Halo
by Quicklove202
Summary: AU. Quinn has been watching over Jacob all his life. After all, it's her job. He's her charge and she's his guardian angel. But things have changed and needless to say angels aren't supposed to fall in love with their charges, let alone become their soulmate. Jacob/Quinn. Santana/Quinn friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been wanting to do something with angels for awhile now, but never really had a good idea for it. Now I think I've finally got something I can work with. Pretty much made this up in between classes. I'd definitely continue this, but only if I get some reviews telling me I should, or that you'd like to read more. I'll definitely do my best to make it worth your while but if that doesn't happen, I'm fine leaving it as a oneshot.**

** Anyways, what you need to know:**

**-Takes place in New Moon, specifically Chapter nine. There's a quote from it in here which isn't mine.**

**-It's AU, (obviously). **

**That's all. So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Quinn let her eyes fall shut as she exhaled deeply, her two fingers resting against her temple. She was mentally counting down in her head how much longer she'd have to endure this awful movie.

She glanced back at her best friend, who was slumped in the seat next to her with her legs extending in front of her and resting on the edge of the balcony. Quinn noticed that she looked about as bored as she felt. She turned her attention back on the movie, making a face when one of the character's violently got their head blown off. Movies these days, all about the violence and the sex, and the drugs. Not to mention bad acting.

"This movie sucks so bad."

She nodded along to what Santana said, her gaze still locked on the giant movie screen in front of them. "You would think the quality of movies would've gotten better over the years."

She'd been around long enough to know that this was definitely not the case. It was sad really.

"I want popcorn."

She looked back at Santana and arched her eyebrow questionably. "Have you forgotten that you don't eat?"

Santana's eyes narrowed. "No, I haven't. It just smells so damn good." she folded her arms across her chest and slouched farther in her seat, pouting, "I hate not being able to eat anymore."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You've been dead now what, eighteen years, and you're _still_ moping about the whole _not needing to eat _thing? Really?"

Santana scowled, "Get bent, Fabray."

She stared up at the movie theater ceiling and shook her head. "How you ever became a guardian angel is beyond me."

"Same here, if I would've known that I'd be spending my afterlife like this, I would've just gone to hell. Probably would've had more fun down there. Oh hold up," Santana put her feet down and leaned forward, before slapping Quinn on the arm. "I think things are finally gonna start getting interesting."

Quinn followed her line of view, peeking over the balcony just in time to see the blonde boy bolting for the exit, looking as though he was about to vomit. Santana waited until both their charges followed the boy out of the theater before standing up.

"Come on. Let's see if he barfs on anyone." She grabbed Quinn's hand and the two of them popped out of the theater, then reappearing in the middle of the hallway outside the theater.

They both grimaced at the dreadful noises coming from the men's bathroom a few feet from where they stood.

Quinn let out a sympathetic sigh, "Poor kid."

"Too bad he didn't puke on anyone. That definitely would've salvaged this dull ass three way date night." Santana walked past her and leaned against the opposing wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

Quinn followed her, while doing her best to not to notice how her charge's arm was around Santana's charge's shoulders as they sat on the velveteen bench not to far from where she and Santana stood. "You know this isn't meant to be a date, Santana." She noticed Santana smirking at her and frowned. "What?"

"Jealous much?" She glanced back at their charges before looking back at Quinn, a knowing glint in her eyes.

Quinn shook her head. "Stop giving me that look, Santana. He's my _charge_."

"So? That doesn't mean you can't be attracted to him." she looked back at Jacob and eyed him up and down, "Puberty is definitely doing wonders for his physique. Wish I was the one who got to watch him shower."

Quinn's cheeks flushed red at that comment. Not cause she'd ever done such a thing, but at the implication that Santana made. Not to mention the fact that Santana was checking out _her_ Jacob. "So does that mean you're attracted to your charge?" she asked, referring back to the previous comment Santana made.

She made a disgusted noise, wrinkling up her nose in disgust. "Fuck no! I don't dig on pathetic, clumsy, idiotic girls who spend four months playing zombie just cause their equally annoying vampire boyfriend-who always had way too much product in his hair- dumped her skinny white ass."

Quinn shook her head disapprovingly, "That's really no way to speak about your charge, Santana. If you aren't careful about what you say, you could get in serious trouble." If she kept talking the way she did, eventually someone up above would confront her about it. And by confront, she meant _banish _her down below. But then again, that's probably what Santana wanted.

Santana scoffed loudly, her hands moving to her hips, "Says the girl who didn't have to spend four _whole_ months of her existence watching over the most boring-ist girl on the planet as she moped around and starting hating life. And all just because of a stupid guy!" she glanced back at her charge, one Bella Swan, and shook her head, huffing in frustration. "Man, why couldn't I get someone awesome? Like Madonna or David Bowie? Or Britney Spears. At least then I'd be entertained."

Quinn was in no mood to explain to her for the umpteenth time that an angel doesn't get to choose who their charge is, nor do they get to be the charge of someone who was already alive before they came to be an angel. She sighed. "This job isn't about entertainment, Santana. It's about helping our charges, leading them in the right direction, but most of all, _protecting_ them."

"If only that damn vamp of hers would've turned her into a vampire too. Then I would've been off the hook and stuck with a new charge." she let out an exasperated sigh. "Seriously, sometimes I just want to punch the girl in the face. Knock some sense into her. And she's so damn clumsy, it's-"

"The only reason she's so clumsy is because of _you_." Quinn reminded, crossing her arms. "And I might add that I think it's against the rules to purposely trip your charge or untie her shoelaces when she isn't looking."

Santana innocently shrugged, "I can't help it. The girl's about as fun as a pinecone. I needs to get my chuckle on every once and a while."

"Just because she's not the one you wanted to look after doesn't mean you should take out your hostilities out on Bella."

Even after all these years, Quinn knew that Santana was just still bitter over the "Brittany" thing. Not that she dare mention it. She knew how Santana got.

Santana glared at her for a hard second, before shaking her head and dismissing it. "Whatever, c'mon," she pushed herself off the wall just as Mike Newton stumbled out of the bathroom, "barf boy's back."

Quinn nodded and the two of them lingered behind the three teenagers as they headed toward the exit.

* * *

Santana wouldn't stop grumbling in Spanish all throughout the car ride home. The two of them sat in the backseat of Jacob's car, on either side of poor Mike Newton, who spent the entire time with his head buried in an empty popcorn bucket. Or what _used_ to be an empty popcorn bucket.

Both Quinn and Santana kept their heads turned toward their own window, not wanting to inhale the awful stench anymore than they had to.

* * *

"Maybe a bug's going around." Santana murmured when they overheard Jacob telling Bella that he felt a little strange. They were in front of Bella's house now, waiting in the driveway as Jacob and Bella talked in the car. Quinn tried not to listen in on their conversation but since Santana wasn't talking to her (since she was obviously listening in), she had no choice but to listen too.

"_-I want you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down- I promise that you can always count on me."_

Santana rolled her eyes at Jacob's words, "God, he is so corny. And stupid. Does he not get that Bella is not into him like _that_?"

Quinn frowned at her, "Jacob is not stupid. He's just trying to be there for her, so leave him alone."

"Whatever." Santana shrugged. "You better get going, your boy is starting to look a little funky."

Quinn nodded in agreement, already sensing that something was wrong. "I'll see you later."

Santana nodded, giving her a faint wave as she called out, "I hope he pukes on you!" She smiled wickedly at the look Quinn gave her and turned on her heel before following Bella inside her house.

* * *

A few hours later…

.

.

.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Quinn didn't like to curse, even if it was just in her head, but she had no other alternative. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to him. Not to her Jacob.

She paced back and forth on the mountainside overlooking the forest below. She liked to come up here to think and pray. It also served as a little hang out spot for her and Santana. Has been for a while now.

The first time she ever met Santana was when Bella was about ten years old and she started her annual month long visit to Forks to be with Charlie. One day, Charlie invited Billy and Jacob over for dinner (this wasn't too long after Jacob's mother, Sarah, died in that awful car accident) and while Bella met Jacob for the first time, so did their guardian angels.

When angels cross paths, it's usually very brief and very formal. Angels were too busy looking after their charges to focus on anything else, which is why friendships among angels was practically unheard of.

Quinn was grateful for the bond they'd created (even though she and Santana were as opposite as they could get) because up until Santana came along, she'd been pretty lonely. Sure she had her charges, but it wasn't like they could see her or hear her.

Not unless she chose to show herself. But that was a huge no-no.

Not that she would even know how to. It was something only the higher level angels knew how to do. They didn't bother teaching it to guardian angels because they didn't under any circumstances want them to reveal themselves to humans. Although she'd heard rumors a few years back of angels who'd figured out how to do it. It's incredibly difficult, apparently.

She stopped her pacing and looked up at the dark sky, mentally calling out Santana again. Angels had the ability to call to another angel when needed, although they couldn't read each other minds or communicate telepathically. That was another thing she was grateful for. (The last thing she wanted was Santana in her head 24/7)

She sighed in relief and turned around just as Santana made her appearance. "What took you so long?"

"I had to wait for Bella to fall asleep." Santana explained, almost adding a 'duh' to the end of her sentence. She moved closer to Quinn and crossed her arms, "So what's up with your boy? Bella called Jacob's house a while ago to see what was up with him not calling her but his dad answered and was being really weird."

Quinn grimaced and she sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hair. "It happened."

Santana frowned for a second before realizing what she meant. "Oh."

She nodded, fighting the urge to continue her pacing. "I had a feeling it would happen, even though I've been praying it wouldn't." The growth spurt, the muscle he packed on out of nowhere, she'd known what it meant for him, but that didn't mean it's what she wanted for him. If she could've stopped it from happening at all, she would've. She briefly glanced back at forest below them. It'd been a few hours since the incident happened and she could still hear them out there. Jacob was still having trouble getting back to his human self.

Santana bit her lip unsurely before coming up with, "He's alright though?"

"Depends on your definition of 'alright'." she let out a small huff before kicking a pebble in her path, so that it fell over the edge.

"How'd it happen?" Santana asked delicately, taking a seat on a rock next to Quinn.

"He came home, his dad asked him about how the night went and then commented about how Jacob looked a little off and then he just…lost it." She cringed at the memory.

Santana raised her eyebrows in surprise, "He phased in the house?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, but he nearly did. He managed to get out onto the porch before it happened."

Santana folded her arms across her chest, "Man, I wish I could've been there."

"He was so confused and scared." she climbed up on the rock Santana was sitting on and plopped down next to her, "It was awful. The others came to help almost as soon as it happened. That's when I came up here. I figured I'd just let them do their thing. Well, that and I had no desire to see five naked guys when they phased back."

Santana perked up, a smirk playing across her lips, "Naked, huh? Maybe I'll just go and see how things are going…"

Quinn grabbed her arm and held her back before she could go anywhere. "Santana."

She rolled her eyes, yanking her arm out of her grasp, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Save the lecture."

"This was exactly what he was afraid of." Quinn said softly, thinking back to when Jacob first told Bella about Sam's 'gang'.

Santana frowned. "I thought you said he didn't know about werewolves."

"He didn't. He just didn't want to end up like Embry and Paul. You should've heard him, San, he kept calling himself a monster." Quinn sighed, then pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin against her knees.

"He'll be alright, Q." Santana assured, moving her arm around her best friend's shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

"I better get going." she patted Santana's knee before sliding off the rock, "He's back at home now."

Santana nodded understandingly, getting up as well, "Want me to go with you?"

Quinn brushed off her dress before meeting Santana's gaze. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Bella?"

"I highly doubt I'll be missing out on anything serious. She's still asleep. Although I'm pretty sure she might've contracted whatever it is that Newton kid had. She didn't look too well when I left."

"Well then you should get back as soon as possible."

Santana scoffed. "Why? It's not like I'll be able to hold her hair back for her when she starts puking."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Just go do your job, Santana."

"You're not the boss of me, you can't tell me what to do." she said stubbornly.

Quinn nodded. "True, but I am still older than you." Technically, anyways.

Santana made a face. "Which is still weird by the way, you're like old enough to be my mom."

Quinn chuckled. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I went to school with your mom."

After all they did grow up in the same town, although in different time periods.

"She was such a nice girl," she mused, before looking back at Santana, "Just goes to show you that the apple can fall far from the tree. _Very_ far."

Santana glowered, before lightly shoving her aside, "Oh shut it, Fabray."

Quinn returned the gesture, smiling, "Oh just get back to your human, Lopez."

Santana let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine. Have fun with your newbie wolf. And I'm gonna want the details on how he looks naked."

Quinn rolled her eyes again, "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not…" she drifted off when she realized Santana had already gone. She shook her head and exhaled before leaving the mountain and reappearing in Jacob's bedroom.

Although he wasn't currently in his room, she settled herself on the edge of his small desk. There was light peeking out from under his bathroom door, signaling that he was in there.

She looked around his room and shook her head. He really needed to clean it. She couldn't even see the carpet anymore because it was too concealed by his clothes, car magazines, and whatnot. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the wall, turning her head when Jacob's bathroom door opened. He stepped out in nothing but a pair of checkered boxers, with a towel draped over his shoulder, having just used it to dry his newly cropped hair.

She hadn't expected them to cut his hair so soon.

He lifted his head and suddenly his eyes went wider than saucers. "WHAT THE HELL?"

She was so taken aback by this that she fell off the edge of his desk and landed on floor. She looked around, wondering what on earth could've startled him like that, but then she looked up and that's when she realized he was staring at her. _Directly_ at her.

As if he could actually….

She stared at him incredulously, "Wait, can you see me?"

She didn't even have to wait for him to respond to know his answer. Judging by the expression on his face, he most definitely could see her.

That couldn't be good.

* * *

**AN: Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I guess I'm continuing this thing. I'm cool with that. Quick enough update for ya? Lol. Big thanks to those who reviewed and to favorited/alerted this story. Wasn't expecting so much of a response. **

**So I originally was going to have Rachel be Bella's angel, but then I was like, Santana being _anyone's_ guardian angel would be hilarious. Well, at least to me. **

**Anyways, I'm trying not to ramble with these AN's. So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

.

"_Wait, you can see me?"_

Jacob stared at this girl in disbelief. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, he finds a crazy girl, dressed in white, hanging around in his room. "Of course I can see you!" he all but yelled. He glanced down and when he realized he was just in his boxers, he used his towel to quickly cover himself up even more. He wasn't used to being half-naked in front of a girl before. "Now, what the hell are you doing in _my_ room?"

She really picked the wrong day to break into his house. He could feel his body trembling again and his heart start to race. He looked directly into her eyes, her unnaturally green eyes, and suddenly it felt like his world was tilted on it's axis. He swallowed hard, his whole body feeling like jelly.

This girl could be a psychopath for all he knew, and yet, instead of throwing her out on her ass, all he could think about was how beautiful she was.

Unearthly even.

_Holy fuck. _

He stepped back, a low snarl escaping him. The pale skin, the unusual scent, the odd feeling she gave him. He'd never crossed one in this state (since he's only been a wolf for a few hours) but he was almost positive he was standing in front of a _vampire_.

"You don't have to snarl at me, Jacob." the girl said softly, finally pushing herself off the floor and dusting herself off. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her voice was music to his ears. _God dammit. Get a hold of yourself, Jacob! This girl's the enemy!_

"You you've got to be pretty stupid to come here. You do know I can tear you to pieces, right?" _Hold on, a second… _"How do you know my name?"

"Uh…well….I…about that…" He watched the girl struggle with an answer, unsure of how it was even possible that he could be thinking about how cute she looked at this moment.

Something was seriously wrong with him.

She finally settled with, "It's complicated."

"It's complicated." he repeated. "Really, that's the best you've got?" he scoffed, "You, a vampire, breaks into a werewolf's house and you-"

"Wait a minute, rewind and freeze." the girl stated, shaking her head and holding up her small hand, "I'm not a vampire!"

He looked at her skeptically, but his body relaxed it's stance a little. Only a little.

"Then what are you?" he demanded, stepping toward the girl and towering over her petite frame.

He studied her carefully. Vampire or not, something about her was off.

"I'd love to tell you, but I can't." she replied, taking a step backward. He had gotten pretty close to her. "In fact, I'll just be leaving now."

Quinn knew she should've left the second he saw her. Now, if anyone on the Council found out that she not only allowed her charge to see her, but that she also conversed with him, she would surely be stripped of her guardianship and cast out of heaven.

"Wait a minute." Jacob reached out and took a hold of her arm, making her whole body tense up. He could not only see her, but touch her too.

That wasn't supposed to be possible.

What on earth was going on? Whatever it was, she had to get out of here fast. The longer she stayed, the deeper the hole she was digging herself in. She managed to yank her arm out of Jacob's grip (although stumbling sideways because of it) and popped out of his room.

* * *

At least she still had her powers. That ruled out the possibility that she was human again. She was back on the mountainside, pacing again. She called out Santana several times.

On the fourth time, she all but hissed the girl's name, "Santana!"

"What?" Santana whined, appearing beside her in an instant.

Quinn suddenly felt nauseous. Her hand moved to her stomach, a sharp pain resonating there. "He saw me, Santana. Jacob saw me."

Santana's eyebrows lifted and her hands dropped to her side. "For real?"

She nodded, doing her best not to let her sudden discomfort show. "He saw me when he came out of the bathroom and freaked out."

Santana frowned, "But how did he…?"

Quinn raised her shoulders, shaking her head, "I don't know. And I definitely didn't mean to show myself! No that I know how."

Santana swore. Usually Quinn would call her out on it, but as of right now, it was taking all her willpower not to do the same.

"Q, if word gets out about this-"

"I know, I know, I'll be in serious trouble. But it's not like I did it on purpose. " By now Quinn had both her hands in her hair, signaling to Santana that she was going into panic mode. Santana had only ever seen her go through that one other time. "But still, Q, _he saw you_."

"And he was able to touch me!" She knew it probably wasn't the smartest thing to mention that too, but she always had trouble keeping things from people. She'd always been told not to lie after all.

Santana pursed her lips together, unsure of what to tell her friend. Quinn was always the one with the answers. She'd been doing this whole angel thing a lot longer than she had. "Do you think this is all happening because you fell?"

Quinn shook her head, briefly meeting her gaze, "No, when you fall, you lose all your abilities. I was able to pop up here without any trouble. And you're still invisible to humans."

Fallen angels are cast out of heaven and banished here as punishment, where they're stuck wandering the earth with no real place among the humans because they're forever invisible to them. She's heard that it's incredibly isolating and even caused a few fallens to go mad.

"So then you're grounded?" Santana scratched the back of her head, trying to remember everything she'd been taught about angels and hoping something would serve as an answer to their problem.

"I can't be grounded. The Council would've told me about it beforehand. Besides I still have my powers and my memories."

If an angel gets grounded, it's because the Council decided that the particular angel would better benefit mankind if they were able to walk the earth. They lose their abilities but also got their memories of being an angel wiped clean so that they appeared to be completely human. But once that angel fulfilled their purpose on earth, the council would restore their memories and send them back up to heaven to continue their duties.

"You once told me a few angels had figured out how to show themselves to humans." Santana remembered, "Maybe you're just one of the few who are able to…"

"But I don't want my charge to be able to see me!" Quinn exclaimed, "If anyone on the Council were to find out about this, they could condemn me as a fallen and I can't have that happen!"

"Chillax, Q." Santana squeezed her shoulder, "I mean, every single person on this planet has a guardian angel. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to get by unnoticed by the Council. They can't keep a close eye on _every _single angel 24/7."

Quinn cast her a disapproving look. "You shouldn't underestimate them, Santana. Just look at what happened to Lucifer." Granted, neither of them had even been born with that happened, but they all knew the story.

"So what are you going to do about Jacob?"

She sighed. "Well, even though he can see me and I'll be risking my neck doing so, I can't abandon him. He's my charge and he'll need guidance now more than ever." She turned away from Santana and moved her hand over chest, wincing at the sharp ache that had settled itself there. The closest thing she could describe it as was heart burn. But angels didn't get heart burn.

They were completely immune to illness.

Something was telling her that she should get back to Jacob soon.

"You okay, Q?" Santana asked worriedly, just as Quinn moved her hand to her head.

"Mmm-hmm." She put her hand down and caught a glimpse of how high up they were and suddenly she saw two of everything. "Woah, hang on." She hadn't even realized her legs had given out on her until she felt Santana beside her, holding her up.

"Maybe we should get down from here." Santana suggested, taking Quinn's arm and throwing it around her shoulders before leaving the mountain and reappearing on the ground.

"Since when do heights make you queasy?" she joked, letting go of Quinn when the girl regained her footing.

"That was really weird." Quinn mumbled, more to herself than to Santana. At least now she felt a little better. She glanced back at Santana, who still looked concerned. "I'm fine," she reassured, "I'll see you later, okay? I better get back to Jacob."

"Yeah, well be sure to have him call Bella back." Santana remarked, "She's annoying when she's antsy."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Will do."

* * *

That girl had literally popped out of his room.

That was not normal.

One second she was there, the next she was gone. And no, he wasn't crazy.

Sure he was a werewolf, but he wasn't crazy.

Instead of getting some sleep like Sam had advised when he let him go home, Jacob found himself pacing back and forth in his room. He couldn't sleep now, not until he got some answers about that girl.

_Well, you're not going to get them by staying in your room, genius. You have to go out and find her. _

Right. He stopped and picked up some cut-offs off the floor and slipped them on before heading out of his room.

It was pretty late, or early now that he thought about it, so he didn't have to worry about his dad wondering where he was off to. He walked out the door, quietly bringing it along with him until it clicked close. He didn't want to wake his dad.

He walked barefoot across the grass, intent on searching for her in the forest. He had no intention of phasing though, because the last thing he wanted was the pack to get a glimpse of what he'd seen. She could be a threat for all he knew. But that didn't mean he wanted any harm to come to her.

He didn't know why he felt this way, especially about someone he didn't even know.

He just did.

He hadn't been walking for more than five minutes when he heard a branch snap behind him. He spun around quickly, on high-alert, but instantly relaxed when he saw who it was.

Her head quirked to the side with curiosity, "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, actually." He tentatively stepped closer to her, afraid she might disappear again. "I was looking for you."

"You were?" She seemed surprised.

"Well, yeah." he chuckled, "You kind of owe me an explanation. Or have you forgotten that you broke into my room and then vanished out of nowhere before you could even tell me what you were doing there in the first." She opened her mouth to say something but he quickly added, "And don't say _it's complicated _again."

She hesitated for a second before clasping her hands together, "Look, I know this is all confusing and weird but the best thing for both of us is to keep all this chitter-chatter to a minimum."

He folded his arms across his chest, his brow furrowed, "Excuse me?"

She sighed heavily. "Okay, I'm just going to go out and say it. But you have to promise me you won't tell another living soul about what I'm about to say." she said seriously, even poking his chest with her index finger for extra effect.

"Yeah, okay. I promise." he caught her finger before she had a chance to take it away. He made sure not to grip it too tightly. "But first you have to tell me your name."

It was incredibly clichéd and not to mention super girly, but he was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat at the way she blushed. "Quinn. My name's Quinn."

He nodded, "Quinn." He reluctantly let go of her finger, not wanting her to be uncomfortable. "Now I'd tell you my name, but it seems you already know it." He crossed his arms again, awaiting a response.

She chuckled sheepishly, her gaze dropping down to her bare feet, "Yeah, well I was getting to that."

"I know I'm new to the supernatural world and all, but if you're not a vampire," he said the word with such disdain, "then what are you?"

"Well," she kept her head downcast as she drew invisible circles in the ground with her foot, "I'm kind of…sort of…you know, your guardian angel."

"My guardian angel." he repeated monotonously. He looked at her skeptically, "_You're_ my guardian angel?"

She lifted her head and arched her eyebrow at him, "Uh yes. Were you expecting someone else?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm just, well, surprised. I didn't think guardian angels even existed."

She couldn't help but smile. "Says the werewolf." She turned around and walked over to a fallen tree trunk before sitting on it.

"So…how long have you been my guardian angel?" he wondered, leaning against the tree closest to her.

"Since the day you were born." she replied casually as she smoothed out the hem of her dress.

He folded his arms across his chest. "So does that mean you saw me being born?"

Yeah, that's not weird at all.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "I didn't watch your mother push you out of the birth canal if that's what you're implicating."

He chuckled, "So then that makes you…how old?"

She playfully glared at him. "Didn't your father ever teach you that it's impolite to ask a woman's age?"

He held up his hands in his defense, smirking, "No, he didn't. Sorry."

She smiled, enabling him to see the small dimples she had, "Well I'm sixteen if you must know."

He shook his head, his eyes narrowed, "I mean technically."

"Technically?" she pretended to think it over, "Hmm…"

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." he said, fighting back the yawn he felt coming on.

"I'm only sixty-six."

He laughed out loud. "_Only?_ Wow, you're pretty old."

She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest, "I am not! There are angels that are _thousands _of years old for your information!" Sure she might be considered 'old' in human terms, but for an angel she was still considered a child. Which made Santana like, a baby.

He looked up at the sky, noticing that it was much lighter than it had been when he'd originally left the house. Sunrise must be close then. He looked back at Quinn and pushed himself off the tree, "C'mon, walk with me back to the house." He didn't want his dad to freak out about him being gone.

She complied, getting up and brushing off the back of her dress before walking along side him. "So all these years, what've you been doing exactly? Just watching me all day?"

She nodded, "Mostly yeah."

He looked at her, with a curious smile, "So that means you watch me get dressed and take a shower."

Her eyes widened and she quickly did a double take, "Wait, what? No! Of course not. I'm an angel, not a pervert." She scoffed again before turning and smacking Jacob's hulking bicep. "How dare you think I would do such a thing!" Why was it that everybody seemed to think she would do something like that?

"Hey, take it easy." he lifted up his other hand and rubbed the spot where she'd hit him, "Take it easy pint-sized. Man, you're stronger than you look, aren't you?"

"I'm not human, remember? And just because I'm small to you, doesn't mean I can't kick your butt."

He snorted, then lightly patted the top of her head. "You keep telling yourself that."

"Look who got cocky all of a sudden." she commented, stopping and letting her hands fall to her hips. "You know, I think I like you better when you were all puny and had hair like a girl."

He stopped as well, then turning around in front of her so he blocked her path. "I was never puny and I _didn't _have hair like a girl."

"Oh, Jacob," she pushed herself up onto her very tippy toes and extended her hand above her head so that she could pat him on the head, "You keep telling yourself that."

He chuckled, "Touché, little one."

"Enough with the implications that I'm short. I'm average height, thank you very much. Just because you've turned into Sasquatch-"

"You know, I thought angels were supposed to be kind and compassionate. And I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to be _insulting_ their charges. So, is there like a complaint form I can fill out or do I have to-"

"Oh, shush!" she laughed, smacking his arm again.

"Remind me to put down _abusive_ on there too." He caught her hand before she could hit him a third time.

"But seriously," he looked down at their interlocked hands, "why can I see you now, after so many years of not being able to?"

She shook her head, at much of a loss as he was. She tried not to dwell on the feeling of how good it felt to hold his hand. She slowly took her hand back and sighed, "I honestly have no idea."

They started walking again until Jacob's little red house was in view. "Well, are you visible to others?"

She shook her head again, "I'm not supposed to be but now that you can see me, I'm not so sure anymore." _I should hope not. _That was the last thing she needed.

"Then maybe you should do that disappearing/reappearing thing in order to get to my room. My dad might be up already and if you are visible to other people…"

"Yes, good idea." she agreed, "It's bad enough I'm visible to you."

She looked up and noticed the frown on his face. "Not that I meant it like that, it's just if anyone found out that you could see me, I could get in serious trouble." She pointed up above their heads.

He nodded understandingly and continued toward his house. He glanced back over his shoulder to find her already gone.

He quietly slipped inside and carefully crossed the living room. He could hear his father's snoring coming from his room down the small hallway so he didn't have to worry about him any time soon. It was still relatively early. He opened his bedroom door and smiled at the sight of Quinn waiting for him, in the exact spot where he'd first seen her. "Hey." he whispered, closing the door behind him gently.

He couldn't help but yawn when he caught a glimpse of his bed, prompting Quinn to say, "You should get some sleep."

"Nah, I'm fine." He sat down anyways, but slowly. (the last thing he needed was to snap it in half by accident)

"It's not like I'll be going anywhere, Jacob. We can continue our little conversations _after _you've gotten some rest."

He laid down, the bed creaking even more under his weight, and rested his hands behind his head, "So I take it angels don't need sleep?"

She shook her head, fiddling with the end of one of her curls, "We're dead, so no."

"Dead." he repeated, as if he just understood it for the first time. She smiled weakly at the expression on his face. As if he was sorry she wasn't alive.

He wasn't the only one who was sorry.

"Quinn."

She met his gaze and let go of her hair, "Hmm?"

He hesitated for a few seconds, before finally coming out with, "Would it be rude of me to er... ask how'd you died?"

"Well, when you put it like that," she shook her head and smiled, "No, it wouldn't."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Some other time." she whispered.

He nodded and closed his eyes before relaxing his body. "I'm going to hold you to that, just so you know."

"That's fine with me." she whispered, leaning her back against the wall. She watched him for a few moments and arched her eyebrow in surprise when he suddenly cracked open one eye.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me sleep?"

She chuckled, nodding her head, "That was the plan."

A smile played on his lips as he turned his body, so that his back was to her. "Creep."

"What a lovely thing to call your _guardian_ angel, dog." she retorted.

She had to cover her mouth to contain her chuckles when he suddenly went, "Woof."

* * *

**AN: So probably in the next chapter I'll address Quinn's background (Her life as a human and how she died) and maybe the same with Santana. (If not in that chapter then another.) **

**-I'll probably add some more Glee characters to this little ditty or at least mention them.**

**-The rating of this story might go up, or there might be M scenes later on. Right now it's too soon to know, but I'm just giving a head's up. **

**-I'll probably tie in more of the events of the books in here, like I did with the last chapter. **

**- Oh and Quinn will have an tie to one of the Cullen's. So yes, they will be in this too. **

**I believe that's all I've got to say for now, so I guess I'll go back to counting down until Quinn's back on Glee. lol. **

**-Oh and if you have any ideas or something you'd want to see, so feel free to let me know. I love input. ********So please review! Especially if you want more quick updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Big thanks to those who reviewed! Means a lot! And since I appreciate it so much, here's another chapter. So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

.

The feeling of his cold, sticky drool against his cheek was the only reason he jolted awake. He shook his head in disbelief, making a face when he saw the pool of slobber he'd left on his pillow.

Awesome.

He reluctantly sat up and wiped his face with his hand. He really needed to learn how to keep his mouth closed when he slept.

He yawned loudly and stretched out his back before running a hand over his hair. He looked around his room, still in a half asleep daze, and frowned when he realized that something wasn't right.

It took him a few seconds but then it hit him. Quinn.

She was nowhere to be seen. Huh. He softly called out her name as he climbed out of bed, hoping she'd appear before him. When she didn't, he figured she was just doing some angel business or something, so he decided he'd grab some breakfast. Then he'd look for her in the woods.

He opened his door and walked out into the living room, where the morning news was playing quietly on their small television. That meant his father was up too.

He made his way into the kitchen, grabbing an apple of the counter and starting to eat it as he searched for something else to eat. While he was scanning the refrigerator, he heard his father and without looking up, said, "Hey, dad."

He closed the refrigerator door, now holding a gallon of milk and put it on the counter before grabbing a box of cereal out of the pantry. "Hey, son." Jacob could feel his father's eyes on him as he quickly scarfed down some cereal, the apple already long gone.

He knew this wasn't enough food to fill his appetite but he was getting more anxious about finding Quinn by the second.

"You're sure in a hurry." his father commented, "Sam starting you on your pack duties right away, huh?"

He stopped for a moment, swallowing the bite he'd just finished chewing. Right. He was apart of a pack now. He'd almost forgotten. "Uh, yeah." He put his now empty bowl in the sink and quickly turned around before walking out of the kitchen. "I'll be back later."

"Bella called again this morning." His father said, making him stop.

Bella. He'd practically forgotten about her too. What was he going to do? He couldn't tell her about this whole wolf thing. He turned around and looked down at his father. "Er, what'd you say?"

"That you were very sick and stuck in bed." he answered.

Jacob nodded. That excuse would work…for a while. Knowing Bella, she'd probably get suspicious and figure out that something was up.

Whatever, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

He said goodbye to his dad again before walking outside and breaking out into a jog before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

He hadn't taken more than a few steps before he found her relaxing under a tree, a baby deer laying down next to her as she stroked it's coat and hummed.

He stayed in the shadows, watching in bewilderment as a small blue bird flew to a branch above Quinn's head and tweeted a greeting at her before waiting for her response. Quinn looked up and smiled warmly at the little bird before whistling back at it. For a moment the tiny, feathered chest puffed out in pride. Then the bird lifted off and swooped away.

Suddenly he felt like he'd entered a Disney movie.

He shook his head and stepped a little closer, inadvertently stepping on a branch that was in his path and startling the young fawn.

It must've sensed that a predator was around because it was suddenly scrambling to get to it's feet.

"Don't worry little one," came Quinn's soft, soothing voice, "my Jacob won't hurt you."

He was surprised that the deer actually seemed to relax at her words, as if it completely understood her.

He continued walking over to them as Quinn straightened up and pushed herself off the ground. "Hey."

"Hello, Jacob." she greeted, her brilliant green eyes shining under the morning sun.

He nodded his head toward the deer that was partially hiding behind her. "I see you've made a friend."

She looked back at it and chuckled, "What can I say, animals really like me." She leaned down and gently stroked its back, "Go on, sweetheart. Your mother's waiting." The small deer licked her hand before disappearing into the depths of the forest.

Jacob stood there, impressed. She really was an angel.

He stepped closer to her, so that the sunlight bathed his skin as well. He looked back at the spot where the deer had disappeared to. "So can they understand you?"

She nodded. "In a way. But not how you and I understand each other. It's kind of complicated."

"Uh-huh." he turned his body and looked down at her, "So did you get tired of watching me sleep?"

She shook her head, smiling, "No, but I don't being stuck inside for too long. I've always been a little claustrophobic. I heard you call my name earlier but I knew you'd just come out here anyways so I decided to just stay here. Plus, I didn't want to risk your father seeing me."

He shook his head understandingly, "So how long have you been out here?"

"Not long." she assured, her neck craned back so she could look up into his eyes. "Sleep well?"

He smiled. "Yeah, actually. I could've slept all day."

"Are you going to go see the pack now?" she wondered. "They're all at Emily's now, having breakfast. You should join them."

He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Uh, maybe later." He really had no desire to spend anymore time with those guys than he actually had to.

"I'd much rather hang out with you." When he realized what had come out of his mouth, he looked away, embarrassed.

He really hadn't meant to say _that_ out loud.

She beamed a radiant smile that made his heart start to race again. "That's sweet. If I actually had a life outside of being your guardian, I'd say the same thing."

His brow furrowed. "So you don't have, like, any other angel friends to hang out with?"

"Friendships among angels aren't really…well friendship is kind of seen as a human thing. The older angels don't really think it's necessary for us. We have a job to do and we're simply supposed to do it. It should be enough for us. But yes, I do have one friend. Her name's Santana."

He laughed. "For a second I though you said, _Satan_."

She laughed too, shaking her head. "Oh no. I'm pretty sure it's against the rules to make friends with him."

He nodded. "So Santana's an angel too?"

"Believe it or not, yes." She thought about telling him about Santana being Bella's guardian angel but figured that wouldn't be wise. The less he knew about everything, the better.

Only problem was: that was easier said than done.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk." he suggested.

She nodded and was about to follow him until she noticed his bare feet. "Don't you want to put some shoes on?"

He glanced down at his feet before nodding his head toward hers, "Don't you?"

She wiggled her toes, the blades of grass lightly tickling her skin. "Nope. It doesn't bother me."

He continued walking along side her. "So since angels are invisible to humans, would anything they touch be visible to humans?"

Quinn arched her eyebrow, a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, say an angel picks up this leaf." He bent down and picked up a dead leaf off the ground and twirled it around. "And some hikers come walking past that angel. Would they just see a leaf floating around in the air?"

She shook her head, "No, they wouldn't see anything."

"So if that leaf's in an angel's grasp, does it disappear, like…" he shook his head at the look she was giving him, "Okay, say you're with your charge. The charge can't see you. And you pick up something of there's, like a book off their desk. And if that person goes to get that book, would the book be gone, or would the book still be there?"

"Normally the book would still be there, regardless of whether or not the angel had it in their grasp." she answered.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Normally?"

"Well, I'm an angel who can be seen by my charge so I'm not exactly sure what applies to me anymore."

"Were all angels at one point human?" he asked, rather abruptly. The more they talked, the more questions seemed to pop into his head.

"No, not all of them. The higher ranking angels were created. But all guardian angels were born human. With us, the Council felt that since we were once human, that we would have a better understanding and be more help to our charges as opposed to angels who had never been human." She looked around at their surroundings, taking in the babbling brook to their right before walking over to it.

He watched her sit down by the edge and experimentally skim her toes across the surface, briefly disrupting the flow of the water. "So what were you like as a human?"

He instantly felt regret about asking when she sighed. "You just can't wait for me to tell you about my past, can you?"

He knelt down beside her before sitting down. "No, I'm just curious. Besides, you know everything about me. It's a little unfair…"

"It's not a happy story." she interrupted, her voice barely above a whisper. Had it not been for the heightened senses, he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"I didn't think so. I mean, if you're stuck in your sixteen year-old self's body…" he drifted off when he saw the pained look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make uncomfortable. You don't have to tell me now, or ever if that's what you want."

He didn't want to cause her any pain.

"It's okay, Jacob." she brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear before starting. "I was born in 1940, at Belleville community hospital in Ohio. I lived in Belleville with my mother and father for about a year before my father left to fight in the war. My mother took me and moved to Lima where we stayed with my grandparents until my father came back."

"And did he?"

She nodded. Although they'd always been a part of her that had wished he hadn't. "Yes, a few years later when the war was declared over. When he was back, he and my mother decided to stay in Lima. Before the war, he had gone to school and had gotten his degree to be a lawyer. My grandfather gave him a job at his firm when he came back home and over the years, my father became one of the best lawyer's in the state, not to mention one of the most powerful men in Lima."

Jacob leaned back, with his long legs outstretched in front of him. "So I take it you were rich."

"Essentially." She started plucking blades of grass from the ground as she continued.

"On the outside, my family was thought to be perfect. Perfect Christian man married to a perfect Christian woman with a perfect Christian daughter who lived in a perfect house, with a perfect car. But I knew from an early age that my family was anything but perfect." She stopped picking grass and instead went to making circles in the water with a twig.

"My father was a workaholic and was rarely at home. My mother didn't like this and they fought a lot about it. Over a lot of things actually. My father had a horrible temper, especially when he had been drinking. So I always knew when they were fighting."

"Was he…" Jacob couldn't even bring himself to say the word.

"Yeah, he was abusive. During those fights, he'd occasionally hit my mom. She never reported him to the police though, but she would go straight for the bottle. Probably to numb the pain. Anyways, my father would leave and come back the next day, remorseful, and give her something expensive to make up for what he'd done. My mother always forgave him. Always. And then they'd go about it as if it never happened. It was a horrible cycle that went on for as long as I could remember." She let the twig fall into the water before she leaned back and looked ahead of her.

"I was about six when he hit me for the first time. I can't remember what I'd done but I'd upset him somehow and he struck me. Before I knew it, I was in the same cycle my mother was in. He'd hit me or beat me and then try to warp things around by telling me that I was a bad person, that I was supposed to be punished. Every time he'd threaten to hit me even harder if I told anyone about what he did."

Jacob could feel his fists curl up at his sides, while his every muscle tensed up. His body wasn't trembling quite yet but the more he thought of Quinn hurt and abused, the more his wolf wanted out so that he could tear out the throat of those who caused her pain. He shook his head of the thought and tried to focus on calming down. The last thing he wanted was to phase and hurt Quinn. _If_ he could her, which he was pretty sure that he could.

Thankfully she didn't seem to notice his internal struggle. She was too busy drawing invisible circles on her skin as she spoke.

"And then the next day he'd give me something to make up for it. As if buying me things would make me forget. When I was a child, it was the latest toy. Then when I got older, it was the most fashionable dress from the most expensive store in town, or the most expensive piece of jewelry, or the fanciest perfume from Paris. At one point, I had _two_ cars. And that was before I was even allowed to drive."

She couldn't help but scoff at the memory. The kids at school thought she was such a spoiled little brat because of all the things her father bought her. Things she didn't even want. Things she would've gladly taken back or given away if she could.

Needless to say she didn't have a lot of friends because of him.

"By the time I made it to high school, I was sick of it all. I was sick of my father abusing me. I was sick of my mother never sticking up for herself or for me. I was sick of the life plan they had laid out for me. Graduate high school, marry a suitable Christian doctor or lawyer of _their _choosing, have his babies and be his doting, loving wife for the rest of my life."

God, it really did sound like something out of the fifties, he thought. "Were you allowed to date?"

She sighed heavily. "Only the boys who my parents thought were 'suitable'. Which was a list of about five boys."

She brought her legs up to her chest and rested her chin against her knee.

"There was one boy I really liked for a few years. Finn Hudson. He was the all-American, good hearted farm boy who loved football. But he never had eyes for me. He was too in love with this really talented Jewish girl." she turned to Jacob and smiled. "She's a Broadway legend now."

"Really, what's her name?" Not that it would ring a bell. He knew nothing about Broadway.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry."

"Has she been in movies?" Oddly enough the name did sound familiar. Maybe he'd seen one of her movies with his mom or one of his sisters. They'd always favored old movies.

Quinn nodded. "Movies, television, you name it, she's done it all."

"So was Finn the only guy you liked?"

"No. I did secretly date Noah Puckerman for a while. Just to get back at my parents. He was the polar opposite of the kind of guy my parents wanted me to date. He was always getting in trouble with the law, a real rebel complete with the leather jacket and cigarette hanging out of his mouth." And that awful haircut. "I learned that there was more to him than that and that he actually had a good heart but that was constantly overshadowed by his womanizing ways and he constantly wanted me to have sex with him so I just broke things off."

She stopped talking for a few minutes and Jacob was about to ask her why but then decided against it.

Talking about all this was probably very hard for her.

He suddenly felt like such an asshole for pressing her on the matter.

"Do you…uh… wanna head down to First Beach? The sun's out today so there'll be a nice view."

He probably sounded like an idiot but this silence between them was making him uncomfortable. And it definitely didn't help that he hasn't had much experience with girls so he wasn't sure of what he could say to make her feel better.

She snapped out of her reverie and stared at him, her right eyebrow arched. "I thought you wanted to hear how I died."

"Not if it's going to bring you pain." He pushed himself off the grass and held out his hand to her. "C'mon."

She took his extremely warm hand in hers and allowed him to pull her upright. "It was just a car accident, you know." she said softly, lifting her gaze so that she met his.

For some reason, the casual way she'd said it bothered him. He scowled, reluctantly letting go of her insanely soft hand. "Yeah, just a car accident that _killed_ you."

Quinn decided it would be best if she didn't mention anything about the events leading up to her car accident. He would probably flip out.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, the very memory of what had happened before she'd gotten in the car enough to make her sick. "Let's keep walking. The beach sounds like a great idea right about now." She took his hand again because the contact was oddly comforting and gave him a gentle squeeze.

* * *

As they walked, with their hand still interlocked, they started talking about other things. Well, actually their conversation mainly consisted of Jacob trying to get Quinn to give him the 411 on heaven.

"I'm not telling you a thing." she said seriously, but with a smile playing on her lips. "You'll just have to wait until your time is done to see what all the hubbub is for yourself."

"But what if I go to hell?" he challenged. "Then I'll never know-"

She shook her head and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "You are _not_ going to go to hell, Jacob."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm your guardian angel." she stated matter-of-factly, "My charges _don't_ go to hell."

He chuckled, amused at her certainty. "How many charges have you had before me then?"

"Well, just one." she said a little sheepishly. "But like I said I'm not that old. She was born right after I became a guardian. And then when she died, I was quickly assigned a new charge, a beautiful baby boy who was set to be born in a few hours." She reached up and gave his right cheek a squeeze.

He groaned and instantly pushed her hand away. "Don't do that. My aunt used to do that kind of thing." he shuddered. "Man, that woman scarred me for life."

"She definitely was eccentric." Quinn agreed, chuckling lightly.

"Now back to heaven-"

"No!" she exclaimed, turning her head and continuing ahead of him.

He jogged for a second to catch up to her. "But you're _my_ guardian angel, aren't you supposed to do as I ask?"

This time she didn't hesitate in rolling her eyes. "That's a _genie_, Jacob. I am not a genie."

"Wait." Jacob's hand suddenly flung out in front of her, nearly hitting her in the face, before moving across her body to push her behind him.

"Jacob what on earth…" That's when she sensed that they weren't alone. She tried to step out from behind Jacob, to see what it was, but he easily pushed her back. "Right now would be the time to do that poofy thing of yours." he said rigidly.

She tried to peek out from behind his massive arm but again her attempts were futile. "Seriously, Quinn. Go."

"Is it your pack?"

"Yes, now-"

"Can they see me?" she asked, suddenly worried. She quickly moved back so that Jacob completely shielded her.

"I think so. By the way they look, I think they sense a threat." He thought back to how he first thought Quinn was a vampire. They might be thinking the same thing.

She frowned. "But I'm not a threat."

"I know, but just go, Quinn. I don't want them to hurt you." He turned his head to look back at her, only to find that she was gone.

Good. He turned his attention back onto to the massive black wolf, who'd just come out of the shadows and growled at him. The rest of the pack came out of the shadows with Jared and Paul on either side of Sam, while Embry was next to Jared.

He didn't need Sam to be in his human form to know that he wanted to talk. So without hesitation, he phased into his wolf form.

It was surprisingly easy the second time around. As soon as he was phased, he was bombarded with voices that were not his own.

_Jake, what the hell was that? _Jared demanded.

_We smelled something suspicious. _Came Embry's thoughts.

_AKA a leech. _Paul snapped.

_She's not a leech. _Jacob growled.

_That thing sure as hell smelled like one. _Paul growled back.

_She is not a leech! _Jacob thought again, a louder growl escaping him.

_Both of you calm down. _Sam ordered, his voice louder than all of theirs combined. _All we know is that we smelled something off. That girl didn't smell quite like a leech, but her scent was not completely human._

_That makes no sense, Sam!_ Paul snarled. _You're either a leech or a human, there's no in between! _

_Maybe she's a zombie. _Embry suggested.

Jared scowled. _Shut up, man. That wasn't even funny. _

_She's not a vampire. And she's not a threat. She's just a girl. _Jacob thought impatiently.

Paul snorted. _A girl who disappeared mysteriously disappeared when we saw her all clearly! A girl who doesn't smell human! A girl who-_

_Shut it, Paul. Now. _Sam growled before looking back at Jacob. _Now what is going on Jacob? What aren't you telling us?_ _It's obvious that there is something that you don't want us to know._

That is why he hated this stupid 'pack mind'. No privacy. No secrets. Well, he wasn't going to slip up. He'd made a promise to her.

_What kind of promise, Jacob? _

_Nothing that concerns you, Sam. Just leave it alone. She is not a threat._

_Screw what Jacob said. That girl's some kind of leech. I just know it._ Paul paced back and forth, eager for Sam's okay for them to hunt the leech.

_See you've upgraded from leech-lover to actual leech. That's fuckin' disgusting, man. _Jared shook his head in disgust.

_Jacob, do not make me give my Alpha order. Tell us what you know. _Sam demanded.

Jacob huffed in frustration. _I made a promise and I intend on keeping it, so I. Cant. Tell. You. _

_Jacob! This is no time for games! _Sam roared. _As your Alpha, I am commanding you to tell us what you know. _

_I said I can't! _He roared back.

Suddenly, everything went quiet.

Jared was the first to break the silence. _Sam, did he just…_

_I thought you couldn't refuse an Alpha's order. _Embry thought, now severely confused.

_You can't. _Sam thought. _Not under any circumstances._

_Awesome. Can I leave now?_ Jacob thought impatiently.

_No. I want you to go to Emily's and wait there with Embry. Jared and Paul it's your turn for patrol._

_And what are you gonna do?_ Jared thought.

_I'm going to go talk to the Elders about this_. Sam replied.

Jacob just snorted, shaking his head. _This is ridiculous… _

_Just do as I ask, Jacob. Please. _Sam said evenly before taking off.

Jacob stayed where he was, watching as Paul and Jared took off in the other direction to patrol. Embry looked at him expectantly before nodding his head toward Emily's place. _C'mon, Jake. You heard Sam._

_Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. _

* * *

Without thinking, Quinn popped into Bella Swan's room, knowing that was where Santana would be. She found her sitting on the edge of Bella's desk, aimlessly filing her nails while her charge slept. Santana looked up and raised her eyebrow in surprise at her presence. "What's up, Q? What's with the house call?"

"I take it that whatever Mike Newton had, Bella now has?" Quinn assumed, glancing over at the big lump on the bed as she crossed the room. The air in the room was heavy with illness.

Santana nodded, hopping off Bella's desk, "Yeah, stomach flu. Newton called the house a little while ago. Said he felt better. So it's probably just a twenty-four hour thing."

She put her nail file down and looked at Quinn expectantly. "So what's been going on with you. How's the wolf?"

"He's good. He can still see me, so we've been talking." Santana gave her one of _those_ looks. "And yes, I know it's not the wisest thing to be doing but I can't very well watch over him anymore without him knowing what was going on. You know he thought I was a vampire when he first saw me."

Santana snorted. "Talk about insulting."

"And another thing…his pack saw me."

Santana's eyes widened. "What? Q!"

Quinn nodded, "I know, I know. But I got out of there quickly. Maybe Jacob was able to convince them that I wasn't really there or something."

"How is it that all these people are able to see you?" Santana plopped down on the end of Bella's bed before turning her head back toward Bella, "You think she'll be able to see you?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know. Probably."

Santana rested her chin in the palm of her hand and sighed, "This is so bizarre."

Quinn nodded in agreement, sitting down next to her and mimicking her position, "Tell me about it."

* * *

Jacob sat at Sam and Emily's kitchen table, a batch of Emily's freshly baked muffins laid out in front of him. Embry was scarfing down muffin after muffin beside him, while he picked apart the one he had in his hands. Emily was busy in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

Jacob put down his muffin and huffed. He'd been waiting for nearly half an hour. Where was Sam?

If he wasn't here in the next five minutes, he was leaving to find Quinn.

"Jesus Jake, chill out." Embry said with a mouthful of muffin, , "Since when are you so fidgety all of a sudden?"

Jacob scowled, pushing himself up from the table, "That's it. I'm out of here."

Embry swallowed his food and got up as well, "Jake, Sam said-"

"Whatever it is he learns from the Elders, he can tell me later. I've got more important things on my mind right now." he turned and headed for the door, only to bump into Sam. "Well, it's about time."

Sam gave him a warning glare for that comment before asking, "Jacob, have you imprinted?"

Jacob stared at him, utterly confused. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Imprinting is a wolf's way of finding his soulmate." Sam explained quickly, "When he imprints he becomes inexplicably and unconditionally tied to that human. When you see your imprint for the first time, your whole world is changed. The earth shifts, gravity isn't holding you to the ground anymore, but your imprint is. You would know if you imprinted, trust me." he glanced over at Emily, who was leaning against the archway leading to the kitchen.

"So did you imprint, Jake?" Embry wondered after Jacob didn't answer. "Was it that girl in the forest?"

Quinn? His imprint? His soulmate? That…no. She couldn't be. She was his guardian angel. She wasn't…she couldn't be. "That's impossible." he murmured, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

Embry frowned. "Why's that impossible?"

Jacob looked back at him, "Because she's dead."

And not to mention, not human.

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Really sorry I took so long to update. I had like no time this week to write. But big thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter! Means a lot!** **So I changed around some New Moon events in this chapter, so it's not exactly like the book, although some things will be. There's also dialogue from the book in here, which is not mine. **

**So read. enjoy. review! **

* * *

"_Because she's dead."_

Shit. He really needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

Embry's brow furrowed as he shook his head, "Jake, you're seriously not making _any_ sense. You _just _said the girl _wasn't _a vampire."

"And I meant it. She's not a vampire." Jacob looked back at Sam, "I swear on my life she's not."

"Jacob, you just said she's dead. And yet I saw with my own eyes that girl by your side. From the evidence we've gathered, I'd say she was-"

"Sam, I swear to God if you accuse her of being a damn bloodsucker one more time…" He kicked the chair that was in between them and stepped forward, getting up in Sam's face, his body already quivering with anger.

"Okay, okay, take it easy, all of you." Emily demanded calmly as she moved around the table and situated herself so that she was standing in between Sam and Jacob. "Clearly this is not getting us anywhere." She looked up at Sam. "Now what did you find out from the Elders?"

"Well, I asked them if they knew anything about a wolf being able to refuse an Alpha order. I know Jacob was meant to be the leader of the pack but I didn't think it was possible for him to simply ignore an order-"

"Look, I know I ignored your order but let's just make it clear that I still don't want to be Alpha, okay?" Last thing he wanted was another pointless discussion about him needing to take his 'rightful' place.

Sam nodded. "I understand that, Jacob and that's fine. But back to what I was saying. You said you made a promise to that girl. And I used my Alpha order to get you to tell us what that promise was, right?"

Jacob impatiently nodded his head, "Yeah, so?"

"I brought up imprinting for a reason, Jacob. When a wolf imprints, his commitment to his pack becomes secondary. His imprint being his primary commitment and priority. And to make a long story short, the Elders seem to believe that if a wolf makes a promise to his imprint, not even an Alpha order can force him to break it."

"So I guess that means you did imprint, Jake." Embry came up behind him and clasped him on the shoulder, chuckling, "Congrats man, now Sam won't be the only whipped wolf in the pack anymore."

Sam threw Embry a warning glance, "Don't think I won't double up on your patrols."

Embry's smile faded and his hand quickly dropped from Jacob's shoulder before he took a step backward.

Jacob, still processing Sam's newly acquired information, walked around his Alpha and headed for the front door. Sam turned around and frowned, "Jacob, where are you going? There are still some things we need to discuss-"

Jacob held up his hand, still walking toward the door, "Later. Right now I need some air."

Sam was about to protest but Emily took his hand, forcing him to look back at her. "Give him some time." she said softly, squeezing his hand, "He needs to come to terms with this on his own."

* * *

Jacob disappeared into the forest surrounding Emily and Sam's house, grateful that neither Embry or Sam were following him. There was no way he could've imprinted. And especially on his guardian angel, of all people. It had to be impossible. Surely imprinting only applied to the living.

Right?

He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. What the hell was he going to do when he saw Quinn? Go up to her and say, _Hey, guess what I found out? Well, apparently we're soul mates! _He scoffed at the very idea.

Maybe he didn't imprint. Maybe there was some other explanation. Sure, he hadn't been able to get his mind off her since they met and when he was asleep last night, he'd definitely dreamt about her (of course not in _that_ way) and yeah, being away from her was more uncomfortable than anything he'd ever experienced in his life but that didn't mean that he imprinted on her.

_Are you that much of a delusional idiot, a small voice in the back of his mind questioned. You just listed a bunch of reasons proving you __**did**__ imprint on her. _

Okay, so he imprinted. Now what was he supposed to with that? If he told Quinn about his imprinting, it could ruin their relationship. He was her charge for Christ's sake, she didn't think of him in _that_ way. And she probably never would.

He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even notice where his feet were taking him. When he finally looked around at his surroundings, he realized he was in Bella's backyard. His head shot up and he found himself standing directly below her window. His brow furrowed in confusion. Why was he here?

If Sam knew he was here, he'd blow a gasket. He'd made it very clear that he was to stay away from her since humans couldn't know about their secret.

Which Jacob didn't understand that. Bella clearly already knew about the Cullens. He didn't see a problem with her knowing about the tribe's secret too. He knew Bella well enough to know that she wouldn't go telling the entire town what they were.

He craned his neck back, staring up at Bella's window. He could hear her heart beating upstairs so she was definitely home, but he quickly realized she wasn't why his feet had brought him here.

Quinn was up there with her.

Without a second thought, he grabbed a small rock out of the dirt and lightly chucked it at the window. Why would Quinn be at Bella's? Didn't she know better? Hadn't enough people seen her already?

The sound of the window being pushed upward snapped him out of his thoughts. "Jake?"

He looked up, and met the gaze of a very surprised, and partially sick looking Bella. Before he could even respond, her eyes widened and she then exclaimed, "What the hell happened to you?"

She was probably referring to his newly cropped hair and lack of clothing. He was starting to regret going without a shirt. The way she was looking at him made him really want to cover up.

"I-I'm coming down." she stated loudly, when he failed to respond.

"Don't. Just stand back. I'll come up to you." He beckoned her backward before making his way up the spruce tree that grew next to the house.

He launched himself threw Bella's open window, much to her horror, and landed on the balls of his feet with a low thud.

He straightened up and was immediately met with the sight of Quinn standing before him. He opened his mouth to say something but Quinn put a finger to her lips, shaking her head.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Jacob watched as Bella moved in front of him, causing Quinn to take a step back.

So Bella couldn't see her.

"Billy said you were sick," Bella continued, as she looked him up and down, "But clearly that's not the case if you're running around with practically no clothes on. Jake, seriously what the hell?"

"It's all very complicated." He had to force himself to look at Bella and not behind her, at Quinn.

"Well un-complicate it for me, Jake. Why did your dad lie to me? And you're hair!" she pushed herself up onto her toes and lightly tugged on his short hair, "It's all gone." Her gaze drifted down to his bicep, "And you got a tattoo?" She stared at him incredulously but then something seemed to click in her eyes.

He frowned. There's no way she could've figured it out so fast, could she?

"Tell me Sam didn't get to you." she pleaded, shaking her head all the while, "Tell me you didn't get sucked into his gang too, Jacob."

"It's not what you think, Bella. He's just…well he's helping me. I didn't understand before-"

"He's helping you." she repeated dubiously. "Naturally. Cause this," she gestured to his new look, "is sure to help you."

"Bella, this isn't Sam's fault." he said as calmly and evenly as possible. "Trust me when I say that he didn't do this. None of this was his fault."

"Then who's fault is it?" she demanded, "Cause I know you Jacob and this _isn't_ you! He did something to you, and even if you're too brainwashed to realize it-"

"Stop blaming Sam, Bella." he yelled out, cutting her off. "You really want to know who's to blame? Well, I hate to break it to you but it's those filthy, _reeking_ bloodsuckers that you love so damn much."

His body was trembling again and Quinn must've noticed because she moved in between him and Bella, much like Emily had done earlier with him and Sam, and lightly pushed at his chest. He reluctantly stepped back at her cautionary gaze.

He still couldn't understand how Bella could not see her.

"I don't understand who you mean." he heard Bella say, her voice suddenly soft and barely above a whisper.

"Don't play stupid, Bella." he growled, unconsciously taking a step forward only to have Quinn push at his chest again. "You know damn well who I'm talking about. The _Cullens._" he spat.

"I-I…what are you even accusing them of?" she folded her arms across her chest, "Surely you haven't started listening to Billy's superstitious nonsense now, Jake. Besides, they left more than half a year ago. Whatever's Sam doing now can't have anything to do with them."

"Sam isn't doing anything, Bella." he snapped in frustration. "And I know they're gone. But sometimes…things are set in motion, and then it's too late."

Bella was still clearly confused. "What's set in motion? What's too late? What are you blaming them for?"

"You remember that day at La Push, where we walked on the beach?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but what does that-"

"Do you remember what I told you, about the Quileute legends?"

"Yeah, you told me about the," she swallowed hard, "the cold ones."

"I didn't just tell you about them, Bella." he huffed, "Although I see why they're the only part of the story you bothered to remember."

"Jake, please." Her hand moved to her forehead as she tried to recall what he was talking about. It really didn't help that she was still fighting the stomach flu, her brain clouded with exhaustion.

He moved forward and grasped both of her shoulders, shaking her slightly, "C'mon, Bella, I know you know this."

"Jacob, don't." Quinn said delicately, now beside him. "You don't want to hurt her, do you?"

Right. He let go of Bella's shoulders before he accidentally crushed her bones or something. He sighed heavily, murmuring, "Maybe it'll come back to you later."

Bella looked at him apologetically, "Jake, I…" She shook her head as he headed toward the window, "Don't be an idiot, Jake. You'll break your leg. Use the door like a normal person."

He snorted, already pushing up her window and ducking his head underneath before swinging his legs out. He landed on his feet and glanced up at Bella, a smirk on his face, "No broken leg, see?"

* * *

"Why didn't you just tell her about you being a werewolf?" Quinn questioned as she followed Jacob into the forest.

"I couldn't. Sam ordered me not to. But she'll figure it out on her own, I know she will." He looked back at her and smiled. He felt so much better having her back by his side again.

"So what happened with you and the pack? What did they say?"

He sighed. "Well, they all saw you unfortunately. They thought you were a vampire cause apparently your scent isn't quite human and not quite vampire."

She looked up at him anxiously, "And?"

"I told them you weren't a vampire. They didn't believe me. But don't worry I didn't tell them about you being a guardian angel." he assured.

She let out a small sigh of relief. "Good."

"Sam tried to use his Alpha order on me to get me to fess up on what I was hiding" he continued before grinning, "It didn't work."

She arched her eyebrow, "Why?"

His smile faltered and he cleared his throat, hoping to divert her attention from it, "I…er…I don't know." He wasn't about to tell her about the imprinting thing. The last thing he wanted was to freak her out. Or have her hate him. "Anyways, why were you in Bella's room?"

"Oh, I was with Santana." she replied simply.

Jacob frowned, looking at her questionably, "And what were you two doing with Bella? I mean, she can't see you."

Quinn rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably, "Well you see, Santana's…she's kind of…sort of…Bella's guardian angel."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh really."

She nodded, then pointed her finger at him, "Yeah, but don't tell anyone that either. Especially Bella, she can't know about Santana."

"Yeah, I know." he gave an understanding nod, "Don't worry."

* * *

They continued through the forest in silence, enabling Quinn to take notice of all the little creatures around them enjoying the sun filled day. The birds were chirping and cawing above their heads, traveling from tree to tree. The insects buzzing nosily around their heads (although she didn't try to swat them away like Jacob did when they got too close), as well as the squirrels scampering up the trees, having just gathered their meal.

Everything was so peaceful, so serene. To her, this was more of a paradise than the actual Paradise up above. If she had to spend eternity anywhere in the world, it would be here.

_You're just saying that because this is Jacob's home_, a small voice in the back of her head told her.

_Am not. _

When she felt something warm against her hand, she looked away from the tree tops and down at her left hand. She wasn't sure if she had inadvertently grabbed Jacob's hand or he'd casually grabbed hers, but either way they were now holding hands.

Not that she was complaining.

It felt nice. Natural, even. Like his hand was meant to hold hers.

She quickly shook her head of the thought and averted her gaze up at the sky. She didn't want Jacob to see her looking at their intertwined hands and take his hand away, thinking it wasn't what she wanted.

"So what's your friend Santana like?" He questioned out of the blue.

She frowned a little, looking up at him. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I'm just curious as to what kind of a guardian angel Bella got."

"Well, she's uh…" She drifted off unsurely. How would one even begin to describe Santana?

Well, she's temperamental for one.

Also violent. (Santana blames where she grew up, Lima Heights, for that one.)

"_Lima Heights is a very hostile place...I learned things."_

She's got a bilingual foul mouth.

With dark sense of humor.

And she's incredibly cynical.

But she's honest. Excruciatingly so, but still honest.

Oh, not to mention horny. (And no matter how many times the girl compared herself to a lizard, lust was still a sin.)

"_Look, Q. You don't understand, I'm like a lizard. I need something warm beneath me or else I can't digest my food."_

Which never made sense to her since Santana didn't even eat anymore (_hello_, she's dead) so that argument was completely invalid.

Hmm…what else?

Oh, probably the most prominent one: the girl's a bitch. (But Santana knows this and is okay with it, but still, Quinn knew better than to call her one out loud. Of course not that she ever would. She was an angel after all. She didn't use foul language.)

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that maybe telling Jacob that his best friend's guardian angel was all those things wasn't such a good idea.

So instead she settled with, "Let's just say that Santana's a very _colorful _guardian angel."

Jacob chuckled at that. "So I take it I'm better off knowing what she's really like."

She nodded her head and laughed, "Pretty much. She's not exactly the most conventional angel but she's… " She drifted off when Jacob abruptly stopped and was slightly yanked back due to their intertwined hands. She was forced to stop as well and just as she turned around to see what was up, she sensed something wrong.

She looked up and saw the birds scatter from their perches in the treetops above their heads and around her there was silence. The animals had disappeared.

Jacob's hand was gripping hers tightly now, like a vice. It didn't hurt but still, it reiterated her feeling that something was definitely not right. She glanced back at him and saw that his eyes were wild, much darker than they usual were, as he raked through the trees.

He didn't even seem aware of the tremors rolling through his body.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" It wasn't his pack this time around, she knew that much. He wouldn't be acting like this if it was.

Through gritted teeth, he managed out one word, "Vampire."

Her breath caught in her throat. Was it one of the Cullen's? Were they back?

No, she then thought. They knew better than to cross over onto the Quileute territory.

It couldn't be them.

Jacob's head snapped toward the east and automatically set out forward, until he realized he still had a firm grip on her hand. He glanced back at their hands and quickly let go of her hand before walking back so that he was inches from her. "Quinn, you need to get out of here."

"Jacob, I don't want you going up against a vampire by yourself." Granted the wolves out on patrol must have already caught on to the vampire's scent but she couldn't be sure. "I'm coming with you."

"No." he said firmly. "You could get hurt."

"Not necessarily. For all we know I could be invisible to him or her and if that's so they won't be able to touch me."

He shook his head at her, "I'm not going to take that chance, Quinn. I want you to go home and wait for me in my room. Please." He seemed to think that was the end of discussion, as he turned around, ready to run off.

She jumped in front of him before he had the chance to do so. "Jacob, need I remind you that I'm _your_ guardian angel? My job is to protect you as much as I can."

"Yeah, well _my_ job is to protect _you_." he retorted, walking around her.

She scoffed, shaking her head, "No it's not."

"Uh yes, it is." he growled, "You're my-" When he realized what he was about to say, he quickly shut up. "Never mind."

She looked at him suspiciously, her eyes narrowing, "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." he snapped before turning back around to leave. Quinn quickly caught his arm, her nails digging into his skin to show him that she didn't intend on letting him go so easily.

He sighed heavily as he looked back into her eyes. "Please, Quinn. Let me do my job. I promise you I won't get hurt." he effortlessly unlatched her hand from his arm and gave her hand a squeeze, "Just wait for me."

"Jacob…"

"Quinn." he pleaded. "Just go home and wait for me. I won't be long."

She huffed in frustration, dropping her hand from his. "Fine. Go. But if you're gone for more than half an hour I'm coming after you, no matter what."

He retreated backward and nodded, his hands working to unbutton his shorts. "Deal."

She blushed a little at that and quickly spun around to keep from seeing a naked Jacob phase. She waited a few seconds before glancing over her shoulder and when she did, she found that he was already gone.

* * *

She exhaled deeply before reappearing in front of Jacob's house. She could hear Billy inside watching television. Even though it would be a risk, she had to know if he would be able to see her or not. So far only Jacob and his pack could see her. Maybe it was just a werewolf thing or something. Taking another deep breath, she popped into the living room, so that she stood right in front of the television. Having shut her eyes, she opened one eye and when she realized that Jacob's father was unaffected by her blocking the television, she straightened up and relaxed.

So he couldn't see her either.

Good. So it was just a weird werewolf thing.

She popped into Jacob's room and brushed her bangs out of her face after a gust of wind blew through the window and messed her hair up. She put her knee down on Jacob's bed and leaned forward, intent on closing the window, but her gaze flickered outside and what she saw caused her body to still.

Or should she say, _who_ she saw.

Without a second thought, she left Jacob's room and reappeared outside, near the garage. She eyed the person closely.

"Sam?"

* * *

**AN: Just to clarify, that Sam^ is Glee Sam, not the Twilight one. **

**Review please!**

**Oh, P.S. Who saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 already?** **Gah, it was so good. I really want to ramble about it but I don't want to ruin anything for those who haven't seen it yet. So I will keep my mouth shut. lol.**

**Again, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Big thanks to those who reviewed! It means a lot! So here's my Thanksgiving gift to you all, even to those who don't celebrate it. So if ya'll could return the favor by reviewing...just saying. ;)**

**Anyways, those white dresses that Brittany and Santana wear in Rachel's _Run Joey Run _video during S1's '_Bad Reputation' _is basically what I envision Santana and Quinn in this fic to be wearing. (Just to clarify)**

**Again, there's New Moon dialogue in here, so obviously it's not mine.**

**So read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

"Sam?"

It really hadn't been necessary for her to question who it was, especially out loud, since she knew immediately that it was indeed Sam, but she was just so shocked to see him that she couldn't help herself. Her head continued to shake in disbelief as she made her way over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering her question, he stepped forward with a broad grin and wrapped his arms around her, surprising her with a hug. She chuckled, a little unsure of where this was coming from, but nevertheless courteously returned the hug.

Sam straightened up and gazed down at Quinn, but kept his arms securely wrapped around her. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, you know that?"

"Yeah, well you're a pretty busy guy." she replied with a smile, all the while subtly disentangling herself from his arms.

To say he was busy would probably be an understatement, after all, Samuel - or Sam as everyone usually called him - was an angel of death.

Sure the title sounded disheartening, but what Sam did wasn't at all dismal. He had one of the most important jobs there was in heaven, which was to bring the newly departed up to Heaven.

He's the angel humans bound for heaven see when they die. Which is how she first met him.

So naturally with people dying all the time, Sam was kept fairly busy. She'd seen him only twice since she'd died. The first was when she was in training for becoming a guardian and the second time was about seven years ago when Jacob's mother got into that accident…

Shaking her head of that awful moment in her life, or _afterlife_, she focused her attention back on Sam. He looked exactly the same as when she last saw him. Same white button down shirt, same white pants, and matching shoes. He hadn't aged a day but that was expected since angels never did. While he looked to be around her age, Sam was actually hundreds of years old.

He still had yet to tell her his exact age.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked again, but almost instantaneously she answered her own question.

Why else would a death angel be on earth if not to collect someone?

Her entire body went rigid as a horrifying thought came to mind. Surely he couldn't be here for Jacob.

There was no way.

Oh God, what if he was?

"Hey, hey, take it easy." She must've looked as uneasy as she felt because suddenly Sam's hands were on her shoulders, steadying her, "I'm not here on business, Quinn." he assured her with a gentle smile. "You can relax."

The heavy weight that had settled on her lungs for those few seconds was instantly lifted off at his words. She instantly found herself able to breathe properly again. "So why are you here, then?" her brow furrowed in confusion, "Don't you have a lot work to do?"

"Not really." he grinned. "You see we've finally got some more recruits finished with their training so they're ready to help out with the hefty workload."

"Well that's great." she said truthfully as she briefly touched his arm. "You work harder than any angel I've ever met."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's nice to actually have some free time for once. It's not much but it's definitely a step up from the zero free time I had before." He scratched the back of his neck as he glanced around at their surroundings, almost as if he was looking for something, or _someone_. "So…uh…where's your charge?"

"He's…uh…working at the moment."

She wasn't quite sure what he knew, _if _he knew, about werewolves so she decided it would just be safer to just not bring it up at all. But with him being a death angel after all, surely he must know about the supernatural creatures that roamed the earth. Despite that, she kept her mouth shut about the matter.

"Oh." Sam looked a little confused. "Well, uh, not to tell you how to do your job or anything, but shouldn't you like…be watching over him?"

"Well, I don't have to watch over him _every_ single second. But if he needs me, I'll know. " she replied, but now that he mentioned Jacob, she was starting to wonder if it had been a half hour yet.

Suddenly that gnawing pain was back. The one that always seemed to arise whenever she wasn't near Jacob.

When she first felt it, she just figured it was something to do with her bond to him as his guardian angel, but it had only started as of late so she was starting to think that maybe there was more to it than she realized.

"So how is that?" he wondered. "Being a guardian to a werewolf."

So he did know.

She shrugged, "It's no different from having a human charge really. A little more entertaining but that's it." She didn't want to go into too much detail, in fear of accidentally mentioning that her charge, as well as his pack, could see her.

"So…does that mean you're free to hang out?" Sam asked with a hopeful smile.

She arched her eyebrow skeptically, "Hang out? Is that why you came down here? To hang out…with _me_?" She couldn't help but frown a little. Why would he want to do that?

Sure she considered him a friend but like she mentioned before, they'd only ever encountered each other twice before this.

He nodded, his cheeks reddening as he chuckled sheepishly, "Well yeah, pretty much. Is that weird?"

"Uh no, not weird." she assured. "Just unexpected is all."

"Good." he replied, relieved.

"So what exactly did you want to do?" she wondered when they fell into a momentary lapse of silence, with Sam just staring at her.

Sam coughed into his hand before running his fingers through his hair, shaking his head, "I don't really know to be honest." Like he'd said before, he never really got a lot of free time, so hanging out, especially with a girl (a girl he _really_ liked) was completely uncharted territory for him.

"I just wanna…well," he dropped his hand exasperatedly only to shove it into his right pocket, "spend time with you."

He gave a slight wince as if he expected her to scold him for that.

Which she didn't of course. She merely replied with, "Oh, okay." She really didn't know what to say to him. He was acting so odd and she couldn't understand why.

She kind of wished she had Santana with her just so she could spell it out for her what exactly was up with Sam. After all, Santana had way more experience with boys in her lifetime than she ever did.

"C'mon lets go to the cliffs." Sam abruptly took her hand and together they reappeared on top of one of La Push's cliffs. The spot in particular was usually where the pack liked to cliff dive, she realized. Swiping her dress underneath her bottom, she took a seat next to Sam, who sat on the very edge with his legs dangling off over the side.

"So how's Santana?" Sam wondered. "Do you still get to see her?"

"She's still, well, Santana." she chuckled, nodding her head, "And yeah, I see her a lot actually. Her charge is permanently living in town now so we get to hang out more than before."

She peered over the edge and watched the waves crash against the side. Even if she was already dead, she could never imagine jumping off a cliff for fun.

She straightened up and glanced back at Sam, and found that he was again staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked, her right hand brushing across her cheek, "Because you haven't stopped staring me…"

"Oh no. Nothing like that." he laughed, shaking his head. "It's just, you've got really mesmerizing eyes."

Quinn pursed her lips together before nodding. "Uh, thank you."

"So…" she watched as he scratched behind his ear, "do you like _Star Wars_?"

She stared at him blankly for a second before chuckling. "Uh, that was a little _after_ my time…"

But she still knew what it was, well, vaguely.

"I watched it for the first time just recently. And I've decided it's like the most amazing thing on the planet."

She couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness of his voice. "And how did you manage that? I thought you didn't have any free time."

"Well, I was kind of on the job when it happened." he admitted sheepishly. "This guy died in front of his television and Star Wars was playing and I just couldn't help myself."

"So you just sat there and watched it while the guy's soul just floated around when you were supposed to take him up to heaven." she clarified, staring at him in disbelief.

"Well yeah! And I didn't just watch the original. I had to watch the other five. Which were just as epic- and don't give me that look, Quinn." he laughed. "Have _you_ ever seen Star Wars?"

She shook her head, biting down on her lip to keep from laughing. "No."

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger at her, "Cause if you had, you would get where I'm coming from."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, yeah okay, Sammy."

"Don't you even start with the patronizing tone, Fabray." he warned, reaching out and tickling her side, making her squirm. "Cause last time I checked," he scooted closer so he had a better grip on tickling her, "I'm older than you."

She tried to swat his hands away but he was tickling her so much, she could only laugh.

"Luke, I am your father." Sam said in his best Darth Vader impression, making her laugh even harder.

She shook her head and fought against his merciless torture even more until the tickling stopped. She looked back at him and realized that his face was just inches from hers, with his gaze suddenly fixated on her lips. Before she knew it, his lips were descending down onto hers and….

_Snap_.

Thankfully she jerked her head to the side at the last second so that Sam's lips met her cheek. She whipped her head back around to the trees to see what had made the noise, only to find nothing there.

At least not anymore. But she knew better.

She looked back at Sam, who was taken aback that she'd dodged his attempt at a kiss, and quickly shuffled to her feet. "I've got to go, Sam." She started to leave but then quickly spun around. "Um, I'll talk to you later?" She nodded before he could respond and disappeared into the forest, leaving him at the cliff.

* * *

What a rush. It was about time too. His first real taste of action since becoming a wolf. His heart was still racing, blood still pumping. They'd ripped apart the leech with ease, tearing off his every limb before setting the scraps ablaze.

It made him wish they'd been able to catch the other bloodsucker, the female one. The quick redhead who managed to disappear, along with her scent, making it impossible for them to track her. She'd been doing that a lot lately, according to the pack.

Whatever, they'd killed one and that was good enough for Jacob.

He was just thankful that he could finally get back to Quinn. As much as he liked destroying vampires, having to be away from her was torture. He'd managed to keep his thoughts off of her the entire time he was with the pack (which was not an easy feat) so as he headed back to La Push, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

He was on his way back to the house, in his human form, when the wind picked up and carried Quinn's scent along with it. Normally he wouldn't have a problem with this, but he did because her scent was coming from his house. Instead it was coming from the west, near the beach.

His brow furrowed but he changed his path and followed her scent anyways.

As he neared the beach, he headed off toward the cliffs since that was where Quinn's scent was strongly based at. He didn't understand why she was at the cliffs but figured he'd know soon enough. He closed in on the break in the trees, enabling him to clearly hear Quinn. She was having a conversation, he realized. He hesitantly kept moving closer, unsure if Quinn's conversation was something he should be hearing or not. He didn't want to eavesdrop on her.

He ducked his head under a low branch and got a clear view of Quinn sitting on the edge of the cliff, her body turned to her right as she spoke. To him, it just looked like she was having a conversation with herself but he realized she must just be talking to Santana.

That is, until he heard, "Uh huh, yeah okay, Sammy."

_Sammy_.

As in Sam.

As in a boy.

As in _his_ girl was hanging around some butt-faced angel boy.

He kept his gaze on Quinn and felt his body start to tremble. Now it looked like this angel boy was tickling her.

He couldn't stop the growl that escaped him when the tickling stopped and he took another step forward, only to inadvertently snap a twig under his shoe. Realizing what he'd done, he quickly backtracked. If that angel boy knew he was watching them, he'd be able to piece together the fact that Jacob could see Quinn and he couldn't have that. He couldn't get her in trouble.

With fists clenched at his sides, he sharply turned on his heel and headed back in the direction he came.

He hadn't been walking for more than a minute before he heard his name being called behind him. His body, being the traitor that it was, came to grinding halt. He huffed in frustration and forced himself to continue walking, however painful it was. Stupid imprinting.

"Jacob!"

_Keep walking, just keep walking. _He mentally chanted.

"Jacob! Stop!"

He ignored her and kept walking, only to have Quinn suddenly appear in front of him, nearly causing him to run into her. "Don't tell me you've suddenly gone deaf all of a sudden."

He merely snorted and made a notion to walk around her, only to have her hand fly out and grab onto his arm with some serious strength. "Let go of me, Quinn." he warned. When she didn't, he gruffly yanked his arm out of her grasp.

She frowned at this. "Jacob-"

"So who was that back there exactly?" he demanded, cutting her off. "Was that your angel boyfriend you forgot to mention?"

"Angel- what? You mean Sam? Oh no, no way." she replied, shaking her head, "He's just a friend of mine." _A friend who tried to kiss me…but Jacob doesn't need to know that. _

He shook his head disbelievingly, "Yeah, just a friend. Sure."

She touched his arm, hoping it would get him to look at her, "Jacob please, you know I would never lie to you." He kept his attention above her head, refusing to meet her gaze.

Suddenly, as if someone had doused her with a bucket of cold water, she realized what was going on with Jacob. The grin that spread across her face was instantaneous. Jacob finally glanced down at her and his brow furrowed in confusion at her smile.

With a smile still plastered on her face, she quirked an eyebrow. "Is my Jacob _jealous_?"

He blinked and then scowled, giving a slight scoff. "What? No."

She was touched. Truly touched that Jacob was jealous of Sam. Even though he had no reason to be. "Jacob," she chuckled softly, before craning her neck up to meet his gaze, "believe me when I say that _you're_ the only man in my life right now."

Jacob's wolf instantly relaxed at her words, content with her answer. The anger he felt was instantly washed away. He exhaled deeply and gave her a weak smile before apologizing. "Sorry for being…"

"Jealous?" she supplied with an adorable smile that made his heart melt.

Despite that, he shook his head, "I was not jealous."

She gave him a knowing look before lightly poking his nose. "You know you _really _shouldn't lie to your guardian angel."

"I'm not lying." he retorted, playfully snapping at her finger with his teeth.

"My my, look how your nose is growing, Pinocchio." she teased.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Whatever you say, short stack."

She scowled and lightly pushed at his chest. "I thought we were past the _my being short _implications."

"We'll be past them when you actually grow to a normal height." he smirked, leaning down and bumping his nose against hers just to show how much of a height difference their was between them.

She giggled and put her right hand to his cheek before she pushed his face away.

"Gee, thanks for that, Quinn." he said sarcastically before reaching out and wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back to him.

She smiled at this but didn't fight him, it was comfortable. "So on another note, what happened with the vampire?"

"Oh yeah." he smiled at the memory. "It was awesome. We-"

"Santana."

He frowned and looked around, but then remembered that he couldn't see this Santana. "She's here?"

Quinn nodded, looking to her left and blushing as she pulled herself out of his arms. "What's up?"

He waited patiently as Quinn nodded before she looked back up at him. "Santana says that Bella stopped by your house to see you. She figured out your secret and wants to talk to you. Your dad told her you were out so she's waiting down at the beach."

"Well, that's good I guess." he said with a nod, although he wasn't pleased with the idea of having his time with Quinn interrupted.

But Bella was still his friend. He couldn't just shut her out.

* * *

Since the beach wasn't far, he stayed in his human form, and walked ahead of Quinn who lagged behind him as she chatted with Santana. He found Bella sitting on the same piece of drift wood tree where he had originally told her the stories about the cold ones and the wolves. Seemed fitting that she'd come here.

"Hey, Bella." His voice seemed to have startled her because she jumped a little. "I knew you could figure it out."

She nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I remember the right story now. Look, Jake, I have to warn you-"

"About the rangers and the hunters?" He figured she'd heard from Charlie about them. "Don't worry about it. We already know."

"Don't worry about it?" she demanded in disbelief. "Jake, they've got _guns_. They're setting traps and offering rewards and-"

"We can take care of ourselves." he assured, his gaze briefly flickering over to Quinn, who was sitting on a rock. "They're not going to catch anything. They're only making it more difficult-they'll start disappearing soon enough, too."

"Jake!" Bella hissed, completely horrified.

He frowned. "What? It's just a fact."

Her voice was pale with revulsion. "How can you feel that way? You know these people. Charlie's out there!"

"What more can we do?" he retorted.

"Could you…well, try to not be a werewolf?" she suggested.

"Like I have a choice about it Bella!" he shouted, suddenly enraged that she'd even say something like that. "And how would that help anything, if you're worried about people disappearing?"

"Hello! _You're_ the ones killing those people! Jake, isn't there some other way? I mean, if vampires can find a way to survive without murdering people, couldn't you give it a try too?"

His eyebrows shot up and his eyes stared wide. "Killing people?" he repeated. "Bella what are you talking about?"

She blinked. "What am I…Jake, what did you think we were talking about?"

"Your disgust for werewolves." he answered.

"No, Jake. It's not…I don't care about that. That's fine." she promised. "So you're not the reason those people are dying?"

He shook his head, smiling. "No, of course not. We're trying to do our job. Protect the people. We protect them from one thing- our one enemy. It's the reason we exist, because _they_ do. I thought you, of all people, would realize what was really going on."

"You mean there's a vampire in town?"

"There was. But don't worry it wasn't one of your precious Cullens. Just some leech with dreads."

Bella's eyes widened. "Laurent?"

"Huh? Oh, was that his name?" He grinned, a tight, fierce, grin.

"Jake, what were you thinking?" she whispered. "He could have killed you! You don't realize how dangerous-"

He laughed. "Bella, one lone vampire isn't much of a problem for a pack as big as ours. It was so easy, it was hardly fun."

Her brow furrowed. "What was so easy?"

"Killing the bloodsucker." he replied. "You aren't upset about that, are you? Cause those missing hikers, we're sure he was responsible for them. We couldn't let him get away with again. He had to be destroyed. Now it's only a matter of getting that other leech."

"Other?"

He nodded. "This redheaded female. She keeps running-"

Bella's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "You mean Victoria?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Bella, you know I don't know these leeches names. Victoria, is it? Whatever. Anyways she keeps on coming back around and we don't know what she wants. Sam thinks that the leech we killed was her mate and apparently vamps get pissed off at that so we'll probably get another chance at her soon. But don't worry, we've got everything under control."

He looked down at Bella, who seemed to have had all the color drained out of her face. "Bella, what's wrong?" He grabbed onto her arm and helped her to sit down before her legs gave out on her.

"V-Victoria." she sputtered out.

He kneeled down in front of her. "What about her?"

"Laurent wasn't her mate." she managed out. "This other vampire, James, was."

"Okay…" He wasn't sure why that mattered.

"Oh God." He watched Bella's hands cover her face before she dropped her head between her legs. She said something, but it was muffled by her hands, so he couldn't really make it out.

"What was that, Bella?" he asked, gently lifting her face up and taking her hands away.

"Victoria." she said again. "She must be after me."

His eyes narrowed into dark slits. "Why?"

"Edward killed James." she whispered. "She must want to get back at him for that. You know, mate for mate. I guess she doesn't know though that he and I…" she swallowed hard. "That things aren't like that with us anymore."

Suddenly things began to make sense. "Is that why the Cullens left?"

Bella nodded.

"This is important." he said again, glancing behind Bella to Quinn, who nodded in agreement. "This is exactly what we needed to know." He pushed himself off his knees and helped her up. "We've got to tell the others right away."

"Where are we going?" she asked. He stopped for a second and looked at her. "Hold on for a minute, okay?"

She frowned, watching as he headed toward the trees. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a few seconds." he promised, disappearing before she could protest. He came back a few moments later and led Bella back to her car.

Santana followed them and smirked at Quinn. "I have a feeling shit's about to go down."

Quinn gave her a disapproving look, "Language, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes and gave her the finger before making a movement to climb up onto the back of Bella's truck. She frowned at Quinn, who stopped her.

"We're not going with them, Santana." Quinn stated, giving her an extra yank until she was back by her side.

Santana scoffed, "And why the frick not?"

"Because Jacob's pack can see me." Quinn stated, giving her that obvious look.

"Which would make that _your _problem." Santana stated, huffing in frustration when Jacob and Bella took off. No matter though. She'd just pop on over.

"_Our _problem." Quinn corrected her. "Need I remind you of what will happen if-"

"No." Santana flat out snapped, rolling her eyes. "You suck, you know that?"

"Sticks and stones, Santana."

"Whatever. We're going. You can hide behind a tree or something." Santana grabbed her wrist and the two of them disappeared.

* * *

"Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just _dying_ to help us out!" Paul roared.

"Now this is something I would pay good money to see in a movie theater." Santana commented, her and Quinn watching the scene with Jacob and Bella and the pack play out from a safe distance away.

Quinn kept behind a tree as an added precaution while Santana chilled out on the opposite side. "Five bucks says the dude wolfs out." Santana proclaimed, briefly glancing back at her only to whip her head back to ensure she didn't miss out on anything.

Quinn peered over her shoulder and no more than five seconds later, Paul exploded into his wolf self. That wasn't surprising.

Then she watched as Jacob phased on the fly to challenge Paul.

That _was_ surprising.

"You know what that means, Q." Santana said slyly, leaning over and nudging her in the ribs. "When they phase back, we'll have front row tickets to a bunch of male nakedness."

Quinn rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Get your head out of the gutter, Santana."

The two of them waited until Paul, Jacob, and Sam finally left the forest and headed up to the house before following them. Instead of following them inside though, Santana and Quinn hung around on the front porch. They watched through the window in silence as the pack, and Bella, gathered around the kitchen table and talked about the predicament at hand while eating.

Santana sighed heavily beside her, causing Quinn to look away from the window and give her a questioning look. Santana kept her gaze on the window as she asked, "Have you ever wondered what your life would've been like had you been born into a different family?"

When Quinn didn't answer right away, Santana nodded her head. "I have."

"I don't like to think about the _what ifs_." Quinn said softly after a few moments. "Cause then I get angry and I feel resentful. I get this sick feeling just thinking about all the possible ways my life could've played out and-" she shook her head of the thought and sighed, "We're not supposed to feel that way. God gave us our lives, our families for a reason."

"Yeah, cause He hates us." Santana muttered bitterly.

She exhaled deeply. "You know, sometimes I think you're just asking for a reason to get smited or banished."

Santana moved away from the window and gracefully leapt over the porch railing, landing on the grass. "I wouldn't care if I did."

Quinn followed her into the forest, but made sure she was out of view of the pack. "Well you should care. Feeling the wrath of the archangels isn't like getting in trouble with your parents, or with a teacher, or even with the police, Santana."

"There's nothing worse they could do to me, Q. This is already punishment enough."

"Santana-"

"No, I'm serious. I'm born into a fucked up family, live a horrible, _lonely_, shitty life, and before it can even get any better, the big guy upstairs decides I don't deserve to be alive anymore so he takes what little I have and forces me to become the guardian angel of a girl I could care less about."

Now Quinn was really getting irritated. "It has been _eighteen _years, Santana. You really need to get over it. What's done is done. No matter how much you complain about being an angel is not going to change the fact that you are dead. That you died from a heroin overdose. That you died with everyone thinking you're the town train wreck. That you died an insecure girl who bullied others. That you died a girl too scared to come out to her abusive parents. That you died a girl who refused to admit her true feelings for her best friend."

"That's easy for you to say!" Santana yelled, causing the birds above to scatter out of their places in the trees. "You never had to go through anything like that!"

Quinn lost it at that. "Yes, Santana. You're absolutely right. My life was absolute perfection compared to yours. I can't relate to you at all, even if I tried. You had abusive parents? Oh my god, oh wait- so did I. You bullied people. I was the one being bullied. You had your glee club, who was like your second family and yet you treated them horribly. You had your cheerleading, and despite the fact that you were a total bitch, you, surprisingly, had many friends. I didn't. And you had someone who loved you unconditionally. I didn't. You ended up dying from a drug overdose because you chose to cope with the pain by shooting a needle up your arm. Where as I died from a car accident I got into on my way to the police station because my father had just raped me. I went through just as much shit as you did, Santana."

Quinn felt hot tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "And you know what makes me want to…" she pushed the thought out of her head even though she wanted nothing more than to say it aloud. "It's the fact that you already know this. I told you all this before, Santana. But for some unknown reason, maybe it's a side effect from all those years of spraying Aquanet in your hair and the chemicals seeped into your brain, you act like you've forgotten or maybe you just don't care because it wasn't about _you_."

Santana glared at her. "You know damn well that I haven't forgotten what you went through, Q. I just…" her glare turned into an uncomfortable expression, "You know I have problems dealing."

Quinn frowned. "Dealing with what exactly?"

Santana swore under her breath in Spanish before snapping, "My feelings. I can't deal with my feelings. I couldn't when I was alive and I still can't now. Instead I lash out and say stupid things I don't mean. And I'm not just pissed about what happened to me. What happened to you was way worse."

"That's not necessarily true. You-"

"I had everything coming to me. Let's just face it. You said it yourself, I was a bully and a total bitch. But you, you never did anything wrong in your life." Santana waved her off when she tried to protest that comment, "You were, hell, you _still _are, like every good quality personified and yet you had just as much of a fucked up life as I did. How the hell is that fair?"

Quinn merely shrugged, "No one said anything about life being fair."

Santana shook her head and threw her hands up, "Okay, okay. This is getting way too after school special for me. Can we like just go back to watching the hot half naked werewolves?"

Quinn sighed, shaking her head and turned around to head back, only to have Santana grab onto her wrist. She looked back at her curiously. Santana let go of her arm. "We're cool, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course we are."

Santana linked her arm through Quinn's and the two of them started walking out of the forest together. "So our tempers get the better of us sometimes. So we sometimes fight." Santana glanced over at her and genuinely smiled (something she rarely did), "That's what sisters do."

Quinn chuckled, "So I've heard."

"Now, back to more riveting topics. You better spill the beans about is truly going on with you and your hunky wolf. Are you two boinking each other? Cause as your sister/best friend/all around badass I have a right to know…"

"Santana, would it kill you to try and _not_ ruin one of our could be touching moments?"

"Probably. And you know that sounded so dirty just now? Say that last part in a lower voice and you could be like an angel porn star."

"Santana!"

"What? It's true."

"There are no such things as angel porn stars."

Santana merely shrugged, "There could be. You could be the first. And I'll be like your pimp."

"I don't think porn stars have pimps, Santana. That's prostitutes." When she realized what kind of conversation she was having, she threw her head back and groaned. "Oh, how you've corrupted my mind in the short eighteen years that I've known you."

Santana beamed proudly. "Yeah, well I try...and then I succeed."

* * *

**AN: Review please and have a happy thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Big thanks to those who reviewed! Glad you all are liking the story! To show my gratitude for all the support, here's another chapter. **

**Again, there's NM dialogue in here which is still not mine.**

**So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Another long day with nothing to show for it. Jacob thought drearily as he walked back to his house. The living room light was on from what he could tell, but he knew his father was already fast asleep in his room. His father always kept the light on for him. It was a little after one in the morning and he'd just finished up his patrol. He knew he was running himself ragged these days but he had several responsibilities to take care of.

He quietly entered the house, then closed the front door as gently as possible to ensure he didn't wake up his dad. He turned off the living room lamp on his way toward his bedroom, leaving him in darkness.

He stepped into his room and exhaled deeply, as if he'd been holding his breath for a very long time, at the sight of Quinn sitting on her usual perch on top of his desk. He closed his door behind him, never taking his eyes off of her as she gracefully slid off the surface and walked over to him. "Hey, you." she greeted in a whisper.

"Hey." he breathed, pulling her into his arms without hesitation and scooping her up bridal style. He took a few steps forward and then sat down on his bed, with Quinn in his lap.

These days nothing could comfort him more than just being able to hold her.

He nuzzled the side of her neck, a habit he'd somehow picked up. He suspected that it was just another wolf thing, or an imprinted wolf thing. Either way, Quinn didn't seem to mind whenever he did it.

His eyes fell closed when he felt her fingers thread themselves into his short hair, then proceeding to give his head a soothing massage. He pressed his forehead against the crook of her neck and breathed in her sweet scent as she did this.

"You're purring again." she pointed out softly, giggling.

He let out a throaty laugh before shrugging his shoulders, "I can't help it. My wolf likes it."

"As good as that is," he frowned when she suddenly pulled her hand away, forcing him to lift his head, "You really need to get to sleep, Jacob."

"I'll get around to it later." he promised. "I haven't seen you all day."

"You saw me earlier today before you left for your pack duties." she reminded. "When you were with Bella, remember?"

"Sure I saw you but I didn't actually get to hang out with you." As much as he loved hanging out with Bella, it was frustrating, and not to mention distracting, having Quinn there too and being forced to act as though she wasn't even there.

Whereas with the pack, Quinn couldn't very well go with him out on patrols because they could see her. Although they knew he imprinted, they still didn't know Quinn was his guardian angel and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Needless to say, the actual amount of time he got to spend and actually talk with Quinn was unbearably disproportionate to the time he had with Bella and the pack, much to his dismay.

"Maybe you should postpone taking Bella cliff diving tomorrow morning so you can get in some extra sleep time." she suggested, lightly brushing his hair back with her fingers. "The dark circles under your eyes are beginning to look permanently etched onto your skin."

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "No, I promised her. She needs some fun. She's so stressed about the leech coming after her or Charlie…" he drifted off with a yawn, even though he'd tried his best to hold it in.

"Okay, bedtime for the little wolf." Quinn stated, hoping off his lap before he could even make a move to keep her where she was.

He snorted as he moved to lie down, mumbling, "There is nothing _little_ about me." That much was evident by the way his legs hung over the edge of his mattress. He really needed a bigger bed.

"Uh-huh. Now go to sleep." Quinn leaned over him and chastely kissed his forehead. Smirking to himself, he encased her in his arms, catching her off guard and making her fall on top of him.

"Jacob, what on earth…" She immediately tried to get up but he held her down, keeping her against his body.

He shut his eyes and relaxed against his pillow. "Shush, woman. I'm trying to sleep."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, resting her head against his chest nevertheless. She could easily pop out of his embrace if she truly wanted to, and although she knew she probably should, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

It had only taken a few seconds before he was out like a light, his breathing now steady and even.

Since she didn't sleep, she aimlessly traced invisible patterns on Jacob's skin as she listened to his heart beat against her ear. Her fingers followed the veins in his arms up and down before she allowed herself to ghost over the several little scars sprinkled across his body from when he was younger. She could clearly remember how he'd gotten every single one.

Since her face was pressed up against his chest, his hot skin burned her cheek, but not in the painful way. It was more of a tingling sensation if anything.

A sensation she rather liked.

She shut her eyes and sighed. That was bad. What she was doing was bad. She shouldn't be feeling this way.

But things have changed between them. Ever since she found out that he could see her, she didn't think of him solely as her charge anymore.

She's been watching over him his entire life and yet now she can't seem look at him in the same way anymore. Or have the same feelings for him as she once did for that matter either.

She'd never been in love when she was alive. Sure she had crushes and dated people, but there was never that all consuming love she'd read about in books or seen in movies.

But that was then.

Now she knew what it was like to crave someone's touch all the time, to yearn for said person's kisses, to feel her entire body close in on itself whenever she was apart from him for too long.

Sometimes her feelings were so intense she could hardly stand it.

Maybe the heightened emotions came with being an angel but either way she knew she was in love with Jacob. There was no way around it, no alternative solution.

There was nothing she could about it. She had to keep pushing these feelings down, even though it felt like every time she did, it just got harder to do so.

She couldn't cross the guardian/charge boundary line like that.

She was already pushing it enough as it was. If she wasn't careful, she could ruin everything. Jacob could be reassigned a new guardian. She could be stripped of her title and never be allowed to see him again.

The very thought made it hard for her to breathe.

She shook her head and tried to reign in the tears she felt coming on. She tried not to let her fears for the future ruin the present, but that was so much easier said than done since there was always that voice in the back of her head saying, "It's only a matter of time before someone finds out."

She sniffled, feeling a lone tear travel down her cheek. She lifted her head off Jacob's chest and swiped it away before it could land on his skin.

Even though she wanted nothing more than to keep him closer, she forced herself to move out of his arms and off the bed. She picked up Jacob's literature book from school, half hidden underneath various articles of clothes he had strewn across the floor. She dusted it off and sat down on the Jacob's desk with it in her lap.

She had just finished reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ when a sharp howl pierced the otherwise silent sky. Her head snapped up just as Jacob jumped out of bed and bolted for the door. She hopped off the desk and walked over to his bed, peering out the small window in time to see a blur of reddish brown disappear into the shadows of the forest.

She prayed that everything was alright.

* * *

A few hours later…

.

.

Santana hummed the latest Madonna song as she idly watched Bella pace around in front of her.

Story of her life.

She glanced up at the gray, murky sky and deduced that a storm was definitely on its way. She looked back at her charge and shook her head. There Bella stood a few feet away from her on First beach, just asking to be struck down by a bolt of lightening.

She snickered at the very thought. Seeing that would definitely make her day. No, scratch that, make her existence.

"Argh!" She unenthusiastically lifted her head at Bella's little groan/grunt, whatever it is you wanted to call it. Her brow furrowed when Bella started walking away from her, away from the forest, away from the water, but toward the cliffs.

Now she was intrigued. "What are you doing?" she wondered aloud, pushing herself off the driftwood she'd been sitting on before following her charge.

She trailed behind the girl as Bella followed the trail up to the top of the cliff, the one made popular for cliff diving.

Santana stopped. _Holy shit. _Surely that girl knew better than to cliff dive _alone_?

She popped up to the very top where she found Bella peering over the edge.

Apparently not.

"You can't be serious!" Santana exclaimed, storming over to her charge's side even though she knew the girl couldn't hear or see her.

Santana shook her head, partially in panic. "C'mon, Swan. You are smarter than this! You know this isn't a good idea! Don't do this."

"You won't stay with me any other way." Bella murmured.

Santana's eyes narrowed. "Okay, who are you even talking to in that itty bitty head of yours? Cause I know for a fact it ain't me!"

When she didn't answer and instead crouched down and leaned forward, ready to spring, Santana huffed out a long line of Spanish obscenities.

"No, Bella!" she yelled out just when the girl suddenly launched herself over the side.

"Fuck. My. Afterlife." Santana swore under her breath, watching as Bella sliced through the surface of the water.

* * *

He almost had her. He was _this close_. If he'd have been a few seconds faster, he would've been able to stop that bloodsucker from diving into the Pacific Ocean.

_Take it easy, Jacob. You did your best. _Came Sam's voice after hearing his thoughts.

_Yeah, man you were great_. Embry encouraged.

Jared and Paul merely snorted their indifference.

_Okay, now Jared, Embry, and Paul, I want you all to patrol the waterfront to make sure she doesn't double back. Jacob and I are going to check in with Billy and Emily briefly and then join you back at the beach._ Sam ordered.

The five of them branched off to their new assignments. Sam and Jacob briefly ran together before splitting up, one heading left to Billy's house while the other headed right to Emily's.

Jacob quickly phased, throwing on his shorts as he walked. He was eager to see Quinn again, make sure she was okay. The same with his father, but of course the feeling wasn't as dire.

Quinn must've sensed his presence because she abruptly appeared in front of him, bringing him to a halt.

"Are you okay?" he asked instantly, pulling her into his arms and lifting her up. "How's my dad? Nothing happened, right?"

"Jacob, please." she pushed at his shoulders, indicating for him to put her down. "And no, nothing happened. He's fine. I'm fine. We're both _fine_."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion after reluctantly setting her down, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she assured, her gaze downcast as she smoothed out her dress.

His eyes narrowed. People who lied always had trouble making eye contact. "Don't lie to me, Quinn." Using his finger, he gently titled her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Tell me. What's up?"

She sighed heavily as she pushed his hand away. "We really need to stop this, Jacob."

He frowned. "Stop what?"

"This." She gestured between the two of them. "We're getting too close."

He took a few steps back, thinking that was what she meant. "No, Jacob." she said instantly, still shaking her head. "Not like that, I just mean, you and I…our relationship…it's too…" She huffed in frustration at her inability to properly say what she needed to say.

"Look, you're my charge. I am your guardian angel. Even though you can see me, it's still my responsibility to keep this relationship strictly professional and I haven't been doing that."

He swallowed hard, his heart rate kicking up for some unknown reason.

"We're too close." she said again, this time softer. "We shouldn't be hugging and holding hands and sleeping together, even though I know I don't sleep but still, we-"

"Why are you bringing all this up now?" he sharply interjected, "I thought you were okay it. You never told me you weren't or said anything-"

"I was, well, _am_, okay with it. But that doesn't make it right. That doesn't make it okay. In fact, it's _wrong_."

"Wrong?" he repeated. "You really believe it's _wrong_?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe." she replied lowly. "It's a fact. A rule. Angels and humans are not meant to be _anything _to each other."

His jaw tightened as he stepped forward, closing the space between them. "Do you love me?"

Her eyes widened, taken aback at his question. "What?"

"You heard me, Quinn." he said seriously. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you. You're my charge. I've been here for you since you were born…."

"Not like that, Quinn." he growled impatiently. "And you know it. I mean do you love me as more than that. As more than a friend."

"Jacob, just stop." she warned, her usually bright eyes dangerously dark. "We cannot have this conversation." She turned on her heel, her hair whipping his chest as she did so, before walking away from him.

"I love you." he called out after her. "If you even care!"

He went after her when she stopped, even though she still had her back to him. "Don't tell me you don't feel this bond we share." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him when she tried to walk away again.

He knew if she truly wanted to get away, she could simply do her angel disappearing trick. So he knew she was willing to hear him out.

"You really love me?" Had it not been for the heightened hearing, he knew he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

He nodded, leaning down so that his forehead touched hers. "More than any human is even capable of loving another person."

"J-Jacob…" her breath caught in her throat and he watched in horror as tears began sliding down her cheeks. He almost looked up at the sky, just to see if they'd actually been raindrops, but he knew better.

God, seeing her cry was like someone dragging a knife through his skin.

He cupped her cheek with his right hand and smoothly brushed his thumb across her skin, wiping away the tears. "It hurts, physically hurts, to be away from you, Quinn. When I'm not with you, I feel so incomplete. Its like my heart's been ripped from my chest. You know how hard it is to function without a heart?"

She sniffled, definitely touched by his words. "Jacob, we _can't_." her hand slid over his before taking his hand away from her face, "Y-you deserve someone so much better. You deserve, no you _need_, someone who's actually alive."

"You are alive." he protested.

She shook her head, hastily wiping at her own tears as she stared up at him, "No, I'm not. I'm dead. I've been dead for the past fifty years."

"I am talking to you. I can hold you, touch you, feel you. You breathe. You laugh. If that's not being alive, then I don't know what is."

She forced a sad smile. "Jacob, just because I can do all those things doesn't mean I'm alive. That time for me is over. I'm never going to be human again. It's never going to be possible for us to be together."

He shook his head, gazing deeply into her eyes as she cupped her face again, this time with both hands. "If that was true, Quinn, I never would've been able to imprint on you."

She stared at him, mesmerized at his words. Jacob _imprinted_ on her? She vaguely remembered him talking about imprinting once but right now her brain was so mixed up, she couldn't even think properly. The fact that Jacob was leaning down to kiss her really didn't help.

_Stop him, stop him, stop him…_

Pushing those thoughts away, her eyes fluttered closed at the soft brush of his lips against hers. The minor touch left her feeling as though electric currents were rushing through her veins, electrifying her entire body. She felt him pull her body more against his chest and just as he was about to really kiss her…she heard it.

Or should she say _her_.

Quinn jumped out of Jacob's embrace and turned her head to see Santana standing there. "Santana, what are you doing here?" Her tone might've come out a little harsher than she'd intended it to be.

Santana scoffed. "Well, _sorry_. My charge just jumped off a fuckin' cliff, but don't mind me, please," she gestured to Jacob like a game show model, "continue with getting your mack on."

Quinn felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment for a moment before she realized what Santana said. "Wait, what?"

"Bella decided to go cliff diving by _herself_. She jumped and now I am freaking out if you already couldn't tell!"

"Santana!"

"Don't Santana me! I tried everything! She was set on jumping. So get your boy here to save her stupid cliff jumping ass before she drowns and like, dies."

Quinn turned to look up at Jacob. "Santana says Bella went cliff diving alone."

His eyes widened. "What? Where the hell was Santana? Isn't she supposed to protect her?" he demanded, his temper slightly raised from them being interrupted.

"Quinn, tell your wolf to watch it otherwise I will go all Lima Heights on his furry ass." Santana threatened beside her.

Quinn kept her eyes on Jacob. "She did everything she could but angels can only help to an extent. Our charges still have their free will and if they're determined enough to do something, there's nothing we can do to stop them."

"I'll meet you guys over there then." Jacob stated before quickly running off into the forest.

Santana quickly took her hand and the two of them popped on over to the cliff where Bella had jumped.

The two of them dropped down to their knees as they peered over the edge, their eyes scanning the water for any sight of her.

"You see her?"

Quinn shook her head, her lips pressed firm with concentration. "No, nothing."

She could hear Santana swallow hard. "I would be able to like, feel it, if she was dead, right?"

Quinn nodded, recalling how it had felt when her very first charge had passed away. "Yeah, you would." She glanced back at the water and perked up. "Jacob's got her."

Santana looked back and sighed in relief, spotting the russet body slicing through the water with Bella in tow. Quinn stood up and grabbed onto her wrist, "C'mon."

* * *

"I swear to God if that girl _ever_ does something like that again, when she dies, I will not hesitate in beating the shit out of her up on them clouds."

Quinn pretended to cough in her hand when really she was trying to cover up her laugh.

"Nah, I take that back. I wouldn't be able to wait that long." Santana nodded her head toward Jacob, who was currently driving Bella home after the long, stressful day, while she and Quinn were seated in the back. "Tell your boy I will grant him three wishes if he punches Bella in the face for me. No, wait make it the throat. Have him punch her in the throat."

"Santana!" she exclaimed, causing Jacob to look back at her quizzically through the rearview mirror.

"What?" Santana snapped. "The girl just jumped off a cliff and nearly killed herself! If I could've had a heart attack I would've. And that is _not_ cool. No me gusta."

Quinn rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "You can't grant him wishes, Santana. You know that."

"Well then, just say you'll bone him all night if he does. Then he'll be down to do it for sure."

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

She scoffed. "Please, don't play that with me. By way you two were groping and grinding on each other earlier-"

Now it was Quinn's turn to scoff. "We were doing no such thing! We barely even kissed!"

Santana laughed at how red Quinn had gotten in such a short amount of time and pointed over to Jacob, who was now looking at her through the rearview mirror again.

Embarrassed, Quinn slid down in her seat, making Santana laugh even harder.

The car slowly pulled to a stop, making Quinn sigh in relief. "Good," she glanced out the window at Bella's house, then glanced back at Santana. "we're here. Get out."

Santana merely stuck her tongue out her and just as Bella opened up her side of the door, Jacob swore loudly. He reached across Bella and slammed the door shut, a low growl escaping him.

"What's wrong?" Quinn and Bella asked at the same time.

"Vampire." he spit out.

"H-how do you know?" Bella sputtered out, what little color she had quickly disappearing from her face.

"Because I can smell it!" he replied, hastily trying to get the keys back in the ignition. It would've been a lot easier had his hands not been shaking so bad. He finally got the car started again and just as he was about to drive away, Bella stopped him.

"Don't! Stop! It's not Victoria!"

Santana and Quinn both looked at each other.

"Stop, stop! I want to go back. It's Carlisle's car!" she pointed to a black Mercedes parked across the street. "It's the Cullens. I know it."

"Awesome!" Santana threw her fists up in the air, "More drama!"

Quinn ignored her and leaned forward to touch Jacob's shoulder, since he was trembling so badly that he was rocking the car. "Jacob, calm down. It's okay. There's no danger."

The trembling stopped as he relaxed against her touch. He glanced back at Bella, the hope of seeing a Cullen again showing in her eyes. He stared at her like she was insane. "There's a vampire in your house, and you _want_ to go back?"

"Of course." she said, her voice blank with surprise at his question.

"You're sure it's not a trick?"

"It's not a trick. It's Carlisle. I'll be fine." Bella pushed open the car door and was running up toward her house before Jacob could even stop her. Santana was more than eager to follow her charge inside, leaving within an instant.

Jacob slammed his hands down on the wheel in frustration. "Shit!"

Quinn quickly moved to the front, plopping down in the passenger seat. "Jacob, it's okay. Trust me. She'll be okay. I promise you."

"If the Cullen's are back, this is their territory. I can't protect her here." he rambled on.

"You don't need to, Jacob. She's fine, she's with…" Jacob got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him before she could finish. "…Alice."

Exhaling deeply, she popped out of the car and followed Jacob inside.

* * *

She was only a few paces behind him when she heard Alice say, with an exasperated sigh, "Bella! Werewolves are _not_ good company to keep."

Jacob stepped forward into the living room before she could grab onto his hand. "Speak for yourself."

Quinn moved beside him as a precaution, instantly spotting Santana sitting on the armrest of the couch Bella was sitting on. Alice stood up with a look of disgust, probably due to Jacob's 'stench'. "Well, I'm not gonna hurt her." Quinn could've sworn her gaze flickered over to her before she glared back at Jacob.

"No, you're just a harmless Cullen. I'm talking about the other bloodsucker who's been trying to kill Bella because of you." Quinn grasped his arm and caressed the length of his arm soothingly.

Alice turned back to Bella, questionably, "Victoria?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, Victoria's been around."

"I didn't see her. I didn't see you get pulled out of the water, either." Realizing why, her attention snapped back to Jacob, "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts."

"Watch it, tinker bell." Jacob growled, stepped forward only to have Quinn move in between them and push at his chest, "You do not want to get me upset. I'll rip you limb from limb if I have to."

"Jacob, please." Quinn said calmly, but firmly, "She's not here to hurt anyone. Relax."

Alice's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who's the blonde?"

Both Jacob and Quinn snapped their attention away from each other to look at Alice.

Bella frowned, "Blonde, what blonde?"

"You can see me?" Quinn whispered, her eyes wide with shock.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Q, who can't see you these days?"

"You can see her?" Jacob moved in front of Quinn protectively.

"See who?" Bella looked around, still utterly confused.

"Her." Alice pointed to Quinn and Bella followed her line of view. "Alice, what are you talking about? That's Jacob."

Alice shook her head, "I'm talking about the girl _behind_ him."

Bella stood up, now very concerned, "Alice no one's there."

Alice's eyes narrowed, her gaze still on Quinn. "Why can't she see you?" She took another step closer to get a better look but Jacob growled at her. "Back off." he warned, his body trembling again.

"Jacob, stop. Come on." Quinn took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

"How the hell can she see you too?" he demanded in a low hiss once they were in the kitchen, out of sight.

She shook her head, completely at a loss. "I don't know. They've never been able to see me before…"

"_Before_?" he repeated incredulously. "You mean you've been around them before?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, but that's not the point. The point is-"

"Why?" he snapped, his eyes wild with fury.

"It really doesn't matter."

"Why the fuck were you hanging around blood sucking leeches!" he growled out.

"Do. Not. Take. That. Tone. With. Me. Jacob. Black." she said in a tone of voice that was just as intimidating as his growl.

"Don't tell me that vampires have guardian angels too. Was one of them your charge or something?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that. Guardian angels are only for the living. When a human dies, even if they're changed into a vampire, their angel is assigned to a new charge."

Jacob was about to ask another question but was interrupted by the shrill ringing off the phone on the wall. He reached over and grabbed the receiver before it could ring for a second time and pressed the phone to his ear. "Swan residence."

She could clearly hear who answered, even though she would've had an idea anyways by the sudden change of expression on Jacob's face. "He's not here right now." he ground out. "He's busy arranging a funeral."

He hung up the phone without a second glance, shaking his head all the while. His gaze locked onto hers. "Now what aren't you telling me about you and the Cullens?"

"Jacob, it's really pointless. There's no reason to-"

"Just answer me, Quinn." he sharply interrupted before adding, "Please."

She sighed heavily. "Over the years, even before you born, I've kind of been checking in on the Cullens from time to time…watching over them, if you will."

"Watching over them?" he asked with a slight scoff.

She nodded, watching him pace back and forth in front of her. "Just because someone's dead, doesn't mean they don't need looking after."

"But why would you…why _them_? What's so _special_ about them?"

"Well, because…" she hesitated under his piercing gaze, "because I'm related to one of them."

* * *

**AN: Any guesses on which Cullen?**

**P.S-Who is uber duber excited for next weeks Glee? Or is just me? Gah, I've been waiting too freakin' long for this episode. It is about time. It sucks when your favorite show's been lacking in your favorite character for so long. Man, cause lately the show has just been so...bleh. I mean I like the new characters, they're fine, but I miss the originals like so bad. Thursday's episode is gonna be epic. I can just feel it.**

**Any who, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Woah, I got so many reviews on the last chapter! =D Big thanks to you all! Means a lot! Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner but I have finals this week and next week so I've been very busy focused on all that. I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**So, there's NM dialogue in here again, and again- not mine.**

**My little rant about this week's Glee is at the end of this chapter. Lol. I'm still reeling with how awesome it was. (Or should I say, how awesome Quinn was. Seriously, her and Santana made that episode).**

** But anyways, ****please, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

"_Because I'm related to one of them."_

Her gaze briefly dropped down to the floor before she met, and inwardly cringed at, Jacob's expression. It was a mixture of both horror and disbelief.

"Please tell me you're joking." he uttered, after a few seconds of just staring at her incredulously.

Staring at him crossly, she folded her arms across her chest and huffed out a breath of irritation.

He was acting as though she'd said she was related to Hitler or something.

She opened her mouth to comment about it, but just as she was about to speak, Bella walked into the kitchen, with Santana trailing behind her.

"Jake, who was that on the phone just now?" she questioned, giving him a slight frown for answering the phone when it wasn't even his house.

With his gaze still firmly fixated on Quinn, he retorted, "No one."

"Bella." Everyone in the room turned around to see Alice standing in the doorway, her face paler than it usually was. If that was even possible.

Instantly forgetting about the phone call, Bella moved to her side, her hands steadying the petite vampire. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"It's Edward." she choked out, "He thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here."

Bella's eyes widened, her hands dropping from Alice's arms. "B-But how did he even…" her gaze drifted from Alice back over to Jacob. "Who was that on the phone, Jacob?" she asked again, but this time more heatedly. She stepped toward him, already knowing his answer by the expression on his face. This enraged her. "Why didn't you let me speak to him?"

"He didn't ask for you." he growled, taking a step back as a precaution.

"Bella." Alice took her arm before Bella had the chance to lunge forward and directed her attention back onto her. "He's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too. C'mon, we have to leave now. Leave a note for Charlie and go pack a bag and hurry, I'll be at the car."

Bella relaxed her shoulders nodded compliantly before dashing out of the room and bolting up the stairs as fast as she could without tripping. Alice was gone within the blink of an eye and Jacob stood there, unsure of which one to go after for answers. He quickly decided on Alice.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Where are you taking her?" he demanded, following Alice as the vampire headed toward her car.

"We are going to save my brother, dog." she retorted, never bothering to look over her shoulder at him.

"Where _exactly_?" He swiftly moved in front of Alice, cutting her off.

"Get out of my way, pup." she threatened, her golden eyes a shade darker than they usually were.

"You can't just take Bella away. What about Charlie? He'll flip-"

Alice easily walked around him, unlocking Carlisle's car with a click. "Bella is eighteen and an adult. She's free to do as she pleases. And she left a note. So this isn't kidnapping."

"But do you really think it's a good idea taking her to Volterra?" Quinn finally spoke up, back by Jacob's side. "She's human, remember? Humans aren't supposed to know about your secret. The Volturi will surely punish-"

Alice whipped around, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at her. "Okay, how do you know so much about our kind? What are you anyways?"

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Now's not the time for any of that. Do you want to save Edward or stay here and chit-chat?"

"Wait, these Volturi people are vampires?" Jacob interjected with a questioning gaze.

"Yes." Quinn and Alice answered at the same time.

He scoffed loudly and stepped in front of Alice, shaking off Quinn's attempt to hold him back. "You seriously think taking Bella to a bunch of bloodsuckers is _okay_? Do you want her to get killed? Do you even care what happens to her?"

Before Alice could respond, Bella all but stumbled down the steps outside the house, a small backpack hanging over her right shoulder. She instantly grabbed Alice's arm when she was close enough and together the two of them headed toward Carlisle's car.

"Bella, don't do this." Jacob pleaded, instantly following after them. "Think about Charlie. You know this isn't a good idea. _He_ isn't worth risking your life. He left you, remember? He flat out said he didn't want you anymore."

"So? That doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and let him kill himself out of guilt." she retorted, pulling open the passenger side door and tossing her backpack onto the floor. She looked at him one last time before getting in. "I'm sorry, Jake. I have to do this."

With a smile way too enthusiastic for Quinn's liking, Santana got into the car as well, but not before giving her an offhanded wave goodbye. "See you later, Q. I'm off to Italy. Peace!"

"Don't let Bella get killed." Quinn warned her, stepping back as Alice revved up the engine and peeled out of the driveway.

The car was out of sight in a matter of seconds, leaving Jacob and Quinn standing in the middle of the road together.

"Fucking Cullens!" he bellowed out, his body trembling with anger.

"Take it easy, Jacob." she said softly, touching his arm and caressing him in a soothing manner. "She'll be fine. Alice won't let anything happen to her."

He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his muscles to relax underneath her touch. He sighed heavily as he turned his head to look down at her, defeated. "Please tell me you're not related to that annoying little pixie."

She smiled and shook her head, "No, it's not Alice." After seeing him open his mouth, she quickly answered the question he no doubt was about to ask, "And no, it's not Edward either." She dropped her hand from his arm and took his right hand in hers, where she then started to lead him toward the forest. "C'mon, let's head back home. There's nothing more we can do here."

"Charlie's going to flip when he finds out." he muttered with a shake of his head, reluctantly following her, "As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to lose one of his good friends today."

"I know. I know. Just try not to think about it." she said delicately. "You're getting yourself worked up again….and crushing my hand."

He glanced down at their interlocked hands and realized his hand was curled up in a fist, inadvertently crushing hers. "Sorry." he apologized, instantly releasing her hand.

"It's okay." she replied, sliding her arm around his and leaning her head against him. "It didn't hurt."

"You know I still can't believe you're related to a…_Cullen_."

She instantly dropped her arm from his and stared up at him with displeasure. "Do you really have to say their name like that? The Cullens have more good in them than about half the humans on this planet do."

"Yeah, I'm sure they do." he mumbled sarcastically, turning his head so that she didn't see his eye roll.

"Where there is bad, there is always good." she continued, acting as though she didn't see that eye roll of his (when she definitely did). "It doesn't just apply to humans. It applies to vampires, werewolves, even angels…"

"Yeah, but you forget that _we_ don't kill like they do." he reminded her.

"The Cullens don't feed on humans, Jacob. You know that." she calmly replied.

"They still kill." he retorted, his jaw tightening at the very thought.

"To survive." she quickly pointed out. "It's the exactly same thing with humans killing animals so you can have your steak and ribs and what not."

"Is not."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine. Be stubborn, Jacob." she held her hands up in surrender, knowing he would not relent anytime soon, "I'm not going to argue with you on this."

"Good." He really didn't want to argue with her, about those Cullens of all things.

"Now onto our second order of business." He quirked an eyebrow when Quinn moved in front of him and placed a hand on his chest. Slowly taking her hand away from his chest, she looked at him expectantly. "Earlier you said that you imprinted on me. Now could you clarify what means exactly? Because you only ever mentioned it once before and even then you were pretty vague."

Jacob sighed. _Right. _"Well…when a wolf imprints on someone, it's like…when you see her…everything changes." He glanced up at the night sky above their heads and nodded before meeting her gaze again. "All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet anymore, it's her." He gently cupped her cheek and leaned his head down so that his forehead rested against hers, still holding her gaze, "Or in my case, _you_."

Beaming from ear to ear, she pushed herself up onto her tippy toes to close the distance between their lips. Except for at that exact moment, a sharp wolf's howl pierced the night sky. She reluctantly lowered herself back onto her feet, her smile faltering.

"This just isn't my day." he murmured.

She gave him a sympathetic smile before rising up again and kissing his cheek. "Go on. It could be serious."

"I'll see you at home?" he assumed, bending down and taking off his shoes. He was on his last pair already and couldn't afford to ruin them.

"Of course." she replied, taking his shoes from him when he finished. "Just come back to me in one piece, alright?"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Definitely."

* * *

The second he phased, his head was bombarded with a long line of profanities that was like hearing a high frequency pitch. Combined with the screaming, he wouldn't have been surprised if he lost some brain cells because of it. _What the fuck is going on? _He asked when he recovered, shaking his head in hopes of lessening the noise.

_Welcome to the party, Jake. _Even though Embry thought it, he could easily detect the sarcasm.

_What the hell is going on? Why am I a fuckin' dog? _Another voice demanded. While Jacob had never heard the voice in the pack mind before, he quickly realized that it belonged to Leah Clearwater.

_Leah's a wolf? _He thought incredulously as he ran to meet the group.

_Unfortunately. _Paul thought back.

_Shut up, Paul. _Leah growled. _Now will someone tell me how the fuck to get back to my normal self? _

_Just calm down and relax. _Came Sam's voice.

_Relax? You want me to relax? I just turned into a giant dog in the middle of my living room and you want me to_-

_Leah, Sam's right. _Said another voice, this one leaving Jacob thunderstruck.

_Seth? You phased too?_

_Yeah! _He exclaimed, his enthusiasm about all this a complete three-sixty to how Leah was taking it.

_But how? _Jacob thought, slowing his pace when he reached the pack. He took in the newest additions, the sandy colored and the small light grey one, and looked at them questionably. _I mean Leah's a girl._

_No shit, Sherlock. _Leah thought dryly, rolling her eyes.

_Until now we didn't think the gene could be passed onto females. Evidently we were wrong. _Sam explained.

_So I'm the __**only**__ girl? Great. Just great. Fuck. My. Life. God dammit, why did have to happen to me? And why now?_

_Because there's a bloodsucker in town. _Jared replied. _They're the only reason we become wolves. _

_So we can protect the tribe. _Embry added.

_It probably didn't help your guy's case that one of the Cullens came back. _Jacob thought bitterly.

_What?_ Just about everyone thought.

He nodded. _Yeah, apparently Edward's in trouble and his sister came to take Bella to help her save him. _

_So the Cullens are coming back? _Sam asked.

Jacob shook his head. _No, I don't think so. _

_They better not_. Paul growled.

_So the Cullens really are vampires? _Seth thought, rather excitedly. Never in his wildest dreams would he had ever thought all the Quileute legends were true.

_So that means that we can, like hunt them down and rip them apart? Cause if they're the ones who did this to me I want them all dead. _

_Jared snorted. Don't we all. _

_We can't, Leah. _Sam replied_. Our ancestors made a treaty with them. They don't hunt on our land and we don't expose them for what they are. Or kill them. _

_Now why the hell did they go and do that? The Cullens are vampires! You just said it yourself that it's our job to kill them. _

_It's our job to protect the tribe, first and foremost. _Sam corrected. _The Cullens were harmless to humans. There was no need to attack._

Leah just shook her head in disbelief. _Whatever. I'm out of here._ She started to walk away but Sam cut her off, blocking her path. _Get out of my way, Sam._

_There are still things we need to go over, Leah. There are rules to being a wolf. Besides, we still need to help you learn how to phase back. _

_I need any of your guys' help. _She snapped._ And I especially don't want __**yours**__. _She shoved past him without hesitation, even though she was much smaller than he was, and launched herself at top speed.

Seth let out a small whimper before taking off after his sister.

_Should we go after them? _Embry questioned, looking back at Sam much like the others did.

_Let them be. _He finally thought with a heavy sigh. _Embry, Jacob, and Jared stay phased to patrol but be sure to keep an eye on them. Paul, come with me to check on Sue. _

All the wolves nodded and while Paul and Sam branched off, heading back to La Push, the others stayed in the forest and divided up the territory in three sections before taking off as well.

* * *

Jacob didn't return home from patrol until mid-morning the next day. He was exhausted to say the least, having spent the last couple of hours trying to help Seth and Leah phase back into their human selves. Helping Seth was the easier task, but Leah had been difficult the entire time with those who dared to try and help. She even bit a few of them.

About all of them finally gave up on her, too tired to fight her any longer. So she stayed a wolf and took over patrol (Seth stayed with her, even though he'd nailed phasing back) while everyone else went to Emily's to recharge.

He all but collapsed onto his bed when he reached his room, even though he'd hoped to spend a little quality time with Quinn. Or should he say, he'd hoped he'd actually get the chance to finally kiss her. (Well, at least _properly_).

Four days had past since that night and by the fifth day, he was almost as unpleasant to be around as Leah was. With the redheaded bloodsucker continuing to lead them on wild-goose chases, emotions were running high. And thanks to Leah, she only made the pack mind even worse of a place to be in.

Between the extra patrols Sam was forcing everyone to take part in and time he spent sleeping, he hardly had time to be with Quinn. Which was something his wolf did _not_ appreciate, although Quinn was her usual understanding self.

He had tried to keep awake for her when he came home from patrols but his body was always too damn exhausted to ever cooperate.

He didn't understand how Sam could hold it together so well. Probably due to the fact that Sam was older and had been imprinted to Emily longer. Either way, he felt as though he was slowly losing his mind. Thankfully, though, he was very good at keeping her out of his thoughts while he was with the pack. With everything going on with getting that leech and Leah and Seth's addition to the pack, no one had yet to bother him about the mystery that was his imprint.

He was currently running his last leg of patrol with Embry, while Leah slept outside near her house, having traded off with Embry about an hour ago. She refused to come near Sam and Emily's place, let alone eat or sleep there.

Just as Embry commented on how nice it was not having to listen to Leah's dark thoughts for awhile, Leah startled awake at the sound of her house phone ringing. She grumbled dazed thoughts, which neither Jacob or Embry really paid attention to, until she started yelling.

_What the hell, Leah? _Embry exclaimed.

_Did you guys hear that? _She demanded.

_No, what's wrong? _Immediately the two of them pushed forward and started to run back toward La Push.

_Charlie just called my mom. Apparently he was supposed to come over today but he called saying he couldn't cause Bella's back home, like two nights ago. _She explained. _And get this, she brought the Cullen with her. _

_We need to let Sam know about this. _Embry thought_. Leah-_

_Don't even, Embry. _Leah growled.

Jacob sighed, in no mood to argue with her. _You're the closest one to his house, Leah. You're gonna have to learn to deal with him sooner or later, just suck it up and do it. We'll be there as soon as we can._

Leah huffed in frustration but a few seconds later, her thoughts could no longer be heard, signifying that she had phased.

_You think they're all back, Jake? Embry wondered._

_I sure as hell hope not. Look, I'm gonna head home, see if my dad has talked to Charlie and could give us new information. Tell Sam I'll be right there. _

Embry nodded. _Got it. _

* * *

After making a quick stop by his house and informing his dad (as well as Quinn) on what had happened, he hastily made his way back to Sam's. His dad hadn't had any new information on the Cullens, in fact he hadn't even known about Bella returning, since Charlie had yet to call him.

Jacob regrouped with the others outside near Sam's house and quickly told him that he had no new information to give.

_Well according to Sue, she just found out that Dr. Cullen is back on at the hospital. _He sighed heavily before adding. _So that pretty much means they're all coming back._

Nearly everyone, with the exception of Sam and Seth, swore.

Sam then gave one of his famous lectures, explaining how the return of the Cullens would affect the pack's patrols.

No one was particularly happy about this clause since it meant they would be limited to solely patrolling their own territory. They all tried not to think of how cramped and confined they were going to feel at this change.

Another thing was the fact that Bella was no longer under their protection. Sam decided that since she willingly left and returned with the Cullens, she was under their protection and subsequently their responsibility now.

This bothered Jacob, mainly because it reiterated that he really had lost Bella. Yeah, he wasn't in love with her like he once was, but he still cared about her, he still valued their friendship.

Although now he pretty sure _that _was terminated.

But wanting to be sure about that, when Sam mentioned that they were going to need to talk to the Cullens, to remind them of the treaty, Jacob blindly volunteered to stop by Bella's house.

He knew the leech would be there.

Once that was settled, he headed back to his house. Sam hadn't directed stated that he _had_ to go see Bella and the bloodsucker right that second.

Not that he wanted to anyways. He had someone way more important on his mind at the moment.

He was just about halfway home when he suddenly crossed a familiar scent, the aroma bringing him to a halt. He did an all around turn, his brow knitting together in confusion when he failed to see its source.

He then heard a musical laugh above his head and his head quickly snapped upward. "Quinn?"

He almost chuckled at the sight of her standing on a tree branch a few feet above him, but the impulse quickly passed and was replaced with concern. Sure, he knew she couldn't actually get hurt but he still felt uneasy nevertheless. "Uh…what are you doing up there?"

"Waiting for you." she replied, giving him a smile that he felt he hadn't seen in months. "I got tired of waiting inside."

"Well, could you come down?" He hoped his excessive concern wasn't showing too much.

She pondered it for a few seconds, tapping her index finger against her chin, before meeting his gaze again. "Will you catch me?"

"Always." he grinned, instantly holding out his arms.

Satisfied with that answer, she stepped off the branch she was perched on and landed directly into his arms.

He arched his eyebrow questionably at her. "Okay is it just me or did you linger in the air a little longer than a person's supposed to?"

She chuckled, then pecked his lips in a greeting before answering with, "Gravity has a slightly different affect on angels than it does humans."

"Interesting." he mused, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of having her in his arms before bending down and setting her back onto her feet.

"So what happened with the pack?" she inquired, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and pull her to him, "Did you get any new information?"

He nodded, giving a slight grimace. "Yeah. Sue says Dr. Cullen's back at the hospital. So we're pretty sure the Cullens are back for good. All of them."

"That isn't a bad thing, Jacob." she said, taking note of his expression. "Look, just stay out of their hair and they'll stay out of yours. And who knows, maybe all of you guys could team up to take Victoria down. Then she certainly wouldn't stand a chance."

He couldn't help but scoff at the very idea of the pack helping out the Cullens and vise versa. "I'm pretty sure there's a better chance of hell freezing over than that ever happening."

"That's absurd." she said with a short laugh, then rolling her eyes playfully.

"You know you still love me." he replied, letting his smile spread across his face.

She pushed herself onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him through her lashes, "Mmm…that I do."

He had brought his hands up to her face and tilted her chin toward him before brushing his lips over hers, the sensation enough to make a shiver run down his spine and back. Without hesitation, he fully pressed his lips to hers in a slow, deep kiss.

He wasn't going to have them get interrupted this time around.

Quinn returned the kiss with passionate urgency, all but melting into his embrace as their bodies pressed against one another's. A delicious heat spread throughout her body with every kiss, sparks igniting her every nerve. It wasn't long before their kisses became more eager and passionate; their tongues beginning to wrestle for dominance. Quinn had never kissed anyone in this way before and marveled at the fact that she seemed to know exactly what to do without even thinking about it.

Jacob reluctantly pried his lips from hers, but only so he could start a trail of warm kisses down the side of her neck. He kissed every inch of skin he could reach before nipping and sucking as well. He backed her up into the tree, becoming highly aroused at the rather elicit and loud moan that had escaped her when his tongue darted out against her skin.

Her hands found their way in his hair, tugging a little, and inadvertently making him push her harder against the tree. So hard, he was almost sure he could hear it giving way against the pressure.

He didn't pay this fact much attention, although he probably should have. He continued working on her neck, unsure of whether or not he would be able to leave a mark or not.

But hell if he didn't try.

When he looked and realized he _had_ left a mark, he quickly captured her lips once more in a fervent kiss. His hands began rubbing up and down the sides of her body, going as far up as he could go without meeting her breasts and then slid them back down until he firmly grasped her hips.

Realizing she was letting herself get a little too carried away, she pulled away from Jacob's lips. "Jacob, we need…we need…" she found herself getting lost in his eyes, the look he was giving her so…erotic.

"We need to calm down." she finally managed, after looking away from his gaze. Only problem was that she was now staring at his lovely, _sweaty _chest, which was directly in her line of view. She quickly looked away from that to, only to be met with the sight of his bulging biceps on both her left _and_ right.

Oh Lord…

Thankfully Jacob dropped his arms so that she was no longer boxed in and took a step back. "Sorry, Quinn." he apologized, even though a satisfied smile was playing on his lips. "Couldn't help myself."

She could only manage to breath out, "Oh my…"

She definitely hadn't expected things to escalade so quickly. Now, after over half a century, she finally understood what those girls back in high school were talking about.

Now she knew what _Santana_ was always talking about.

Exhaling deeply and fighting the urge to pop on over to Antarctica to dunk herself in the ocean just so she could cool down, she pushed herself away from the tree Jacob had her backed up against. Feeling some of the bark against her back and in her hair, she moved a hand behind herself and brushed herself off.

She glanced back at the tree and noticed that it had a distinct Quinn shape outline on the trunk. She couldn't help but laugh at this.

At least they hadn't knocked it over.

She looked back at Jacob, who didn't seem as amused. In fact, he seemed horrified.

Her smile faltered, quickly turning into a confused frown. "Jacob, what is it?"

She glanced back at the tree before looking up at him. "You know you didn't hurt me, right Jacob?" She stepped forward and touched his arm. "I'm _much _stronger than I look."

"Still. I shouldn't have let myself get so carried away." he replied, shamefully shaking his head.

"Jacob, it's _okay_." she stressed, gently forcing him to look her in the eye. "You did _nothing_ wrong."

"Yeah, sure…"

"I'm serious, Jacob." She sighed heavily, resting her head against his chest. "Come on, don't be like this." Her hand moved to his chest and began tracing little invisible circles across his skin, making him shudder.

He groaned and quickly set out to capture her lips again, only this time Quinn put her hand between their lips, stopping him.

"Down boy." she smirked, lowering her hand cautiously. "Now don't you have to go talk to Edward right about now?"

He smirked. "Eavesdropping were you?"

She gave an innocent shrug. "What can I say? It's not my fault I can hear from long distances."

He just shook his head. "Either way, when I go, I want you to stay home."

She instantly scoffed. "No way, I'm coming with you."

"Quinn, Edward will be there and if Alice was able to see you, I'm pretty sure he'll be able to see you too. I don't want to put you in that situation. Enough people have been able…"

"Jacob, don't ask me to stay at home yet again." she pleaded. "Besides you know I hate being apart from you anymore than I have to." He sighed heavily. He couldn't argue with her on that. He knew the feeling.

"Fine." he breathed.

* * *

When they reached Bella's house, he was able to sense that Bella wasn't home, thanks to the only sound coming from her home was Charlie's heartbeat. Figuring that he'd just have to wait, he walked over to the trees beside Bella's house, knowing Edward would be able to find him when they returned. He leaned his back against one of the tree trunks and pulled Quinn into his arms. As they waited, they shared the occasional kiss or two. He did his best to make sure they didn't get too carried away but that was easier said than done. Especially when the taste of Quinn's lips were just so damn addicting.

With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly pried his lips from hers at the unmistakable vampire stench that started to burn his nose as it got closer and closer with every second. Peering over Quinn's head, he watched as the bright silver Volvo pulled up in front of Bella's house.

Quinn stepped out of his arms and together they walked over to meet Bella and Edward.

Bella was definitely surprised to see him, and maybe even relieved, by the look on her face. "Jake? What are you doing here?"

She instantly ran over to him and gave him a quick hug…before smacking his arm. It didn't hurt but it definitely confused him. What the hell did she have to be mad about? "That's for ignoring my phone calls. I would've come to La Push personally but Charlie grounded me."

He just shook his head, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Charlie grounds her from seeing him at La Push, yet lets her take off with Edward. His gaze darkened though when he noticed where Edward's gaze was at. Taking a protective stance in front of Quinn, he threw the leech a warning glare.

"So Jake, what are you doing here?" Bella asked again, stepping back until she was at Edward's side again.

"He's here…acting as a spokesperson for the pack." Edward answered for her, subtly shifting Bella's body behind him in a stance that mirrored Jacob's.

"But before you begin," Edward continued, "I need to say something."

Jacob looked at him skeptically, unsure of what he could possibly have to say to him.

"Thank you."

Of all the things he could've said, that had to of been the thing Jacob was least expecting to hear from him.

"I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am. I will owe you for the rest of my… existence."

He exchanged a quick glance with Bella, who seemed just as mystified as he was.

"For keeping Bella alive," Edward clarified. "When I . . . didn't."

"Edward –," Bella started, but Edward held his hand up to stop her, his eyes still glued to Jacob.

"Yeah, well, I didn't do it for your benefit, trust me."

Edward nodded understandingly. "I know. But that doesn't erase the gratitude I feel. I thought you should know. If there's ever anything in my power to do for you . . ."

Jacob shook his head of the thought. "Look, I'm just here to remind you and your bloodsucking family-" he did his best to ignore the sharp nudge Quinn just gave to his ribs, "of a few key points in the treaty they agreed to."

"We haven't forgotten," Edward said at the same time that Bella demanded, "What key points?"

"The treaty is quite specific. If any of them bites a human, the truce is over. _Bite_, not kill." He emphasized. Quinn nudged him again and out of the corner of his eye, could see her glowering up at him.

"That's none of your business." Bella quickly snapped, her face flush.

Jacob was just about to respond, but he was quickly cut off by Charlie's roar that echoed from the house. "BELLA I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! I SEE _HIS_ CAR! YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

Clearly Charlie was still beyond pissed about Bella getting back with Edward.

Bella cringed at the yelling her father was doing and murmured, "Crap."

"You better get inside, love." Edward urged, lifting a hand and cupping her right cheek.

She seemed hesitant to do so. "B-But you'll come up, right?"

Edward nodded, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Promise."

She exhaled shakily before glancing back at Jacob. "I'll see you later, right Jake?"

"I'm not so sure about that, Bella." he replied honestly with a shake of his head.

"Oh, okay." She gave him a sympathetic smile before heading back toward her house, just as Charlie started to yell again.

Edward waited until she was safely back inside before turning his attention back onto Jacob. "Jacob, there was a matter I was hoping to discuss with you."

"What now?" He'd meant to just think it, but the words slipped out of his mouth. And why did he wait until Bella was gone to bring it up?

"Because it's about your imprint, Jacob." Edward nodded his head toward Quinn.

"What. About. Her?" he hissed, his body suddenly trembling.

"I cannot read her mind and Bella is unable to see her. She isn't a vampire and isn't a wolf, either."

"What she is, is none of your damn business." Jacob growled, just as Quinn grabbed onto his arm to prevent him from lunging forward.

"Jacob, please, calm down. He's just curious." she said softly before turning to Edward to properly introduce herself. "Hello, I'm Quinn Fabray."

Edward nodded, politely shaking her hand. "Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to know you. You see my sister is the one who told me about you. She said she overheard you and Jacob talking while at Bella's. Something you said sparked her interest, mine as well…." he hesitated for a moment, "you said you were related to one of us."

Quinn nodded, squeezing Jacob's hand when he took a hold of it, "Yes, that's right."

"Who is it?"

"You don't have to answer him, Quinn." Jacob murmured before glaring back at Edward.

"Its, uh…" she dropped Jacob's hand and began fiddling with her own hands nervously, something she always did. "Well, it's…Esme."

She cringed a little, unsure of what Edward's reaction would be. She reluctantly met his gaze and relaxed a little. Wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Esme." he repeated, his brow furrowing. "But _how_? I mean, what's your relation to her?"

"Well," she cleared her throat when she felt her voice start to get raspy (another thing that happened when she was nervous) "…she's my grandmother."

Edward stared at her in disbelief. "But how is that possible? Esme never had any children, aside from the son she lost a few days after his birth."

"Well, from what I was told _up there_." Quinn briefly pointed upward. "That's not the entire truth."

"Quinn, I know this is sudden but would you consider coming with me-"

"No chance in hell, you filthy bloodsucker." Jacob quickly interjected, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"-to meet my family." he continued, ignoring Jacob completely. "If what you say is true, what I mean is that, you deserve to meet her. Of course if that's what you would want."

"I would love that." she replied, her eyes brightening with excitement. "But shouldn't you maybe talk to her first? Alone? Wouldn't it be in…poor taste to just drop by unannounced?"

Edward shook his head. "I know Esme. Family means the world to her. She will be delighted to know that one of her descendents is alive. That is, if she doesn't even know already."

"Okay, then. If you think it'll be okay. Can we go right now?" she asked rather eagerly.

"Now hold on a minute, Quinn." Jacob interrupted, just as Edward nodded, "You can't be serious-"

"Jacob Black." she warned. "The Cullens are not bad people. They're not bad vampires. They're not bad anything. Please, do not ruin this for me."

"I'm coming with you then." he said decidedly. "There's no way in hell that I'm leaving you alone in a house full of leeches."

"Just let me tell Bella I'm needed back at home and then we'll be on our way." Edward stated before disappearing around the side of Bella's house.

Jacob immediately opened his mouth to argue with her some more, but Quinn merely gave him _that_ look of hers. "Jacob, she's my _grandmother_. You can't expect me to _not_ want to meet her, especially now that I know she'll be able to see me!"

"But Quinn-" She held a finger to his lips, silencing him instantly. "Don't even, Jacob. This is happening. If I have to do this without you I will. But I would _really_ love if I had your support on this."

Before he could respond, Edward reappeared. "Are we ready to go?"

Quinn nodded, following him toward his Volvo, "Sure am."

"No way." Jacob hissed, grabbing her arm and holding her back. "I'll take you there myself. I do not want you riding with him."

"Honestly, Jacob." she muttered irritately, taking her arm out of his grasp. "He isn't going to hurt me. It won't hurt you take a ten minute drive with him."

"I'm not getting in a car with a bloodsucker." he glowered over at Edward, who was already in the driver's seat.

"Fine, you can meet us there then." She swiftly turned on her heel and opened the passenger side's door and slid into the seat, slamming the door closed behind her.

Jacob mentally yelled out every swear he knew and stalked off toward the forest, just as a blur of silver passed him. Hastily removing his clothes and tying them to his leg, he phased and propelled himself forward.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Jacob." Quinn apologized to Edward, tearing her gaze from the window and the forest visible behind it, and looking back at him. "He's very unreasonable when it comes to you all."

He shook his head. "It's alright. His reaction was expected."

She leaned back in her seat and sighed, "Doesn't mean it's right."

"Quinn, would you mind if I asked you something else?"

She shook her head, "No, go ahead."

"Esme was born in 1895. She was turned in 1921." he glanced at her questionably. "You only look to be sixteen or seventeen. How is it possible that she can be your grandmother if you're not a vampire?"

"It's complicated." Was all she could come up with. Part of her wanted to tell him the truth but the other part of her was screaming all the reasons she shouldn't.

"Complicated." he repeated, before flashing his signature crooked smile. "You'll fit right in then."

* * *

**AN:**

**Okay, let's talk Glee. Or I will talk, you all will just read along or completely skip over. Which is okay. Anyways, just want to say that starting an episode with Quinn, not only that, but having her singing as well, along with all my favorites, that opening alone, just made up for the entire season so far. Good job, writers! **

**That Unholy Trinity number. Seriously, why haven't they had more performances together? Had a total flashback to when they did I_ Say A Little Prayer _and while that performance was great, this one was just awesome. I loved the choreography, the song...All of it!**

**I also loved how crazy Kitty was about Quinn. **

**And then that scene with Quinn and Santana, was so fuckin' hilarious. Of course I totally knew they were gonna have Quinn date a professor. I just knew it.(Cause that's what those writers like to do to her, I guess. :/) But whatever. The scene was amazing. **

**When Quinn walks out of the room, so calm and composed, "Nothing. Nothing at all."- Oh man, I was busting up.**

**Then to top it off with Santana's awe-mazing line delievery of, ****"Quinn always was a genius slapper."**

**Brilliant scene with brilliant actors. **

**If we do not see more Quinn or Santana in the coming episodes, OY I will be pissed!**

**Okay, I'm done with that. Back to my story!**

**I really could've had Quinn be related to any one of the Cullens. I mean, I love all them equally (and for different reasons but still it's love all around) but the second I had the idea for this, I already knew who I wanted it to be. Of course, after reading your guys' reviews and you were all, "I hope it's this person or I hope it's this person." And I'm just…. :/ cause you either wanted Rosalie, or Jasper, or Emmett or Edward and then I started to feel bad because you guys seemed so enthusiastic. **

**I mean, I know I know Esme's not the most popular Cullen and yeah, Rosalie or Jasper would've been the more obvious candidates since they resemble Quinn more, and the same could go for Carlisle. And yeah, Emmett would've been more fun as would Alice… and Edward would've made things more interesting since Jacob hates him so much...**

**Maybe it's because Esme's so maternal and loving and whenever I think of Quinn (both in this fic and on the show) I think about what awful parents she had...**

**And also Esme had a rough past similar to Quinn's. (Although I know that the other Cullens have all had their share of some type of hardship, which is why I reiterate that I really could've chosen any Cullen and made it work) But in this fic, I made it so that they've both dealt with the same type of abusive during their time as a human and thought that could be something they could really connect on and have it serve as a basis in which they could develop a relationship on...**

**Plus, another thing they would have in common...They were both born and raised in Ohio. =D**

**So yeah, hopefully ya'll don't abandon this thing cause I didn't make Quinn related to the Cullen you wanted...**

**Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Woo freaking Hoo! I am done with Finals! Hallelujah! Anyways, big big thanks to those who continue to review and favorite and alert this story. It truly does mean a lot! And now that I'm on break, hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. **

**So I changed Esme's background a tiny bit, just so you know. That's all you really need to know for this chapter. So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Now was one of those times when she wished angels had the inability to get nervous. It had taken a good ten minutes after Edward pulled up to his house just get her out of the car. (And that was only because her claustrophobia was starting to kick in). Now she was pacing back and forth in front of the Cullen's house, only half listening to Edward and Jacob's attempts to get her to calm down.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

Maybe she should just take Jacob and get out of here, pretend like she never said a thing.

After all she wouldn't even know what to say to them, or to _her_.

"Quinn, you don't have to do this now if you don't want to." Jacob said softly, gently taking her arm and refocusing her attention onto him. "Or ever for that matter."

She allowed his words to sink in for a few moments before shaking her head determinedly. "No, I want to do this. I should do this. And if I don't do this, I'll simply regret it."

Squeezing Jacob's hand and relaxing her shoulders, she glanced over his shoulder at Edward. "I'm ready."

He nodded and turned to head up the porch steps. Quinn moved to follow him but found herself being held back. Her gaze dropped down to her hand, which was still holding Jacob's, before meeting his face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't think I can go in there." Simply having to be in the same proximity with Edward was already pushing his wolf's buttons and if he went into a house _full_ of vampires, he was afraid he might not be able to keep his composure. And as much as he would've loved to tear into any one of them, he couldn't ruin this for Quinn.

She gave him an understanding smile and nod, even though he knew she wasn't exactly pleased by this. "I'll be out here waiting though." he assured her, leaning down and kissing her lips before throwing a warning glare at Edward over her shoulder. "There's no way I'd leave you _completely_ alone with a bunch of blood sucking leeches."

"Well, thank you. Although would it kill you to stop comparing them to a type of worm?" she wondered, her eyebrow arched.

He smirked. "Probably."

She scowled, then placed a kiss to his right cheek. "I'll try not to be too long."

Jacob nodded, watching as she turned around and walked over to meet Edward at the front door. "Good luck."

* * *

Having already familiarized herself with this particular Cullen home over the years, Quinn didn't take much time lingering and admiring the interior. Although she did notice a few differences from the last time she'd popped in on them. Following close behind Edward as he led her through the house, she did her best to regulate her breathing (even though she technically didn't need to breathe at all) but she knew they'd be able to sense it and she didn't want them to be any more suspicious of her than they no doubt were already going to be.

Edward stopped once they reached the living room and called out Carlisle and Esme. He glanced back at Quinn and gave her a reassuring smile before turning his attention onto his adoptive parents, who had just descended down the staircase. "Edward, what brings you home so soon?" Carlisle asked, his left hand placed on the small of Esme's back as they made their way toward the center of the room. He glanced over at Quinn and gave her a welcoming, yet slightly curious, smile. "I thought you were going to spend the rest of the day with Bella."

Edward nodded. "I was but I came across someone rather intriguing and thought you all should meet." He gestured to Quinn, "Carlisle, Esme, this is Quinn Fabray."

Had she been human, Quinn wouldn't have been able to detect the quick flash of uncertainty across both Carlisle's and Esme's faces as Edward spoke.

Despite that, they both stepped forward to properly greet her. "Hello, Quinn. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He raised his hand as she stepped forward to shake it.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

If he was bothered by her scent, which was no doubt laced with Jacob's so-called 'wet dog' smell, he definitely didn't show it.

Esme followed her husband's lead, giving her a sincere smile as she spoke, "It's a pleasure to know you, Quinn."

"Likewise." she breathed out, making sure not to hold onto Esme's hand longer than required. She didn't want to freak her out.

"Why don't we sit down?" Carlisle suggested, beckoning to the two sofas situated around the coffee table in the middle of the room.

But before Quinn could even take a seat, she heard Alice coming downstairs, footsteps that she could assume were Jasper's following behind her.

"Why on earth does it smell like wet dog down here…" Alice questioned as she reached the living room, only to drift off when she noticed Quinn. "Oh. It's you. Quinn, right?"

She nodded, giving an uncertain wave. "Hi, Alice." She quickly moved her hands behind her back, suddenly feeling stupid.

"When I told you about her, I didn't necessarily mean you had to bring her here." Alice said, addressing Edward, "How on earth were you able to get her away from the mutt?"

Quinn frowned. "Jacob's waiting outside actually."

Jasper's brow furrowed, clearly not understanding what was going on. "And why is there a werewolf outside our property?"

He instantly looked to Alice but Quinn ended up giving him the answer. "Because he doesn't want to leave me alone while in a house full of vampires."

"Would someone mind filling us in on what exactly this is all about?" Carlisle politely asked, looking between to his children.

"What's going on?" A booming voice questioned, prompting Quinn to turn her head in time to see Emmett and Rosalie join the rest of their family.

After taking one glimpse of Quinn, Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Edward and scoffed, "Found yourself a new human, have you?"

Edward fought the urge to roll his eyes as his jaw tightened. "Last time I checked, humans have heartbeats, Rosalie."

Emmett wrinkled his nose up and coughed into his hand, shaking his head after looking at Quinn, "No offense but you smell like wet dog."

She looked at him sympathetically, wishing there was a way to make it go away for their sakes, as she sat down. "Sorry about that."

"So if you're not human, then what are you?" Alice questioned, sitting on the arm rest closest to Quinn and looking at her expectantly. She ignored the reproving looks Carlisle and Esme were currently giving her. "Because you failed to answer that question last time." She couldn't help but look Quinn up and down again, taking in her pure white dress. "And if you are a vampire, you would definitely be the strangest one I've ever come across."

"Alice!" Esme scolded.

"What?" She gave an innocent shrug. "It's true. I can't see her future at all."

"I can't read her mind either." Edward supplied, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned his back against the mantle above the fireplace.

"None of your abilities work on me because I'm immune to them." Quinn explained, anxiously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as forced herself to keep eye contact. Feeling all seven pairs of eyes on her, she was getting awful flashbacks of those dinner parties her parents forced her to attend back when she was in high school. The odd one out. Yet again.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well, I'm not a vampire, but I _am_ dead."

Jasper frowned. "How is that even possible?"

"What are you, like a ghost?" Emmett chortled, sharing a smirk with Rosalie.

Quinn crossed one leg over the other and smoothed out her dress, expecting the skepticism, "Angel actually."

"An angel." Rosalie repeated, the amusement evident in her voice and the disbelief written all over her face. "You really expect us to believe that?"

"Now, Rose." Carlisle interjected calmly.

Emmett peered his head to the side and inclined his chin toward Quinn, "I don't see your wings anywhere."

"Well that's because angels don't physically have wings attached to their bodies." she replied, " But we can project them onto surfaces at will, kind of like a shadow. My friend Sam, who's an angel of death, does it frequently when he's come to collect those who are about to die to show them that they're in good hands." She instantly bit her lip as soon as the flowed right out of her mouth. Probably not smart to be naming names of other angels to them.

"Could you show us?" Edward asked, intrigued.

Quinn pushed herself off the sofa and nodded, "I could try. I've only ever done it once before though." She passed Edward and walked over to one of the walls before turning around, so that her back was to it, and exhaled deeply. With the simple shift of her shoulders, she watched with amusement as all of the Cullen's golden eyes widened in astonishment. Not needing to glance behind her (she already knew how massive her wings were stretched out), she shifted her shoulders again, the projection of her wings gone within an instant.

She stepped forward, with her hands interlocked behind her back, and patiently waited to see who would be the one to speak up first.

She wasn't surprised when it ended up being Emmett.

He nodded his head approvingly, clearly still impressed. "Okay, that was pretty awesome."

She smiled appreciatively at him. "Thank you."

"Okay, so angels exist." Jasper conceded eventually, speaking slowly as though trying to explain things to himself. "Then I assume that means there is an afterlife? A heaven."

Quinn nodded. "Without a doubt. And yes, that means Hell exist too." she added, answering the other question Jasper was no doubt about to ask next.

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be up on some cloud playing the harp?"

Thinking Rosalie meant 'here on earth', Quinn replied, "I'm a guardian angel, specifically to Jacob Black."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and shook her head, although her nose had scrunched up briefly at the mention of Jacob's name. "No, I meant _here_. As in, why are you _here_ in our house."

"She's related to one of us, Rose." Alice chimed in brightly.

Quinn forced herself to manage a smile even though she was inwardly cringing on the inside.

Like ripping off a band-aid.

"She's related to Esme." Edward said softly, sounding as though he was answering one of Rosalie's thoughts. "According to Quinn, Esme is her biological grandmother."

Her head dropped down so that her gaze was fixated back onto the floor. There was no holding eye contact now, especially when she felt her cheeks reddening as quickly as they were.

She wasn't surprised that Rosalie was the first to immediately shoot that claim down. "That's impossible."

Emmett looked around, frowning. "Wait, what? I'm so confused. How can an angel…"

Quinn lifted her head, feeling the need to speak up. "Just to clarify, I used to be human but I died and when I went to heaven I was chosen to become a guardian angel, which is how all guardian angels come to be. Of course that's not the case for all angels, especially the higher ranking ones-"

"That doesn't change the fact that what you are saying is completely preposterous!" Rosalie snapped. "Esme never had any surviving children so your-"

"That's not entirely true, Rosalie." Esme voiced quietly, causing her daughter to stop and turn her attention back onto her.

Esme looked between her sons and daughters sympathetically. "I'm afraid there was one part of my human life that I had failed to mention to you all. You see," she smiled gratefully when she felt Carlisle's hand cover her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "while I was married to Charles and while he fighting overseas in the war, I was raped by one of his friends on leave." As the memories came back to her, her smile faded. "Shortly after that, I realized I had become pregnant by him. My first child. And even though it was created out of force, I already loved it with all of my heart. I did a foolish thing, telling my cousin Lydia about the incident. She ended up informing my parents about it. While I knew they would find out sooner or later about the baby, I had hoped to simply pass it off as Charles'. But now they knew the truth and they thought it was wrong of me to want to raise another man's baby."

After a moment, Esme took a steadying breath and continued.

"So when it came time for me to give birth, my parents, without my knowledge, arranged for the baby to be adopted. They had forged my signature on all the paperwork. And when I found out about it, I tried to tell the doctors and nurses there had been a mistake, but no one would listen to me. They took my son away right after he was born."

Even though this was already information Quinn knew, she couldn't help but have the same sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had when she first learned about Esme's story. She couldn't imagine her only child being taken away from her.

"My parents then made sure that there was no record of my pregnancy at the hospital and told all of our friends to never speak a word of it because they didn't want Charles to find out. Less than year later, Charles returned home and shortly after I found myself pregnant again. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to survive if something happened to my second child, I fled to Wisconsin. And then…well of course the rest of the story you know." She squeezed Carlisle's hand again when he placed a kiss to her head.

"Your first son was adopted by my grandparents, who were unable to have children." Quinn softly added. "They named him Russell. Russell Fabray. He was my father." That last sentence left a bitter taste on her tongue, considering everything he'd done to her when she was human.

_Let all bitterness, wrath and anger, clamor and slander be put away from you, along with all malice. _

Right.

She exhaled deeply, mentally repeating that verse before pushing all those thoughts of ill feeling out of her mind.

Angels were not meant to hold resentment of any kind.

She'd first learned that over fifty years ago, and yet here she was, still having to reinforce that concept more often that an angel should.

"Quinn how did you find out about this?" Came Esme's gentle voice.

Quinn refocused her attention onto Esme and cleared her throat. "Well, it happened while I was still in training to become a guardian angel. You see up there," she pointed upward. "They have a hall of records, in which they have a record of every single person and their lineage. Naturally I was curious about mine and how far back my ancestry went. There I found out that my father was adopted. Which was something I never knew about. I imagine he didn't either. In our records it said that his birth mother was a woman named Esme Anne Platt. Next to Esme's name was an asterisk, which means that she was supposed to go to heaven when she died but special circumstances kept her from doing so. Which basically meant that she was turned into a vampire while on the brink of death."

Alice chuckled softly. "That must've come as quite the shock."

"Mmm, definitely. I mean, everyone grows up with the notion that vampires are purely fantasy and to find out that they're real let alone discover that I'm related to one was definitely the surprise of my life…er…_after_life."

"You know at Bella's, I also overheard you telling the mu-I mean, _Jacob_," Alice quickly corrected herself when Quinn gave her that disapproving look, "that you have been watching over us over the years…."

Quinn felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Well, yes, that's true. But believe me it was only supposed to be a one time thing. When I found out about your family, I tracked you guys down and popped on in just to see what you guys were like and I just…got caught up-"

"With our awesomeness?" Emmett supplied, grinning.

She chuckled, giving a small shrug, but nodding her head nevertheless. "I guess you could say that. I was just so intrigued by you all that I couldn't help but stop by every so often….is that weird?"

While everyone merely shook their heads, Rosalie nodded hers. "Yes."

"So how come we have never seen you before now, Quinn?" Jasper inquired, his head slightly cocked to the side and brow furrowed.

"Well guardian angels aren't supposed to be visible to earth-bound creatures." she replied. "But as of recently things have, for some unknown reason, changed and I'm not invisible to everyone anymore."

"With the exception of Bella." Edward reminded her, standing upright.

She nodded. "Right. Jacob's father as well. But other than them two, the pack, Jacob, and you guys have all been able to see me."

Both Carlisle and Edward seemed intrigued by this little bit of information.

Suddenly Emmett raised his hand. She looked at him quizzically, giving a short laugh, "Uh, yes Emmett?" When Rosalie noticed this, she rolled her eyes at her husband before quickly yanking his arm down.

"Anyways," Emmett turned his attention back onto Quinn, "so if an angel and a vampire were to get into a fight, who would win?"

"An angel, no doubt." she replied automatically, her lips then curling up into a smile at Emmett's surprised expression. He snorted, sharing a look with his brothers before settling his gaze back onto her. "Cocky much?"

She shook her head, frowning. "Cockiness has nothing to do with it. It's a fact. Angels have the ability to overpower all earth bound creatures."

"Okay, then." Emmett grinned broadly as he pushed up his sleeves to his elbows, his biceps flexing as he did so. "You and me, little one. Outside. Right now. We'll see if that's true or not."

She arched her eyebrow before shaking her head again. "I'm a guardian, Emmett. Not a fighter."

Emmett stepped forward, his massive arms crossed over his chest as he walked at a human pace, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You're just scared cause you know I could take you down."

"Emmett." Edward warned. "Do not forget that we've got a werewolf outside the house."

He scoffed, glancing over at his brother. "So? What does he care?"

"Quinn is his mate."

Emmett looked back at Quinn before bursting into fits of laughter. "Your mate is a werewolf?" He slapped his hand down on his thigh, his body shaking with laughter as he stepped back. "Man, what'd you ever do to get punishment like that?"

Quinn scowled, while Edward let out a low huff of frustration. "Don't antagonize the dog, Emmett. You know he can hear you." Without thinking, Quinn swatted Edward's stomach the second the word 'dog' left his lips and flashed him a reproving look.

Probably not the most angel-like thing to do but that was _her _Jacob he was calling a 'dog'.

Or as Santana would simply put it, _No me gusta. _

Alice laughed at Edward's taken aback expression, his right hand still resting on place where Quinn had struck him. She hopped off the arm rest she was sitting on and skipped over to Quinn. "You'll fit in with the family perfectly, Quinn."

Quinn couldn't help but beam at her comforting words and give her a hug, the anxiety she'd felt about this whole meeting practically evaporated.

"Now hold on a second, who said anything about making her apart of this family?" Once again she felt her smile fading at the hands of Rosalie.

Alice rolled her eyes at her sister's remark and swiftly turned around to respond but Esme beat her to it. "Rosalie, please." Esme crossed the room so that she stood on the other side of Quinn. A warm smile emitted from her as she wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze and gazing down a her with affection. "Quinn is my family."

Carlisle nodded his head, adding, "Which in turn makes her apart of this family. Of course," he glanced back at Quinn and smiled, "if that's what she wants."

She stood there, at a loss for words, and simply nodded her head. Her brain was still trying to compute their touching declarations.

Once it set in, Quinn felt her heart swell with so much love for these people that it made her dizzy.

If only she'd had these two around when she was alive.

Feeling tears welling up in her eyes, she bit down on her bottom lip in hopes of keeping them at bay. She didn't want them to think she was just some overly emotional blubbering angel.

She sniffled though and Esme quickly caught on to what was going on. "Did we upset you, sweetheart?" she asked, looking down at her with concern.

"I'm not upset," Quinn corrected her quickly, while lifting her hand and swiping away at her left eye just as a tear escaped her. "Just…emotional, I guess. I'm not used to _this_."

Yes, parental figures who were kind, caring, and loving were definitely something of a new experience for her.

"This whole family thing." she elaborated, looking at them all. "What you guys have is special. And the very idea of even being apart of it…well it makes me feel special too."

"You are special, honey." Esme whispered, placing a tender kiss to her head.

.

As Jacob listened from his place outside, he couldn't help but feel a little partial to the matriarch of the Cullen family. Now he wasn't thrilled about feeling this way toward a vampire of all things, but she was making Quinn feel loved, in a way that he couldn't.

He couldn't complain about that.

* * *

"Why don't we go out for a walk?" Carlisle suggested to his children, the thought of giving Quinn and Esme some time alone immediately crossing his mind as soon as Esme spoke.

Knowing what he was getting at, Alice and Jasper instantly agreed to join him while Edward opted out in order to return to Bella. Emmett also agreed while Rosalie seemed hesitant, her gaze still fixated on Quinn distrustfully.

"C'mon, babe." Emmett urged, moving his arm from around his wife's waist and taking her hand. She exhaled deeply before reluctantly followed him out of the room.

"She'll come around." Esme whispered to Quinn, patting her arm before taking her arm from around her shoulders.

Quinn nodded and stepped aside when she noticed Carlisle approaching them. "You two have fun now." Quinn directed her attention away from Esme when Carlisle leaned in to properly say goodbye to his wife.

When they finished, Carlisle stepped back, giving Esme one last lingering gaze, the love and adoration for her written all over his face. He turned around and was out of the room within the blink of an eye, much like the others had done, leaving Quinn and Esme alone together.

Suddenly Quinn felt nervous again.

Esme turned to her and exhaled, smiling all the while, "Now I do believe we have some catching up to do."

Quinn returned the smile and nodded, taking a seat back on the sofa when Esme beckoned her to do so. "You have a lovely home." she started, tucking her legs underneath her and smoothing out the skirt of her dress as she glanced around the room again. She glanced back at her. "You decorated it yourself, right?"

Esme nodded, propping her arm up and resting her hand against her temple. "Mmm, yes. It's my passion, designing things."

"It's very open." Quinn commented, taking in the large windows to their right. "It's kind of perfect for someone like me."

Esme stared at her questionably. "I'm claustrophobic." she explained, slightly embarrassed. "Have been my entire existence." She let out a short laugh. "One would think a thing like that would go away after you died but no, I've still got it, even after being dead for nearly half a century."

"Quinn-"

"It was a car accident." she answered, already knowing what question Esme was going to ask. "Ran right through a stop sign and a truck hit me. Of course back in those days there were no seatbelts so I immediately died on impact."

"Why did you run the stop sign?" Esme questioned gently.

"I was trying to get away." she replied softly, unsure of whether or not she should tell her about her father. After all, he was her son. "…I had family problems."

"You don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable telling." Esme must've sensed her inner turmoil over the subject.

"It's not that. I'm just not sure you would be comfortable with hearing the things that happened." she brushed her bangs out of her face and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't exactly live a happy life."

"Then tell me about some good memories you have." Esme suggested.

Quinn stayed silent, mentally racking her brain for a response.

She must've kept quiet longer than she thought because it prompted Esme to voice her name. "Quinn?"

She bit her lip, thinking. "That's kind of hard to answer. I can't really think of anything." Sad, but true. Those bad memories had seemed to overshadow any good memories she might have had, let alone remembered.

When she looked back at Esme, she found her frowning. "Quinn, were you abused when you were human?"

Quinn's eyes widened, completely taken aback. What, did she have an invisible sign reading, _victim of abuse_, tattooed across her forehead?

"I see myself in you." Esme continued, her voice laced with concern. "And I'm not just talking about the fact that you have my nose."

Knowing she couldn't lie, to her grandmother of all people, Quinn rather ashamedly nodded her head. "Yeah, I was."

"For how long?"

"Basically my whole life, but I was only ever sexually assaulted once." she murmured low under her breath, hoping Esme wouldn't be able to catch it.

But of course with her being a vampire, she did. "You were running from your father, I presume." she said, piecing things together.

Quinn nodded once again, pulling her legs up against her chest and resting her chin against her knees. She turned her head to the side as she tried to read what Esme was thinking.

Then she reminded herself that Edward was the mind reader, not her.

She was just about to suggest to Esme that they talk about something else, possibly something less depressing, when Esme suddenly pulled her into her arms.

Her concern was Quinn's undoing and before she knew it, she found herself crying into Esme's shoulder.

Maybe it was because now, after spending far too many years of being alone, things were finally looking her way. She had Santana, she had Jacob, and now she had Esme.

But still, that didn't make her wish any less that things had gone differently.

How she wished she had been born twenty years later, so she could've grown up with Santana. Then they could've helped each other, been there for each other like they are now. Neither one of them would've had to be alone.

How she wished she could've met Jacob when she was still alive. Then they could've grown old together like couples are supposed to and had a family somewhere along the line. She was never going to be able to give him those human experiences that he so deserved.

Quinn held onto Esme tighter, her body shaking uncontrollably from all the crying, even as Esme tried to soothe her by rubbing her back in soothing circles.

Being held by her, something her own mother had failed to ever do, just made her wish Esme had been around when she was younger. _Alive_. When she needed someone like her desperately.

"I'm really sorry about this." Quinn apologized after what felt like an embarrassingly long time of crying, lifting her head from Esme's shoulder and noticing the big stain on her blouse from her tears.

"It's okay, honey." Esme reassured her, lifting her hand and brushing away the silent tears that found their way down Quinn's cheeks. "You needed it."

"I guess I did." she chuckled, taking the tissue Esme had handed her and dabbing her eyes with it.

Placing the box of tissues back on the small side table beside the sofa, Esme turned back around to face Quinn. "Let's talk about something else. Like…." she glanced over at the window before flashing a knowing smile, "that Jacob of yours. I want details."

Esme beamed at the way Quinn's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning at the mere mention of Jacob. She found it very endearing.

"Well, he's just…well he's wonderful in every sense of the word." Quinn replied, the smile on her face unable to be contained.

That was all it took.

Before she knew it, she was rambling on about his entire life story and about imprinting, and naming off every single reason why she loved him in a way that practically left her giddy when she finally stopped to take a breather.

Esme laughed for a second, her dimples showing in her cheeks. "To say you're in love would be something of an understatement, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Quinn blushed, lowering her head rather sheepishly.

She smiled tenderly, leaning forward and giving Quinn's knee a gentle pat. "Being in love is nothing to be ashamed about, sweetheart."

* * *

Quinn closed her eyes and sighed, indulging in the feeling of Esme gently stroking her hair. Her head rested in Esme's lap while hers was tilted back, resting against the back of the sofa. She cleared her throat once more, feeling it close up on her again. (Her throat always got that way after talking for long periods of time). She knew if she tried to speak up now, her voice would be as hoarse as a crow's.

Her gaze was fixated on the ceiling before her now, as she recalled all the information she and Esme had just disclosed with one another. She wasn't sure what time it was exactly, but judging by how dark it was outside, she assumed they had been chatting for at least a couple of hours.

They both fell into a content silence after sharing a good laugh over Quinn's admitted crush on Rock Hudson when she was growing up.

A fact that Santana just _loved _to tease her about, but gay or not, that man would always be a hunk to her.

"Do you sleep, Quinn?" Came Esme's soft, curious voice, breaking Quinn out of her Rock Hudson-y thoughts.

"Nope." she replied, although with the way Esme was running her fingers through her hair, she definitely felt as if she could start.

"Sleep." Quinn heard her whisper in a sympathetic voice. "Is what I miss most about being human. You can escape so much in sleep."

"Mmm…only when it's dreamless." she murmured. While Quinn had her fair share of good dreams while she was alive, she'd mostly been plagued by nightmares in her lifetime. Sometimes she felt as trapped in her sleep as she felt while she was awake. "I'm thankful angels don't need to sleep."

And while things were going good for her now, her last human moments still traumatized her. She could only imagine how much worse it would be if she had the ability to sleep.

"Oh, hello, Edward."

Quinn blinked and quickly lifted her head off Esme's lap, then being greeted by the sight of Edward who just walked into the room.

"Hey, Edward." she greeted as she readjusted her position on the sofa.

"Sorry to intrude but ah, Quinn." Edward inclined his chin toward the window behind them. "Your wolf is getting rather antsy having to be away from you for so long."

She whipped her head around and then promptly hopped off the sofa. "Oh my gosh, you're right." He must've been losing his mind from having to wait outside all this time. She glanced back at Esme sympathetically. "I should probably get going."

"Why don't you ask Jacob to come inside?" Esme suggested, standing upright as well and briefly smoothing out her skirt. "I could rustle him up some dinner."

In her head, Quinn could picture Jacob scoffing at the very idea. "As wonderful as that sounds, Esme, I'm not sure he would go for it. At least not right now." Though she had a feeling that he would come around eventually, for her sake.

"Of course." Esme nodded understandingly as she walked Quinn to the front door. "And I want you to know that you're free to stop by at _any_ time."

Quinn stopped at the door and beamed. "You're really amazing, Esme. You and your family." she told her sincerely, to which Esme smiled.

"_Our _family, Quinn." she corrected softly before enveloping her into another hug. "You're a part of it now, too."

A soft smile graced her features as Quinn hugged her back, doing everything in her willpower to hold back the tears. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

* * *

Feeling as though she could conquer the entire world at that moment, Quinn all but skipped down the steps of the Cullen house and around the side of the house before stopping once she spotted Jacob. "Hey, you." she greeted brightly, grinning ear to ear. "I'm sorry about taking so long. I honestly lost track of time." She jumped up into his arms without warning and cupped his face before kissing his lips.

He pulled away slowly, his arms still holding her up. "Mmm…that alone was almost worth the wait. Can I have another?" Giggling, she leaned down and gave him another kiss, this one deeper than the last.

After a few long minutes of exchanging passionate kisses, Quinn reluctantly pried her lips from his and beckoned for Jacob to put her back down. "You must be starving after waiting all this time."

He shook his head, still keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. "No, not really. I hunted down this deer that was passing by."

She quirked her eyebrow. "You ate in your wolf form?"

He shrugged. "Not something I like to do but hey, I was starving and there was no chance I was leaving the area."

"You didn't have to do that for me." she said softly, cupping his cheek and giving him another kiss. "But I appreciate you not wanting to leave me."

He leaned down and kissed her temple. "You know I'd do anything for you."

* * *

Edward moved to Esme's side, following her gaze as she looked out the large window. The two of them watched Quinn and Jacob out in the yard. He took a moment to let Esme's thoughts fill his head before speaking. "Just when I think I've seen you at your happiest, you always surprise me by kicking it up a notch."

"My family's expanding in ways that I never could have imagined. I couldn't be any happier than I am now."

Turning her attention back out the window, she sighed when she realized Quinn and Jacob had gone. But that didn't stop the proud smile from spreading across her face. "And it doesn't hurt that my granddaughter's an angel." she glanced back at her son and smirked. "Literally."

* * *

**AN: More Esme/Quinn bonding to come, as well as more Jacob/Quinn-ness, and of course some drama. **

**Oh and the whole angels being able to project their wings onto surfaces, yeah, I took that concept from _Supernatural _just cause I loved the idea. **

**Anyways, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: As always, big big thanks to those who continue to review and give out support. I won't bother ya'll with a long AN. **

**So, please, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

"Quinn, can I ask you something?"

She glanced up at Jacob and nodded, although she found herself frowning at the expression on his face. "Yeah, of course. What about?"

He dropped his arm from around her shoulders and looked down at her seriously, slowing down his pace as they walked through the forest. "When you told me about your past, it seems you failed to mention one important detail."

"Oh." She moved her hand from its place around his waist and let it drop to her side. She tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear uncomfortably, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "Right."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed heavily, folding her arms across her chest self-consciously. "Because I just knew it would upset you. You were already getting worked up about the fact that my dad hit me, there was no way I was going to bring up that he raped me too." She glanced back at him and nodded her head. "See what I mean?" She touched his arm and caressed the length of it up and down in soothing motions. "You're already trembling."

"Well how do you expect me to react, Quinn?" he asked, shrugging his arm away from her touch. "Be all calm and collected? Act like it doesn't bother me that the most important person in my life was hurt and abused by her own father and that there was absolutely nothing I could have done to stop it?"

"Jacob, you weren't even alive when it happened." she reminded gently. "In fact, neither was your father. Now yes, what happened to me was awful and it definitely sucked but I don't want you beating yourself up over something that was completely out of your control." She swiftly stopped in front of him and jabbed his chest with her index finger. "You understand me?"

He snorted, shaking his head as a smile found its way onto his face. "You're utterly adorable when you think you're being tough, you know that?"

She scowled, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Oh shut up."

"Now do you really think that's the kind of language an _angel_ should be using? Hmm?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

Unable to come up with a clever enough response, she resorted to simply sticking her tongue out at him and walking away.

"Not so fast you don't." He jogged after her and scooped her up in his arms in one swift movement. "Ha. Got you."

But no sooner had the words left his mouth that Quinn popped out of his arms. "Now you lost me!" she exclaimed over her shoulder, giggling as she skipped away from him.

He went after her again but just as he reached the tree line, separating the woods from his house, he realized that he had yet to report back to Sam and the pack like he was supposed to.

He swore under his breath and threw his head back when he realized this and immediately brought himself to a stop. "Quinn."

She turned around, just about halfway to the house and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

He pointed back behind himself, to the forest. "I just remembered that I still have to go tell the pack that I went to talk to Edward. Sam's probably wondering where the hell I disappeared to."

"Oh, okay." She walked back over to him and pushed herself up onto her toes, giving him a quick peck. "I'll see you in a little while."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he assured her before leaning down and returning the kiss. "You'll stay at home and wait for me, right?"

"Actually I was thinking about waiting for you at the top of Mt. Kilimanjaro," she sighed dramatically, "but I guess your house will just _have_ to do."

"My angel: the comedian." he chuckled, playfully rolling his eyes as he placed a kiss to her temple. "I'll be back in a little bit."

* * *

As soon as Jacob was out of sight, Quinn popped herself into his room. With really nothing to do until he came back, she picked up his literature book off his desk and plopped down on his bed, turning to a random page. She hadn't read more than two sentences before someone loudly yelled, "Hey, Q!"

Quinn jumped a little and huffed in frustration when she saw Santana sitting across from her, on the edge of Jacob's desk. "Do you have to be so loud?" she asked, closing the book in her hands with a sharp clap.

"What?" Santana pulled her legs up so that she sat cross-legged. "It's not like anyone can hear me."

"Anyways, so how was Italy?"

Santana shrugged. "Eh. It was alright. Obviously Edward's alive so that's good, I guess. I didn't have the chance to go mess with the Pope like I wanted though. But I figured I'd just go back later."

Quinn rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. "So how'd things go with the Volturi? I find it hard to believe that they let you all leave just like that."

"Okay, let me just start from like the beginning. So yeah, Edward went to the Volturi and asked to executed, but they didn't wanna do it because of his 'gift' so he's all like, _I won't live in a world where Bella doesn't exist _and all that crap, so he decided he'd expose himself to the humans so then the Volturi have to get rid of him. But of course, Bella stopped him in the nick of time and they're all yadda yadda, I love you, you are my life, they get their mack on. Which in reality is just them crushing their faces together in the most unattractive way possible, but I digress."

"Anyways the two of them and Alice get brought before the Volturi. So Aro - he's the main Volturi dude and looks like a total pedophile if you ask me - he's all like obsessed with the fact that none of their powers work on Bella and he asks her if she wants to join the Volturi when she becomes a vamp and of course Bella's like _yeah right, no way in hell_. Then they decided that Bella has to die because she knows too much about vamps and could be a threat to their secrecy and blah, blah, blah. Alice steps up, shows Aro her vision of Bella as a vampire so bing, bang, boom they're all free to leave but the catch is that Bella has to be turned into a vampire soon. So yeah, and so ends another chapter in the mostly boring saga that is my charge's life. Any who," Santana propped her chin up in her hand and looked at Quinn expectantly, "what's new with you?"

Figuring that Santana would want the simplified version, Quinn cleared her throat and started.

"Well, Edward found out from Alice that I mentioned I was related to one of the Cullens, he got curious, I told him it was Esme, he offered to take me to meet her. I did. She was wonderful and we really got to know each other and now I'm like an honorary Cullen."

"That's good. Cause you know, you stalking them all this time has been pretty freakin' creepy if you ask me, Q."

Quinn scoffed, then picked up Jacob's pillow and chucked it at her. "For your information I was not stalking them!"

"Whatever gets you through the decade, Q." Santana laughed, throwing the pillow back at her. Her smile faded shortly after though. "But seriously, do you really think it was a good idea letting even _more_ people in on your secret?"

"I couldn't lie to them, Santana." Quinn replied, hugging the pillow close to her chest. "And especially not to Esme. Besides it's not like they will tell anyone. We can trust them."

"I'm sure we can, Quinn, but dude, I'm seriously worried about you." Santana hopped off of Jacob's desk and sat down next to her on the bed. "If all this ends up blowing up in your face and Council gets wind of all this, you'll be in some deep shit. And I mean, _way_ deeper shit that you already were in to begin with."

"I'm well aware of the _deep shit_, as you so eloquently put it, that I'm in, Santana. But the way I see it, the Council won't ever find out unless _someone_ tells them." Quinn threw her a knowing look. "And by someone I mean _you_."

Santana frowned. "You know I wouldn't ever do that to you, Q. In fact, I'm a little insulted that you would ever think so. But even then, what if the Council finds out some other way? Or what if they already know? What if they know right this second?"

Quinn scoffed at the very idea before meeting her gaze. "Then what are they waiting for? Huh?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Q. I know angels and supposed to be all kind and compassionate but you know the Council loves handing out punishment even more than fat people love eating food. You've heard the stories. They _will _smack you down like the hand of God."

"You sure know exactly what to say to make an angel feel better, Santana." Quinn murmured sarcastically as she pushed herself forward so that her feet touched the hardwood floor. She was about to push herself off the bed but then Santana slid forward, the two of them back to being shoulder to shoulder again. "Hey, I'm just being honest with you."

"I know." She looked back at her best friend and sighed heavily. "But humoring me every once and while by saying that _everything will work out fine _wouldn't kill you, now would it?"

Santana pondered this for a moment before nodding her head. "Yeah, actually, I think it would."

"Jacob's almost home." she announced, standing up and then peering outside his window. She couldn't see him yet but she could clearly hear him running home to her.

Santana smirked, standing upright as well. "I take it that's my cue to get up on out of here so you two can like, do it like the animals that I know that you guys are."

Quinn tore her gaze off the window long enough to shot her a disapproving look. "Santana, please."

"What, you two _still_ aren't doing it? Christ, Q, you have some serious restraint." Santana stared at her, impressed. "If he were mine, that hunk would've lost his virginity like twenty times over already."

Quinn felt her jaw tighten. "Could you go now? He's right outside."

"Sure you don't want me to stay? I could supply some soft jazz to help set the mood. I could do my Barry White impression. Ooh, I know, I know!" She waved down all previous ideas. "I'll sing _Physical_ as you do like a little striptease for Jacob. If you want, I could find you some leg warmers and neon colored spandex, knowing Jacob that could end up being like a fetish he develops or something…."

Quinn snorted, shaking her head at the absurdity that is, unfortunately, her best friend. "You know, these are the times when I _really_ wish you had stayed in the 80's, where you belong."

"That is such b.s. and you know it." Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulders and squeezed. "Cause you know if that was true, you'd just be a sad, pathetic excuse for an angel. Well, more so than you are now."

"Oh Santana, don't make me take you to the floor." Quinn warned through an unnervingly sugary yet incredibly fake smile.

Santana dropped her hand from around Quinn's shoulders immediately.

Sure she came from Lima Heights and was as tough as they got, but she wasn't stupid. Last time Quinn gave her that particular look was right before they had their first fight which would be later referred to (by her) as the big brawl of '97.

It had been early on in their friendship and while it had been their only real fight to date, it sure as hell left an impression on Santana.

(Not exactly in the way she would've liked but hell, it was her own fault.)

One day she'd taken her attitude and snarky comments too far, pushed one too many of Quinn's buttons and ended up saying things that were low, even for her.

And in result, she…well, it was the _only_ time in the history of her existence where she'd ever had someone else actually go all Lima Heights on _her_ ass.

Yes. She had her own ass handed to her by none other than Quinn Fabray, the angel sweeter than apple fuckin' pie itself, the same girl whose dimples alone make cherubs look like grotesque little trolls in comparison.

The whole thing was utterly humiliating to see the least (and kind of a turn on, depending on what day she reflected back on it. Today was _not_ one of those days, fyi.) but more importantly, it served as a very educational experience.

Because on that day, she had caught a glimpse of the dark side she once thought non-existent in the seemingly pure soul of the Little Miss Sweetheart herself.

While others (both humans and angels alike) might have bragged about the once thought impossible accomplishment that is defeating Santana Lopez in a fight, she was pretty sure that Quinn would sooner saw off her own arms than ever acknowledge, let alone admit to doing such a thing to another angel.

Not that she really minded that part. After all, she had her street cred to protect.

But above all, that particular day stuck in her mind mostly because it was the day Quinn had gotten her respect (A feat rarely accomplished, even by her own family).

"Santana."

She quickly blinked, realizing that she was no longer listening to her own thoughts. "What?" she snapped.

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. "You were thinking about The fight just now, weren't you?"

She scoffed loudly, pushing her hair to one side. "Was not."

"You do know that, while you sometimes drive me crazy, I would never let something like that happen again, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. Look, you don't have to start apologizing again, Quinn. I understand. You had fifty-seven years of pent up rage and hurt brewing and I come around, giving you shit, making fun of you, taking jabs that were way below the belt, even for me,…of course you snapped. I don't blame you and hell, I sure know I deserved it."

Quinn frowned. "Still, physical violence is not something I advocate by any means."

"That's too bad cause I'm pretty sure you could like, give the archangels a run for their money. Seriously, you are like a genius slapper."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yeah." Santana said in that obvious tone. "Cause, I learned a very valuable lesson that day. Which is: You don't fuck with Quinn Fabray."

Quinn chuckled. "I won't argue with you on that."

"And that is why you are my best friend." Santana beamed, throwing her arm back around Quinn's shoulders. Holding up her finger, she added, "But just know that one of these decades I will return the smack down. And when I do, it will be epic."

Quinn snorted. "Yeah, an epic fail. You couldn't even take me the first time around."

"I nearly had you and you so know it. You just got lucky."

Quinn pursed her lips together and simply nodded her head. "Yeah, okay."

She glared at her, her eyes narrowed as she dropped her arms again. "Oh shut up. You know, what? Have fun spending yet another night as a virgin. I'm out."

"And you have fun watching Bella sleep for the next ten hours with Edward." Quinn retorted.

Santana scowled, muttering in Spanish under her breath before popping out of Jacob's room.

* * *

Jacob stared at the clock hooked onto the wall and inwardly groaned at the time. Only a minute had passed since the last time he looked. God, did he hate this.

He'd only been back at school for a week and already he felt as though he'd here for months. He had almost forgotten how slow time passed when stuck inside a classroom.

He felt like he was in prison. Everything was so much more confined than he ever remembered it being. Especially the desks. They were a complete joke. He couldn't even count how many times he'd gotten stuck in those chairs today alone. He exhaled deeply, doing everything he could to at least _try_ and focus on what his teacher was saying.

But it was useless, he could really care less about what his teacher had to say about King Louis the something or other.

He blamed the Cullens for all this.

If they hadn't returned, the pack's patrols wouldn't be restricted to their own land. Since their patrolling land was so much of a down size compared to before, and what with their pack so large, it left a lot of free time for everyone.

Naturally he initially thought this was great. It meant he would be able to spend twice as much time with Quinn than he had before. Of course that was before his father informed him that he would have to return to school.

Glancing to his right, he noticed Quil fighting to stay awake, with his cheek pressed against his fist. Quil had joined the pack a few days after the Cullens returned. He was ecstatic to finally have his friends back and to be in on the tribe's big secret. Jacob was glad too, he hated having to lie to one of his best friends.

That thought prompted him to look to his left, where Embry sat, only he had long given up on keeping awake. Since the three of them sat in the very back (they kind of had to because the other kids complained that they could never see the board from behind their huge frames), the teacher didn't pay them any attention.

Embry seemed to think that they were always able to get away with sleeping in class because their teacher was secretly scared of them. After all, ever since the pack returned to school, everyone on campus decided that they were involved in some kind of cult. The guys pretty much went along with it because how else would they explain why they all only hung out together or the fact that they all had become twice their size in such a short amount of time?

While he was grateful to have Embry and Quil by his side throughout the day, he wished there was a way Quinn could go to school with him. Having to spend eight hours a day without her was absolute torture. Sometimes it was so unbearable that he'd have to sneak off campus in between classes or during lunch and go see her just to ensure he didn't completely lose his sanity.

Or phase in the middle of the cafeteria.

But he especially hated the fact that while he was at school, Quinn was over at the Cullen house by herself.

While it made it somewhat easier knowing that some of them were back at school just as he was, he still didn't like leaving her alone there. And whether or not angels were stronger than vampires, as Quinn said, the Cullens were still blood sucking _vampires. _

Although he would admit to finding himself warming up to Esme, but just because of how she treated and loved Quinn. And he guessed the doctor was alright too.

But the others were an entirely different story. He didn't trust a single one of them. (Though he knew the feeling was mutual).

He knew they didn't appreciate the ever lasting wolf smell that lingered around their property these days.

But in his opinion, he was worst off because he had to constant inhale all seven of their bleach stenches whenever Quinn wanted to see them. Sure he stayed outside whenever she came over but their smell was still crazy strong from there. He was pretty sure his constant inhaling of their smell was slowing killing of his brain cells, but he refused to let Quinn hang out there without him there as a precaution (Of course when he was stuck at school, he kind of had to deal with it).

Unfortunately, whenever Quinn came from the Cullen's, she was stuck with a slight vampire stench to her that didn't wear off completely for a few hours. It didn't bother him as much as it did before, as he found her own natural scent becoming strong enough to over power it. He figured it had something to do with their imprinting bond (which was growing stronger with every passing day). The fact that his imprint sometimes smelled like a leech proved difficult when concerning his pack, since they were now suspicious of why he sometimes smelled like a leech. Of course he would lie and merely say he'd been hanging out with Bella, who practically permanently smelt of vampire.

Quinn didn't like that he had to keep so many of her secrets from the pack and had even given him the okay to tell them the truth about her just so he wouldn't have to work so hard on keeping his every thought in line while he was phased.

While he would admit that it was difficult having to keep Quinn's secret (both that she was an angel and that she was related to a Cullen) and it would be nice to not have to lie to them every single day, he had a strong feeling things would not go over well with the pack if they found out that his imprint was a relative to one of the Cullen's.

Sure they had a strong sense of unity, of brotherhood among them all. (Well except for Leah, who was as difficult as ever and never failed to remind everyone of how much of an outsider she felt, even though she was among outsiders). But he couldn't trust them enough to know that they wouldn't hurt her. Or _them_ for that matter.

And since Quinn's safety was his top priority, he wouldn't dare risk doing anything that would jeopardize it.

She had also suggested he tell his dad about her, because it was becoming increasingly difficult having to come up with good enough explanations about what he was doing in his room whenever his dad knocked on his door while he and Quinn were making out.

It was a good thing he had a lock on his door otherwise his father would've already walked in on him seemingly making out with himself more than once.

But again, he couldn't risk it. He didn't trust his dad enough not to talk to Sam or to the elders on the Council about Quinn if he ended up telling him.

"Alright, homework assignment for tonight…"

Jacob pulled himself out of his thoughts and mindlessly scribbled down what his teacher wrote up on the whiteboard. He swore when he saw how much the old bat had assigned.

Just another thing he hated about high school.

After spending eight pointless hours in school, the last thing he wanted to do when he got home was spend another eight hours doing homework.

But lucky for him he had his own private tutor/angel/imprint/girlfriend to help him out. While he knew Quinn was smart, he hadn't realized just how smart until he started back up at school.

She was well versed in _every_ single subject he had. For history, she knew about every single person, every place, every war, and every date that served of any importance.

And for English, she could recite Shakespeare off the top of her head and understand Charles Dickens and all those Old-Englishly written books and explain it to him in a way he could actually understand.

She was like his own, living, breathing, _Spark Notes _booklet.

As for Chemistry and Algebra, how she could remember all those formulas was beyond him.

Hearing the bell signaling the end of class, ring out above his head, he promptly closed his notebook and proceeded to shove his things back into his backpack.

Thank God, another day over and done with.

Once he had his things all packed up, he carefully eased himself out of his seat, knowing better than to think he could simply get out without some type of maneuvering. Once he was free, he shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder and said a quick goodbye to his friends before quickly leaving the room.

He was out of the parking lot within minutes where he then got on his bike and drove himself home. He was glad his dad wasn't home when he was just so he didn't have to answer all his questions on why he was in such a hurry.

He dropped his backpack off in his room and then proceeded to the kitchen to make himself some sandwiches. He didn't know how much long Quinn planned on staying at the Cullen's after he got there so he figured he'd be better off fortifying himself now.

After scarfing down about six turkey sandwiches, he topped it all off with a liter of soda and then headed outside, stripping himself of his clothes as he went. As soon as his clothes were securely tied to his leg, he phased and left for the Cullen's.

* * *

"I can't believe you designed all this." Quinn shook her head in awe, her eyes glancing over the pages in the sketchpad he had in her grasp before setting it down and pulling the blueprints closer to her. She currently sat at Esme's desk, the two of them in her study, which also doubled as Carlisle's personal library. "It's all amazing. Bella and Edward are going to love it."

She handed Esme back her sketchpad, which held all her designs and concepts for Edward and Bella's future cottage. (Thanks to Alice, the whole family now knew about Edward and Bella's little engagement deal. So needless to say that a wedding was definitely in their future).

"I hope so." Esme replied, taking another glance at one of her sketches before closing the notebook and putting it back in the first drawer of her desk. Quinn then proceeded to put the blueprints back where they belonged.

Esme leaned against the edge of her desk, resting her hands behind her. "So I was speaking with Carlisle last night and he has a theory on why you're able to be seen by people."

Quinn looked up, surprised. "Oh?"

"Yes, you said this all started with Jacob. He was the first person to see you?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, right after he first became a wolf."

"Well, so far the only people that have been able to see you are Jacob's pack and our family."

"Yeah, only supernatural people now that I think about it."

"Carlisle thinks Jacob's imprinting on you is the reason why." Esme continued. "The fact that he imprinted on you gave you this supernatural connection to Earth."

"Making it so that I could only been seen by the supernatural." Quinn finished, nodding her head. "Well that certainly explains why Bella and Jacob's dad are unable to see me. But what I want to know is how Jacob was able to imprint on me in the first place. I mean, I am technically dead."

Esme sighed, giving a small shrug. "That we're not so sure about, as we're not as familiar with Jacob's tribes beliefs on the whole matter, but I wouldn't worry too much about it. The important thing is that you two are in love and are happy."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So what would you like to do now?" Esme inquired, looking at her expectantly.

Quinn stood up and shrugged, looking around the room before stepping toward the large window to her right. Resting her hands on the windowsill, she peered out the window and instantly got an idea. Turning around, she asked, "Can we look at your garden?"

* * *

They headed downstairs at a rather human pace. The house was empty with the exception of the two of them. Carlisle was still at work, just as Alice, Jasper, and Edward were still in school. Emmett and Rosalie had left to go hunting, but Quinn knew that it was just an excuse to have to leave the house. She still had yet to get on Rosalie's good side and so whenever she came over to the house, Rosalie and Emmett either locked themselves in their room, or in the garage, or left the house completely.

She knew Emmett only went along with this to please his wife, since he, like all the other Cullens, actually liked her.

And while Esme tried to reassure her that Rosalie would eventually warm up to her, she figured she wouldn't hold her breath on that.

Esme pushed the sliding back door open and inhaled deeply before stepping outside. "I just love spring, don't you?"

Quinn nodded her head in agreement, following suit before sliding the door closed behind her. "My favorite season."

She gazed at Esme's impressive garden with wonder. It truly was one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever laid her eyes on. "I plant really whatever catches my eye. Or my nose." Esme said with a chuckle, answering the question Quinn was just about to ask.

"You certainly have a variety." Quinn commented, stepping closer and leaning down to smell the lavender flowers.

"I also have planted flowers that I found to best represent each member of our family."

Quinn straightened up and arched her brow in surprise. "Oh?"

Esme nodded and gestured to the small lilac colored flowers in front of her, which grew closer to the ground than the others. "Crocus flowers represent insight."

"Alice." she thought of immediately, chuckling, "She definitely has plenty of insight."

"Mmm-hmm." Esme agreed, before pointing out the bright yellow flowers next to them. "Daffodils represent chivalry."

Quinn pursed her lips together as she thought about which male Cullen would be best represented by them. Certainly all the boys and Carlisle were chivalrous. "I'd have to say Jasper." she decided, figuring that with Southern upbringing he was the most chivalrous of the group.

She followed Esme down the line and stopped at the numerous rose bushes. "Let me guess, Rosalie?"

Esme chuckled and nodded. "Beautiful but if you're not careful, you'll get hurt."

Eyeing the red roses' thorns, Quinn nodded her head in agreement. "That's for sure."

Esme inclined her chin to the tall orange flowering plant next to the roses. "Gladiolas-"

"Emmett." Quinn said instantly, eyeing the flowers up and down. "They symbolize strength and moral integrity."

Esme smiled, impressed. "Very good. I thought they were perfect for him, just by looking at the first syllable."

"I love orchids." Quinn remarked as soon as she took notice of them.

"They represent delicate beauty, which I thought fitting for Bella."

"They are." she assured, glancing over at the red and orange flowers next to them and recognizing them as flowers she had seen in a neighbors garden back in Ohio. She just couldn't remember what they were called.

"Begonias." Esme said softly. "Meaning deep thoughts. That one's also pretty much self-explanatory."

Quinn nodded. "Edward."

"These are peonies." Esme gently brushed her fingers over one of the pink flower's petal. "They represent healing. Also my Carlisle."

"And what about you?" Quinn questioned as Esme started to walk toward the other side of her garden. Quinn followed her gaze as she nodded her head toward the pond in the corner. She walked over to it and sat down on the little bench right next to the pond, peering down at the water before glancing back at Esme. "A lotus flower?"

"Yes. You see, the lotus flower starts out as a small flower down at the bottom of the pond in the mud and muck. It slowly grows up towards the water's surface continually moving towards the light. Once it comes to the surface of the water, it begins to blossom and turns into a beautiful flower."

"So how does it represent you?"

Esme sat down next to her and tucked an out of place strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, lotus flowers, at least for me, represent overcoming. Like the flower, I've been at the bottom of the pond stuck in the mud, where it's dark and dreary and all around unpleasant. But now, thanks to my wonderful family and new chance at life, I have been able to rise above it all to the surface where I'm now am able to enjoy the light."

"I know I've probably said this a dozen times already but you truly are amazing."

Esme smiled appreciatively, clasping her hand before standing up and directing her attention away from the pond. "And my newest addition…."

Although the flowers she was pointing were gorgeous, Quinn couldn't help but frown. "Whose are those?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Esme chuckled when Quinn still looked at her with confusion. "They represent _you_, silly."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up in surprise, her eyes widening. "_Me?_"

"Well, yes." she laughed. "You seem to forget that you are apart of this family now, Quinn. I had to include you as well." Her hands moved to her hips. "What kind of grandmother would I be if I didn't?" Quinn shrugged, feeling her cheeks heat up embarrassingly.

Esme watched as Quinn touched one of the flowers. "If you were wondering, the jasmine flower represents grace and elegance. And also I read somewhere that the name Jasmine means, '_God's gift_.' Which couldn't be more accurate, if I do say so myself." she said with a proud beaming smile.

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip to ensure she held it together as she managed a warm smile. But quickly figuring that wasn't enough of a show of appreciation, she pushed herself up and stepped into Esme's unsuspecting arms. She let out a short laugh, smiling all the while, instantly enveloping Quinn in a firm, yet gentle, embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments before Esme placed a kiss to the top of her head and then moved one of her arms around Quinn's shoulders. Quinn moved her arm around Esme's waist and walked with her as Esme proceeded to show her the rest of her massive garden.

"So have you always liked to garden or was it something you took up after you became a vampire?" Quinn wondered once Esme finished telling her about her petunias.

"It's always been one of my hobbies. Although growing up I planted more vegetables and fruits than anything. They served more of a purpose than flowers, especially in my mother and father's eyes."

"So what else did you like to do when you were human?"

Esme glanced up and a little knowing smile spread across her lips. Quinn saw this and proceeded follow her gaze, which was on the massive trees that were beyond her garden and marked the beginning of the forest.

It took her a few seconds, but she eventually realized what that meant. She couldn't help but arch her eyebrow at her. "You used to climb trees?"

Esme hardly seemed like the type.

"Mmm-hmm." she responded, looking upward at the tree tops and nodding. "Broke my leg climbing one when I was sixteen. A visiting doctor treated me."

The way she had breathed that last sentence made Quinn blink in surprise, her brain quickly putting two and two together. "You mean _Carlisle?_"

Esme glanced back and her and nodded, smiling that particular smile she always wore when Carlisle was concerned.

Now Quinn was intrigued. "So have you climbed a tree since then?"

Esme chuckled, shaking her head as she did so. "Oh goodness no."

"Well, we've got to change that." Quinn decided, dropping her arm from Esme's waist only to take her hand and drag her toward the nearest tree.

"Oh, is that so?" she replied, clearly amused.

"C'mon." Quinn dropped her hand and then proceeded to climb up the trunk until she was close enough to lift herself onto a strong enough branch. She glanced back down at Esme and sighed. Evidently she hadn't understood the concept of when someone says, _C'mon_. "Don't act like you don't want to." she said to her, patiently swinging her legs out in front of her as she waited.

"I hardly think it's the appropriate thing to do." Esme started.

"Why? Afraid to break a hip, dear _grandmother_?" she teased.

Esme snorted, shaking her head in disbelief.

"C'mon." she pleaded, giving her a slight pout.

"Alright, then." Quinn smiled triumphantly as she watched Esme kick off her heels and then gracefully leap onto the branch above the one she was sitting on.

Quinn looked up and shook her head. "Now I'm no expert, but I do believe the task of tree climbing would require you to, I don't know, actually _climb_ the tree. Not leap onto a branch using your vampire skills."

Esme scoffed, one hand placed on her hip while the other rested against the trunk of the tree. "Well clearly you've never felt the wrath of one Alice Cullen when you ruin the clothes she buys you." she gestured to the skirt she was wearing. "Now I may love her with all my heart, but it is a very terrifying yet traumatizing experience let me tell you."

Quinn pushed herself upright and then proceeded to climb higher, giving a slight chuckle. "I highly doubt that's the case but of course, if you're too chicken…."

"Chicken?" Esme repeated, her eyebrow arched as a short laugh escaped her.

"Or maybe you've just lost your touch, which is perfectly alright, considering your age-"

"You are just asking for it, aren't you?" Esme interrupted, completely dismissing the well-being of her skirt and propping her foot up against the trunk before pushing herself upward and smirking.

* * *

He had just about made it to the Cullen house when Quinn's scent crossed his path sooner than expected. Jacob slowed his pace as he looked around the forest for any sight of her. Coming up empty handed, he titled his head back, eyeing the treetops closely. He spotted her instantly, watching with complete confusion as Esme and her proceeded to climb tree from tree at a speed no human would've been able to keep up with, laughing carelessly all the while.

They looked like monkeys, swinging from the treetops like that.

A baleful yip escaped his mouth, serving as his way to get their attention. They immediately stopped their movements and glanced down, smiles spreading across their faces the second they noticed him.

"Hello, Jacob." They both greeted before they hopped off her perch and effortlessly landed on her feet in front of him. Jacob arched his eyebrow at their less than orderly appearances. Both their hair was a little mussed and their clothes wrinkled. The ends of Quinn's dress were no longer pure white and had little tears here and there from the texture of the trees. While Esme had a rather large slit in her skirt.

Taking a quick moment to smooth out her hair, Quinn then stepped forward and closed the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He leaned his head down and nuzzled the side of her cheek, making her giggle. Pulling back, she looked up at him expectantly. "How was school?"

He merely snorted, showing his indifference.

"It couldn't have been that bad." She pushed herself onto her toes and kissed the top of his head before lightly scratching behind his right ear, knowing how much he liked it.

He sighed heavily, practically purring in content before shaking his head and letting her hand drop. He turned around and trotted behind a nearby tree. He quickly phased and reemerged from behind it a few seconds later.

He walked towards Quinn and couldn't help but frown when he saw that Esme had disappeared. "Where'd Esme go?"

"Inside." she replied, "She couldn't have Alice come home and see what a mess she made of the skirt she'd bought her."

He nodded. "So you…uh wanna tell me why you two were up in a tree?"

"We were climbing, Jacob." She gave him a playful eye-roll. "What else do you do in a tree?"

He wrapped his arms around her and shrugged. "Just never suspected Esme as the tree climbing type."

"Yeah, me either." She wrapped her arms around him and sighed when he closed the gap between their lips.

He held her close to his chest, his right hand sliding behind her neck to deepen the kiss. Pressing his lips more firmly to hers, he coaxed them open and sent his tongue to savor her taste. "I love you," he whispered as he moved his mouth to her jaw and down to her neck. She tightened her hold around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"I love you too," he heard her whisper back. His lips curve into a smile against her neck.

Quinn let her eyes flutter closed, enjoying the enticing sensations Jacob created just by his touch alone. This, she thought, was paradise. Sliding her hand up from it's place on his shoulder, she threaded her fingers into his short locks and gently tugged, pulling his head from the crook of her neck. She hungrily reclaimed his lips, igniting a low growl from the base of his throat. She was almost sure it would take something of an atomic blast to get them to stop, but then, from over Jacob's shoulder, she saw Sam staring at them.

Mentally swearing, she slowly pried her lips away Jacob's, not wanting to alarm him in anyway. "What's wrong?" he murmured, already leaning down to recapture her lips.

"It's Santana." she replied, instantly hating herself for lying to him, but she knew how he got when Sam was concerned.

He followed her gaze and turned around, but of course he saw no one there. "She needs to talk." Quinn added, taking a step back and wiping the corners of her mouth with her finger. "I'll be right back."

Before he could object, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before disappearing.

* * *

Knowing Sam would follow her, she reappeared on the top of the mountainside that served as her and Santana's hang out. She hadn't been standing for more than a second before Sam went off on her. "Are you out of _your_ mind?"

"Now Sam, just listen-"

"Seriously Quinn, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he all but yelled. "Are you that stupid? Do you not realize how much trouble you're getting yourself into?"

Exhaling calmly, she nodded. "I know that, but it's not like the Council knows, Sam."

"But they _do_ know, Quinn."

* * *

**AN: I just want to say that I don't plan on making this story uber long. My last story was nearly thirty chapters but this time around I'm hoping that I don't go over fifteen. Heck, it might even be less than that depending on how long I make the coming chapters. **

**Oh and there might be an M rated scene in one of the upcoming chapters. Nothing's definite but I'm just giving the head's up. Just so you know. But if it does end up happening, I'll put up markers for those who don't would rather scroll past it. **

**Anyways, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Again, big big thanks to those who reviewed! Here's my longest chapter, yet! And just to warn ya'll there's some M rated material in here, but I'll put up markers for everyone. So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Sam couldn't help but scoff at the surprised yet horrified expression on Quinn's face. "What? Did you honestly think you'd be able to get away with something like this? Quinn, not only can a bunch of supernatural freaks see you, but you've started a relationship with your own charge. Do you even have any idea how many rules you've just broken right there?"

"I love him, Sam." she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. "We're meant to be together."

He felt his anger subside for a moment, the sight of Quinn so obviously upset enough to make him want to forget the whole thing and focus on making her feel better.

But then he reminded himself that she didn't want him. She wanted _Jacob_. She was throwing everything away for stupid dog. "You're dead if you haven't forgotten." he spat out rather coldly. "There is _no way _you two can be together. He's alive, you're _not_."

Her jaw tightened in hope of quelling her already trembling bottom lip. Sure she knew Sam was just stating a fact, but she never thought he was the kind of person to just throw it in her fact like that, to intentionally hurt her.

"Then how was Jacob able to imprint on me then? Huh?" She folded her arms across her chest, her eyebrow arched.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. That's not my area of expertise."

"Jacob says imprinting is all about the spirits choosing who a wolf is destined to be with. Tell me, who decides fate, who decides what a person's destiny is?"

He sighed. "You have to know that Heaven is entitled to making mistakes, Quinn. It's very rare, but it happens. Obviously this is a mistake."

"Jacob and I are not a mistake!" she snapped. "And how does the Council even know about us?"

She watched with wide eyes as Sam's gaze suddenly dropped to the floor. Shaking her head, she took a step back. "_You_? Sam, _you_ told them?"

"After I finished collecting Harry Clearwater, I went to find you. Instead, what do I find? Your charge, who could _clearly_ see you, confessing his love for you and then the two of you _kissing_!"

"How could you tell them, Sam?" she cried out, hurt and betrayed.

"You know there wasn't anything I could do!" he exclaimed. "I saw what I saw and you know there is no keeping secrets from the Council. You have to believe me, Quinn." He tried to take her hand but she recoiled from his touch. He looked deeply into her eyes. "I did everything I could, Quinn." He huffed in frustration. "But you know the Council, and especially now that they've got that little lapdog Maggie always on the prowl, she knows whenever something's up. She knows when people are lying. I had no choice but to fess up."

She could've slapped him right then and there, she was so mad. "You could've chosen not to!"

He scoffed. "Oh yeah, right. And then I'd be in serious shit too!"

"You completely threw me under the bus, Sam! I thought we were friends!"

He started shaking his head. "Oh no, don't you dare try to put the blame on me, Quinn! This whole mess is _your_ fault. You shouldn't have gotten involved with _him_ in the first place! You know better. You should've reported to the Council the second you realized people could see you. And you know you should've tried harder to keep the two of you from happening."

"So why hasn't the Council done anything?" she retorted, hastily wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Harry Clearwater died awhile ago and if you told them around that time…"

"They're probably taking the time to figure out what the hell they're going to do with you. No one's ever broken the rules like this before, Quinn." he replied. "But either way, don't expect to be keeping this job any while longer. They're bound to call you up at any given moment."

Her stomach dropped at the very thought. But then in that same moment, Santana popped out of nowhere, mildly making them both jump in surprise.

"Okay, what's going on?" she spun around, looking between the two of them, "Why did no one tell me about this little powwow?"

"Because it's really none of your business, Santana." Sam retorted, throwing a glare her way.

She threw him an equally, if not more terrifying, glare back his way and was about top it with a snarky remark but out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Quinn's misty eyes.

Hell no.

She snapped her attention back onto Sam, ready to go for the kill. "Okay, salamander lips, my girl's got tears in her eyes and you've got five seconds to give me a good explanation why before I rip off your little balls and force feed them to you."

"I didn't do anything to her." he snapped, but taking a few steps back nevertheless.

"Aside from reporting me to the Council." Quinn muttered under her breath.

"You WHAT? Okay, that's it, angel be damned, I'm kicking your ass from here to Pluto and then back again to beat the shit out of you. Estás muerto!" Santana lunged for him, but Quinn jumped after her at the last second, holding her back.

"Santana, don't." she said with heavy sigh as she reeled Santana back to her side. "Just leave him alone. The damage is already done."

"Exactly." she spat, glaring daggers at Sam, "Which is why I have to go all ape shit on his stupid white ass."

"Okay, I'm going to leave before I find myself without my manhood." He looked at Quinn sympathetically. "I truly am sorry about this whole thing, Quinn."

"Yeah, so am I." she replied with a huff, as she was struggling to keep her hold on Santana at the moment.

"Yeah, you better get out of here, trouty mouth! Afores I end ya!"

Quinn instantly released Santana once Sam had gone, her hands flying to either side of her temple. Now what she was going to do?

"Now what are we going to do?" Santana demanded, voicing Quinn's thought before spinning around and facing her. "Damn, I can't believe that tool told on you! I mean he's been wanting to bone you for ages, he would've been like the last person in existence I'd expect to screw you over like this."

Quinn made a face at the very idea of ever knowing Sam in _that_ way and shook her head. "Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Sam says I'm bound to be called up by the Council soon enough and when that happens…." She drifted off, unable to even think about what was bound to happen afterward.

Santana stepped forward and clasped her right shoulder. "Well, just know that whatever goes down, Q, that I got your back."

She nodded, smiling appreciatively at her before giving her a hug. "Thanks, Santana. That means a lot."

Santana slowly pulled away and nodded. "But don't think for a second that I'm not going up there with you."

She sighed. "Santana-"

"Don't _Santana_ me, I am going up with you when they call you. I'll act as your lawyer or something. I'll be there to defend you."

"No way." Quinn retorted, shaking her head. "I don't want you getting in trouble because of me. Just stay out of it."

She smirked. "Now when have you ever known me to just stay out of something, huh? Look," She clasped Quinn's shoulders again but this time around gave her a firm shake. "You're my girl, we're bffs, partners in crime, the _Thelma and Louise _of guardian angels, whatever you wanna call us. Point is: if _you're_ going down then _I'm_ going down too."

Quinn pulled her in for another hug, sniffling against her shoulder as tears silently slid down her cheeks. "You truly are the best friend a girl could have, Santana."

Santana patted her shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, yeah I know. I'm awesome on all sorts of levels. But don't start thanking me until _after_ I've got you out of this mess."

Quinn pulled back and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Santana nodded, her hands moving to her hips. "Yeah, I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but some way or another I'm getting you out of this whole mess. Even if I have to, like, sell my soul to the Devil or something."

Quinn smacked her arm, appalled. "Don't even joke about something like that, Santana."

"Ay, man! I try to help you out and you're hitting me! Unbelievable!" She turned and punched Quinn in the arm. "Jerk."

Quinn rubbed her arm and scowled, then quickly smacked Santana upside the head before hopping out fist range.

"So now what?" Santana asked. "We just…wait?"

"Looks like." Quinn replied, shaking her head. "But I've got to get back to Jacob. If the Council is planning on calling me up at any given moment, I at least want to be able to properly say goodbye to him just in case I don't get a chance to do so later."

Santana nodded. "Understandable. Just call when you need me."

"I will." she promised with a nod before disappearing off of the mountain.

* * *

She reappeared in the Cullen's front yard and quickly headed up the front steps. While she knew she had to see Jacob before it was too late, she had to speak to Esme as well. She had to at least give her the head's up just in case they never saw each other again.

Grimacing at that thought, she wrapped her hand around the doorknob only to have the door yanked open at that same moment. "Hello, Quinn." Alice greeted brightly, stepping aside before beckoning her inside. "Come on in."

"Hey, Alice." she greeted back, managing a soft smile as she walked across the threshold.

"Esme's up in her study with Carlisle." Alice explained, closing the door behind her and then leading her through the house. "And no, they're not busy doing anything. You can go up."

Quinn nodded and followed her into the living room to say a quick hello to the others. She found Emmett and Jasper playing a game of chess in the corner of the room, while Rosalie flipped through the latest issue of Vogue magazine on the sofa. Taking notice of the absent Edward, she figured he was just over at still grounded Bella's as usual.

She said hello to them all, Jasper and Emmett being kind enough to acknowledge her presence and greet her back, while Rosalie paid her no attention whatsoever.

Not wanting to be rude, she made small talk with the boys and Alice for a few minutes before she headed upstairs to see Esme.

She'd just reached the top of the stairs when the door to Esme's study opened and Carlisle walked out. "Hello, Quinn." he greeted, stepping forward and meeting her with a hug.

"Hi, Carlisle. How was work?"

"Busy as usual." he replied with a soft smile. "Esme tells me you got her to climb trees today."

"Yes, I did." she beamed, an accomplishment she was rather proud of.

He chuckled. "Well, Emmett refuses to believe it. He's been trying for years to get her to climb a tree ever since he heard our little story of how we first met."

"He just doesn't have my persuasion skills, I guess." she laughed, giving a small shrug.

"I suppose not." He nodded his head toward the door. "Esme's waiting. I just thought I'd give you two your privacy."

"Well, thank you, Carlisle." she said appreciatively, side-stepping out of his way and making her way toward the door.

Stopping in front of Esme's door, she softly tapped her knuckles against the wood. A second later, she heard Esme respond and then opened the door before stepping inside.

"Hi, honey." Esme closed the book she had been reading and pushed herself out of her chair.

Quinn closed the door behind herself and crossed the room, smiling weakly. "Hey."

Esme immediately frowned at her lackluster response. "What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you and it's not exactly great news." she murmured, sighing when Esme pulled her in for a hug.

_Keep it together, Quinn, just keep it together…_

But of course she couldn't. Within seconds, she once again she found herself crying into Esme's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, sweetie." Esme kissed the top of her head while she rubbed her back in soothing circular motions. "I'm sure whatever it is, everything will be okay."

_But it most definitely wouldn't_. She thought miserably, pressing her cheek against Esme's shoulder and sniffling.

After a few moments, she sighed heavily and reluctantly lifted her head. She stepped out of Esme's arms and hastily brushed away her tears before meeting her gaze. "Look, Esme…"

* * *

Quinn walked away from the Cullen house with a heavy heart. She felt absolutely awful but mainly she was disgusted with herself. How could she have been so selfish?

This whole time, why did she never bother to think about how this would affect Esme if all this went south?

She knew vampires were unable to cry, but she truly thought Esme was going to start when she had told her everything.

She could feel hot tears welling up in her own eyes again just thinking back to how heartbroken Esme had looked.

And it was all her fault just like Sam said.

Esme was now hurting because of her. And in a few moments, Jacob would be hurting just the same. Probably worse.

She was so stupid and naïve and inconsiderate, she could just kick herself.

She all but jumped at the chance to meet Esme and the Cullens without even thinking of the consequences. Sam was right, she should've known better. She was an angel for Christ's sake! What happened to them being perfect? To never making mistakes? To no flaws?

It's not like she was human anymore, so she shouldn't have worry about these kinds of trivial things anymore. She shouldn't have to strive for perfection, she should just be it…right?

Apparently not.

Despite being one of God's strongest creations, she suddenly felt so damn powerless.

Powerless and weak. Yes, that's what she was.

She should've tried harder to keep her and Jacob from happening, just like Sam said. Hell, she didn't have the strength to even _try_ to fight the imprint. Instead she let herself cave the moment Jacob told her he loved her because that's what stupid little unloved girls do.

She had let _love_ cloud her good judgment.

But then again…

It technically wasn't her fault that Jacob imprinted on her.

And it wasn't like she could've just denied the imprint. It would've destroyed him both mentally and physically.

_Oh, stop making excuses, Fabray. At the end of the day, __**you**__ fucked up. _

That she did.

"Quinn."

She immediately stopped walking and spun around, no longer preoccupied in her own thoughts. "Jacob."

He stepped forward and pushed a low tree branch out of his way before stopping a few feet away from her. "Tell me it's not true."

She swallowed hard, the lump in her throat she'd gotten from all the crying feeling as though it was the size of a golf ball now. She should've realized that Jacob would have been listening in on them. Of course he had heard every word.

"Tell me that everything you told Esme was a lie." His voice caught in his throat at the end, making it hard for her to breathe properly.

She could feel herself breaking on the inside as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I can't do that."

Her gaze dropped to the ground, her eyes glazing over with a fresh batch of tears. She heard his sharp intake of breath as the words left her lips and watched as his feet moved in her line of view. She reluctantly lifted her head, but avoided making eye contact with him as she rested her right cheek against the firm surface of his chest.

She felt his body tense up as her arms slid around his waist and wrapped around his lower back. She kept her hands there, thinking he would relax against her touch, as he always did, but this time he didn't.

Taking that as a sign, she made a movement to pull away but in that split second, his arms wrapped around her and pushed her body into his, making it so that she couldn't even move her arms if she wanted to.

She couldn't help but shiver when he pressed his hot lips against her forehead and then let them linger there. His grip on her tightened. It was a good thing she wasn't human otherwise he would've broken several of her bones already.

"How long do we have?" she heard him manage out, his voice rough and strained. "Until they summon you or whatever it's called."

"Not long I imagine." she murmured, pressing her cheek further against his chest even though the fabric of his shirt was wet from her tears. "They've known about this for some time. God only knows why they've kept it to themselves for so long."

"Well don't think for a second that I'm letting you go without a fight."

She sighed heavily, shaking her head against his chest. "Jacob-"

He lifted his chin from atop of her head and reluctantly released one of his arms from around her waist so that he could get her to look at him. "I'm coming with you."

When she opened her mouth to protest, he cut her off. "I'm serious. No one and I mean _no one_, not even a bunch of old ass angels, is going to take you away from me. If they as much as touch you I will not hesitate in tearing them apart limb by limb."

She pulled away, as much as she could in the ironclad embrace he still had her in, and craned her neck back to meet his gaze. "Jacob, you can't come with me. It's physically impossible."

"Can't you just…I don't know… beam me up with you?"

A short chuckle escaped her as she shook her head sympathetically. "Jacob, you know that's not how it works. And besides, even if you could, the Council is ten times more powerful than you are. You'd be dead in a second."

His jaw tightened and let his arms drop from their place. "So what am I supposed to do, Quinn? Just wait and see if you _maybe_ come back to me? I can't just let you go alone to something that could end up being your execution."

"But I won't be going alone. Santana will be with me. "

"That doesn't make me feel any better." His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing across the surface. "Quinn, you know I can't survive without you. You can't go."

"I have to, Jacob." she choked out, raising her hand and caressing his forearm and bicep. "I can't just ignore this. If I don't go now, they'll forcibly bring me up there. I have no choice. I have to go."

"Okay, then." He nodded his head, although it lacked conviction. "But there's a chance that you'll be able to come back to me, right? They could let you off with a warning. I mean it's your first offense. You've never…" He drifted off at the expression on her face, his hand sliding down to rest on her neck.

"Jacob, I compromised _every_ angel's existence."

"But it's not like you told people who would go blabbing about it. I'm not going to tell anyone and you know the Cullen's would never-"

She shut her eyes and shook her head. "That doesn't matter. I still went against the rules. The Council doesn't take that lightly."

His exhaled deeply, his eyes darker than usual. "So then what are they going to do to you?"

"Strip me of my guardianship most likely, but maybe, if I'm lucky, they'll just put me on suspension." She gave a small shrug as she wasn't really sure on anything.

She could be completely off for all she knew.

"Suspension, then that's only for a little while." His eyes lightened with hope.

"A little while for you is like a couple of weeks, maybe a few months. A little while for angels is like a few decades, even centuries." she whispered, forcing a small, sad smile.

"I don't care, I'd wait for you regardless." he stated firmly.

"Jacob, even if I was just put on suspension, if they deem me suitable to return to my job, they certainly wouldn't let me resume being your guardian."

"But you're my soulmate." His voice was clearly full of pain.

"I know, I know. That will never change." she pushed herself up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I've hurt you in the worst way and I will never forgive myself for that. But if I don't come back…"

She released her grip on his neck and cupped his face with both her hands and quickly brushed away the hot tears that slid down his cheeks, even though she had her own sliding down her face.

"I know we only had a short amount of time together, but these past couple weeks have been the time of my existence. I spent a long time wishing somebody would love me and now, thanks to you, you turned that wish into a reality. It's difficult putting into words just how much I love you, but just know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Jacob Black. And know that I will _always_ be with you and that my heart is _always_ going to be _yours_." She exhaled shakily and smiled lovingly up at him through wet eyelashes.

His eyes glistened with tears and when Quinn let her gaze falter to the rest of him, she realized that his body was trembling. She didn't have much time to think on it though, since Jacob had abruptly took her face in his hands and kissed her with so much passion that it hurt in the most exquisitely pleasurable way. His fingers found their way in her hair while his other hand pushed her body back to his so that not even a slip of paper would've been able to get through them.

She moved her hands from their place on his chest and grabbed his face, kissing him with all the intensity he was projecting onto her. He parted her lips with his tongue and delved inside to meet hers. With every kiss, every touch, she could slowly feel the logically functioning part of her brain shutting down on her.

Because of that, she was only half aware that Jacob had picked her up off the ground and that her legs were now tightly wrapped around his waist. She decided that until the Council called her, she wasn't going to let go of Jacob.

And she most certainly wasn't going to stop kissing him.

Her back hit something hard and while Jacob's lips traveled down her neck, she glanced behind her, expecting it to just be a tree he had her up against.

It wasn't. Instead it was the front door to his house.

She had to do a double take, since she could've sworn they were _just_ making out in the woods outside of the Cullen house, no where near Jacob's home. "Jacob." she breathed, lightly pushing at his body until he lifted his head from her neck.

He stopped what he was doing and returned her gaze, before looking around at their surroundings and at the position they were in. She chuckled at the expression on his face as she rubbed the spot on her neck where she was sure he had marked her permanently. "Such enthusiasm."

"Guess I got a little too carried away." He placed a tender kiss to her forehead before mumbling a _sorry_ against her hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Jacob." She assured him, reaching out and touching his chest so that she could feel his heart beating beneath her palm. She held it there for a few moments before letting her hand drop to her side. She nodded back to the door behind her. "Should we go inside?"

He nodded and followed her inside once she opened the door. He was only vaguely aware that his dad wasn't home, his main focus being on the angel in front of him. He closed the door behind him, probably with more force than he necessary, and crossed the living and headed down the hallway until they were both in his room.

He grasped her hip the moment he was close enough and pulled her back to him, his other hand moving behind him and closing his door. She took his hand and then beckoned him to sit down on the bed.

He sat down and wrapped both arms around her while she stood in between his legs. She cupped his face and began giving him soft, whispery kisses all over, making his face tingle while sending minor tremors running throughout his body.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply in an effort to keep calm, but with the way her lips felt on his skin, his own breathing came out shallow and rapid, with his heart still pounding against his chest.

"Quinn." As much as he loved what she was doing to him, he was afraid of getting too worked up and losing control.

"Hmm?" She continued to kiss the length of his jaw while her hands rubbed his shoulders. He abruptly stood up and ran his hands upward over the bare skin of her arms as he leaned down and nuzzled her nose. He nipped at her bottom lip and felt his breath hitch when one of her hands slipped underneath his shirt. "Quinn," he tried again, a shiver running up and down his spine as her fingers traced his bare skin. "Do you want to…?" He searched her eyes questionably, hoping to find his answer without having to directly say it aloud.

"I want you." she breathed, her voice alone enough to create instant arousal for him.

"Are you sure?" He most definitely didn't want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for or didn't want, considering everything she'd already went through.

She cupped his face and stroked his cheek, nodding her head. "I love you, Jacob And I want to be with you in _that_ way." She blushed furiously at the expression on his face, making him chuckle. "But of course, only if _you_ want to."

He slowly ran the back of his hands from her shoulders down to her wrists and kissed her again. "Of course."

Although he would admit to be a little worried. It wasn't just his first time, but their first time - probably their _only_ time - and he didn't want to bring about any horrible flashbacks from _that_ time for her.

_No, don't think about that. _He mentally scolded himself once he felt his body tense up and start tremble. _Not unless you want to phase in your room._

Placing a finger on his chin, she directed his attention back onto her and shook her head, as if she knew what he was thinking about.

**-M-**

He exhaled and instantly his body relaxed. But that was only momentary, as she took the hem of his shirt in her hands and began inching it up his torso until she reached his armpits. He lifted up his arms and pulled the rest of his shirt off himself before tossing it aside.

He wrapped his finger around one of her curls and leaned down, placing several kisses down the side of her neck and down her shoulder until he reached the strap of her dress. He pushed it down her shoulder and kissed the bare skin there.

He pulled back, ready to give her other shoulder the same treatment, only to find her pushing down the sleeve herself and proceeding to remove her dress.

While he wanted to savor inch of her at leisurely pace, he understood that time wasn't necessarily on their side. Just thinking about it made his heart clench painfully and his breathing become strained.

Knowing now was not to time to dwell on it, he scooped her up in one swift movement to distract himself. He laid her down on his bed and shielded her body with his before taking a moment to admire her perfect body. He kissed her gently at first, but then as her arm slid around his neck and pulled him closer, their kisses began to quicken, growing deeper and more urgent until it feels as though all the oxygen had left the room.

His nails dug into the sheets, their every kiss becoming fiercer than the last and making him feel like his control was slowly slipping away from him. It really didn't help that the sounds she was making sent small electric shocks ricocheting throughout his body and had him trembling uncontrollably.

He moved his lips down her body, kissing every inch of skin and even the parts of her that were covered by her undergarments. His hands moved up and down her sides, as he reveled in the feeling of her insanely soft skin beneath his fingertips. He kissed her naval once more before moving back up and reaching behind her. He silently asked permission and when she nodded, he unclasped her bra and removed it from her body.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." he breathed out, pulling back and staring at her.

"Says the guy who just got to see my breasts for the first time." she giggled, touching his face and then bringing him back down to her lips.

He kissed her heatedly and while he propped himself up on one hand, his finger hooked the waistband of her underwear. He then trailed a pathway of warm kisses through the valley of her breasts and down to her stomach as he tugged down her last article of clothing.

Too embarrassed to look him in the eye, she closed her eyes and felt him remove them (and also felt him kiss her in a few places she never dreamed she'd ever be kissed).

For a few moments she couldn't feel his lips on her skin and when she opened her eyes to see why, Jacob had just finished disposing of his shorts, leaving him completely naked.

_Woah baby._

"Are you okay?" She heard him ask, prompting her to take her eyes off a certain part of him that had kept her attention for probably longer than it should have.

"Where have you been hiding that thing?" she breathed out in wonder. When she realized that she'd not only thought it, but said it out loud too, her eyes widened.

She met his gaze and he stared at her for a moment before bursting into deep laughter.

She blushed furiously, giving a short chuckle as she covered her face with her hands. "I did _not_ mean to say that out loud."

That had meant to be a rhetorical question, meant for inside her head.

Not out loud. Where Jacob could hear it.

If she weren't already dead, she was sure she would die of embarrassment right then and there.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that." he chuckled. "But thank you for noticing." He took her hands from over her face and kissed her lips, still laughing softly.

She couldn't help but gasp when she felt his warm hand slid up her inner thigh and traveled closer to her most private area. "Is that okay?" he instantly asked, halting his movements.

"Yeah." she whispered, biting down on her bottom lip when he started to tease her with his fingers. She threw her head back, unable to stop the moan that escaped her.

She turned her head to the side as he leaned down and latched his lips onto one of her most sensitive spots while his fingers continue to work her bundle of nerves.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as the pressure increased and just when she was about to jump of the edge, Jacob removed his fingers. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he inquired softly, bringing a hand up to her cheek and brushing her bangs out of her face.

She nodded and let out a small, shaky breath, the muscles in her lower stomach trembling with anticipation, and nerves.

He parted her legs for her and repositioned himself in between them. She gazed into his eyes while he looked down at her unsurely. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." she reassured him, bringing him closer so that their was less space between them, their chests completely pressed up against each others. "We belong together."

"Yeah, we do." He kissed her softly and then nuzzled her nose with his own. "You ready?"

"Mmm-hmm." She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit down on her lip when he slowly entered her. She had anticipated the pain, but thankfully it wasn't as bad as she expected, with the pleasure overshadowing the pain.

She exhaled deeply and felt herself relax a little once he was fully inside her. She rubbed the back of his neck, lightly played with the hairs on his nape and murmured a soft _I love you _as he peppered kisses all over her face.

She gasped out loud in the most pleasurable way when he began to move his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of her. He gradually picked up his pace and lifted up her hips so that he could push into her at a deeper angle, the sounds escaping Quinn's lips just encouraging him all the more.

She arched her back and ran her nails up and down his back, mentally screaming out all the swear words Santana had taught her from over the years.

"Quinn." she heard him growl out when she started to move her hips in sync with his. She was rewarded with even deeper thrusts that made her eyes roll back into her head.

Either Jacob had lied to her about this being his first time or his inner werewolf had simply gifted him with the abilities of a closeted sex god, because what he was doing to her was earth shattering.

"Ja-Jacob." she cried out unevenly before he captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

"Fuck, Quinn." he muttered when they pulled apart, feeling himself start to get closer and closer to his own climax by the second.

She shouted his name, nails digging into his arms as she reached her own peak, her walls tightening around him and then triggering his own release. They rode out their orgasms together and once they finished, Jacob flipped them around so that she was resting on top of him.

**-M over-**

"I love you so much, Quinn." he whispered against her hair, before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too, Jacob." she replied breathlessly, pressing her cheek against his chest and sighing. "So much."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked with concern, both his arms wrapping around after he pulled up the sheet to cover her. "I might've gotten a little carried away…"

She tilted her head to look up at him. "You didn't." She kissed his chin and smiled. "Rather, you rocked my world. But don't let that go to your head." she added after taking notice of the huge smug grin plastered on his face.

"I won't." he promised, even though the grin was still there.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

_._

"Jacob, would you please just do ask I ask?" Quinn moved her hands to her hips and stared at Jacob, who had his back against the wall as he sat up in his bed. She had just finished putting her clothes back on and now stood before him. "It's obvious that you're tired."

She'd be tired too if angels had needed to sleep, what with the marathon they'd just partaken in, (since apparently doing it just once was not enough for either of them). "Just go to sleep."

He shook his head stubbornly. "I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"Dead people don't sleep." she reminded, giving him that obvious look.

"Nothing doing." he stated firmly. "Knowing my luck, if I as much as close my eyes, the second I reopen them, you'll be gone. It's bad enough you have to leave at all but I'll be damned if I miss out on you-" his voice caught in his throat, unable to even say the words.

He huffed in frustration, kicking aside the sheets before standing upright and pulling her against his chest. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. "I'm truly sorry about this, Jacob. I know I've hurt you in the worst way possible. And now, we do this right before we might never see each other again and I just feel awful."

He pulled back and frowned. "Are you saying you regret doing this?"

She shook her head, "I could never regret being with you, Jacob. I just wish things were different, you know? Less screwed up."

He nodded understandingly, kissing the top of her head. "You and me both. But I am grateful that I got this time with you rather than no time at all."

"So am I. You are-" Jacob watched in horror as Quinn suddenly cried out, both her hands clutching either side of her head. "Quinn, what is it?"

She swore loudly, staggering backward, until the pain became so excruciating that it brought her to her knees. "Quinn, Quinn, what is it?"

"Santana!" she called out through tears.

She'd never been personally called up by the Council before, but she'd heard from training that when they summoned someone, that angel would most definitely feel it.

"Quinn, talk to me." Jacob pleaded, grabbing her by the shoulders and helping her back onto her feet. "Honey, what is it?"

"It's time." she replied, resting the top of her head against his chest and sighing in relief when the pain disappeared.

"Showtime?" Santana guessed as soon as she popped into Jacob's room.

Quinn lifted her head and looked over at her. "Unfortunately."

"Holy fuck, you're wolf's naked!" Quinn's eyes widened and at an inhuman speed, grabbed the sheet off his bed and pulled it around Jacob's waist so that it covered everything that, well, needed to be covered.

"Shut the front door." Quinn glanced at Santana and felt her cheeks grow hot at the look she was giving her. "You did the deed with your wolf." Santana raised her eyebrows, impressed. "Pretty Wanky stuff, Fabray. Didn't think you had it in you. But apparently you had a lot more than I thought inside you tonight." She smirked.

"Shut up, Santana." she hissed, blushing furiously before turning her attention back onto Jacob.

"This is it, isn't it?" he whispered. "They're calling you."

She nodded, mentally telling herself to keep the tears at bay. "Yeah, they are."

"C'mon Fabray, we don't want to keep them waiting." Santana urged, jabbing her in the ribs.

Quinn nodded but kept her attention on Jacob. "I love you so much, Jacob. And I know I'm probably sounding repetitive, but it's how I feel and it's the truth." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked on with a slight grimace, tapping her foot impatiently before deciding to break up the heated mack fest before they started going at it again in front of her.

"C'mon, Q. Break it up." she yanked Quinn out of Jacob's arms. "We _have_ to _go_."

She shook her head in disbelief when Jacob and Quinn proceeded to exchange a few more '_I love you's_ and other mushy tortured romance novel crap before simply taking a hold of Quinn and getting the two of them up to the clouds.

* * *

The two of them reappeared in the lobby of the Council's building and then quickly made their way to the Council's chamber. As they walked, Quinn hastily trying to smooth out her hair and make herself look as presentable as possible. Forget the Supreme Court, she was about to go before the highest court in the universe, and she didn't mind admitting that the very idea left her scared shitless. She was just thankful Santana was insane enough to want to go through this with her. If they made it out of this thing in one piece, she'd be forever grateful to her.

"Everything will be fine." Santana murmured, clearly able to sense her mood. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was now squeezing the hell out of her hand. "Just look naïve and innocent and not like you've just got your brains fucked out of your head five times over."

"It's not my fault he's got stamina." she murmured back, the corner of her lips twitching slightly as she held back a smirk. But that quickly faded as she looked at Santana. "And how did you know we did it more than once?"

"Oh please, you've got endless energy and he's a flippin' werewolf. I did the math." Santana retorted in a hushed whisper. "And besides, by the way that room reeked of animalistic lovin' I came to my own conclusions."

"I don't smell like sex, do I?" Quinn whispered anxiously, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

Santana looked her up and down, shaking her head. "No, kind of like wet dog though, and wait a minute is that…semen on your dress?"

Quinn stopped and looked down at her dress in horror. "WHAT? That's impossible!"

Santana cackled loudly, quickly side-stepping away before Quinn could slap her arm. "You're so gullible."

"Another word and I'll ring your neck." Quinn threatened, picking up her pace and heading toward the door at the end of the hall.

"You do that here and the Council will surely kick your skinny white ass before I get to."

Quinn scoffed. "If I did that to a cherub, then I think they'd kick my ass. But you, on the other hand, are no cherub. I think they'd let me get away with it."

Santana scowled, coming to halt just as she did. The two guards in front of them pushed open the marble doors leading to the Council's chamber and then stepped aside, holding the doors open for them. Quinn politely thanked them while Santana whispered something to the guard closest to her, making his ears burn red. Quinn didn't even bother asking what she had said to him.

As soon as they reached the center of the room, the guards brought the doors with them until they closed with a booming echo that resonated throughout the entire room.

Quinn immediately did everything she could to push all thoughts of feeling claustrophobic out of her mind. She exhaled deeply and did her best to focus on the huge marble panel, where the Council sat, in front of her.

"How long do you think the old geezers will keep us waiting?" Santana asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Almost instantly did the Council appear in front of them, as if they'd heard Santana's remark. While every single member on the Council looked to be in their late 40's or 50's, in reality every angel knew that they were actually _eons_ old. Quinn glanced at the long line of them and forced a warm smile even though she was terrified beyond words. Since everyone in heaven referred to the Council as 'The Council', no one but higher ranking angels knew their individual names, so Quinn figured it would be best if they were the one to speak first. The last thing she needed was to offend them, well more so than she already had, by addressing them incorrectly.

"Santana." Quinn's gaze landed on the female Council member sitting directly in front of Santana. "I don't recall summoning you here as well."

"I'm here for moral support." Santana replied with the squeeze of Quinn's hand.

Quinn bit down on her lip, watching as the Council shared a look with one another. _Please, let her stay, please let her stay…._

"Quinn Fabray." The grey haired Council member that sat in the center spoke up. "I suspect you know why we've summoned you here?"

Quinn cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And what do you have to say for yourself Miss Fabray?" A dark haired Council member inquired.

"Well, I…uh…" She fiddled with her hands anxiously, no longer clinging to Santana's. "While I accept that my actions were my own responsibly and mine alone, I don't think there is any reasonable…er…reason to punish me."

One of the Council members off to the side scoffed, clearly amused by her response and simultaneously destroying what little courage she had to begin with.

"We have always thought very highly of you, Quinn." The central Council member continued. "It's the reason we made you a guardian in the first place. You were a very good person despite all your hardships in your time as a human and your faith in the almighty Father never faltered."

Quinn subtly jabbed Santana in the ribs when she let out a small snort and rolled her eyes.

One of the female Council members spoke up. "When we first got notice that you were seen by your charge, we thought you would come to us immediately after it happened and do the right thing, Quinn." she said seriously, making Quinn gulp. "But you didn't. We continued to keep our eye on you, hoping you would go down the right path before it was too late."

The same Council member who had scoffed at her earlier, scoffed once more. "Instead what do you do? You expose our secrets to mortals and sin with your very own charge."

"And just before we summoned you here no less." Another one added.

"You betrayed our trust and our rules, committing the ultimate crime a guardian can make. After careful deliberation, we have decided that we have no other option but to strip you of your guardianship and your powers and banish you to Hell until further notice."

Quinn's stomach dropped. _Hell_? They were sending her to _Hell_?

"Those little bastards will go after her like an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Santana exclaimed, outraged that they would even suggest sending Quinn down to where those perverted demon scumbags hung around. "Can't you just make her a Fallen?"

"I'm afraid that would too kind a punishment given the circumstances."

Santana stared at them in disbelief. "Too kind of a…what the hell are you guys smoking? You can't seriously-"

"Santana, don't." Quinn hissed, digging her nails into her arm and yanking Santana backward.

"Shut it, Q." She hastily yanked her arm out of her grasp and stepped forward, looking up at the Council. "Let me go in Quinn's place."

"Santana!"

She held up her hand to Quinn and continued speaking. "Look, I already know I'm not the greatest guardian angel and I know you guys know it too. But here's how I see it, Bella's bound to become a vampire in a month or two. So I'll just be assigned to a new charge anyways. And while Bella's a good kid, she's still a little fucked up." She made a quick little circular motion with her finger near her head. "Now, do you really want to shtick another poor unsuspecting human with the one and only Snixx?"

Quinn almost smacked her hand to her forehead right then and there. Santana just had to bring up her silly alter ego in front of the Council.

Just had to.

"Okay, maybe that didn't come out quite right." Santana conceded after taking a glance at the Council's expressions. "Just…let me go in her place, please."

The central Council member shook his head. "This is not up for negotiation, Santana. Quinn committed the crime. Quinn will serve the punishment we see fit."

"But you can't do this to her." She exhaled deeply, trying to hold in the long line of swears she was just ready to let loose on them. "Look, Fate, Destiny, whatever it is you guys wanna call it, is the reason all this happened. None of this would've occurred if Jacob hadn't imprinted on her. Since you run that whole game, it's _your_ fault Jacob imprinted on her. So this is all _your_ doing."

"A mistake was made."

"Yeah, well, you'll just be making an even bigger mistake by banishing Quinn. She's Jacob soul mate. If you make it so that she's never able to see him again, Jacob will suffer because of how the imprinting bond works. And Jacob's pack, they'll all suffer too because of their shared pack mind thingy. So not only will Jacob lose his sanity, but all of them will too, until finally Jacob's forced to kill himself just to escape it all." She took a step back and smiled triumphantly.

Check and mate.

"Quinn should have thought about all that before she betrayed our trust."

Santana's smile quickly faded and just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Quinn moved beside her. "Fine. Punish me all you want, but you can't hurt Jacob. Undo the imprint if you must, wipe his memory of me if you have to, but please, don't make him suffer. He did nothing wrong."

"If we could do all that, we would. But unfortunately that is something we cannot undo."

"Something you can't do?" Santana repeated. "Well something you _can_ do is not have my girl here pay for _your_ stupid mistake."

"While a mistake was made, nevertheless Quinn still chose to disobey our orders."

"So she made a mistake! Can't her mistake cancel out your guys' mistake?"

"That's not how we work, Santana." The female Council member sighed.

"Yeah, well how you work is totally unreasonable and unfair!" she yelled, pointing her finger accusatorily. "You all are insane, corrupt, old bats!" She then ventured off in Spanish, her frustration and anger building with every second and every obscenity. She pushed Quinn away when she tried to hold her back.

"Santana, I suggest you hold your tongue before we banish you as well."

Quinn glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the guards had reentered the room, along with two more. "Santana…"

"Go ahead!" she challenged. "Banish me! I don't even like it up here! You call yourself angels," she scoffed, "Ha! More like a bunch of Nazi's if you ask me!"

"If that's the way you feel, Santana." The central Council member said above Santana's ranting. He raised the gavel that he had summoned out of nowhere, and before Quinn could even try to reason with them on Santana's behalf, he slammed the gavel down and that was it.

A blinding bright light was all Quinn saw before everything went to Hell.

Literally.

* * *

She landed on her back with a loud thud, the impact making her feel as though she'd landed on a concrete surface at a speed of a hundred miles an hour. Which probably was what happened, but never, in all her years of her being an angel, had she felt pain quite like this. After a few seconds, she managed to push herself into an upright position, her hand moving to her lower back as she groaned. She didn't know what it felt like to have an out of place spine, but she figured it felt something similar to what she was feeling now. She glanced to her right and sighed in relief when she saw Santana sitting next to her in a position that mirrored her own, grumbling in Spanish.

"I can't believe those old farts actually sent us to Hell!" Santana exclaimed, still shaking her head in disbelief. She exhaled frustratingly and arched her eyebrow. "So this is Hell." she murmurred, prompting Quinn to look around. The sky above them was various shades of grey and black with yellow smog running through it, coating the air. Quinn coughed into her hand after inhaling said air. It smelt like sulfur and felt as though it was burning her lungs inside out.

"Huh. Not as fiery as everyone makes it out to be." Santana offered her hand to her and helped pull her to her feet. Quinn couldn't help but notice that her dress was no longer pure white, but instead a faded grey.

A sign of banishment no doubt.

"Now what do we do?" she wondered, spinning around to find that they were in the middle of nowhere, no signs of afterlife anywhere.

"You know if I didn't know this was Hell, I would've said we were on Mars or something." Quinn nodded in agreement, taking in all the crimson dirt beneath their feet. She mentally groaned when she realized it stuck to the bottom of her bare feet.

The first time in her afterlife where she wished angels had needed shoes. But then again, was she even considered an angel anymore? Or was she just another damned soul?

Probably the latter.

"Oh great," Santana grumbled, having taking notice of the way the dirt stuck to her feet. "Now we're gonna have like permanent Wal-mart feet."

Quinn wasn't even sure what that meant, but nodded along anyways. "Yeah, so what do you think we do now?"

"Beats me." she shrugged. "But I guess we just pick right or left and start walking. We're bound to find something."

"Maybe, but this is Hell. All this nothingness could just be what we've gotten ourselves into. Forced to walk until we go mad, never reaching our destination."

Santana threw her head back and groaned. "Man, I thought hell was supposed to be fun! Stupid 80's music, they so lied to me!"

Quinn just shook her head, not even bothering to dignify that with a response. "Look, I think we should…" She drifted off as she turned around and took another glance at their surroundings, hoping to catch sight of something she'd missed before. "Let's just start walking." she sighed, "We can't just stand here forever."

Santana agreed but just before they had even taken more than a step, a small blonde with glasses popped out of nowhere, startling them both. Quinn quickly took a step back, figuring it best to keep her distance when concerning demons.

As for Santana, she stayed where she was, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Becky?"

Quinn arched her eyebrow, glancing back at Santana. "You know her?"

Why was she even surprised that Santana knew people in Hell?

"You're coming with me." Becky stated, stepping forward and taking Santana roughly by the arm and Quinn by the other, evaporating before either one of them had time to protest.

* * *

"Fuck, Jackson!" Santana hissed as she tried to yank her arm out of Becky's ironclad grasp, to no avail. "Ease up on the talons!"

Becky didn't really have talons but her sharp fingernails were probably as close as a demon could get to them.

"Walk faster then, Boss doesn't like to be kept waiting." she retorted, reluctantly making Quinn and Santana pick up their pace.

The corridor she was leading them down was as dark and dreary as they got, and not to mention uncomfortably humid.

"I feel like I'm in Dracula's castle or something." Santana murmured to Quinn, who nodded in agreement. She felt like she was taking a tour of a medieval castle of some kind, what with all the iron maidens they passed. "Or more like a torture chamber."

Santana rubbed her arm and snorted. "Well, this is hell."

Becky finally stopped them at the end of the hall and let go of their arms, much to Quinn and Santana's relief. Wrapping her hand around the doorknob in front of them, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Quinn and Santana shared a look before following suit.

The two of them stepped forward and watched as Becky walked around the mahogany desk and whispered something to the person hidden behind the crimson chair. Santana nudged Quinn's arm, drawing her attention away from the huge painting of Richard Nixon to her left, and forcing her to look back. "What?" she mouthed.

Santana inclined her chin down toward the desk in front of them, specifically to the (presumably) solid gold plaque with the words, _The Devil_, written across it.

Quinn felt her stomach drop before her eyes darted back to the back of the crimson chair in front of her. She had expected to be taken to the higher ranking demons or Hell's equivalent of the Council, but she had certainly not expected to be taken to see the Devil himself.

That would be like, seeing God the moment you're taken up to Heaven. She mentally scoffed at the very idea of God greeting everyone admitted to Heaven at the pearly white gates.

Like a Wal-mart greeter or something.

She would've figured it would be a little more difficult to get one on one time with the Devil himself.

Just goes to show how differently Heaven and Hell worked.

But despite that, she was now a hundred percent positive that there was no chances that she, or Santana, was gonna survive this whole ordeal. There was a better chance of Hell freezing over twice over and the entire solar system imploding than the Devil taking pity on couple of banished angels.

There was a loud snap and suddenly two chairs appeared behind the two of them, the edges hitting the back of their knees and forcing them sit down. Quinn moved herself so that she was sitting but quickly took her hands off of the chair when she realized the material was not leather…

Disgusting.

The figure in the big crimson chair turned around and Quinn raised her eyebrows in surprise, for one the Devil wasn't even a-

"Holy shit!" She glanced back at Santana, confused at her outburst.

"Wait a minute," Santana leaned forward in her seat, hands grasping the edge of either armrest, her jaw practically down to the floor. "Coach Sylvester, _you're_ the Devil?"

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Woah, a lot of love on the last chapter! Awesome! Thank you all very much! So to say this chapter went in a completely direction than I had planned would be a major understatement. Haha. (I blame all the Chelsea Lately and Gilmore Girls I've been watching these past few days). So if this chapter's as absurd as I think it is, now you know why. Anyways, there are Glee quotes in here. Which are not mine. **

**So, please read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

The second Quinn left him, Jacob felt as though the entire weight of the world had suddenly crashed down on him. His body reacted long before his brain even began to process what this meant. He grabbed a hold of the chair in front of him and threw it into the adjacent wall, the wood fracturing instantly upon impact. Even though his body continued to tremble violently (something he didn't even bother to try and control), he proceeded on dismantling every inch of his room, breaking every piece of what little furniture he had and just all around destroying everything he could get his hands on.

When he finally had nothing left to ruin, he stopped and found himself struggling to breathe properly, like a fish out of water and the air constricting around him. Knowing what was bound to come next, he threw himself out of his room and ran through the house before he could phase.

Thankfully he'd managed to keep his wolf at bay until he got outside, where he then exploded out of his skin. Usually this was where he would head toward the forest but the second his paws touched the ground, his legs started to buckle beneath his weight. He tried to push himself forward but he found himself stumbling along the way and before he knew it, he had collapsed all together.

He let out an agonized whimper as he tried to get his body to cooperate with him. But all attempts proved useless, as he couldn't even pluck up enough strength to lift his head off the ground.

_So this is what happens when you lose your imprint_, he thought with frustration and anguish as he once again tried to push himself up onto his feet.

_Jake, Jake, are you okay, man? _Jacob inwardly groaned when he heard Seth's voice in his head.

_Just away and leave me alone, Seth. _He retorted with a low growl before getting back onto his feet, only to struggle keeping his footing like a colt or something.

_Jake, something's wrong, I can tell. I'm on my way. _Jacob swore in his head but didn't bother to try and stop Seth, seeing as how he was already halfway to him already, that and well, he was a little too preoccupied with keeping himself upright to focus on anything but at the moment.

He sighed in relief when he found himself able to walk around again, although he dismissed the fact that he looked like a toddler waddling around after just learning how to walk.

Seth came barreling through the trees at that moment and laughed at the sight before him. _Jake, you look like you're drunk._

_Shut up_. He snapped. A small whine escaped him a second later when the pressure of standing upright felt to be too much on his body. Seth followed his thoughts and immediately trotted up to him, moving beside him and helping him to keep his body upright by letting him lean his weight onto him.

Jacob reluctantly murmured, _Thanks, Seth. _

_No problem, Jake. _Seth replied. _But what's going on with you? Why are you acting like this?_

Pondering a response for a moment, he just shook his head and thought, _Fuck it_ before he let his thoughts run free rein - something he hadn't allowed himself to do in the company of other wolves since before everything with Quinn happened. He filled Seth in on everything he'd been keeping from him and the pack, really not giving a damn about the repercussions now.

_Woah, Jake. _Was all Seth thought when he learned everything.

_Yeah, woah. _He snorted and sidestepped away from Seth so that he was no longer using him as support.

_What are you going to do now? _Seth inquired delicately, before moving around him.

_Hope she comes back to me and try not to kill myself in the meantime. _He retorted, exhaling deeply before forcing his body into the forest, despite the weakness he felt.

Seth knew better than to follow him and instead kept where he was. His ears flattened against his head and soft whimper escaped him as Jacob's tortured howl reverberated in his eardrums. He'd never heard that kind of a howl from his pack brother or from anyone for that matter, so he figured it was simply that of a wolf who had just lost his reason for existing.

A wolf's worst nightmare made reality.

* * *

Quinn shot Santana a questioning look before her attention snapped back in front of her just to ensure that the Devil in front of her really was a woman in a blood red tracksuit and not just some sudden hallucination her brain cooked up.

"Coach Sylvester was my Cheerio's coach back when I was human." Santana explained, the surprise still evident in her voice. "So, wait, did you just like, kick the bucket and get thrown down here and just decide to become the Devil or what?" Knowing Coach Sylvester, that wouldn't be such a far fetched idea.

"I highly doubt anyone can just become the Devil, Santana." Quinn murmured with the slight roll of her eyes.

"Santana Lopez." Sue began, a lazy smirk crossing her features. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before those old coots upstairs kicked you out. How you became an angel in the first place is beyond me."

Santana scoffed, nodding her head in agreement. "You and me both. Hell I know I'm more of a bad egg than Jackson here." She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her seat, her gaze flickering over to Becky. "And why do you even still wear your Cheerio's uniform? What'd you do, die in it or something?"

"I will cut you." Becky simply stated, pushing the bridge of her glasses up her nose and glaring at her.

"Down, Becky." Sue ordered as if talking to a dog.

Santana smirked but when Sue turned her attention back onto herself and Quinn, Becky gave her the bird.

"And to answer your question," Sue looked at Santana, "I did not become the Devil. I am the Devil. It's just every so often I get bored up here so I come down to earth in disguise and terrorize people, you know destroy their self-esteem. Make their lives a living hell and get them ready for what's in store in the future."

"So what do I, like, call you now?" Santana wondered, her brow furrowed. "The Devil, Ms. Devil, Lucifer, Luci, Satan, Coach Sylvester, Sue….?"

"The Almighty Awesome One, preferably." Sue retorted. "But Coach Sylvester will do."

Quinn frowned. "But why would you want to be called that if it's just an alias?"

Sue directed her attention onto Quinn. "And who are you?"

Quinn cleared her throat and straightened up her posture. "My name's-"

"Shut up. I know your name. I'm the Devil for Christ's sake. I know everything." Sue snapped, just before the red phone on the edge of her desk rang.

Huffing in frustration, she reached over and picked the phone up off the receiver before putting it to her ear. "WHAT? No….shut it big ears….Well poor you! You think that's hard? Try being the Devil…That's hard! And STOP CALLING ME!"

She slammed the phone down without hesitation and pushed it aside.

"Who was that, Coach?" Santana inquired, slightly amused.

"The president, who else." Sue spat before leaning back against her chair. "Ever since he sold his soul to me in order to win the re-election, he will simply not leave me alone. He's obsessed with me like the deprived and delusional Republican that he is. He keeps calling me up for favors. Some of them being of the sexual nature. Almost makes me want to give him his soul back." She shifted her eyes between the two confused angels across from her. "Almost."

"Right…" Quinn said slowly before shaking her head. "Anyways, as you already know we've been banished here for who knows how long. And I want to know if there's any way you can get us out of here."

Sue's eyes narrowed dangerously as she observed the young blonde, "You think you're too good for Hell, Fabray?"

Quinn folded her arms across her chest and gave a firm nod. "Yes."

"Bold statement for a girl who likes to spend her time fornicating with a minor who spends his days running around as a giant dog."

Quinn gave a small shrug, dismissing Coach Sylvester's comment all together. "Yes, well, it's the truth. I _don't _belong here and I want out." She wasn't going to let this woman, Devil or not, push her around and she most certainly wasn't going to rot in Hell for all eternity.

Sue glanced at Santana. "Ballsy girl, your friend."

"Would I befriend any other kind?" Santana retorted with a smirk.

Sue looked back at Quinn and then nodded her head approvingly at the both of them. "I want you two to join my cause."

"What?" Santana looked at her, confused.

Quinn stared at her, much like Santana was. "Are you saying that you want us to become _demons_?"

Sue nodded, smirking maliciously. "That's precisely what I'm saying. Come to the dark side. We have cookies."

Both Santana and Quinn gave her a weird look.

"No seriously, we have cookies." Sue snapped her fingers and a plate of cookies appeared in her hand. "This place is like a giant oven. We bake all the time." She offered the plate to them before taking a cookie. "Try our snicker doodles, they're to die for." She cackled at her own joke.

Becky chuckled beside her. "Good one, Coach."

"No thank you." Quinn replied with a curt shake of her head, to both the cookie offer and the demon offer.

"What about you?" Sue demanded, looking to Santana and snapping her fingers again, the plate disappearing. "You've practically got _Satan_ in your name. If that's not a sign that you belong on my side, I don't know what is."

"It'll be just like when you were human, scheming and spying for me and doing whatever I say." she continued. "And if you join me I'll make you the most powerful demon there is. Well, aside from me."

Becky cleared her throat, prompting Sue to roll her eyes. "Okay, _2__nd _most powerful to me and Becky."

Santana scoffed. "I didn't take orders from that sly conniving little nugget bitch when I was alive and I sure as hell am not gonna do it now."

Sue shrugged. "Understandable. You can be co-head demons. How's that?"

"Tell me, why would I even want to become a demon?" Santana cocked her head to the side, awaiting a response.

"You like power. A demon has plenty of that. You like making people miserable. That's a demon's job. Now let's cut the chit-chat. Just give me your soul already so I can put you to work right away. I need someone to take out that damn Paris Hilton and her ugly fat girl sidekick so I don't have to watch their stupid mugs on television anymore."

Santana pondered this for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay. I'll be your head demon, give you my soul, whatever it is you want."

Quinn looked at her incredulously, "Santana, you can't be serious!"

Santana ignored her outcry and kept her attention on Sue. "…On one condition."

Sue eyed her curiously. "Name it."

"I want you to make Quinn human again and send her back to Earth." she firmly stated. "She was fucked over the last time around and she deserves a second chance."

"And what about you?" Sue wondered, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Why not ask me to make _you_ human? Because, you know…last time I checked, one Brittany S. Pierce was still living comfortably in little old Lima, Ohio. _Single_."

Santana's jaw tightened for a brief moment before she shook her head. "Even if I was to become human, she's like thirty-five now and I'm still in my seventeen year-old body. She wouldn't want me looking like this."

Sue leaned forward and smirked, "But that is something I could fix."

"No." Santana shook her head again, pushing those thoughts aside. "This isn't about me. This is about Quinn. Now do we got a deal or not?"

"Santana-"

"Shut up, Q." she muttered under her breath, throwing a glare her way.

"Well, even if I wanted to turn Blondie human, which I don't, I don't have that kind of power. But the ones that do…" Sue pointed upward.

Santana swore loudly, shaking her head in disbelief. "Of course they do. So you can't help at all?"

Sue leaned back in her chair. "Oh I can. I could always talk to the Council on your behalf. I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

Quinn looked at her skeptically, biting back a scoff. "I highly doubt the Council will listen to you, let alone negotiate with you, of all people."

"Seriously, Q. Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you." Santana snapped. "I'm trying to get you out of here!"

"Well I don't want to get out of here if it means you have to lose your soul and become a _demon_!" she snapped back.

"It's what I want!" Santana exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"No, it's not!"

Santana rose from her seat and all but yelled, "Yes, it is!"

Quinn did the same. "No, it's not!"

"SHUT UP!" Sue barked, causing Santana and Quinn to close their mouths and quickly sit back down at the death glares they were receiving from her. "Now get out of here before I have Becky castrate you both. She does that now." Becky smiled proudly and nodded.

Quinn frowned at Sue. "I'm pretty sure you can only castrate males."

"Irrelevant. I stand by my statement."

A sudden thought occurred to Santana and figured she might as well ask about it. "Coach, just out of curiosity, are you the one who created vampires?"

She instantly regretted saying a word by the look she was being given. "Vampires are not demons in any way shape or form. I should punch you in the face for even insinuating such a thing. My creations are horrible, awful, but BAD ASS. Tell me, have you ever known something that _sparkled _to be BAD ASS? Of course not. For that stupid question I ought to kick you straight in the taco!"

Santana cringed and instantly crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap.

"But I won't. If I did that I'd have to disinfect my shoes and then burn them just to kill your lady bit germs you know doubt have." Santana mentally sighed in relief.

The three of them sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Sue abruptly stood up out of her seat and walked around her desk. "You two are boring me now. I'm gonna go do something else."

"Wait a minute!" Santana stood up and spun around just as Sue stopped in front of the door. "So do we have a deal?"

Sue glanced back at her and sneered, "The Devil doesn't accept deals, she makes them."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a get out of my face before I punch you both out." she snapped before adding, "BECKY. DOOR." Becky ran to her boss' side and quickly opened the door for her and before she followed her out, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at both Santana and Quinn.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Santana huffed when Becky slammed the door shut, leaving her and Quinn alone.

Quinn shrugged, completely at a loss. "And what, does she just expect us to wait here until she comes back?"

* * *

As soon as the words left her mouth, the two of them suddenly popped out of the room without warning and reappeared somewhere outside. "Christ." Santana swore after they landed much like they had when the Council banished them down here. She hastily got to her feet and rubbed her backside, still scowling. "I really wish we could like, get a little head's up before people do that. Now where are we?"

Quinn looked up and noticed they had landed right in front of a very tall building. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the familiar logo up at the very top. "_Hilton_?"

"Hell has hotels? Man, I'm starting to like this even place more than Heaven." Santana nodded her head in approval as she took in the large building, earning a reproving look from Quinn.

"Why would Coach Sylvester send us here? What, are we supposed to serve out our punishment here working as bellhops?" She snorted at the very idea.

"Hardly." Santana nudged her arm and pointed down to the ground before picking up something small and shiny by her feet. Quinn quickly realized that it was a pair of keys with a number written on the chain.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise as Santana took her arm and dragged her inside. "Apparently our little meeting went better than I thought."

"Damn straight." Santana grinned, stopping once they were in the main lobby and turning around to take everything in. "I'm like Eloise at the Plaza. Or orphan Annie."

"More like Santana at the Hilton… in Hell." Quinn murmured, arching her eyebrow at the huge portrait of Coach Sylvester on the wall to her right.

Santana waved her off, rolling her eyes. "Details, details. C'mon, let's go check out our room!"

* * *

"I can't believe it." Quinn uttered, shaking her head as she followed Santana out of the elevator.

Santana looked back at her and frowned, "What?"

Quinn let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around, pointing to the man who'd they had shared the elevator with as he walked away.

Santana stared ahead, clueless, watching the man's figure retreat down the hallway. "Okay, am I supposed to know who that is?"

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes as she moved in front of her. "Honestly Santana, didn't you ever pay attention in your history class in high school?"

Santana scoffed, giving her that _'are you kidding me' _look of hers. "You do remember who you're talking to, right? Cause everything I ever learned, I learned from Mad magazine. Well, that and MTV."

"That's awful. But anyways that man was John Wilkes Booth." When that name didn't seem to ring a bell to Santana, she added, "You know, the man who assassinated Abraham Lincoln?"

"Oh, okay…" She nodded her head, taking another glance at the man before he was out of sight. "Cool."

"You're unbelievable." Quinn murmured, giving a slight scoff before heading left and making her way down the hallway, checking the room numbers as she walked.

They continued down the hallway in silence, searching for the room number that matched up to the number on their keychain.

"I'm going to laugh if there ends up not being a Room 6665." Santana chuckled, knowing that it would not be surprising if it was just some hoax, considering it was Sue Sylvester they were dealing with.

Quinn was about to respond but then in that moment a man just a few doors down came out of his room and both of her and Santana's jaws dropped. They instantly stepped to the side when he came walking toward them and then past them without a second glance.

Once he got onto the elevator, Santana glanced back at Quinn, her mouth still agape. "Did you just see….?"

Quinn nodded, the shock still evident on her face. "Yeah, I did. I definitely saw Adolf Hitler walk past us."

Santana stepped away from the wall she'd been leaning against and exhaled. "Damn, this really is Hell!"

"Excuse me, ladies." Quinn and Santana turned their heads and quickly stepped back enough so that the man could walk past. Once he got onto the elevator and the doors dinged closed, Santana looked back at Quinn expectantly. "Okay, who was that?"

"John Dillinger."

"….yeah, I don't know who that is."

This time Quinn didn't hesitate in rolling her eyes. "Notorious bank robber. Really Santana, open up a textbook once in a while."

Santana pulled the room keys out of her chest (her dress had no pockets) and walked over to the door at the end of the hallway, having just noticed the room they'd been looking for. "I highly doubt I'll find those in Hell, Q." She stopped in front of the door, her brain doing a little extra processing. "Oh wait, yeah…I probably would. Wait, no…ugh, whatever."

She pushed the door open after unlocking it and quickly stepped inside, eager to see what it looked like. "Woah, talk about swanky. We really did hit the jackpot when we got banished, Q."

Quinn followed her inside and closed the door before meeting Santana in the center of the living room. She came up behind her and nodded her head, taking in everything. "Yeah, it is pretty nice."

Santana continued to look around, Quinn following close behind.

Once they reached the bedroom, Santana stopped at the sight of the single queen-sized bed and made a face. She instantly spun around, her hair whipping Quinn in the face.

"Okay, ground rules, Fabray: you try to cuddle with me at any given moment and I'll punch your teeth out."

"We even don't sleep, remember?" Quinn retorted, brushing a lingering Santana hair from her mouth.

"Oh. Right. Never mind." She shrugged that thought off and headed back into the living room, where she plopped down on the sofa in front of their plasma screen tv. She snatched the remote off the end table and immediately turned it on.

"You don't think this is Coach Sylvester's way of getting us to lean toward becoming demons, do you?"

"Probably." Santana shrugged, her gaze glued on the television as she flipped through the channels at an inhumanely pace.

Quinn walked around the sofa and leaned her arms against the top of the cushions. She instantly grimaced at the channel selections. "Okay, this is definitely Hell alright. Every other channel is porn."

"Hey, another girl's Hell is another girl's Heaven." Santana said with a chuckle. But her smile quickly faded as she wrinkled her nose up in disgust at the scene before her. "Woah, talk about your jungle-fied coslopus. Ew."

Thankfully she had changed the channel before Quinn could even look up at the screen. She glanced down at Santana in confusion, "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Uh, coslopus?" she answered, her brow slightly furrowed.

Quinn let out a short chuckle, the absurd term completely unfamiliar to her. "And what on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"Your pikachu. Duh."

"Huh?"

Santana rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat to meet Quinn's confused gaze. "God, Fabray, you really are _square_. VAGINA. It means VAGINA."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell it at me!" she balked as she covered her ears before walking away.

Santana just laughed and turned her attention back onto the tv.

* * *

About half an hour later, she mentally groaned as she flipped in between reruns of _The Simple Life _and _Laguna Beach_, both shows driving her equally insane at the moment. (She would've changed the channel to some porn already but with Quinn sitting next to her, she knew there was no chance that would fly).

"Santana, for crying out loud, please just settle on _one_ channel."

Santana innocently raised her shoulders. "I can't help it, I can't decide which show is making me lose more brain cells."

Quinn sighed heavily and hugged the pillow cushion to her chest. After a few minutes of silently watching along with her, she tore her gaze off of the television and looked to Santana. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." she snickered. "But go ahead."

"Why'd you do it?"

Santana reluctantly directed her attention away from the tv. and sighed. "Why'd I do _what_?"

"Ask Coach Sylvester to make _me_ human and not _you_. I mean, all you've ever wanted is to get a second chance at being human."

"So have you." she retorted as coolly as she possibly could, already not liking where this conversation was headed.

"But you just shot her down so quickly. I mean, even though she ended up stating she didn't have the power to make us human, at that moment you didn't know. So why didn't you say _yes_? You heard what she said about Brittany, right?"

"Of course I heard what she said about Britt." Santana snapped. "But I told you I would get your out of this mess. And the only chance I had of that happening is if I made a deal with Coach where she could get something in return. Of course now that idea's been shot to hell, literally, and now I'm stuck at phase one." She slumped down further in her seat and shut off the television, the sight of that stupid LC's face enough to make her want to punch the nearest thing to her (Unfortunately that would be Quinn).

"But Santana…"

"Look, Quinn, at the end of the day, we are still stuck here." She straightened up in her seat and exhaled deeply. "And even if Sue had the power to make you human, I would still offer myself up and not think twice about becoming human myself. There's a difference between our two situations. You and Jacob deserve each other. Where as I will never deserve to have a girl like Britt. So rather than-"

"But that's not true Santana." Quinn interjected. "Just because Jacob and I have this supernatural bond tying us together, doesn't mean that I deserve him any more than you deserve Britt. In fact, I'm pretty sure that there are no two people better suited for each other than you and Brittany."

Santana smiled weakly for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. "How would you even know? You've never even met Brittany."

"I don't need do. I've got enough knowledge on the two of you from all that you've told me over the years." Quinn reached out and squeezed her hand. "You're my best friend, Santana. I know you like the back of my hand, despite your attempts to keep me out."

"Yeah, well, whatever." she moved her hand out form under Quinn's and smoothed out her hair. "Things are getting way too sappy around here. New topic."

"Okay…well, apparently we can eat in Hell." Quinn brought up, chuckling at the way Santana suddenly perked up. She nodded her head and turned around, reaching behind her and taking the menu off the table, along with a cordless phone. She handed the menu to Santana, who instantly looked it over. "Yeah, you can order food from any menu of any restaurant in the world and they'll bring it up to you."

Santana stared at her with her eyebrow arched. "And you didn't tell me about this sooner, _why_?"

"Because you were preoccupied insulting Paris and Nicole." Quinn replied before pushing her finger into Santana's cheek so that her gaze fell back onto the menu in her hands.

"Well, I know what I'm getting." she stated, her thumbs grazing over the phone's buttons at a rapid pace as she dialed the number.

"Which is?"

Santana glanced back at her, a smirk spreading across her lips. "Do you even have to ask? Now do you want anything?"

Quinn returned the smirk. "_Do you even have to ask?_"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were gorging themselves on breadsticks from Lima's own _Breadstix_ restaurant and bacon strips as Laguna Beach reruns played out on the tv. (although they weren't really paying the show any attention anymore).

"Anyways, if I would've become a demon, my first order of business would've been to scaring the shit out of all my high school friends. Yeah, Porcelain and his Frodo, Aretha, Wheels, and the two Asians whose names I never bothered to remember. I was so gonna get my haunt on."

"Like Casper?" Quinn couldn't help but mock.

"Bite me, Fabray." Santana snapped. "And get your pop culture facts straight. Casper was a wimp."

Quinn bit down on her piece of bacon and nodded, smiling knowingly. "Yeah, I know."

Santana grabbed another one of her breadsticks smacked Quinn with it. "Bitch."

Quinn scowled, quickly picking up a napkin off the table and wiping her cheek with it. "Jerk."

"Don't act like you're not used to having big things in your face, Q." she snickered, shaking the breadstick back and forth. "Remember, I saw what your wolf was packing. Which reminds me, you owe me details about that milestone you _finally_ reached."

Quinn blushed furiously and snatched the breadstick out of Santana's hand before she started making obscene gestures with it. "I don't owe you anything of the sort. What Jacob and I did is solely between the two of us _only_."

"C'mon, Q." Santana pleaded. "I'm your best friend. It's like, _law_ that you tell me this kind of stuff. Was it good? Bad? Ha, how could it be bad with that fuckin' huge di-"

"Santana!"

"What? Oh come on, Q, like you weren't thinking the exact same thing when his boxers dropped."

"Can we _please_ change the subject?"

"No way, I'm just getting started! Now did ya'll keep it vanilla or was there some freaky sneaky kinky stuff going on?"

"I'm not telling you!" she cried out in frustration before burying her face into her pillow, mortified.

"So you did get all freaky!" Santana exclaimed before slapping her hand to her knee. "HA! I knew all these years of corruption would eventually pay off! Way to go, Fabray. You've _finally_ moved up on the coolness pyramid."

Quinn reluctantly turned her head so that her face was no longer concealed. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

Santana crossed her arms and leaned back, smirking. "And you're a kinky little slut."

"Takes one to know one!"

Santana laughed. "Exactly!"

"Oh shut up." Quinn grumbled before whacking her with the pillow, not once but twice.

"You have hit me one to many times, Fabray!" Santana declared, throwing the pillow back at her before snatching the remote out from between the cushions and changing the channel. "As punishment, you are now stuck watching some good old fashioned porn with me until further notice."

* * *

A few hours later…

"I do believe you have scarred for the rest of my existence."

"Oh stop being so dramatic." Santana pushed herself upright and swung her legs off of Quinn's lap. "You didn't even watch anything. You kept your face buried in that damn pillow the entire time. You missed out on all the fun."

Quinn put the pillow aside when she saw that their were no sexual activities going on the television screen. "You know in my day, best friends spent their time painting each other's nails, listening to records together or drooling over James Dean. Not watching porn together."

Santana hopped off the sofa and proceeded to stretch out her arms and back. "Yeah, well, time's change. Get used to it."

She walked over to the sliding glass windows leading to the patio and peered out it. "Well, I'll be damned-"

"Oh you are."

Santana ignored that remark and inclined her chin toward the window. "I think it's raining like, _acid_ rain outside."

"What?" Quinn pushed herself off the couch and walked over to her side. "How can you tell?"

But as she glanced down at the streets below, her own question was answered, as the people walking around outside were screaming and running for cover. Those who didn't scream or even flinch at the acidic rain, grabbed onto those who did, and dragged them back out into the open. She figured those were the demons.

Santana slid one of the sliding glass doors open and stuck her hand out to see if it would affect her or not. The second she did so, she swore loudly and quickly retracted her hand.

"Very smart, Santana."

"Shut up." she scowled before walking away from the window, Quinn following suit.

"So how long do you think we've been here? It feels like it's already been a day already. Maybe longer…"

"Who knows." Santana bent down and picked up a half eaten breadstick off the table and took a bite of it, only to spit it back out when she found it already stale.

"You think we'll ever see Coach Sylvester again?" Quinn wondered as she took a seat on the armrest closest to her.

Santana shrugged and picked up the room service menu, glancing over it for something appetizing. But wait a damn minute…. If she was now able to eat, did that mean she could gain weight?

After pondering this for a minute, she put the menu down.

Even though she was already dead, there was no way she was getting fat.

Shuddering at the mere thought of ever looking even an ounce short of sexy, she glanced over at Quinn, who had a hand draped across her stomach. She instantly frowned at this. "What's up, Q? Heartburn? Nausea? Indigestion? Upset stomach? Diaherra? Please don't let it be the latter."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head before standing up. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Santana grabbed onto her arm and forced her to sit back down before she joined her on the sofa. "You don't look fine. So talk before I forcibly make you."

"It's nothing." she assured with a noticeably forced smile as she crossed her arms over chest. "Just some discomfort. But it's nothing really."

"Bull. Shit." Her gaze dropped down to Quinn's arms and she quickly uncrossed them before lifting the blonde's left arm up. "Nothing, wrong, huh? Then you're just digging your nails into your arms for kicks now?"

Quinn quickly yanked back her arm. "I admit I'm in a little pain but it's nothing serious. Really."

"Try looking in a mirror, Fabray because your face is saying something completely different. Seriously, what were you trying to do, dig your nails all the way through until you reached the other side?"

"It's one of the downsides of imprinting." she breathed, crossing her arms again self-consciously. "When I'm away from Jacob for too long, there are…rather painful repercussions. Now why don't we explore the rest of the hotel? Maybe we'll run into a few more notorious historical figures. C'mon." She hopped off the sofa and grabbed Santana's arm before dragging her to the door.

"This conversation isn't over yet." she firmly stated, watching as Quinn picked the keys up off the small end table by the door and then opened the door.

They both jumped back at the sight greeting them on the other side.

Quinn let out an unenthusiastic sigh. "Oh, lovely. Hello, Becky."

Becky glared up at her. "Bite me Fabray."

Santana leaned against the door, eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Jackson?"

Becky rolled her eyes and grabbed onto both their arms without warning, "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

Before they knew it, they were both back in Coach Sylvester's - er, _The Devil's _- office.

Sue closed her journal and removed her glasses when she looked up and noticed Santana and Quinn before her. "Boobs McGee. Zoo girl. Take a seat."

Quinn reluctantly sat down and frowned. "Uh, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Zoo. Short for Zoophile. Which means-"

"Yes, I'm aware of what that particular word means." Quinn interjected with a harsh stare. "But I am not nor have I ever been a zoophile. That's absurd."

"Says the girl banging the werewolf." Santana muttered under her breath, earning a death glare from Quinn.

"Whatever, Eve." Sue waved off, still addressing Quinn. "Any who, how'd you two like your room? Any problems?"

"Nope." Santana answered, knowing better than to keep her answer anything short of concise since she knew that Coach Sylvester probably could care less.

"And that hotel is for…?"

"People I don't hate." Sue replied.

Santana nodded, sharing a look with Quinn. "Figured why we saw Hitler."

"Misunderstood man, that one." Sue mused before bringing her attention back onto the two of them.

"So why are we here, Coach?" Santana wondered as she leaned back into her seat.

"Okay, this is how things are gonna go. In exchange for your soul and your allegiance, your girl Q here will get a second chance at living a pathetic human life."

Both Santana and Quinn's jaws dropped. "What? Now way!"

"How is that even possible? The Council-"

"…Is my bitch." Sue finished with a malicious smirk. "I simply threaten to bring about the Apocalypse _again_, give a few cherubs wedgies and wet willies, unleash Becky for some much needed mischief and they're putty in my hands."

Quinn's eyes narrowed skeptically. "And just like that you got them to give me a second chance at humanity?"

Sue nodded. "Precisely. Now you can start your thanking and worshipping now but if you try to hug me I _will_ vaporize you."

Santana held up her right hand and straightened up. "Hold up, I've got a few conditions before you make me a demon and send Q on her way."

"Go on." Sue drawled, her eyebrow arched with intrigue.

"I get to visit Earth whenever I want." Santana firmly stated.

"I don't see why you'd want to, but okay. Done."

"_And_ I want the ability to be seen by humans whenever I want." she added before smiling over at Quinn.

"As long as you swear not to compromise the empire I've built. Done."

"Question. Does this mean I can swear now? Like really swear? Cause I'm so tired of filtering."

Quinn couldn't help but snort at that. "You? _Filter_?"

"The swears I've been throwing around as an angel are nothing compared to the swears I keep locked in a box in my head. Lima Heights, remember?" When Quinn just stared at her, Santana directed her attention back onto Coach Sylvester. "Another thing."

"What."

Santana paid no attention to the visibly annoyed look on her Coach's face. "I want a change of clothes."

"Gladly." Sue snapped her fingers and Santana's singed dress was replaced with a tight, short red dress and a short black jacket and matching headband.

Santana nodded her head in approval at her new work attire. She looked to Quinn and spread out her arms before she spun around. "So how do I look, Q?"

"Devilish." she said honestly, making Santana grin.

"Perfect. White was never my color."

"Now to finalize the deal." Sue conjured up a contract and placed on her desk before pushing it toward Santana. "Sign your name in blood, sandbags."

Quinn's eyes widened with shock and widened even further when she noticed Santana actually take the knife Sue offered her. "Santana!"

"It's okay, Q. I had to do the same thing when I joined Cheerios. It's no biggie."

Quinn watched in horror as Santana pricked her finger with the knife provided and leaned forward to sign her name. Quinn quickly grabbed her hand before any blood could meet the paper. "Wait, wait, wait, hold on."

She turned to Coach Sylvester expectantly. "Why are you even doing this?"

Sue cocked her head to the side. "Whatever do you mean."

"I mean, why are you helping us. Helping _me_. I may have been a banished angel, but you have to know that I'm not exactly a fan of yours."

"Quinn, do us all a favor and shut the fuck up." Santana growled. "Seriously! You're about to get what _you_ want and I'm about to get what _I _want. The last thing we need is her backing out on us! And if she does I swear to God I will punch you in the tits so hard they will concave!"

Sue's mouth twitched, nearly reaching a smile before flickering back to her previous stony expression.

"Santana," Quinn went on, "You can't just sign your soul away just like that! You have to get all the information first-"

"Oh no? Watch me!" She turned her head and brought the contract to her and quickly signed her name before Quinn had a chance to stop her a second time.

"Deal's done. Ha." Santana smiled triumphantly at her. "There's nothing you can do about it now. You will be thanking me later when you're back on earth and in your honey's arms, getting it on."

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned her body before resting her arms on the edge of Sue's desk, eyes narrowing once more. "So there are absolutely no strings attached? In ten years you aren't going to appear on my doorstep and ask me to do something heinous for you?"

Sue rolled her eyes. "If I wanted something heinous done, I would do it myself. I am the Devil after all."

"That you are, Coach." Santana said, her gaze fixated on her new clothes. "Damn, my ass looks great in this dress."

Sue looked back at Quinn. "You know Q, when I first laid eyes on you, I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester, though you don't have my bone structure."

Quinn nodded unsurely. "Uh…thanks?"

"If I had wanted you as a demon, I would've made you a demon. But I didn't cause you're way too much of a goody-goody and it takes centuries to break people like you and I just don't have that kind of patience. I like rotten apples and you, well you're like a green banana. Disgusting."

Becky nodded in agreement. "Got that right, Coach."

"Shut up, Ewok." Santana snapped.

"And to be honest, when I eavesdropped on your little meeting with Council, my blood started to boil in that non-arousing way. I felt pity for you, something I thought myself immune to. It also annoyed me that the Council seemed to be more corrupt than I am. You would think those senile old bastards would know better! I'm the most corrupt person there is! Thinking they out corrupt me, HA! I'll show them…maybe I will bring about that Apocalypse after all…"

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but Santana touched her arm and shook her head. "Just let her rant."

* * *

An hour later…

"…and I said that's what they said about a young man in Chicago in 1871, who thought he'd play a harmless prank on the dairy cow of one Mrs. O'Leary. He successfully ignited its flatulence, and the city burned. That young terrorist went on to become the first gay president of the United States, Abraham Lincoln. And whose assassinator John Wilkes Booth currently resides in the penthouse suite, which he shares with several other of my famous friends." Sue looked back at Santana and Quinn, surprised at their presence. "You two still here? I thought I told you two to scram."

Quinn and Santana both shook their heads. "Nope."

"Well both your presences are starting to bore me so without further ado, let's wrap this whole thing up. Quinn, in a few seconds you will be back on earth. You will age as a human, be seen as a human, and have none of your previous angelic powers. And I will be kind and not give you a tail or fur of any sort."

Quinn smiled at her appreciatively, standing as Santana did. "Thank you, Coach Sylvester. And I really do mean that. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh crap." Sue looked to Santana and spat out in disgust, "She isn't gonna start crying, is she?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, most likely. She's such a sap."

"Well, I can't have that." Sue snapped her gaze back onto Quinn. "Fabray, get the hell out of my office."

And with the snap of her fingers, Quinn was gone.

* * *

Seth ran through the forest on patrol. His long legs carried him noiselessly throughout their territory as he took a good sniff at the air every few seconds. He wasn't expecting to come across any vampires tonight but kept himself alert anyways. He was the only one phased at the moment so he had his thoughts all to himself (something he did not take for granted).

It'd been a few days since Jacob told him the whole truth behind his imprint and when the pack found out about it as well. And ever since the pack mind wasn't exactly the happiest of places (not that it ever was to begin with) because Jacob's loss was affecting all of them, whether they liked it or not. Poor Jake was like a zombie and if it hadn't have been for Sam making him do his share of patrols, he was sure Jake would've just kept to his room like he did when he wasn't stuck on patrol.

He himself thought that Sam forcing Jake to do patrols was pretty messed up considering the guy had about as much strength as a toddler.

But at least it got the poor guy out of the house.

As he pondered how much longer his good friend would last living like this, his enhanced senses abruptly picked up on scent that made his ears perk up. Without hesitation, he changed his route and quickly followed his nose.

When he realized where he was going, he pushed himself faster until he made it to the break in the trees and into the clearing. He skidded to a halt at what he saw though, it being a body and all.

Even though he was a bit squeamish when it came to dead bodies (he blamed this sister who always watched those stupid medical crime dramas in her free time), he knew he had to get a closer look to ensure that it really was dead.

It sure looked dead to him, what with it being slightly crumpled up and all as if someone had just deposited it there.

As he trotted up next to the body, he realized it was a girl. A blonde. She kind of smelt like brimstone, making him wrinkle up his nose unfavorably.

Despite that, he leaned his head down and lightly pushed her hair out of her face so that he could get a good look at her. When he did, he jumped back as he immediately recognized who the girl was.

He instantly began to freak. _Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit! Jacob's imprint!_

He looked back at the girl's face to ensure he wasn't just seeing things and quickly leaned down again, this time lightly nudging her hand with his nose.

She didn't budge an inch.

He nudged her a second time, this time a little harder, but was met with the same response. Nothing.

He whimpered loudly, stamping his feet against the ground anxiously, unsure of what to do. But then he heard it.

A heartbeat.

One that was not his own.

* * *

**AN: So time in Hell is different from time on Earth, just to be clear. A few hours in Hell is like a few days on Earth. **

**Anyways, review please! And since I probably won't update again until after Christmas, I'd like to wish you all a Happy Holidays! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, first off, Happy New Year to you all! Second, big thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter! Third, sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't have a day where I could just sit and write uninterupted like I usually do. And with what free time I had, I ended up getting sucked into reading some awesome Fanfics. Which is why I find it funny that I somehow managed to write my longest chapter yet despite all that** **(I probably could've broken this up into two chapters but I was unsure of when I should break it up so I was just like whatever and kept it like this).**

**Anywho, keep on doing what ya'll do best, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Without a second thought, Seth threw his head back and howled, alerting his pack members, but specifically Jacob. He just hoped the guy listened to his howl and didn't ignore it.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long with anticipation. Only seconds had passed before his head was bombarded with the thoughts of the others. His ears flattened against his head momentarily, the force of everyone's thoughts hitting him like a semi. He quickly recovered from it though and once he regained his focus, he showed the guys (and Leah) his find.

He began pacing around in front of Quinn while the others voiced their thoughts on the matter.

_Where's Jacob? _Was a thought that instantly came to mind when he realized that Jacob's thoughts were noticeably absent among the group's.

_Still at home no doubt. _Embry thought back, since Jacob had opted out of joining the pack at Emily's for lunch.

_Yeah, playing zombie. _Jared snorted.

_Hey, lay off him. You'd be doing the exact same thing if you lost Kim_. Quil snapped, earning a growl from Jared.

Embry looked back at Sam. _You want me to go get Jake?_

Sam nodded his large head as he continued to lead the others toward the clearing at full speed. _And hurry._

The five wolves burst out of the trees shortly after and proceed to make their way over to their pack brother. _Is she dead? _Quil wondered.

_She's technically dead already, remember? _Leah reminded him.

_So why then do I hear a beating heart coming from her? _Sam thought with a frown as he trotted up beside Quinn and started to sniff around for any traces of blood or signs of injury.

_Gnarly burns on her arms. _Jared commented, inclining his head toward them.

_What, was the girl playing with fire or something? _Leah thought sarcastically.

_I tried waking her but she won't budge_. Seth stated with a slight whimper.

_Something's different about her compared to that time we saw her with Jacob. _

_She smells a little different. _Quil agreed.

Paul wrinkled up his nose and snorted. _Yeah, like she was rolling around in charcoal or something._

_Smells more like sulfur to me. _

Jared scoffed. _How the hell do you know what sulfur smells like?_

Seth shrugged. _I don't, but I assume that's what it smells like._

Jared was about to respond when the pack mind was suddenly overwhelmed with but one word thought over and over.

_Quinn, Quinn, Quinn…._

It didn't take a genius to figure out whose thoughts they belonged to.

_We're on our way. _Embry relayed to the others as he pushed his legs even harder to try and keep up with Jacob, who was running toward the clearing like a bat out of hell.

When the last two pack members reached the clearing, Jacob all but jumped back into his human self, then quickly pulled on the jean shorts he'd tied to his leg.

He all but pushed past those who were too slow to get out of his way and instantly dropped down at Quinn's side. Since he was unsure as to what exactly was wrong with her, he scooped her up into his arms with the utmost care.

"Quinn, honey, it's Jacob…" He gently brushed her bangs out of her face in hope that her eyes would flutter open at the same time. When they didn't, he felt his body start to tremble with anxiety.

"We need to take her to Sue." Leah, who was phased back as the others were, stated. "She needs a doctor."

He could faintly hear the others murmuring similar sentiments since all he could really hear was the sound of his heart pumping furiously. He tried to control his breathing as best he could, as well as the rest of his body for Quinn's sake, since the very last thing he needed was to wolf out when she most needed him. Sam must've sensed his dilemma because he stepped forward with outreached arms.

A low warning growl instantly emitted from him as he held Quinn closer to his body. That action combined with Sam having enough sense to back off seemed to calm his wolf, making his breathing less labored.

"I need to take her to Dr. Cullen." He ignored the looks the others were exchanging with one another at the mention of a Cullen. "No offense to what Sue does," he started, briefly making eye-contact with Seth and Leah particularly, "But Carlisle's an actual doctor. He'll be able to better treat Quinn. I have to do what's best for her." He readjusted his grip on Quinn and gave a firm nod before turning his back on them and heading in the direction of the Cullen's territory.

With his long legs and determination, it only took minutes to reach the edge of the Cullen's property. He stepped out into the open and crossed the backyard at the same moment Esme and Alice came outside with confusion etched across their faces. That confusion instantly flashed to concern when they both realized who he had in his arms.

Alice disappeared as soon as he headed climbed the back steps to the door which Esme held open. He could hear her seeking out Carlisle who was upstairs in his office.

By the time he heard the back door click close, Carlisle was standing before him.

"The pack found her out in the clearing like this." he explained to the three of them, but while his gaze focused on Carlisle.

"And they don't know what happened to her?" Carlisle led him through the house before beckoning him to lay Quinn down on the living room sofa.

He shook his head as he gently set Quinn down, Esme adjusting the cushion so that Quinn's head rested comfortably on it.

"She's got burns on her arms." He warned when he looked back at Carlisle, who was partially leaning over Quinn to check for any broken bones. He reluctantly took a step back to give Carlisle some room. "And a heartbeat."

"That she does." Carlisle murmured as he gently set Quinn's wrist down after checking her pulse.

"So does that mean that she's…." Alice hesitated for brief second before saying, "human?"

"How else do you explain why she has a heartbeat now?" Jacob retorted, his arms crossing over his chest as he watched Carlisle open Quinn's right eye and check it with a small flashlight before doing the same with her left.

"What do you think happened to her, Carlisle?" Esme asked softly from beside him.

"Your guess is as good as mine, my love." Carlisle replied with a sigh as he pocketed his flashlight. He pushed himself upright and turned his attention onto Jacob. "Most of the equipment I need to run a few tests on Quinn are down at hospital. While I can bring what I need here, I feel it would be less conspicuous and simpler if we merely brought Quinn down there instead."

Jacob shifted unsurely as his gaze darting back and forth between Quinn and Carlisle. He breathed out heavily and reluctantly nodded his head. "If you're sure it's for the best."

* * *

God did he hate hospitals.

He paced back and forth in the Forks community hospital's waiting room and tried not to focus on the smells around him. Of blood. Sickness. Death.

All he could was say was thank god for him being a werewolf and never having to worry about illness or injury.

He clutched at the hairs on the nape of his neck and pulled every so often, trying to keep a grip on his control. His agitation was making his heart race wildly. It felt as though it was liable to burst if he didn't get some answers soon.

His hands dropped from his neck and curled into fists at his sides. He took a second to glance at the clock on the other side of the room and felt what little patience he had to begin with start to disappear altogether. What was taking so damn long?

Fighting the urge to punch one of the walls, he thought it best if he sat down. He slumped down into one of the small chairs behind him and buried his face in his hands, mentally praying that their was nothing wrong with Quinn. Even though he wasn't sure what good praying would do, since the supposed 'good' guys up above were the ones who had taken Quinn away from him in the first place.

"Jacob."

He jumped up out of his seat so fast he nearly knocked over Carlisle but luckily for him, the doctor's reflexes were as quick as his own. "Breathe, Jacob. Relax. Your heart is beating far above the normal rate, even for you. You're making it work harder than it needs to. You have nothing to worry about, Jacob. Quinn is fine."

At Carlisle's last sentence, he finally felt himself able to relax his muscles. "And you're sure?"

Carlisle nodded as he took a step back before beckoning Jacob to follow him through the double doors. "I took some x-rays as well as a CT, tested her blood, among other standard tests and found that she has some internal bruising throughout her body and a minor concussion. Her burns are second degree but they will heal in due time."

_Okay, that's good. It's not that bad. She'll be fine. _"But to clarify, she really is…" he lowered his voice even though they were the only two walking down the hallway. "…human?"

"I haven't detected anything that would state the contrary. Her temperature is neither above or below average, same for her heart rate, blood pressure, breathing…" Carlisle stopped in front one of the rooms at the very end of the hall and smiled. "She's awake now."

That was all he needed. Jacob wasted no time opening the door, in fact he nearly yanked the damn thing off its hinges in his haste.

He stepped inside and the first thing he saw were those exquisite green eyes of hers. It was like seeing her for the first time again, only this time there was less confusion and more relief than anything. For the first time since she left, he felt his lips curve upward in a smile.

But not just any smile - the biggest smile in the history of smiles. Hell he was positive that there was no person past or present who had ever come even remotely to the pure elation he was feeling right now.

"Jacob!" He watched as Quinn threw her covers aside and made a notion to jump out of bed to meet him, only to be held back by the machines she was attached to. His smile faltered when she let out a small hiss and instantly he was at her side. "Take it easy, honey. You need to-" His words were forgotten as Quinn's lips covered hers, her small fist holding him by the collar of his shirt and forcing him to lean down. An electric current coursed through his veins, reviving his body and making him tremble from all the overwhelming sensations.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and lifted her onto his lap, keeping his arms securely wrapped around her body.

She broke their kiss and pulled back, enabling him to see how flushed her cheeks were and how her eyes were rimmed red.

He pressed his nose to her cheek and lightly nuzzled her skin, unaware that his own eyes were about as misty as hers. He turned his head and met her gaze. "I take it you missed me?"

"You have no idea." she whispered, her fingertips lightly tracing his jaw as she spoke.

He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth before showering every inch of her face with kisses. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and smiled as he inhaled her scent, the gesture making her giggle.

"Your scent's different." he murmured as he slowly raised his head up from her neck. "I mean, you still smell like you but it's slightly different…more…"

She moved her fingers around his neck and began to play with the hairs on his nape. "Human?" she guessed with a light chuckle.

He nodded before arching his eyebrow quizzically. "Yeah, you wanna tell me exactly how that happened?"

She dropped her hand from his neck and let it rest on his shoulder instead. "It's a long, _bizarre_ story to say the least."

He turned his head and placed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist, his gaze never leaving hers. "Tell me what happened."

She shook her head after taking a quick glance at their surroundings. "Not here." Her hand dropped down to her lap. "I don't think Carlisle would appreciate it if you phased at his work."

His brow furrowed. "And why would I phase?"

"Let's just save this conversation for later, okay?"

"Just tell me, Quinn." he pleaded. "I promise you I'll keep in control, no matter what. I need to know what happened after you left."

"You probably won't believe me anyways."

"Why do you say that? What, were you in Hell or something?" he scoffed at the very idea before laughing. "Did you meet the Devil?"

Quinn inwardly cringed and tried to laugh along with him, but failed miserably. "You're scary accurate."

All traces of humor left his face within an second. He shook his head and stared at her incredulously. "What?"

"Okay, I'll give you the condensed version." She rested both hands on his shoulders and soothingly rubbed them in circular moments in hopes of keeping him calm. "So the Council was being unreasonable about our situation, Santana was mouthing off as she sometimes does, and well…one thing led to another and we ended up getting thrown down to Hell. But don't freak out, the Devil turned out to be Santana's old Cheerios coach and she kind of took a liking to us and wanted us to become demons. Santana didn't want that for me and instead made a deal with Sue that would mean she became a demon and in return for her servitude I would get second chance at being a human. And yes, I know this all sounds ludicrous but it's the truth."

"You were in Hell." he repeated monotonously, prompting Quinn to nod her head.

"As in _The _Hell?"

She raised her eyebrows at him before nodding again. "Is there any other?"

"Well…I guess that explains why your dress is scorched at the edges," he murmured, clearly still processing her story. "and why you've got burns."

"Yeah, Sue could've at least warned me about that." she grumbled, lifting her left arm up and gently grazing her fingers over her other bandaged arm.

Jacob leaned down and kissed her arm up and down before straightening up and pressing his lips to her temple. "You know I really thought I lost you for good."

"For awhile so did I." she admitted softly, resting her head against his chest and curling up against his warm torso. She exhaled shakily as his arms wrapped around her and before she knew it, she was biting back tears.

"I was literally going insane without you." he murmured against her hair. "Couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, could barely breathe…"

Just thinking about how much pain she had caused him made it impossible for her to hold back her tears.

His thumb came up to her cheek when he heard her sniffle. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry." He gently brushed away her tears. "All that's in the past. The only thing that matters is that we're back where we belong: together."

* * *

She was more than relieved to learn that she wouldn't have to stay overnight in the hospital. Carlisle dismissed her shortly after her reunion with Jacob and since Carlisle was still technically off for the day, the three of them got in his Mercedes and headed home. She was a bit surprised when Jacob slid in the back seat with her, as she remembered how a few weeks ago he refused to get in Edward's car with her.

She decided not to comment on it, figuring it just meant more progress was being made with his feelings toward the Cullens.

She leaned into his body, pressing her cheek against his bicep, and asked him how he found her. Apparently the pack were the ones who found her in the clearing in the woods. She didn't remember this though - the last thing she remembered was being back in Sue's office with Santana one minute and the next she was waking up in the hospital.

When Carlisle commented about her absence, she realized that time in hell differed from time on Earth (Her day in Hell equated to a week on Earth).

She could only imagine how much suffering Jacob had to endure while she was gone.

She lifted her head when she caught a glimpse of the Cullen house from the window. Carlisle pulled up front enabling her to see Esme and Alice waiting for them on the steps. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, eager to greet to them, but before she'd even touched the door handle, Jacob opened it for her from the other side. She steadied herself using his arm when she pushed herself upright, her legs still adjusting to carry the weight of her body.

Even though her legs felt like jelly, she did her best not to let it show as she walked up the steps to Esme. She wrapped her arms around her, her lips pursed in a tight smile as she felt the reality of Esme's strength for the first time.

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough hugging." Esme instantly pulled back and relinquished her hold on her at Jacob's tone of voice. "I don't need you squeezing the life out of my girl."

She scowled. "She was doing no such thing, Jacob. I'm fine."

"But he's right, Quinn. Now that you're human, we're going to have to be more careful with you." She heard Esme reply as she exchanged a gentle hug with Alice.

"Yes, well there's being careful and then there's being overprotective." she glanced back at Jacob, giving him a pointed look to which he merely shrugged.

"C'mon lets go inside." Alice spoke, her voice laced with knowing enthusiasium. "We have a lot to discuss."

"Like what?" She heard Jacob ask with wariness from behind her.

"Like becoming one of us, duh." Alice answered automatically as they crossed into the living room.

Jacob let out a low growl and suddenly she felt her body being pushed behind his. This sudden movement caught her off guard and caused her to bump into one of the side tables and knock over the lamp. "She is _not _becoming a blood-sucking leech."

The lamp shattering against the hardwood floor prompted the other three Cullens to come downstairs to see what was all the commotion about. Jasper, after taking one glance at the situation, adopted a protective stance in front of Alice that mirrored the one Jacob had in front of herself. Emmett and Rosalie stood to the side, confused at to what was transpiring.

Since Edward was the only one absent, she deduced he was somewhere off with Bella as per usual.

Alice rolled her eyes up at Jacob and shook her head. "Not what I meant, dog. I meant her becoming an official Cullen." Alice smiled back at her and clasped her hands together. "I already saw Carlisle making up the paperwork: birth certificate, social security card…"

"You're serious?" She looked to Carlisle and Esme for clarification.

"Well, you're already family, honey." Esme nodded. "Now it's only a matter of making it legal."

"Of course, only if that's what _you_ want." Carlisle added, his hand resting on Esme's shoulder.

"You guys can't be serious." Came Rosalie's shocked voice. "She's human for Christ's sake!"

She was incredibly surprised to see Jacob actually begin to nod his head in agreement.

"Exactly. Living with a bunch of vampires as a human would be suicide." He said to her before briefly glancing over back at Jasper. "Hell, _he_ nearly killed Bella after she got a paper cut. What if something worse happens to you?"

"I trust them enough to know that they aren't going to hurt me." She replied, noticing the flash of guilt across Jasper's face at Jacob's mention of Bella's birthday party incident. "But he does made a valid point." She stepped out from Jacob's shadow and looked to the others. "As much as I would love to officially be a part of your family, I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable in your own home."

Emmett snorted. "Yeah, I don't think that would be a problem." After noticing the looks the others were giving him, he clarified: "I mean, no offense, Quinn, but I'd rather eat human food than drink your blood. It smells about as appetizing as the dog's."

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Really?"

Alice looked up at Jasper expectantly, one hand resting on his chest. "What about you, Jazz?"

"I would have to agree with Emmett's sentiment." He gave her a half smile. "You smell repulsive."

"Problem solved, then!" Alice beamed. "Which leads me to bring up…" she gestured to Quinn's scorched dress and made a face. "We need to go shopping for you. Stat."

"Back off, shortie." Jacob warned just as Alice stepped forward - probably to kidnap her for one of her infamous shopping trips. His arms wrapped around, keeping her back pressed up against his torso.

Alice huffed in frustration, much to Quinn's amusement, and swiftly spun around, looking to the others for help.

Carlisle dropped his arm from its place around Esme, a soft chuckle escaping him. "Alice, I think it would be best if Quinn got some rest now."

Esme nodded. "Yes, you can take her shopping another time." She stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Alice's shoulders. "Although if it will make you feel better, we will need to go shopping so we can fix up her new room."

"Oh perfect! And while we're out we'll need to get her a car too…"

"_A car?_"She all but choked on the word. "For what?"

"For you silly." Alice laughed. "If you're to be a Cullen, you need a suitable car."

Emmett chuckled. "It's a rule."

"But the last time I drove a car it led to my death." Jacob's grip on her tightened.

Alice waved that off like it was no big deal. "Different circumstances, different time. And cars are safer now anyhow."

"We could always just get her a car seat." Rosalie suggested dryly.

"I already see myself buying the perfect one." Alice announced before taking her husband's hand. "C'mon, Jazz. Let's go online and order it right away." Jasper nodded compliantly and followed her upstairs.

"Unbelievable."

Ignoring his wife's remark, Emmett moved forward and opened up his arms to Quinn. "Welcome to the family, baby sis!"

She smiled and despite Jacob's iron clad hold on her, she managed out of his arms and met Emmett's hug. "The very first breakable Cullen." he bellowed jovially when she made a comment about him squeezing her a little too forcefully. "So much for being able to overpower a vampire, huh? Bet'cha wished you'd stayed an angel."

She pretended to ponder that for a second before shaking her head with a smile. "Nope, not really. Being human is where it's at."

Rosalie snorted and swiftly turned on her heel and headed out the back double doors. Emmett sighed and reluctantly followed her, but not before ruffling Quinn's hair.

She bit down on her bottom lip as she watched them leave, making a mental note to cool it on flaunting the whole 'being human again' thing.

"I better go check back with the pack." She turned her gaze onto Jacob as he spoke. "Let them know everything's alright."

She nodded her head, taking a second to smooth out her hair. "Okay, I'll go with you."

He instantly shook his head, causing her to frown. "You heard Carlisle, you need to rest."

"I'm fine, Jacob." she stressed, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "I can handle taking a little trip down to La Push. I highly doubt I'll drop dead on the way."

"But you need to take it easy, Quinn." Carlisle advised. "However minor your concussion is, right now it would be in your best interest to take things easy. Allow your body to heal itself."

Jacob leaned his head down and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll take you down to La Push another day. Promise."

* * *

"Okay, it's another day." Was how she greeted Jacob when she opened the front door.

A whole week had gone by since she came back and while Esme and Alice had done a good job the first couple of days preoccupying her with designs for her new bedroom, these days she had about as much patience her werewolf.

"Quinn-"

"Don't 'Quinn' me." She sharply interrupted, her arms folding over her chest. "I didn't become human again just so I could spend my time stuck inside like an invalid."

Sure she'd been able to play the claustrophobia card more than once, but all that got her was admittance out to the backyard.

"I just don't want you to overexert yourself while your body's still healing." he reasoned, sighing heavily. "You heard what Carlisle said-"

"You act like I'm asking you to take me mountain climbing or something! I just want to get outside and actually do something! Go somewhere!" She huffed in frustration when he seemed unwilling to relent. She pushed herself up onto her toes so she could clasp his shoulders. "Jacob, I assure you, I am fine. My concussion's completely gone. No headaches. No dizziness. I'm as fit as a fiddle."

His hands moved to her hips before he backed her up inside, where he then closed the door behind him with his foot. "Now are those Carlisle's words or yours?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it before scowling. She pushed at his chest, making him drop his hands. "It doesn't matter! I'm your imprint, you're supposed to believe me!"

"I just want to make sure you're a hundred percent healthy." He bent down and swiftly scooped her up in his arms. "The last thing I need is for us to do something and then have you drop to the floor unconscious because you had something like internal bleeding going on."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw. "Jacob, Carlisle's been giving me a check up _every day _to ensure nothing like that will ever happen. You don't have to worry so much."

"I know, but I can't help it." He rested his forehead against hers as he sat them down on the unoccupied sofa. "After losing you once, I just…well I can't have it happen again."

"Understandable, but Jacob, if I have to spend another day cooped up like a bird in a cage, things will get ugly."

"Okay." he breathed with a smile. She smiled victoriously on the inside. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if we spent a few hours in La Push."

"Fantastic!" She kissed both his cheeks happily before hopping off his lap. "Just let me go tell Esme."

She skipped to the stairs and climbed up to the third floor before walking into Esme's study (but not before knocking on the door). "Hey, Esme-"

"Go on ahead, sweetheart." she answered a second before looking up from the papers in front of her. "Just be careful. And have fun."

She walked around her desk and gave her a quick side hug. "I will. Thanks, Esme."

Esme smiled and patted her arm. "Be sure to take your cell phone though, just in case we need to reach you for whatever reason."

"Will do."

As soon as she left Esme and Carlisle's room, she dashed down the hallway toward her room and picked up the piece of plastic that was her cell phone off her desk before grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair.

"Expensive looking jacket." Jacob commented when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, well, unfortunately everything in my closet is outrageously priced thanks to Alice."

The lace eyelet cardigan she was wearing alone cost nearly a hundred dollars.

He walked up to the front door and opened it before stepping aside. "So where are the others?"

"All out hunting." she replied, crossing the threshold before taking a moment to breathe in the fresh air. "But Carlisle and Esme went last night and then came back earlier this morning before Carlisle had to leave for work."

Jacob followed her down the front steps before scooping her up in his arms again, taking her by surprise. "You know I can walk, right?"

"Yes, but if you're not gonna put on the jacket, you have to keep warm some how. This way it's a win-win for both of us." he said with a grin.

"Very true. But it would be an even better win-win if you didn't have this." She fingered the fabric of his shirt and tugged it playfully.

"Mmm…you want it off all you have to do is ask." He leaned his head down and lightly nipped at her earlobe, making her shudder.

"Okay, okay, down boy." she giggled, pushing his face away when he started to trail his kisses down lower. "So are we going to your house or are we going to visit the pack, the beach…?"

"I figured we go down to Emily's and join the pack for lunch, if that's okay?" Even though she nodded her head, he frowned at the way she unsurely bit down on her lip. "What's wrong?"

"Just worried." she admitted rather sheepishly. "I mean, this is the first time I'm truly meeting the pack and I just…well what if they all hate me?"

"If they know what's good for them, they won't feel anything short of love toward you."

"I highly doubt they'll take my being a Cullen lightly." she pointed out. "Did you even tell them about that?"

He nodded. "I did. But don't worry about them. As long as you're not a vampire, you're in the clear."

"Okay, but what about your dad?" she asked, looking up at him. "Have you told him about you imprinting yet?"

"Yeah, told him everything. I didn't want to lie to him any longer. I hope that's okay."

She nodded. "So does that mean I'm going to meet him today too?"

"Only if you want." He set her down on her feet when he saw Emily's place in view. His arms instantly wrapped around her shoulders. "I'm not gonna make you do anything you'd be uncomfortable with."

"No, it's okay." She interlocked her fingers with the hand that was dangling in front of her shoulder. "It's about time I properly met him."

"Hey, Jacob!"

They both turned their attention away from each other and looked ahead in time to see Seth jogging up to them.

"Hey, Seth." Jacob instantly greeted back, his hand sliding down to rest on her lower back while he held out the other to bump fists with Seth. "Seth, this is-"

"Quinn." Seth cut off with a boyish smile. "Yeah, everyone already knows about you. Wolf telepathy and all. I can't believe you were actually an angel! That's so cool!"

She politely smiled and nodded. Jacob had told her that he'd told the pack about her being an angel and whatnot so there were no secrets to hide anymore. "Well thank you. It's nice to finally properly meet you."

"C'mon inside. Emily says lunch's nearly ready." Seth started backtracking, but kept his attention on them. "So are you gonna join us tonight for the bonfire, Quinn?"

"Bonfire?" She looked back up at Jacob, her brow furrowed. "What bonfire?"

"It's really a Council meeting. It'll be the first one since me, Leah, and Quil phased. The Elders tell the tribe's legends and there's a huge barbeque!" Seth answered enthusiastically. "Jake, you should totally bring her. It'll give her a chance to meet everyone!"

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she wondered, her gaze back on Jacob once Seth turned around and headed up the steps to the house.

He shrugged, lingering on the front steps. "I wasn't sure if it'd be something you'd be into, plus I didn't want you to be overwhelmed with having to meet everyone all at once."

"Well I'd like to go. It sounds like fun."

"Then we'll go." He kissed her forehead and then led her through the threshold of the house.

"Damn, the house smells amazing." he breathed, referring to the strong aroma of barbeque that greeted them upon stepping inside.

"Oh, hey Jacob." Emily greeted, taking notice of him when she walked out of the kitchen with a basket full of muffins. She walked over to them and held out her hand to her. "You must be Jake's girl. I'm Emily."

"Quinn." she replied, shaking Emily's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Emily gestured to the kitchen table where Seth was sitting and eating potato chips at. "Go on and take a seat. I've nearly finished preparing everything for lunch."

"What's cookin' in the oven, Em?" Jacob inquired as he pulled out a chair for Quinn.

"Brisket." Emily replied as she set the basket of muffins on the table. She noticed the expression on Jacob's face and chuckled. "Get that look out of you eye, Jake. It's for the bonfire."

"Shame." He picked out a muffin from the basket and handed it to Quinn before taking one for himself. "So where's everyone else?" He literally inhaled the muffin as Emily spoke, making Quinn shake her head and offer him a napkin.

"I sent the boys out on a grocery run, Leah's out on patrol, and Sam's out back chopping up firewood." Emily answered as she made her way back to the kitchen. "They should be back at any minute."

"WE'RE BACK!" Jared announced as he walked through the front door, carrying a bunch of liters of soda, the others following behind.

"Hey, it's Jacob's angel girl." Embry realized as he set his bags down on the table. He flashed his pearly white teeth at her. "Sup."

"Damn, you're super hot in person." Quil grinned at her, earning a threatening glare from Jacob.

"She reeks like a leech." Paul complained, dropping his bags on the table as well and taking a second to give her a once-over.

"Suck it up." Jacob growled. As soon as she noticed his body start to tremble, she took his hand in hers under the table and proceeded to rub the back of his palm. That easily calmed him down.

"Quinn," he breathed her name before meeting her worried gaze. "you know all the guys, right?"

"Just as we all know her." Jared said with a shake of his head. "For the past two weeks it's been nothing but Quinn, Quinn, Quinn…."

"One week he's fuckin' depressed because she got banished or whatever its called and the next he's so fuckin' whipped. So annoying!"

"Just wait until you imprint, Paul." Emily smiled, patting his shoulder as she passed him. She grabbed a few things out of one of the bags and brought them back with her to the kitchen.

"So you bringing Quinn to the bonfire, Jake?" Embry wondered as he plopped down on the seat next to Seth and stole his muffin, making him scowl.

"Yeah." Jacob stood up suddenly and she turned around to see that he went to Emily, who'd just come out of the kitchen with humongous platter of deli sandwiches in her grasp, and took it from her before setting it down on the table.

The second the platter was set down, the boys all but attacked it like lions attacking a wildebeest or something. She had a feeling the only reason Jacob refrained from joining in was because of her presence.

The commotion died down as quickly as it had come and the boys now sat in their seats, ingesting the stack of sandwiches they had on their plates at a leisurely rate. Despite the fact that they'd each grabbed like seven or so sandwiches, there was still a abundant amount of them left on the platter.

Jacob placed a turkey sandwich on a paper plate and handed it to her before grabbing half a dozen sandwiches for himself. She couldn't help but chuckle when he asked her to guard his food while he went to the kitchen to grab them something to drink.

He returned from the kitchen with a water bottle for her and a liter of Dr. Pepper for himself just as Sam walked through the door, stating: "The firewood's all set."

Still standing, Jacob clasped Sam's hand in greeting as he made his way over to the table. "Sam, I brought someone I wanted you all to meet. Sam, this is Quinn and Quinn, you know Sam."

Sam nodded his head politely as he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Jacob's told us a lot about you."

"Now that's an understatement if I've ever heard one." Jared murmured to Paul, who nodded in agreement.

"Shut up, Jared." Jacob warned, earning a reproving look from her. "Jacob, be nice."

Jared and Paul both snickered as they ripped through new bags of potato chips. "Yeah, Jacob, be nice." Paul mocked in a girlish voice, prompting laughs from the others.

Jacob growled and got up from his seat before shoving Paul's shoulder.

"Oh, now you've done it, Jake." Quil said through a mouthful of food, watching as Paul's smile faded.

"Take it outside or calm down. Now." Sam instantly ordered, his face dead serious when Paul started trembling.

"Chill out, Paul." Jared clasped him on the shoulder. "Here, look, food." He waved a turkey sandwich in front of his face and Paul's trembling ceased.

The others chuckled while Paul grumbled something illegibly as he ripped through the sandwich Jared had handed him.

"Take note Quinn." Emily laughed, her hand moving to the her shoulder. "The way to calm a wolf is with food. It's fool proof."

"Sex always works too." Sam whispered, now behind Emily, his hands on her hips and lips moving to her hair.

Nearly all the boys shouted: "Gross!" simultaneously before making disgruntled noises.

"I do believe I just lost my appetite." Jacob grimaced, releasing his hold on his sandwich and pushing his plate away. She took his plate and pulled it closer to her when she noticed Quil eyeing it out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Once they finished with lunch, they hung around Emily's a little while longer watching television with the pack before he suggested to Quinn that they go down to the beach. Not that he didn't like hanging with the guys, which he did (well, most of the time), but when they suddenly made it their mission to see who could embarrass him most in front of Quinn, he'd about had it with them.

They both talked freely as they walked along First Beach together. While they were always comfortable with one another, it was the first time they were together and didn't have any heavy burdens weighing down on their shoulders. They had nothing to worry about. No secrets to keep. Their biggest obstacle was now behind them and Quinn was free to live a human life. _With him_.

He'd been in the middle of rambling about the time Quil got a hermit crab stuck to his hand for an hour and a half when he noticed her shiver. He gently removed his hand from around hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She instantly leaned into him and wrapped her own arm around his waist. "You want to head back?"

He should've realized that while he was immune to the chilly sea breeze, she was not.

She nodded, her face partially buried in his chest and without hesitation he steered them away from the beach. But they since they still had plenty of time to kill until the bonfire started, he led her into the forest, intent on warming her up as best he could.

They reemerged from the trees some hours later, the both of them disheveled in some way, shape, or form. They hadn't done anything more than make out but it had quickly become heated to say the least. He wiped his mouth clean of her lip gloss with the back of his hand and did his best to suppress a chuckle at Quinn's less than orderly appearance. "Talk about a bad idea." she breathed out as she tried to smooth out her hair so that it didn't look so tousled. "Now what's your father gonna think when I meet him looking like this?"

He eyed her pink lips which were slightly swollen and just begging to be kissed again and shrugged. "I think you look great."

"You just _had_ to leave your mark on me, Jacob." She rubbed the side of her neck and scowled. "Just had to."

"Yes. And several times." He leaned forward and kissed her just under her earlobe before leaping out of the way when her hand came his way.

She stuck her tongue out at him and huffed before turning on her heel and grumbling about her hickeys as she walked away.

He just jogged after her and laughed, then scooped her up when he was close enough and threw her over his shoulder in one swift movement. She immediately started to protest and smack her hands against his back in hopes he would set her down, but to no avail.

He reluctantly set her back down on her feet when the bonfire and the silhouettes of everyone came into view. "You're horrible, you know that?"

He merely laughed and draped his arm around her shoulder. "But you still love me, right?"

"We'll see about that after I've suffered my humiliation." she murmured, her hand going to her neck once again.

He could feel her nerves increasing as they neared the group, leading him to believe that there was more to it than just the hickey thing. "You'll be fine, Quinn. My dad will love you."

After saying quick hellos to the pack and Emily, he took Quinn and introduced her to the Council members. With the exception of Sue Clearwater, the Elders were wary of her being here, one: because she was technically an 'outsider' despite her being his imprint and two: because she was a Cullen. The latter of the two seemed to bother Old Quil and a few others the most.

He tried not to let their prejudice bother him but what with him being able to hear their muttering behind their backs, he found it particularly difficult.

"Jake." He turned his head and smiled when he saw Sam push his dad over to them.

"Hey, old man." he greeted before leaning down and clasping his dad on the back. He straightened up and beckoned to Quinn, who was standing off to the side. "Dad, I want you to meet someone very special to me. This is Quinn. My imprint."

"Hi, Mr. Black. It's a pleasure to meet you." There was uncertainty in her eyes as she helf out her hand to his dad. She visibly relaxed with his dad smiled at her and graciously shook her hand. "Likewise, Quinn. Jake told me everything and I just want to thank you for all that you've done for my son. I always knew he had someone looking out for him all these years."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Black." She lifted her gaze to meet Jacob's. "Truly."

* * *

When he felt that Quinn was no longer nervous, he headed over to the food and began making plates for them while she continued to talk with his dad. He kept tabs on the conversation, intent on pulling her away if things got embarrassing. Which they eventually did, much to his dismay. He quickly put the food down and all but dragged her away from his dad, who'd been in the process of showing her old pictures of himself when he was a baby from his wallet.

"I don't see what your problem is. I've watched you all your life. I've seen you in a diaper before."

"Still it's humiliating." He handed her the plate he'd made for her and grabbed a water from one of the coolers before leading her over to the bonfire. He sat down next to Quinn, who sat next to Seth and while they chatted, he scarfed down his first few hot dogs.

By the time everyone was finished eating, the Council pulled themselves together and got ready. He pulled Quinn onto his lap and wrapped his arms securely around her, much like the other imprinted wolves did with their imprints.

His dad was the first one to start with the stories, telling of the Chief Taha Aki and his conflict with Utlapa that led to the end of the spirit warriors but instead changed the men to wolves.

Old Quil picked up with the story about the Third Wife and how she sacrificed herself in order for her husband to defeat the Cold One and protect their tribe. Quinn leaned forward when his dad showed the blackened pouch of Taha Aki's that held the remains of the Cold One. When Old Quil came to talk about the treaty of the Cullens, Jacob couldn't help but notice that his gaze flickered to Quinn more often than he would've liked.

When the stories came to an end, it took him a few minutes before he realized Quinn had fallen asleep in his arms. He pressed his lips to her forehead and smiled when she curled her body closer to his. His gaze lingered on her face for a moment as he took in her beauty, silently marveling at how incredibly blessed he was to have her.

* * *

A few weeks later…

Quinn sat at the Cullen's kitchen island, flipping through the cooking magazine she'd picked up on her trip to the market with Esme the other day. She stopped at one page in particular and took a longer look before folding the corner of the page - indicating that the recipe was something she would later want to attempt.

When she finished with the magazine, she closed it and slid off the stool she'd been sitting on. She picked up the plate she used for her snack (apple slices and raspberry yogurt - an unusual but quite delicious combination Jacob exposed her to) and walked it over to the sink before quickly cleaning it and setting it aside on the drying rack.

Since almost everyone was either at work or at school (or out shopping for car parts in Emmett and Rosalie's case), the house was relatively quiet with the exceptions of the nature made sounds coming from outside. Esme was the only one home with her, but she was currently was upstairs in her study continuing with her designs for Edward and Bella's future home.

Even though she found herself bored at the moment, she was glad she didn't have to worry about school just yet. What with it already being the end of the school year for the others, Carlisle and Esme figured it would just be easier for her to start school in September. And while it had been argued over which school she would attend in the Fall (Edward and Alice wanted her to go to school in Forks), she settled on finishing high school on the reservation with Jacob. The less time they had to spend apart, the better off they both would be. And even if she were to go to school in forks, she knew Jacob would just insist on going with her and she didn't want him to have to leave behind his friends and school for her. Besides, at least in La Push she would know people aside from Jacob.

She left the kitchen with her magazine tucked under her arm and plopped down on the living room sofa in front of their top of the line flat screen television. She picked up the remote and turned the power on. Her gaze lingered on the remote, specifically on the twenty-something buttons it had. While some of them she understood what they meant, the others…not so much. She looked up at the screen and shook her head in awe (something she still couldn't help but do). The picture was so clear, so defined. Her old twenty-inch black and white television set from back in the day couldn't compare.

It never ceased to amaze her how far technology had come (But since she had little patience for the television shows or movies of today, she didn't spend much time watching television).

Leaning back in her seat, she pressed the three numbers on the remote that led to her favorite channel: TCM. It played classic films all day, every day, without those bothersome commercials interrupting every ten minutes. She focused her attention solely on the movie before her for about ten minutes before she leaned forward and picked up another one of her cooking magazines off the coffee table. She aimlessly skimmed through it, only stopping once to grimace at an advertisement for McDonalds.

Ever since Emmett persuaded her into watching a documentary on what really went into fast food chains' meals and how it was made, she couldn't even stomach the thought of eating food that someone else prepared.

Needless to say fast food was completely out of the question.

She'd sooner eat her own foot than consume a burger from Burger King or any other of those disgusting fast food places.

This time around she intended on living a long and healthy life. She certainly wasn't going to jeopardize that by putting processed food and unfamiliar chemicals in her body. So she just made all her meals herself.

Since she decided this, the Food Network had become her new best friend (Also one of the few television channels she actually enjoyed). She would make note of recipe after recipe of meals that looked appetizing to her or meals she thought Jacob would particularly enjoy. Esme always helped her out when she needed it, even though she herself never ate the food they prepared.

Sighing heavily, she picked up the remote again and perused through the television channels when the movie lost her interest. Mostly all the channels were currently on commercial which annoyed her. Seeing commercials for all the latest products or latest entertainment just reminded her of how out of the loop she was.

Sure she'd been around for sixty-six years, and while she was aware of all the changes the world had gone through even after her death, she never had to get used to them. She had one job and that was to focus on her charge, not focus on little things like how to work a microwave or how to use the internet.

Going to the mall with Alice had definitely been something of an eye-opener on how different everything was. The fashions of today were definitely something better suited for someone like Santana, what with the skirts being so short and the necklines being so low.

But thankfully she had Alice, who wasn't a girl of this day and age either. She didn't try putting her in the ridiculous outfits she'd seen the teenage girls wearing around, instead she found her modern items that were throwbacks to the kind of clothes she wore when she was human.

The same went for the market. Or should she say 'The _Super_market' as it was now referred to.

And with good reason. You go into a market nowadays and everything you could possibly think of that has to do with food or cooking could be found in that single large space. People had such a wide variety of choices (although most of it was processed and unhealthy) and almost half of the products were instant this, or instant that. People didn't even have to cook anymore, they simply had to know how to work an oven or microwave.

She knew this was solely for convenience just as fast food was, (since apparently people were much busier than they were back in her day) but it just felt like all these _conveniences _were changing mankind for worse rather than the these days was meant to make life easier but she felt it was just making people lazy. Instead of using their own brains, people relied on machines more than anything.

People weren't even communicating with one another like they used to. Instead of talking to each other face to face or via telephone, they used text message or email. What, was human contact suddenly a faux pas? Heck, there were even machines at the supermarket that made cashiers a thing of the past.

Glancing back at the clock on the wall, she couldn't help but let out a small huff of frustration. Time was passing particularly slow today.

Without a second thought, she shut off the television and pushed herself off the sofa before making her way upstairs to her room. She climbed up to the third floor and bypassed Carlisle and Esme's room, as well as Edward's, before walking into hers.

She contemplated picking up her copy of Jane Eyre off her nightstand and continuing with it but decided not to, instead collapsing onto her bed with a heavy sigh. She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with one arm as she glanced out the large window before her. Of the four walls she had, two of them were solely made out of windows - giving her the openness of the rest of the house and a lovely all around view of the forest.

She really liked that one of the windows served as a doorway to the outside. It served more of a purpose for Jacob than herself though. Whenever they hung out here, he would some times get a call from the pack and the window made it so that he could just leap out and phase.

She kind of wished she could do the same (leap out the window, not phase).

But now that she was human again, that was completely out of the question unless she wanted two broken legs.

After being an immortal angel for so long, she'd almost forgotten just how many limitations humans had. Things that were once easy to her were now things that could possibly get her killed (She'd all but given Jacob a heart-attack when he found her attempting to climb a tree one day).

And not to mention how much of a fragile body she now had. Just the other day she bumped into the corner of her bed by mistake and woke up the next morning with a bruise the size of a grapefruit on her leg. And yesterday she got a paper cut from turning the page of a book too quickly.

It was ridiculous. (But thankfully she was nowhere near as clumsy as Bella. Sometimes she felt like that girl would be better off in a plastic bubble).

Sitting upright, she slid toward the edge of her bed so that her bare toes grazed the hardwood floor, and then got up. She turned toward her entertainment center, which had a stereo system, a record player, a flat screen television and whose shelves were filled with numerous books and records, and even a few CDs. She also had a few DVDs (Her most prized one being her complete series of _I Love Lucy _that Alice had gotten her online).

She pressed play on the stereo, letting one of Edward's borrowed CDs and the music on it fill her room.

Since she really had nothing to do, she began mindlessly organizing the things on her shelves (Even though they were already fairly neat to begin with) as she hummed along to the music. She came across her spare car keys in the process and deposited them on her nightstand, making a mental note to give them to Jacob later. Maybe she'd give him the original set too.

Sure she was more than grateful to have been given a brand new black Mustang from the family but to be frank, she wasn't exactly keen about getting behind the wheel of it any time soon. However safe the car claimed to be, she couldn't help but get horrible flashbacks to her accident every time she as much as thought about driving it.

Thankfully she had Jacob, who was always more than willing to take the wheel any time she wanted to go somewhere. It looked more like Jacob's kind of a car anyhow and he had definitely been more enthusiastic when the Cullens unveiled it than she had. He had ended up spending a good ten minutes rambling on and on about its horsepower and other car terms she was unfamiliar with (but she was slowly learning though).

When she finished reorganizing her shelves, she decided to kill more time by just cleaning up the rest of her room and bathroom.

Unfortunately by the time she'd finished everything, she had all but plopped down on her bed, ready for a nap. She didn't particularly care for the whole having to sleep thing. She felt like it just cut into her time where she could be doing something more useful and the fact that she _still _got nightmares on occasion was just plain embarrassing.

It was only when she had Jacob sleeping beside her that the nightmares ceased (Esme knew about this so she and Carlisle permitted Jacob to sleep over on occasion). And while she liked having him with her as much as she could, she knew the others didn't exactly like having him over.

It was bad enough she pretty much permanently smelt of his 'stench' but when he came over it was ten times worse for them. But she knew the feeling was mutual for Jacob, so she always thought it best for them to hang out in La Push, where no one would be bothered by anyone's scent.

While the pack was amicable to her whenever Jacob brought her to Sam and Emily's place, she still had this underlying feeling that because she was a Cullen, there was some resentment there. But she was Jacob's imprint first and foremost, and human so they never openly gave her any crap. With the exception of Paul, Leah, and Jared, who hated that her being a Cullen made it so that attacking the Cullens for any reason would be out of the question. They'd all really looking forward to ending the Cullens once they broke the treaty with turning Bella and all.

Thinking about Bella led her to think about Santana, who she was really starting to miss. She hadn't seen her since they were in Hell together and while she figured it was just because Santana was busy doing demonic stuff, that didn't make her miss her any less. Even though she had six new siblings (including Bella), her relationship to any one of them couldn't compare to the one she shared with Santana.

Not wanting to dwell too much on whether or not she'd ever see her best friend again, she slid off her bed and walked out of her room, intent on keeping Esme company. She was about halfway to her room when she heard the faint sound of someone pulling into the garage.

Finally.

She quickly changed her route and headed downstairs, mentally hoping it was either Edward or Jasper and Alice, because if it was, that meant Jacob would be out of school as well. As she neared the foot of the stairs, she was able to better hear who it was - Jasper and Alice - before she met them in the living room. "Hey, guys." Her brow furrowed when they abruptly stopped talking on her account. "So…how was school?"

"Just another typical day." Alice gave a small shrug. "How was your day?"

"A little on the boring side." she admitted, though her brow was still furrowed. Jasper seemed uneasy and Alice, well, she seemed like she was hiding something from her.

But before she could question either of them on what was wrong, Esme came downstairs to greet them. While Esme asked about their day, she glanced back at the clock on the wall and was pleased to see that Jacob should be on his way over.

"I presume Edward's dropping Bella off at home?"

Alice nodded. "He wanted to talk to Charlie about those plane tickets you and Carlisle got Bella for her birthday. He thinks Bella should use them this weekend."

"This weekend?" Esme's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "That's a bit of a short notice, don't you think? Why this weekend?"

Quinn watched Alice's face for a clue as to what exactly she wasn't telling them. Was it a vision? Had she seen something? Was it going to happen this weekend?

More questions began to fill her head, causing her to tune out the rest of their conversation. It wasn't until Jacob was mentioned that she snapped out of it. "What about Jacob?"

"I was just making a suggestion that you spend this weekend with Jacob down on the reservation."

While she didn't dislike the idea, she still was wary of Alice's intentions. "…why?"

"Because we all need to go hunting and this weekend would be perfect for it." Alice explained, to which Jasper added, "And we just thought it best that you stay with Jacob while we're gone, so you won't be alone."

She could practically hear Santana yelling 'BULLSHIT' in the back of her head. They'd all just gone hunting a couple of days ago, there was no way they'd need to go again so soon.

She pondered for a second whether or not to point that out before eventually deciding not to. Instead, she nodded her head and acted like she completely bought everything they'd just told her.

* * *

"Are you sure your dad's okay with this?" she whispered to Jacob for what felt like the tenth time since she walked into his house. The three of them had just finished dinner and while Billy was in the living room watching the rest of the basketball game, she and Jacob were cleaning up in the kitchen. "He's fine with it, Quinn. Trust me." He leaned down and kissed her cheek as he placed another dish in the sink. "Just relax. He adores you."

"Okay, but since I want things to stay that way, I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Over my dead body." He shook his head at the expression on her face. "I've stayed over at your house enough times for him to know that we're no strangers to sleeping in the same bed together."

She groaned and turned to smack his arm with her glove covered hand. He laughed her off and moved behind her, resting his chin against the top of her head while his arms wrapped around her waist. "Now let's hurry with these dishes so we can go to bed."

"Now there's a sentence I never expected to hear until I was married."

She also never expected to be adopted into a family of vampires or have a werewolf for a boyfriend, but oh well….

"Don't expect me to do anything more than kiss you this weekend, Jacob." she warned as she put down a clean plate on the drying rack and then took his hand off her hip.

"I don't." He chuckled, his chin still resting against her hair. "My dad would have my neck if I ever attempted anything like that while he was in the house. But the forest on the other hand…"

"And risk getting caught by one of the boys on patrol again? I think not." One of the most humiliating moments of her second human life for sure- another one being the time she had to ask Esme's permission to go on the pill.

As much as she loved Jacob and being intimate with him on occasion, she didn't want to get pregnant any time soon. There was no telling when their make-out sessions would lead to something more so she figured it best to take the necessary precautions.

She just hated that Emmett had been listening in on her conversation with Esme, and by the time she went downstairs, everyone knew about her being…active.

Talk about mortifying.

* * *

"So have you finished your homework?" She glanced back at Jacob, who was laying on his bed, watching her as she unpacked her things and hung them in his closet. She hadn't had a chance to do it last night and because of it, her clothes were all slightly wrinkled.

"Jeez, Quinn, you sound like my dad."

She hung up the outfit she planned to wear tomorrow and chuckled. "I take that as a _no_."

"No, it's a _I'll do it later_." he corrected. "Besides, it's Saturday night and I've got you here for the _whole_ weekend. Homework is like, the last thing on my mind."

"Which in Jacob speak comes out as, _I'll save it for Monday morning_." She turned around and picked up her small case of toiletries before putting it on his desk.

"Ha. Ha. So funny." He pushed himself upright and grabbed onto her hips, pulling her to him until she was in his lap. "Kisses now. Homework later."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her body more toward his. "Say the magic word and I'm all yours."

"Please."

"Actually, the magic word's _bacon_, but I guess _please_ will do."

He laughed. "You're unnaturally obsessed with bacon, you know that?"

She playfully glared at him. "Kiss me now and I'll let that remark slide by."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned, lifting his right hand to salute before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a slow, deep kiss.

As they kissed, a sharp wolf's howl suddenly erupted from the trees and shattered the night silence. Jacob swore as he pried his lips from hers and stood up with her still in his lap. "It's Sam." When he realized he still had her in his arms, he instantly set her down on his feet. "I've gotta…"

She gave an understanding nod. "Just be safe."

"It's probably nothing. Just a meeting to sort out patrols or something." He kissed her quickly and then dashed out of the room.

* * *

He phased the second he passed through the break in the trees and instantly began to run. He headed more toward La Push but as soon as he listened to Sam's order, he quickly changed direction and made his way over to the Cullen boarder. _What's going on?_

_Something's up with the Cullens. _Jared answered. _They're pacing around near their side of the treaty line._

He frowned. _I thought they were supposed to be gone hunting this weekend. _Why would they lie to Quinn?

_They look like they're waiting for something. _Seth commented. _They haven't moved in a while. _

_You think they know that we're aware of them being out here? _Leah wondered.

_Most likely. _He replied, slowing his pace when he reached the group. _Should I phase and go talk to them, see what's up?_

Sam shook his head. _Not yet. Let's wait it out for a few minutes first, see what happens. _

He nodded and began pacing around with the others, carefully watching the Cullens for any sudden movement. He didn't understand why they would tell Quinn they were going away hunting for the weekend only to stay home. It just didn't make any sense.

Since he didn't like waiting, he figured it best if he just phased and went to see what was wrong with them. He was just about to phase back when all of the Cullen's took off to the west, running and weaving through the trees at full speed.

This just added to his confusion, until he saw it. Or should he say, _her_.

_It's the redhead! _Paul roared. _She's been with them all along!_

_She's not with them, you idiot. _He looked closely at the red blur blazing through the trees and then at the Cullens._ They're chasing her. _

_She's the one they've been waiting for. _Seth realized.

A low growl ripped through him. Alice must've had a vision of Victoria, that's probably why the Cullens suggested Quinn stay in La Push with him for the weekend, just in case. But how could they not have told him about this?

_Because they don't trust you, obviously_. Leah answered. _Sure they tolerate you, but that's only because you imprinted on Quinn._ _You're still just a stupid dog to them. Their enemy._

He didn't have time to dwell on Leah's words for as soon as she finished her sentence, the redhead leaped onto their side in order to escape the close encounter with Jasper. The lot of them bolted after her, snapping and growling as they gained speed.

Even though he knew his mind was supposed to be focused on the redhead, his thoughts couldn't help but drift to Quinn and if she was alright or not.

_Focus Jacob. _Sam ordered. _She will be fine. The boys are guarding the Res. _

He snorted. Brady and Collin. They were just puppies, even younger than Seth. They'd _just_ joined the pack, what did they know about fighting off a vampire?

_The redhead wants nothing to do with La Push. _Sam stated. _Even if she were to double back-_

_And what if she's not alone this time? Huh? What if they're more? _He countered. _What if this is just some ploy to get us as far away from the Res as possible? _

Maybe he was just being paranoid but either way, Quinn's safety was his main concern. He couldn't let anything happen to her, especially at the hands of a vampire. He had to see that she was safe.

_Jake, we haven't detected any vampire aside from the one you guys are chasing_. Came Brady's timid voice.

Sam nodded. _Now focus, Jacob. We need you __**here**__._

Jared jumped up in the air and tried to grab onto the redhead when she began bouncing around from tree to tree but failed and fell to the ground. Sam tried as well and nearly had her but that just drove her back to the Cullen's territory. A long line of swears filled the pack mind since they were forced to remain on their side, their only option being to wait until she came back onto their land.

The urge to check on Quinn grew as they waited, prompting Sam to give him a warning growl. _Jacob, I understand your concern, but if you really want to protect her, you need to keep your attention on the redhead. We could end her tonight if we're all alert and focused_.

_She's headed for the ravine_. Embry alerted. _She'll have to jump over onto our side. _

At that Paul, Leah, and himself pushed themselves faster, intent on ripping her apart before she landed.

"Emmett, don't!"

He turned his head just in time to see Emmett launch himself in the air after the redhead. Paul lunged too, knowing that if Emmett missed her, he would definitely be the one to take her down. But unfortunately Emmett did wind up missing his target and instead landed on Paul. Their collision was like a clap of thunder, forcing Leah and himself to skid to a halt. They then ran down to the ravine when Emmett and Paul crashed into the water. The impact of their bodies reaching the bottom of the ravine made the ground beneath their paws shake.

Rosalie immediately met them at the bottom, crouching down on a partially submerged boulder to assist Emmett.

Paul growled violently as he circled Emmett while the rest of the pack continued to chase after the redhead. Leah jumped in the ankle deep water with Paul and mirrored his movements.

Jacob snapped at them and pushed his body into the water as well and moved between the two enemies.

_Protecting the leeches now, Jake? Fuckin' traitor. _Paul hissed.

Jacob just ignored him. _I'm not going to let you hurt Quinn's family. _

_He tried to cross onto our land! _Leah exclaimed before taking a snap at Emmett.

_It was on accident. _He moved in front of her just as Rosalie looked ready to attack. _He was just trying to get the redhead._ _He wasn't intentionally trying to break the treaty. _

_The damn thing jumped in the ocean again. _Sam thought as Leah, Paul, and Jacob made their way back onto their territory.

Just as he voiced that, Jacob vaguely heard Alice relaying a new vision to the rest of her family. "I saw her swim to Seattle."

_This is so frustrating. _Jared huffed.

Quil shook his head, sighing. _I can't believe she got away again. _

_Did you all notice that Edward wasn't with the others? _Leah brought up. _What's that about?_

_He's with Bella. She went to Florida for the weekend to visit her mom. _He explained.

_A vampire that sparkles in the sunlight going to one of the sunniest places in the country? _Leah snorted. _Yeah, I find that hard to believe._

Seth frowned. _You think it's a lie?_

_That's probably just their cover story. _Jared thought. _Maybe those leeches turned Bella and she's turning into one of them at this very moment. _

_I doubt it. _If the Cullens were planning on changing Bella, wouldn't they at least let Quinn on it? And if she knew, wouldn't she have told him?

_Maybe she didn't know. _Quil thought.

_You should've never let your girl become a Cullen, Jake. You should've just brought her to La Push when she came back from the hospital and said to hell with those leeches._

He sighed. _She thinks of them as family, Jared. Hell, she technically is family to one of them. I couldn't have taken her away from them. Not that she would've let me anyways. She cares about them and I genuinely believe they care about her…with the exception of Rosalie._

_Yeah right. The only thing they care about is her blood. _Leah thought. _The second she cuts or injures herself, they will be on her like an all-you-can-eat buffet. And then you my friend will be imprint-less._

_There's always the possibility of them accidentally turning her too. Embry supplied. Hey, what if they decide they want her to become one of them?_

A fierce growl erupted his body at the very thought. _Quinn wouldn't choose that. She wants to live a human life. With me. She wants to age, have babies…_

_No wonder you two were doing it like animals out here the other day_. Quil snickered.

_And you were watching? _Leah made a disgusted noise. _Pervert._

_I heard them while out on patrol and when I figured out what they were doing, I bolted._

_After lingering for a few seconds. _Jacob snapped.

_Just be grateful I didn't see your girl naked. Instead all I saw was you and your naked ass. I almost scratched my eyes out right then and there. _

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Can we please talk about something else? _

_You guys talk about whatever you want. I'm out of here. _Jacob took off without a second thought and headed back home.

* * *

The living room lights were still on but as he walked inside, he saw that his dad had already retired to his room. He'd been listening to Quinn's steady breathing since he phased back outside so he knew she was asleep. He carefully opened his bedroom door and slipped inside, his body relaxing at the sight of her curled up on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Since his bed was so small and he didn't want to risk waking her by joining her, he decided to just crash on the living room couch. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving his room once again and closing the door behind him.

He was going to have to talk to the Cullens tomorrow, preferably first thing (well, after he ate and showered). While he figured that they'd simply kept this confrontation from Quinn just to keep her from worrying, he still wanted to know for sure what exactly they knew and whether or not it really was true that Bella was in Florida visiting her mother.

He plopped down on the couch and moved around a pillow before leaning his head back. His body was still feeling the adrenaline rush from the chase so he didn't expect to fall asleep until he calmed down.

He began to feel frustrated again as he thought back to the night's events. He wanted that redhead dead. Not just because she was a vampire but because she posed a threat to his imprint.

Sure he knew that the leech just wanted Bella, but with her darting into town every so often, there was no telling what could happen. Quinn could be in the wrong place at the wrong time one day and…

He covered his face with his hands, not even wanting to go there. If he did, he knew he would just drive himself crazy. What he needed to do was stop focusing on what could happen and instead focus on what _will_ happen. The redhead was going to die. That he was sure of. He just needed to make it happen soon. He would talk to Sam, make a suggestion to increase the number of patrols. Maybe he could talk with the Cullens into letting them expand their patrol into their territory.

Or better yet, maybe he could someone convince both sides to work together on this whole redhead thing. It could work since they both wanted her dead and together she wouldn't stand a chance, just as Quinn said before.

But then again, maybe he was just being uncharacteristically optimistic.

Still…he had to at least try.

* * *

**AN: Hopefully that all came out alright. Anyways, don't worry, we haven't seen the last of Santana.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Big thanks to those who reviewed! A lot of this chapter is full of the events from Eclipse so there's a lot of dialogue from both the book and movie, which is not mine (Just so we're clear). So, please, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Jacob threw his pillow over his face when the sunlight shone through his closed eyelids. He could feel his body start to come out of its slumber even though he wasn't necessarily ready to wake up yet. He did so anyways, since seconds later his stomach started to rumble from hunger. He removed the pillow from over his face and yawned widely. He ran a hand over his head before rubbing the back of his neck as he straightened up.

"Morning, son."

Sleepily, he followed the sound of his father's voice and found him sitting at the table, his newspaper before him. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." He replied groggily before yawning again as he pushed himself off the couch. "What time is it?"

"Quarter past twelve." His dad answered after taking a quick glance at the clock on the wall.

He nodded and walked over to the kitchen, quickly taking notice of the covered plate left on the stove. "You made breakfast?"

"No, Quinn did. This morning."

Too lazy to heat up the plate (it was still mildly warm anyways), he walked over to the table and pulled out the chair across from his dad. "You eat?"

"Yeah, Quinn and I ate together." He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he pulled back the foil and saw everything that she'd prepared. He must've been sleeping damn good if the aroma of a freshly cooked breakfast with all the fixings didn't even cause him to stir.

"So why were you sleeping on the couch?" His dad asked curiously.

He picked up fork and stabbed his eggs with it. "When I got home, Quinn was asleep on the bed. I didn't want to wake her so I just crashed there." He stopped and looked around, his brow quickly furrowing. "Where is she anyways?"

"She went for a run."

He stared at his dad in horror. "Alone?" He bolted out of his seat so fast that his chair fell back behind him. "Dad! We've got a leech on the loose!"

His dad chuckled. "Jake, don't you think you're overreacting? I think if there was a vampire around, whoever's on patrol would've alerted you all. Besides, Quinn said she wouldn't go far from the house."

But he wasn't listening, in fact he was halfway out the door before his father even finished talking. He intended on phasing as soon as he was out of the house, but all thoughts of that were lost when he heard Quinn's laughter ringing in his ears. A few seconds later she emerged from trees, with a sandy-colored wolf behind her. Seth.

She looked to be out of breath, but a large smile plastered itself across her face when she noticed him standing there. She wore form fitting black spandex pants with neon green Nike running shoes and an oversized t-shirt he instantly recognized as his own. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail while a headband kept her bangs out of her face.

A low rumble escaped him when she turned to Seth and ran her fingers through his fur, something that he looked to be enjoying very much. It wouldn't have bothered him as much if he hadn't known of Seth's crush on Quinn. Sure he knew it was just a harmless crush but his wolf didn't see it that way.

Seth yipped happily once Quinn dropped her hand and after lifting his head to acknowledge Jacob, he turned around and disappeared back into the forest.

"Hey, you." She stopped in front of him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "About time you woke up. I almost thought you were going to sleep the day away."

"Yeah, well…so, what were you doing with Seth?" He tried not to let his jealously show but could feel himself failing.

"Oh, he was on patrol and he found me while I was running. He decided to keep me company."

"You should've woken me up." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I would've gone with you."

"I didn't know what time you got home so I figured I better not. Besides, you need all the sleep you can get."

He frowned. "You know I don't like you going out in forest all by yourself. And especially not after what happened last night."

"I wasn't alone. I had Seth with me. And - wait, what happened last night?" Her eyes grew wide with concern. "Is everything okay? Did someone get hurt?"

"No, nothing like that." he assured. "It's just that damn redhead. She came back. And did you know the Cullens didn't leave to go hunting? They were in the forest last night, practically waiting for her. I think Alice had a vision or something."

"I didn't know the Cullens were still in town. But Alice was acting a little on the odd side the other day. She's the one who suggested I stay with you for the weekend and when I asked why, she just told me the family needed to hunt."

He scoffed. "Yeah, which was a lie. They lied to you."

"That may be but it's not like they did it to hurt me, they probably just wanted to keep me from worrying. It's not that big of a deal."

His jaw tightened. "Well it's a big deal to me. They should've told me. I could've given the pack a head's up. We could've been better prepared, we could've ripped apart that damn leech once and for all and been done with it."

"Knowing them, they probably felt that Victoria was their problem and that they wanted to take care of her themselves. And they probably didn't want to risk any of you getting hurt, or worse."

He snorted. "I find that last part very unlikely."

She glowered at him momentarily. "They care about your well-being, Jacob, whether you believe it or not. You are just as a part of their family as I am. They don't want to see you or any of the pack get hurt. Especially by someone who's _their_ problem."

"She's just as much our problem as she is theirs." he argued.

"Fine then. She's everybody's problem." she conceded. "So how about you guys oh, I don't know, try and work together on this? Instead of acting like the enemies I know you aren't?"

"I already planned on doing that. Today actually."

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Really."

"Yeah, really. I was gonna head down to your place as soon as I was done eating." He turned around and headed back inside the house, Quinn on his heels.

"So you actually _want_ to work with the Cullens?"

"Not particularly but your safety is my main priority and if teaming up with them gives us better chances at destroying that redhead once and for all-"

"Hold on a second, why are you concerned about _my_ safety?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Bella's the one Victoria is after. Not me."

"A rogue vampire is running around town and you're human. I have every reason to be concerned for your safety." He picked up the chair he'd knocked over earlier before sitting down at the table. He had no sooner picked up his fork before Quinn picked up his plate and walked off with it and into the kitchen.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Jacob." She was unaware that he was staring at her incredulously since after all it was _his_ food she just stole. "You really do worry too much. You know that's not good for a person."

"You know what else is not good for a person? Going hungry." In three strides he was in the kitchen with her and his gaze still on his plate of food she had in her hands.

"This is all cold and disgusting." She swiped the contents of the plate off into the trash before he could stop her. "I'll make you fresh pancakes."

"You don't have to do that. I can make them myself." He placed his hands on her hips and gently directed her away from the counter, where she'd been mixing a new batch of pancake batter. "You go relax. Take a bath or something."

"Are you implying that I smell?" She laughed at the expression on his face. "Just kidding. I know I do. Running with a werewolf sure makes you work up a sweat." She reluctantly handed over the mixing bowl to him. "Be sure to save me some bacon, alright?"

"You have a serious problem. I think it's time for an intervention."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." She pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll be in the shower if you need me."

"Can I join you?"

"I don't think your dad will be okay with that." She nodded her head over to the living room where his dad was watching ESPN. "But nice try."

* * *

Once he'd eaten and showered (unfortunately not with Quinn), the two of them hung around La Push for a little while more before heading over to the Cullen house. He carried her through the forest on his back but set her down on her feet once they reached the front door. He opened the door and stepped aside, letting her pass through first. He followed her into the living room where the family was. His eyebrows lifted in surprise at the sight of Edward and Bella. "You're back."

Bella nodded, her legs pressed up against her chest as she sat on the couch. Edward stood by her. "Hey, Jake." she greeted, though her face was painted with unease.

That's when he felt the tension lingering around the others. Evidently Quinn sensed it as well. "Did something happen?"

"When I drove Bella to her house and helped her with her bags upstairs, I came across an unfamiliar scent." Edward replied, his eyes dark. "A vampire's."

Quinn's eyes widened. "A vampire was in Bella's house? Was it Victoria?"

Edward shook his head. "No. Different scent. None that I recognize."

"So it was just some random vampire passing through?" Quinn asked, her brow furrowed.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive." Rosalie retorted.

Just then Jasper and Emmett came through the front door. "The scent disappeared about five miles south from Bella's house." Jasper informed them as he crossed the room to be at Alice's side.

"So we have no idea who this lee - _vampire _was?" he questioned. "Are you sure it wasn't the redhead?"

"Wasn't her scent."

"And I would've seen her decide if she were behind this." Alice spoke up.

"It has to of been the Volturi." Edward decided.

Alice shook her head. "I don't think it's the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions too. He hasn't asked anyone to check on Bella yet."

"So we keep looking." Emmett declared.

Carlisle nodded. "We'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house."

Rosalie arched her eyebrow, a small scoff escaping her. "Another protection detail?"

"Rosalie…" Carlisle's voice, though gentle, carried a warning.

"No, she's right." Bella agreed. "You can't protect me, watch my dad and search for the intruder _and_ Victoria. And keep yourselves fed."

Edward's jaw tightened. "I'm not leaving you here defenseless."

"She wouldn't be unprotected though, Edward." Quinn looked at Edward then back at him. "The pack can help, right Jacob?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, definitely. But from now on I think it would be best if you let us in on any visions Alice has concerning the redhead. No more surprise attacks like last night."

"We'll inform you of what we know if you agree to do the same." Edward replied after sharing a look with Carlisle. "And you'll need to stop by Bella's house to familiarize yourself with the vampire's scent."

He nodded his head again. "I'll go right now."

"We'll take you there." Edward stated, taking Bella's hand as she pushed herself off the couch. "I have to get Bella home anyways."

"I'll meet you there." He said instead, to which Quinn added: "I'll go with you. We can take my car."

The very thought of getting to drive Quinn's awesome car again brought a smile to his face.

* * *

**Seattle Terrorized By Slayings**. The thick black headline dominated the front page of the local newspaper, instantly catching her attention the moment she sat down on the couch. She picked it up off the coffee table and set it down in her lap for a closer look.

She put it back down when she finished the article, an uneasy feeling left in the pit of her stomach. These killings only seemed to be getting worse by the day. And what with no sign of Victoria or Bella's vampire intruder for the past few weeks, she was getting antsy.

Edward, who had just walked in the living room with Bella, picked the newspaper off the table and tossed it Carlisle. "Did you see that they're considering a serial killer now?"

Carlisle nodded. "They've had two specialists debating that possibility on CNN all morning."

"We can't let this go on."

"Let's go now," Emmett said with sudden enthusiasm. "I'm dead bored."

Edward agreed. "We'll have to go sometime."

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm concerned. We've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before. It's not our business. We aren't the Volturi."

"I don't want the Volturi to have to come here," Edward said, taking a quick glance at Bella. "It gives us so much less reaction time."

"And all those innocent humans in Seattle," Esme murmured. "It's not right to let them die this way."

"I know," Carlisle sighed.

"Oh," Edward said sharply, turning his head slightly to look at Jasper. "I didn't think of that. I see. You're right, that has to be it."

"What is he rambling about?" Alice looked to Jasper, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What are you thinking?"

Jasper shifted uncomfortably under the sudden spotlight he found himself under. He hesitated, reading every face in the circle - for everyone had their attention on him to hear what he would say. "Newborns." he replied. "An army of them by the looks of it. There's no other explanation. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse, and it won't be much longer till the Volturi will have to step in. Actually, I'm surprised they've let this go on for so long."

"Newborns?" Bella arched her eyebrow. "What, like new vampires?"

Edward nodded. "In the first few months after the change. That's when we're at our strongest, our most uncontrollable."

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked, glancing back at Jasper.

"If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon." Jasper stated. "I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."

"Maybe we won't have to." Edward's voice was bleak. "Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is…us?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed; Carlisle's widened, shocked.

"Tanya's family is also near." Esme said slowly, unwilling to accept Edward's words.

"The newborns aren't ravaging Anchorage, Esme. I think we have to consider the idea that _we_ are the targets."

"Then Victoria is definitely the one orchestrating this newborn army then." Quinn realized. "I mean, who else but her would want the family dead?"

"The Volturi." Edward answered. "Aro wants Alice and myself to join him but he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive."

"Then let's go." Emmett almost roared, his impatience clear. "What are we waiting for? Let's go after them before they come here."

"Training will be required before we go to Seattle. We'll need you to teach us, Jasper." Carlisle finally said, looking to his son. "How to destroy them."

Quinn briefly glanced down one of the scars peeking out from Jasper's shirt, recalling his experience with newborns and Maria back in the South. She couldn't help but get shiver, much like she had when Jasper originally told her the story.

"We're going to need help." Jasper told Carlisle. "Do you think Tanya's family would be willing…?"

Quinn also looked to Carlisle for a response. Five more vampires would definitely help their cause and she remembered Alice mentioning that two of their members had special abilities like Edward, Jasper, and herself had.

"We'll ask." He answered, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket before stepping aside to the corner.

She glanced around at the others. "What about Jacob and the pack? They could help us."

"A pack of werewolves running around Seattle?" Rosalie snorted. "We're trying to be as inconspicuous with this ordeal as possible. I highly doubt a bunch of mangy mutts will-"

"It was just a suggestion, Rosalie." she retorted. "Relax."

She ignored the glare Rosalie threw her way.

Emmett head perked up when Carlisle rejoined the group. "So what happened? Are they in?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Irina was more involved with Laurent than we knew. She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella. She want's revenge."

Her brow furrowed. "Revenge?"

Carlisle nodded. "To take down the pack. They said they would trade their help for our permission to do so."

She jumped out of her seat, exclaiming, "No!"

"Don't worry, Quinn." He assured her. "I would never agree to that."

"This isn't good." Jasper murmured. "It's too even a fight now. We'd have the upper hand in skill but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?" His tense eyes flashed to Alice's face and away.

Her stomach lurched at the very idea of even losing one family member, let alone several.

* * *

She was on her bed, aimlessly flipping through the pages of an _Entertainment Weekly _while wondering why Jacob hadn't come over yet. She tried not to dwell on it, since she knew he probably didn't want to spend every moment of what little free time he had with her. He was probably just hanging out with Quil and Embry or something.

"Hey, Lima bean!" Emmett's loud voice carried from his place downstairs. "Your pup's waiting outside!"

She tossed the magazine aside and slid off her bed, scowling at both Emmett's name for Jacob as well as the _oh-so-clever_ nickname he'd given her.

She quickly threw her shoes on and picked up her jacket off her desk chair before heading downstairs and outside.

"Sorry I took so long." Jacob apologized as they met each other halfway out in the backyard. "Something, uh…_interesting_ happened."

"Oh? Nothing bad I hope." She wrapped her arms around his waist and greeted him with a hug.

"No, nothing bad." He pressed his lips to her hair and squeezed her back before pulling away. "Quil imprinted."

"Well good for him." She smiled, her body relaxing. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Claire." he replied, taking her hand in his as he led her into the forest. "She's Emily cousin. Her family's in town visiting."

"That's nice." She noticed the expression on his face and added, "Right?"

"Yeah, well, here's the thing…Claire's two."

She stopped, prompting him to turn around. "You mean, Claire's a _child_?" When he nodded, she continued with: "I wasn't aware that wolves could imprint on someone so young."

"Yeah, neither did we." He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "You should've seen everyone. We all overreacted. Or _freaked out _as some would say."

They continued walking hand in hand. "So what happened?"

"We all went to the forest and phased to see what exactly happened. The pack mind was kind of chaos at first but we got everything settled. He showed us everything and we felt the level of devotion and commitment he had toward her, as well as protectiveness. Of course the same goes for all the other imprinted wolves but with me, Jared, and Sam, there was a deeper love - a romantic desire added to it. Quil, on the other hand, his feelings were completely innocent. He only wanted Claire to be safe, happy, and cared for. Like a big brother in a way."

"So do her parents know? Did you tell them?"

He shook his head. "No. They don't know about us being wolves. Or imprinting. The Council's trying to decide how much they need to tell her parents. They don't want to reveal the tribe's secret but at the same time…"

"They have to come up with something believable to tell her parents." she finished with an understanding nod. "Yeah, because I think most parents would be a little wary of a teenage boy who wants to spend his free time with their toddler."

He nodded his head in agreement. "So any news on the redhead or that intruder?"

"No, but we figured out what's behind all those killings in Seattle. Newborns."

His brow furrowed. "What? Like babies?"

She let out a short laugh before shaking her head again. "No, like newly created vampires. They're pretty uncontrollable during their first few months. The family plans on making a trip to Seattle to stop them. Though, they're looking for some help at the moment. Carlisle has some friends, Jasper as well, but they-"

"We could help, you know."

"I know you can and I even suggested it, but it's not like out here. You guys can't be running around Seattle as giant wolves without risking being seen by anyone."

"So what's going to happen if they can't get any help?"

"They'll still go to Seattle regardless." she whispered, sighing softly when she thought back to Jasper's words from earlier. _"We'd win, but at what price?"_

* * *

While Jacob wanted to look nice for Bella's graduation, as he rolled his dad up to the gymnasium, he couldn't help but tug at his tie every few seconds. It wasn't really the tie that bothered him, but the amount of clothes he was stuck wearing. The last time he had to wear so much clothing was before he'd phased and that was _ages_ ago. Layered clothing and a werewolf's high body temperature really did not mix.

And he could only think of how much worse it would be inside that cramped gymnasium with all those people and those damn plastic chairs made for midgets…

He inhaled deeply, taking in as much cool fresh air as he could before pushing his dad inside the crowded space. They found Charlie easily and after he greeted him, he turned around in search of Quinn. He spotted her almost instantly and he grinned at the sight of her, the light blue dress she wore complementing her fair skin well.

Figuring his dad would be okay without him, he made his way through the crowd and went to her side. He politely said hello to Carlisle and Esme and Emmett (he reluctantly did the same to Rosalie) before greeting Quinn with a kiss.

He sat down next to her, their hands immediately interlocking once he was settled. "I don't think I've ever seen you in so much clothing." she chuckled, her hand going to fix his tie, which was slightly crooked.

"It's incredibly confining." He took the paper program from off her lap and began fanning himself with it. "Not to mention hot. If this thing doesn't get rolling soon I might be forced to shed some layers."

"It would definitely be the highlight of day and would totally mortify Bella. You should do it. God knows I love you naked." She looked forward and noticed a few female graduates up front, turned around and clearly eyeing Jacob.

_Her_ Jacob.

"On second thought, keep your clothes on."

* * *

The ceremony ended up being the typically boring graduation. It sucked that there were so many teenagers, all of which you were expected to clap for. By the tenth person Jacob was bored out of his mind. For a small school, there sure were a lot of damn graduates. Once the whole thing was finally over and done with, the whole room was madness, with people occupying every inch of space there was. He reluctantly said goodbye to Quinn, since he knew it would be hell having to get through the crowd what with his dad being in a wheelchair. He'd see Bella at the Cullen's party tonight anyways so he didn't stress about congratulating her before he left.

A few hours later, he walked up to the Cullen house with Quil and Embry on either side of him. He wasn't sure why either of them wanted to come with him but he figured that they were both off from patrol like he was and had nothing better to do.

Either that or they just really wanted to get the chow down on the free food.

"Are their always lights in the trees?" Quil wondered, his gaze back behind him. All the trees surrounding the house and the ones leading up it were decorated with small white lights.

"You sure you guys are going to be okay with the stench?" He already noticed Embry's body trembling a little.

Embry nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Man, Jake, how can you stand smelling this _every_ single day?" Quil wrinkled up his nose and coughed. "It smells so bad here."

"It's not as bad as it used to be, being around Quinn helps. Her scent masks the leech stench real well. Makes it more tolerable." He opened the front door and stepped inside. Embry and Quil both followed suit and almost gagged, the smell much stronger inside than it was out.

"You guys don't have to stay, you know." He yelled over the loud music. He glanced around the first floor and when he saw no sight of Quinn, he made his way toward the stairs.

"Nah, we'll stay. I can smell the food now." Quil grinned as he jogged up the stairs behind him.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he looked to his left and then his right. He spotted Quinn talking with Bella near the craft food.

He smiled at the sight of them together but that quickly faded when he glanced across the room and noticed a few boys clearing eyeing Quinn. It really didn't help their situation that he could hear their every word about _his_ Quinn.

A low growl escaped him and his hands curled into fists at his sides. He was going to break all their necks.

"Take it easy, killer." Embry joked, clasping his hands on Jacob's shoulders before leading him toward the girls. "No wolfing out allowed."

"I wasn't going to wolf out." He shrugged off Embry's hands. "Just ring their necks for good measure."

He walked over to Quinn and Bella and greeted them both before congratulating Bella on her big day. While Embry and Quil did the same, he moved behind Quinn and wrapped his arm around her waist, making a clear statement that she was off-limits.

Coupled with the death glare he was currently giving them, those boys finally took the hint and moved their attention elsewhere.

After chatting for a few minutes, Bella left to find Edward while Embry and Quil hit up the food, practically piling their plates up to the ceiling.

That left him alone with Quinn, which he intended on making good use of. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and nuzzled the skin there. She squirmed in his grasp, but giggled, letting him know she enjoyed it.

He turned her around in his arms and kissed her softly. He pulled away and took a moment to admire her lavender dress. "You look beautiful tonight."

"You don't look too bad yourself. Although I see you shed a few layers." She gestured to fact that he was no longer wearing a dress shirt and tie, but instead a long sleeved black t-shirt and dark jeans.

He shrugged, a smile playing on his lips. "What can I say? Some people are just meant to wear clothes and some _aren't_."

"I hear you on that, Jake." Embry chuckled, he and Quil rejoining them with plates (and mouths) full of food.

The four of them began talking and laughing but he quickly lost focus of the conversation when he glanced over at the other side of the room and noticed Alice standing on the stairs, her vacant stare tipping him off that she was in the middle of having a vision. The look on her face worried him.

He touched Quinn's arm and directed her attention over to Alice. She immediately took his hand and led him over to her, Quil and Embry naturally followed them. On the way, he vaguely heard one of one of Bella's human friends whisper to someone else: "I never thought I'd see the day where a Quileute was dating a Cullen."

"What happened? What did you see, Alice?" Quinn asked her once they reached the stairs. Quinn gripped his hand tighter and he knew she liked the look on Alice's face about as much as he did.

"The decision's been made."

"You're not going to Seattle."

Alice shook her head. "No. They're coming here."

Quinn swallowed hard and shut her eyes tightly as she asked, "And for?"

"They were passing around Bella's red blouse. C'mon," Alice nodded her head toward the third floor. "Let's not talk about it here."

* * *

"So how long do we got?" Emmett inquired once Alice finished filling the rest of the family in on her vision.

"They'll be here in four days."

Carlisle sighed heavily, to which Esme placed her hands on his shoulders. "This could turn into a bloodbath."

Edward looked to Alice expectantly, "Who's behind it?"

"I didn't see anyone I recognized." Alice replied, pausing for a second. "Maybe one…"

Edward read the face from her vision and nodded. "I know his face. He's a local. Riley Biers. He didn't start this."

"Well, whoever did is clearly staying out of the action." Alice let out a small huff of frustration.

Carlisle nodded. "They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision."

"Either way, the army is coming and there isn't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper spoke up.

"Well, this is perfect then!" Quinn exclaimed and quickly garnering looks of disbelief and surprise. "I mean, now the pack can fight with you guys. Now that you don't need to go to Seattle, they can help. You'll have a home field advantage, I'm sure the newborns aren't even aware of their existence, which will be an extra edge and they won't stand a chance."

"No way! They'll get themselves killed!" Bella exclaimed.

She shook her head, fighting the urge to roll her eyes, "Honestly Bella, when are you going to realize that the wolves are _made_ for this kind of thing? It's what they do."

"Damn straight." Quil smirked.

"We're in. Definitely." Jacob looked to Quil and Embry, who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well now everything just disappeared, of course." Alice said in a smug voice. "That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it."

"If you're to fight with us, you'll need some instruction." Jasper stated. "We need to coordinate. We were already planning a…strategic meeting."

Jacob nodded. "Just name the time and the place."

* * *

Emmett's booming laughter echoed throughout the trees, scaring the birds out of their nests. While the family waited on Edward and Bella as well as the wolves, they talked casually among themselves; though Emmett and Jasper were already partaking in a little practice of their own.

Quinn zipped up her jacket as far as it would go and shoved her hands deep in large, warm pockets. It was the early hours of the morning and the coastal breeze could be felt even from their place in depths of the forest.

Ever since the decision was made and the pack decided to join them in battle, she noticed the change in her family members after the long weeks of stress. They were much more relaxed than before, their doubt now replaced with confidence.

She just wished she could say the same for herself.

She wasn't even going to be involved in the fight and she was more of a nervous wreck than the pack _and_ her family combined.

She didn't care how much of an easy fight they claimed it all to be. It would still be a fight, which meant there would still be a chance someone could get hurt…or worse.

Thankfully she didn't have much time to dwell on this, as in that moment, Edward and Bella emerged from the trees, Bella still on Edward's back. It was also the same moment that Jasper sent Emmett flying through the air with one throw. She almost lost her footing when his body collided with the ground, causing even the treetops to shake.

Emmett instantly pushed himself upright and proceeded to dust himself off. "Hey, Edward," he greeted them. "Hey, Bella. Is he going to let you practice, too?"

Edward groaned at his brother. "Please, Emmett, don't give her any ideas."

"The wolves are almost here." She couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on Jasper's face as he spoke, no doubt stuck breathing in their 'stench'.

Their informal circle widened out into a loose line with Carlisle being the spear point.

"I'm going to have to translate." Edward sighed. "They don't trust us enough to use their human forms." She figured Jacob would be as well, so he could keep contact with the others through the pack mind.

"They came, that's what matters." Carlisle whispered, turning his attention back to where the wolves started to emerge from out of the shadows. Emmett let out a low whistle after all ten of them came into view. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

While the first wolf she noticed was Sam, who stood in front of the others, her gaze quickly fell onto the enormous russet-colored wolf to his left.

He instantly left his place within the pack to move to her side, much to the dismay of some of the other wolves. He trotted past the others until he was right in front of her. She closed the small gap between them and wrapped her arms around his large neck, greeting him with a hug. A thrumming hum resonated in his throat.

She slowly pulled away and smiled up at him, chuckling softly when he leaned his head down and nuzzled both sides of her face affectionately. She raised a hand and ran her fingers through his fur, stroking his neck and higher before massaging the area behind his ear.

A low rumble escaped him making it clear to her that he particularly liked that.

He dipped his head lower to better accommodate her so she continued her actions for a few more seconds before dropping her hand and placing a kiss to the top of his head.

She turned her attention away from him and felt her cheeks warm up when she noticed that everyone was staring at them.

Carlisle then cleared his throat and refocused on the wolves before taking a slow, deliberate step forward. It was a careful movement, designed to reassure. "Welcome. My son Jasper," - he gestured to where Jasper stood next to him, tensed and ready - "has experience with newborns. He will teach us how to defeat them."

Sam blew out a large breath from his nose and dipped his head. Edward cut in. "They want to know how the newborns differ from us."

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues." Carlisle paused before raising his voice. "Our kind, is never more physically powerful … than in our first several months of this life." He looked to Jasper, who stepped forward with a nod.

"Carlisle's right. While they are stronger, they have no skill or strategy. They will fight like children." He looked at the wolves, then at the family, then back at the wolves. "Now the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And second …" He lowered his voice slightly. "… Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that…and you will lose."

Jasper stepped aside and waved Emmett over to him. "Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I'll _try_ not to break anything." he muttered.

Jasper grinned. "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing. As he and Emmett proceeded, she curled up against Jacob's body and soaked up as much of his warmth as she could.

Once Jasper finished his spar with Emmett, the rest of the family took their turns facing off against him. It was an interesting experience, as she'd never really watched them work in this way before. Carlisle was competent, but it was clear that fighting wasn't his first preference. The same went for Esme, who wasn't really a fighter either. Rosalie, while she didn't show as much enthusiasm for all this like Emmett, was just as determined as her husband.

Alice, though the smallest member of the family, proved to be one of the most surprising in battle, as displayed during her turn with Jasper. And with Edward, one would think it would be easier for him to claim a victory what with his mind-reading enabling him to predict Jasper's moves before he made them, but with Jasper's vast experience, that wasn't the case.

They ended up having to call a draw otherwise they would've been kept everyone out here for hours.

She found herself leaning more and more into Jacob's body as time went on, her eyes growing weary from trying to focus on all of the family's rapid movements. She clasped her hand over her mouth when she felt a yawn coming on and just as she lifted her hand to rub her watery eyes, she heard something snap from the depths of the trees behind her.

Evidently she wasn't the only one who had heard it, for everyone became silent, with the exception of the wolves whose growling amplified. Jacob instantly turned around and moved his body protectively in front of hers, a threatening growl escaping him. Esme appeared at her side in that same moment, her hand grasping her forearm.

Her body tensed when a figure suddenly came out of the foliage, Esme's did too. Jacob was about seconds from lunging forward when she grabbed onto his fur, holding him back. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, but then widened with realization. "Santana."

"It's okay." she assured everyone, a broad smile spreading across her face as her best friend walked toward her. She let go of Jacob and stepped forward, but Santana held up her hand, stopping her.

"Wait, there's something I've been waiting to do for years."

Her brow furrowed at this and reluctantly stepped aside as Santana strode past her and walked over to Bella.

And then, before she or any of the Cullens could react, Santana, well, punched Bella in the face (Thankfully Edward caught her before she fell to the ground).

Santana swiftly turned back around, smiling satisfactorily as she brushed her hands together. "So, Q. Did ya miss me?"

* * *

**AN: If things seem slow, I'm sorry but I promise things will pick up in the coming chapters. Some things to look out for:**

**-More of Santana and her awesomeness. Yay!**

**-A return to Hell. **

**-I'll bring in two more glee characters that I _haven't_ mentioned before (A clue: Santana hates them both on the show).**

**- I changed outcome of the newborn battle, so beware cause it won't be all rainbows and sunshine... (But don't worry, it won't end with like Quinn turning into a vampire or anything like that, promise! That won't happen in this fic). **

**Anyways, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Big thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter! Now just let me say that there's some sexiness in this chapter, but it's not really anything M rated, (I'll just letting you know). **

**There's also dialouge from Eclipse in here, which isn't mine. **

**Another thing, there will be some death at the end of this chapter. ****Yeah, I said it. Death. **

**But don't go freaking out on me, cause I tell you right now this story will not end in a depressingly tragic way. It'll have a happy ending, but in order for that to happen, bad things may have to happen first. I'll telling you this now before heart attacks ensue and people yell at me for what I wrote. I know I'm probably overreacting by one can never be too sure...**

**Anyways, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

"_So, Q. Did ya miss me?"_

Quinn stared at her, then glanced over her shoulder at Bella, who had her nose and mouth covered by both hands. She looked back at Santana. "And you just punched Bella in the face…why?"

"Seriously Q?" Santana rolled her eyes, shaking her head exasperatedly. "It's like you don't even know me. I don't go yammering on for eighteen freakin years on how I'm gonna beat the shit outta Bella one day and like, not do it. Santana Lopez talks the talk _and_ walks the walk. Bitch."

"You do realize that you just made an enemy now." Her gaze darted over to Edward, who looked livid.

Santana followed her gaze and merely scoffed. "Like he could take me on. Although I kind hope he will, cause I look forward to unleashing my Snix juice on his sparkling ass."

She wrinkled up her noise in distaste. "That sounds utterly disgusting."

"So's your face."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"_Your face _doesn't make any sense."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Santana's absurdity was something she dearly missed. "Santana…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now give me a hug before I revoke the invitation." She laughed and all but jumped into Santana's arms. She gasped and quickly pulled back. "Wow, you're hot."

Santana smirked. "Thought you said you didn't roll _that_ way, Fabray. "

She playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't. I just meant that you're warm. Like, really warm. Jacob warm even."

Santana laughed. "Well I do live in Hell now, what do you expect?"

"So how's demon life treating you? Well I hope."

"It's. Fucking. Awesome. I get boss around and torment all those damned human souls, curse when I want, beat the shit out of people without needing a reason for it, eat as many Breadstix breadsticks as I want and never worry about gaining a pound, and I get to scare the crap out of my old high school friends. My afterlife has never been better. Although I kind of figured it would since switching teams is kind of my forte. But anyways how's your lame ass human life?"

She smiled. "Much better the second time around."

"Your wolf knock you up yet?"

"Santana!"

"What? With the amount of sex I know you two be having, I figured it wouldn't be long before you'd get impregnated with his puppies."

Her cheeks flared up and she was pretty sure they were deep red too. "I am not pregnant and could you not bring up Jacob and mine's private life when we've got nearly twenty people listening in on our conversation?" she all but hissed, too mortified to glance over her shoulder to see if everyone was looking at them as well.

Santana just laughed. "Man, I almost forgot how easy it is to embarrass you." She briefly over at Jacob, who was watching them silently off to the side and then smirked as she refocused her attention onto her. "So do you two like do it when he's a wolf? Or would your vajayjay implode? Or is it explode?"

She groaned, inwardly cringing. "Oh my god, Santana. Please. Shut. Up."

"Sorry, I can't help it." Santana chuckled. "You know I love to embarrass you. It's one of my favorite hobbies."

"So glad my humiliation serves as a hobby for you." she grumbled under her breath.

"So, are you like gonna introduce me to your vamp family or am I gonna have to do that myself?" Santana still couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her when she got a glimpse of Bella. "So one of my top five favorite moments."

"I'll introduce you in a second but I want you to properly meet someone else first." She grabbed Santana's hand and led her to Jacob's enormous russet wolf self. "Jacob, if you haven't already figured out, this is Santana."

"_The_ Santana." she corrected.

"Whatever. Santana, you know Jacob."

"What up, doggy?" Santana reached up and patted Jacob's head making him roll his eyes and Quinn laugh. "Good boy. Sit, stay, don't hump my leg -although I'd be flattered if you did."

She slapped Santana on the arm. "Don't treat him like a dog."

"Well, if he smells like a dog and looks like a dog…."

Jacob snorted and stepped away from her, then retreated into the trees and returned as his human self. "You know up until now, I actually liked you. But now that we've actually met, not so much."

She chuckled. "That's usually the response she gets when someone meets her."

Santana glared at him, ignoring her comment all together. "Don't you have butts to sniff, mutt?"

"Okay, okay, none of that you two." she said quickly as she moved in between the two of them when Jacob opened his mouth to retaliate. "Play nice for my sake, please."

"Uh, Quinn?" She turned her attention away from Jacob and Santana at the sound of Alice's voice. "We're done with the training for today."

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Jacob said to the pack, who were waiting on him up until now.

They disappeared into the trees and when Quinn glanced back at the family, she noticed almost all of them had left too (with the exception of Jasper, who no doubt was waiting for Alice). She figured they'd headed back to the house to help Bella. "How's Bella?"

"Well, uh, she's definitely got a broken nose. It looks as though she'll get a black eye too." Alice gaze drifted over to Santana. "And was there any particular reason as to why you decided to punch Bella?"

"Santana has issues." she answered for Santana, making the girl scowl. "Don't make me vaporize your ass, Fabray."

* * *

"So what's taken you so long to stop by?" Quinn wondered as she, Santana, and Jacob made their way back to the Cullen house; Alice and Jasper had left ahead of them.

"Sue's been keeping me busy with work." Santana replied, but then added: "Well, that and I kind of didn't want to intrude on your new life."

"You could never intrude, Santana." she grabbed onto Santana's wrist, forcing her to make eye contact. "You're my best friend - which means you will _always_ be a part of my life."

Santana smiled wryly. "Yeah, whether you like it or not."

She laughed and nodded, then followed Jacob up the steps to the house and thanked him when he opened the door for the both of them.

"Thanks, teen wolf." Santana thanked from behind her.

She walked into the living room where the rest of the family was. She smiled sympathetically at the sight of Bella on the couch with a ice pack on her nose.

Poor girl.

"Was it really necessary for you to bring her here, Quinn?" Edward asked her, though his harsh gaze was focused on Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Calm yourself, sparkles. I'm not gonna beat down on your girl again. I got that punch out of my system so I'm cool now. It won't happen again."

"Sorry if I have trouble believing the word of a _demon_."

"You do so not want to get on my bad side, Cullen." Santana stepped forward despite her attempts to stop her. "I could turn your balls to ash with the snap of my fingers and don't think that I won't."

"Santana, could you _try_ and reign in all the threats?" she whispered under her breath to her. "This is my family you're talking to."

Santana jaw tensed for a moment before she exhaled heavily. "Fine."

"Good." She turned to the rest of the family and nodded her head. "Guys, I know I've told you all about her but I'd like to properly introduce you to Santana. My best friend."

"Also ex- guardian angel, current demon and all around bad ass." Santana finished by flashing her pearly white teeth.

"Well, it certainly is a pleasure, Santana." Carlisle stepped forward and offered his hand, which Santana gladly took. "Likewise, Doc. You're smokin' hot by the way. You can give me a physical any time you-" She stopped abruptly at the fury/disbelief in Quinn's eyes.

Alice exchanged a look with Jasper before chuckling. "And here we were thinking you were embellishing Santana's…colorful personality, Quinn."

Santana snorted. "She wishes she had that kind of talent."

After greeting Esme and having Quinn introduce her to the others, Santana sat down on the couch next to Bella (much to her dismay). She looked around at the others expectantly. "So what's the deal with this newborn army thing?"

"Bunch of vampires trying to kill Bella." Jacob replied casually. "You know, the usual."

Santana smirked when Bella subtly moved a few inches away from her. "Yeah, same old, same old."

Quinn's eyes widened when a sudden thought occurred to her. "Hey, Santana-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Q." she quickly interrupted, holding up a hand. "I know what you're gonna ask/suggest and the answer is no can do. I can't use my powers to incinerate those baby leeches. As much as I'd love to, I've got strict orders to let you all take care of this yourselves."

Her smile faltered, the hope fading from her eyes. _Of course. _It were times like this where she wished she'd stayed an angel just so she could obliterate those pesky newborns with the flick of her wrist.

Santana turned toward her. "So what are you gonna do while all this kung-fu fighting's going on?"

"She's going to stay on the Reservation." Jacob answered before his gaze drifted over to Edward. "Which leads me to ask what do you plan on doing with Bella during the fight?"

"I've not quite figured out all the details yet." Edward replied.

"Well, you might as well leave her on the Res too. She'll be safe there. We're making the younger wolves to stay behind anyways."

Edward shook his head. "I can't leave her somewhere she's been frequently. She has to be hard to find."

"I could have her in Australia, like that." Santana suggested with a snap of her fingers. "Just saying."

"Yeah, riding in the pouch of a kangaroo." she retorted, though fighting to contain a chuckle.

"Hey, she'll be away from the vampires. That's what counts, right?"

Edward scoffed. "You just punched my girlfriend in the face, I apologize if I'm not too enthusiastic about leaving her in _your_ care."

Santana just shrugged him off. "Whatever."

Bella took the ice pack off her nose, which was red and swollen, and spoke up. "Wait a minute, I'm not just gonna hide while you're out taking all the risks for me."

Edward looked back at her and sighed. "I need to keep you as far away from the fight as possible."

"You can't get any farther than Australia." Santana mumbled under her breath.

Edward ignored her, his attention still on Bella. "What I mean is that if Victoria really is the one involved-"

Emmett frowned. "Wait, what? I thought we decided that she wasn't behind all this."

"I think she is." Bella stated. "The intruder, the newborns, they're all her puppets. She's the one controlling all this."

"But I would've seen if she wanted to make an army." Alice argued.

"Not unless she was hiding behind them and she's letting someone else decide." Bella explained. "Like that Riley kid, the one Edward recognized in your vision." She returned her gaze to Edward. "And Jasper said so himself that I could be of help. You know with my scent. It'll help lure the newborns in."

"We won't need your help. With the wolves in this, it's an easy win." Edward assured. "The rest of us aren't going to have enough to do."

"Okay, either it's so dangerous that I have to hide or it's so easy that you're gonna be sidelined. Which is it?"

"It's dangerous for you, it's easy for us."

"Well, I think it's dangerous for us to be apart. I mean, how many times do we have to prove that?" Bella pushed herself off the couch and moved to Edward's side. "I'll be worried. You'll be worried. And we'll both be more vulnerable."

"Okay you're right." he reluctantly conceded.

Bella nodded. "So I'm coming with you."

"No, we both stay away together."

Bella frowned at this and immediately started to shake her head. "I can't make you choose between me and your family."

"The only way I can protect you is to be with you."

Bella sighed, taking a second to rub her eye wearily. "Okay, but what about my dad? He needs protection too."

"He'll be staying on the Res with my dad." Jacob interrupted. "There's a game on this weekend and they plan to go fishing with Old Quil so it all works out. He'll be fine."

"I need to get you home." Edward whispered to her after she yawned. "Before Charlie wakes up." Bella agreed and said a quick goodbye to everyone before Edward let her out of the house.

Santana looked back at Quinn once they were gone. "So does like, Bella have any idea that I was _her _guardian angel?"

"Well, I haven't told her." she replied. "And I don't think Edward has either."

Santana laughed. "That just makes this whole thing all the more funnier."

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah, I bet Bella totally got a kick out of being punched in the face by a stranger." He glanced over at Quinn and noticed her covering a yawn. "You should probably get to sleep too."

"Yeah, I'll get going so you could hit the sack." Santana stood up and smoothed out her dress.

"Wait, but I'll see you again, right?"

Santana nodded and exchanged a hug with her. "Yeah, just give a holler and I'll be there." She turned to the others and smiled. "It was nice meeting you guys."

Esme nodded. "Likewise, Santana."

"Even though you did punch one our family members…" Alice started.

Santana's hands moved to her hips. "Like you all haven't thought about doing that at least once since she came into your lives."

Rosalie smirked. "The girl speaks the truth."

"Damn straight." She nodded, wrapping her arms around Quinn once more before disappearing.

* * *

He closed the door behind him with his foot and carried Quinn over to her bed. Once he set her down, he picked up the small remote off her dresser and pressed one of its buttons at the windows. Automatically her lavender curtains moved across the glass, intent on keeping the sunlight out when it came time. They still had a few more hours until that happened but he didn't want to be disturbed. He put the remote down as she scooted over on her bed. He grabbed one of her pillows and placed it at the head next to hers before laying down with her. Because her bed was so much bigger than his own, they both were able to comfortably lay next to each other with room to spare.

His hand moved to her lower back when she rolled onto her stomach and began absentmindedly caressing her in soothing circular motions. "That Santana sure is something." he murmured.

"Tell me about it." Her voice was partly muffled by her pillow.

"I was thinking about what she said. You know how she could have Bella in Australia?"

She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her arm. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you'd think she'd could do that for you?"

She arched her eyebrow, something he could clearly see even in the dark. "You want her to keep me in _Australia_ during the fight?"

"Well it doesn't have to be Australia. Anywhere will do." He straightened up when she turned on her bedside lamp.

"What happened to me staying in La Push? You said it yourself I would be safe there."

"I know but what if something were to happen? What if a leech were to slide past the younger wolves? You could be in danger."

"Those newborns aren't going to want to come near your guys' smell. Besides, like I told you before, they have _no_ reason to attack the Reservation. You're just overly worrying again, Jacob. I will be fine."

He stayed silent.

"But if it'd make you feel better, we could always ask Santana to stay with me while the fight goes on." she suggested. "And if something were to happen, she could get me out of there in a heartbeat and return me when the coast is clear."

"She'd do that for you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she would. She's almost as overprotective as you are."

His body instantly relaxed against her headboard at this. She sighed heavily. "You know this really sucks. I hate being so…useless."

"You are not useless."

She scoffed. "Oh I so am. I went from being a powerful angel to vulnerable human. I know being human again is what I wanted but given the circumstances…I don't know, I just could've been so much more help to you all before…"

"You don't need to stress about this, Quinn." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her onto his lap. "Don't worry, okay? You've been protecting me for my entire life. Now it's time for me to return the favor."

"I just don't want to be the useless damsel in distress, you know?"

"Tell me, did you ever consider yourself a damsel in distress when you were human the first time around?"

"…well, no. Not really."

"So what makes you think you'll become one this time?" She shrugged.

"If it's something you don't want to happen, it's not going to happen." He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to her collarbone. "You are anything but a damsel in distress."

"And you're no knight in shining armor."

"Damn right I'm not. I eat those kinds of guys for breakfast." He flashed his sharp, menacing teeth and snapped at her, making her giggle.

"I'd chose a werewolf over a knight any day." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He instantly kissed her back, unable to control the amount of passion he'd put in it. Her lips were just so soft and smooth that he couldn't help himself.

His grip on her tightened when she rubbed her hands over his shoulders, biceps and chest, prompting him to caress her hips in a similar manner. He nipped and nibbled on her bottom lip playfully before deepening their kiss and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned breathlessly as his lips traveled down her neck and hands moved to her thighs, which were now on either side of his waist. Things were becoming very heated, very fast, but slowly they both realized things were getting a little out of hand. And since the rest of her family was still downstairs, they slowed their movements until they were just exchanging kisses.

* * *

Rolling onto his side, he sighed heavily and draped his arm across the bed, expecting to come in contact with Quinn. With his eyes still closed, he moved his hand around searching, until he was forced to open his eyes to see exactly where she was. She wasn't even on the bed. Figures.

He pushed himself upright while his mouth stretched wide in a yawn and reluctantly pushed the covers aside. He glanced back at her alarm clock before forcing himself out of bed.

He wasn't exactly ready to wake up yet but then again, when was he ever?

He headed over to Quinn's bathroom and closed the door behind him, where he then brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. Once he finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and returned to the bedroom to dress. After throwing on a shirt and some shorts, he hung up his towel on the back of the bathroom door and then made his way downstairs.

He inhaled hungrily as he walked into the kitchen, the mouthwatering aroma of waffles and bacon filling his nose. He was met with the sight of Quinn, Santana, and Esme sitting around the kitchen counter, with Santana in the process of telling Esme about 'Slushie Facials'.

He himself didn't know what a 'Slushie Facial' was, but he figured it was some kind of a girl term.

"Perfect timing, Jacob." Esme greeted him when she noticed him walk in. "I just made a fresh batch of blueberry waffles."

"Awesome." He all but drooled. He walked over to Quinn and kissed her cheek in greeting. As he sat down next to her, he said morning to Santana, who replied with, "Morning, Cujo."

Esme pushed a plate stacked with waffles, bacon, hash browns and eggs his way and instantly he grabbed his fork to dive in. The girls continued with their conversation as he ate, so he kept quiet and listened to Santana talk about her human life.

Once he finished, Esme asked if he wanted seconds, but he declined. "Jasper and Edward wanted you to meet them out in the forest when you finished breakfast. They said they needed to talk to you." Quinn informed him as he finished the last of his orange juice.

"What about?"

"Something about finding a place suitable for the fight." she replied, though unsure.

"Okay. I'll be right back then." He slid off his stool and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

As soon as he was out of the house, he stripped himself of his clothes and quickly tied them to the band he had in his pocket around his leg. He phased and then followed Jasper and Edward's scent into the trees. He ran for about ten minutes before spotting them. He phased back and threw his clothes on again before meeting them in the clearing they'd led him to.

"What's up?"

Jasper gestured to the open space around them. "This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent, but it needs to end here."

"Bella and I decided to make a campsite up on the mountain." Edward explained. "Completely out of the way and easily defensible, but still accessible to us if needed. Problem is if I carry her, they'll still pick up on our scents."

"But your scent will mask hers if you carry her." Jasper continued. "The newborns won't want to get anywhere near your odor."

Nodding his head, he replied, "Yeah, sure. I can do that."

"Good. Thank you, Jacob. I'll bring her here tomorrow afternoon to lay the false trail and then you can carry her up to the campsite."

"Maybe you should stay with them, Jacob." Jasper glanced over at Edward, whose brow instantly furrowed at his brother's suggestion. "It would better if you were able to keep in touch with both sides for coordination purposes. If you had a wolf by your side, the mental link will allow you to know exactly what's going on in both places."

"I could have Seth stay up there with you guys." he stated, agreeing with Jasper's suggestion. "Even during the fight. We were planning on keeping him out of it anyways and he's been resisting us…this will be the perfect assignment for him."

Edward nodded his head, though his expression hadn't changed much. "That works out perfectly."

"This will work, Edward." Jasper stated, voicing the assurance that he himself had just thought to Edward.

"We've decided to have another training session this afternoon." Edward informed him. "The pack is welcome to join us again."

"I'll ask, but I'll there definitely." Sensing that this conversation was done, he nodded his head at both of them and then jogged back into the trees. Once he was phased, he headed toward La Push to inform Sam of the training session and Seth of his new assignment. He made a mental note to stop by his own house and tell his dad everything that had happened from since he left.

* * *

He collapsed onto the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. He'd just finished helping Quinn with the dishes they'd used for dinner and now he could finally relax. Since training was done for the day and he wasn't lined up to patrol tonight, he had the evening free to spend with Quinn at the house. His dad was currently over at Sue Clearwater's house, keeping her company since she'd been pretty lonely ever since Harry died.

The Cullens were also away hunting, but Edward had stayed behind to be with Bella; the two of them taking advantage of his empty house.

So gross.

"So did you want to watch a movie now?" he inquired once Quinn returned to the living room. She nodded and picked up her bag from off his dad's chair, rummaging through it for a few moments. "Which movie did you want to see first?"

He figured he'd have to endure a night of typical girl movies like those lame romantic comedies or those boring time period dramas, but as long as they made her happy, he couldn't complain.

She walked back over to him and handed him a movie. He took one look at the jacket cover and then arched his eyebrow at her.

"What?"

He turned the movie around, showing her the cover. "You do realize that this isn't a chick flick, right?"

In fact it was the farthest thing from a chick flick: _Batman Begins_.

She rolled her eyes and snatched the movie back from him. "Yes, I'm well aware. And you know just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I only like 'girl' movies. I'm open to any kind of movie…as long as they have interesting plots, adequate acting, and a lack of gore or nudity."

"So what else did you bring?" he asked, now intrigued.

She grabbed the rest of the DVDs she'd brought from her bag and flipped through them. "Uh, _Walk the Line_, _King Kong_, _The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly_, _Edward Scissorhands_, _The Bourne Identity_…. I wasn't really sure what you wanted to see or what to bring really so I just grabbed a variety."

"And all these movies are yours?"

She shook her head and handed him the rest of the DVD's. "I borrowed them from the boys. Emmett and Jasper have quite the collection. And since they had them I knew they had to be good. So is this okay?" She gestured to the cover of the _Batman Begins._

He nodded and took it from her, then opened the cover and popped out the disc. "Yeah, I love this one." He went over to the DVD player and placed the disc in the tray before returning to his seat. After pointing the remote at the television to turn it on and pressing play, he lowered the volume. "So when this whole newborn thing is over and done with I think we should finally do it."

She looked at him, confused. "Uh…you are aware that we're already 'doing it', right? Or has all that training you've been doing with the pack muddled your memory?"

"Not sex." He laughed as she sat down next to him. "I mean a date. A real one. You and I have been together all this time and yet, I've never taken you out on a actual date."

She leaned back in her seat and exhaled. "Boy, I haven't gone out on a date since Eisenhower was president. I hope I remember how to do it."

"So you'd want to go out some time?" he clarified, though he kind of already knew what her answer would be.

"Of course." She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I would love to go out with you."

He kissed her back and grinned. "Awesome."

She stood up and gestured back behind them. "Did you want any snacks?"

"Could you get me some of those pop tarts we've got in the pantry?" She nodded and made a quick dash to the kitchen.

She came back with two packages of pop tarts for him and a small bag of green grapes for herself. She handed both of the pop tart packages to him before she sat back down. "You know, I don't see how you can eat those things." she started as he ripped into one of the packages and bit into half of a pop tart. "They're awful. And not to mention incredibly unhealthy."

"Says the girl who practically _inhales_ bacon every chance she gets."

She merely stuck her tongue out at him before directing her attention back onto the television.

For the first half hour, they watched in comfortable silence, the two of them engrossed in the movie…that is until Santana suddenly popped in front of the television, startling them both.

"Santana! What are you doing here?"

"Came to bug you guys. Duh." She walked over to them and then wedged herself in between them on the couch.

"Didn't you do that already?" Quinn asked, referring to lunch with the pack Santana had crashed earlier. Not that either one of them minded her being there, but the fact that all she did was crack jokes of their private lives to the others made things awkwardly embarrassing.

Which is basically what the guys in the pack live for, so Santana, despite being the demon that she is, instantly won them all over.

"So what are we watching? Ooh, Batman. Nothing gets my lady parts going more than a masked billionaire."

"Santana, don't you have some demon work you could be doing right now?" he asked, partially annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I don't work _all_ the time, teen wolf." She looked around and made a face at Quinn's bag of grapes. "Okay, tell me you all got better snacks than that."

When neither of them answered her, she huffed in frustration. "Oy. A girl's gotta do everything herself. Well fine. I'll be right back."

She disappeared and then reappeared a minute later, carrying a overflowing popcorn bucket, and a package of Red vines, Sour Patch Kids, M&M's, Reese's peanut butter cups, jelly beans, Sweet Tarts, gummi bears, and chocolate covered pretzels.

Quinn stared at her in disbelief when Santana dumped her candy selections onto her lap. "What did you do, rob a movie theater?"

"Maybe." Santana sat back down and set the popcorn in her lap. "What's it to ya?"

Quinn shared a look with him before focusing on Santana. "Uh, Santana, not to be rude, but haven't you ever heard the phrase _three's a crowd_?"

Santana snorted. "Crowd's are fun. Haven't you ever been to a rock concert?" She took her attention of the screen and looked at Quinn. "Oh, right. Never mind."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Santana, we were kind of in the middle of something."

"You were watching a movie, jolly green giant, I know. I'm not blind."

"What he means is that we were looking forward to spending the evening together _alone_."

Santana sighed heavily and shoved her popcorn bucket into his grasp before standing up in front of them. "Okay, look, here's the way I see it. I stay here, you two refrain from going all animal status on each other's bodies, I save you from getting inseminated by his mega wolf sperm and creating a little furry baby who's going to have major issues for the rest of his or her life because of his mother's love of bestiality and his father's compulsive need to be naked all the time, and also from getting a quickie marriage that will no doubt lead to a horrible life neither of you signed up for."

"Which will then result in divorce if you two hadn't already went all psychopathic and shit on the other ass. And don't act so revolted, you two are psychopaths in the making. It'll happen, trust me. The point is: with every minute I spend here, I am literally _saving_ your relationship, or at least delaying the inevitable for another day….but anyways, you both can thank me now."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Santana, if you really want to stay, just quit your babbling, sit back down and watch the rest of movie."

Santana glared at her defiantly. "You're not the boss of me."

"Fine. Then leave."

"Nice try, Fabray." She plopped back down on the couch and snatched her bucket of popcorn away from Jacob. "I be staying."

The three of them settled down and focused their attention on the movie in silence. Unfortunately that didn't last long because Santana decided to add in her own commentary as the film progressed. "…Katie Holmes is such a sucky actress. And I can't believe she's boinking Tom Cruise: the hobbit man. So gross. That girl needs help."

With her attention still on the screen, Quinn called out his name.

"Yeah, babe?" he answered, his gaze still locked on the screen as well.

"You mind going into my bag and grabbing that bottle of holy water I carry with me?" she asked, a smirk creeping onto face as she spoke.

Santana's head snapped back to look at Quinn, her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare!"

Quinn turned her gaze away from the television. "I will phrase this in a way you will understand, Santana." She cleared her throat before continuing. "I wants to get my mack on and I wants to get it on _now_."

Santana's eyes widened. "Holy Shit! You mean with _me_?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and whacked Santana with the package of Red Vines. "Of course not you! Jacob! I wants to get my mack on with Jacob!" She groaned when she'd realized she said it again. "Oh God, your vocabulary's contagious!"

He had to press his fist to his mouth, his body shaking as he did his best to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"I can't believe you! You, my best friend threatening to douse me with holy water! That is so low! And for what?" Santana bolted out of her seat, hands moving to her hips. "A little alone with a guy you see _all_ the time! I'm just trying to spend time with you, Q, since we haven't hung out in a while! BUT NO! I guess your boyfriend, who've you only known for a few months by the way is more important to you than your best friend of how many years?"

"I'm really sorry, Santana. I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, not much you didn't." She sniffled, lifting her hand to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, you could get me something to drink? A soda, perhaps? Cause my throat's really dry from all the yelling."

"Sure, yeah. Definitely." Quinn got out of her seat and disappeared into the kitchen.

Santana smiled to herself as she sat back down next to him. "So. Fucking. Gullible." She glanced at him. "Take note my friend, because that little performance works _every_ time."

He nodded his head, impressed. "Way to guilt trip her into staying."

"It's one of my many talents. I'm pretty sure it's because I've got some Jewish blood in me."

Santana quickly changed the subject as Quinn walked back over to them. "So yeah, Jacob, you smoke that peace pipe a lot?"

Quinn sat down and handed Santana her soda. "By the way I could hear everything you were saying from the kitchen. It's a small house."

Santana shared a look with him.

Quinn smoothed out the skirt of her dress as she settled herself back in her seat. "And I've known about your little charade since '98. I was just humoring you all these years by playing along."

He laughed out loud this time, Santana's expression priceless.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?"

She was anxiously tapping her foot against the ground now, her head shaking as she watched Jacob criticize poor Seth.

"He needs to practice fighting with someone on two legs, Quinn." Jacob replied as he danced around in a circle with a phased Seth, waiting for the young wolf to make his move. "He needs to be prepared just in case something were to happen up on the mountain with Bella."

Seth whined unhappily, his ears flattening against his head.

"Oh come on, Seth." Jacob said with frustration, reluctantly relaxing his defensive stance. "You have no problem attacking me when I'm a wolf."

She frowned. "Cut him some slack, Jacob. He just doesn't want to hurt you. You're more vulnerable in your human form."

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak." he stated before looking back at the sandy colored wolf. "Now come on Seth. Let's try this again. We only have today left to train."

Seth sighed heavily and nodded his large head before pawing at the ground, then lunging at Jacob.

She inwardly cringed and quickly looked away as Seth and Jacob proceeded to fight another.

This went on for nearly an hour and just when she was beginning to seriously consider heading back to Jacob's house…

"BOO!"

She nearly fell off the fallen tree trunk she was sitting on when Santana suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sat beside her. "What's crackalackin Q?"

"Recovering from a heart attack thank you very much."

"Cool." Santana's gaze drifted over to the wolf and human fighting in front of them. "What's going on?"

"Just some last minute training." She flinched when Seth forcefully knocked Jacob on his back, his head hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Thankfully Jacob had enough sense to phase into his wolf form before Seth got in another good hit and seriously injured him.

She scowled when Santana, who was thoroughly enjoying all this, started to egg young Seth on to really hurt her Jacob. "Oh c'mon, Clearwater, you could've broken his leg right there!"

She turned and smacked Santana on the arm. "Stop that! This isn't wrestlemania. The goal isn't for them to seriously injure one another."

Santana rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's not like they won't heal, Quinn. And besides, this is getting boring. I want in." She watched with wide eyes as Santana hopped off the log she'd been sitting on and walked over to Seth. "You and me, Clearwater. Let's go."

"Santana, no way!" She looked to Jacob for back up, but he just shrugged his shoulders and stepped back.

"Chillax, Q." Santana said in a reassuring tone. "This pup can't hurt me."

"True, but you can most certainly hurt him!" She stomped over to the middle of their little training area and situated herself in between Santana and Seth. "You could kill him without meaning to! You know you have twice the strength of any newborn vampire."

"I promise I won't hurt him, Q." Santana held up her right hand to show how serious she was. "You have my word."

"As much as I would like to see Santana duke it out with Seth," Jacob started, now back in his human form as he walked over to them. "Seth's gotta go. Edward's bringing Bella to the clearing right about now and Seth has to carry her to the campsite." He looked to Seth and nodded. "You sure you'll be alright?"

Seth nodded his head and without further ado, disappeared into the trees.

"Fine then." Santana huffed, turning to Jacob once Seth was gone. "You and me, Black."

"No. Way." She immediately stepped in front of Jacob, glaring at Santana. "Not happening. It was bad enough having to watch Seth fight him, I absolutely refuse to do the same with you two."

Santana pouted. "You are seriously no damn fun, Fabray."

"Speak for yourself." Jacob smirked, his arms wrapping around her waist as his chin rested against the top of her head.

"C'mon, Q. A little added training for your furry Frankenstein will do him some good."

She scoffed. "Knowing you, you'd probably castrate him as a tactical move."

She heard Jacob swallow hard from behind her. "Suddenly I'm not so keen on taking on Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes. "It's not like I wouldn't return them to him, Quinn. I know you be wanting to be having his puppies in the future." She blushed furiously at that comment.

"What about puppies in the future?" The three of them turned around just as Leah emerged from the trees and made her way over to them.

She looked back at Santana, an idea coming to her. "Why not ask Leah to be your partner?"

"Woah, hold on, you know I don't roll that way." Leah interjected. "I like dudes."

Jacob shook his head, chuckling all the while, "Not like that, Leah. Quinn means for training. You know, extra practice."

"Oh, well I'm down." Leah nodded, her hands falling to her hips. "I don't mind giving an ass kicking to Little Miss She-Devil over here."

Santana snorted. "Like that would ever happen. I could knock you out with my left boob alone."

Leah arched her eyebrow and laughed, clearly not threatened by that. "Yeah, okay…."

"Oh, that's it." Santana pulled off her short jacket and tossed it to Quinn. As she removed her earrings, she smiled menacingly at Leah. "I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your furry ass."

"Santana, you mind I talked to you for a second?" Jacob asked, his hand wrapping around Santana's forearm.

She instantly sighed in relief, figuring Jacob planned on talking Santana out of this nonsense.

"What do you want, Clifford?" Santana said in annoyance as Jacob led her out of hearing range from Leah and Quinn.

He stopped once he figured they were far away enough. "Here's the thing-"

"No, I will not sleep with you."

"I wasn't going to ask that."

She scoffed, smiling knowingly. "Yeah, okay, Old Yeller. I know you wants on this," She gestured to her body. "And I'm flattered, really I am, but I couldn't do that to my girl, Q. So Imma have to say no."

He snorted, shaking his head at the very idea. "Hardly. What I wanted to talk to you about is…well, I was wondering if there was any chance you could stay in La Push with Quinn tomorrow while this whole newborn situation plays out. Just as an added precaution in case something were to happen."

She nodded, briefly shrugging her shoulders. "Sure. I can do that."

"And you'll keep her safe." He wanted to clarify. "No matter what?"

She arched her eyebrow at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Are you forgetting that you are talking to the girl who literally went to Hell for that girl? _And_ became a demon so said girl could get a second chance at being human?" She glared at him. "You think I'd let all my sacrifices go to waste by letting _her_ get as a broken bone let alone _killed_? She's my best friend, dog. My sister. One of the few people I can tolerate being around and whose company I actually enjoy in the non-lesbian way."

"You aren't like, harboring a secret crush on Quinn, are you?"

"Look, Scott Howard, we may have made out a couple of times over the years-"

His eyes bugged out of his sockets. "What?"

Santana shook her head, fighting the urge to roll her eyes again. "You are such a typical guy. You hear a minor mention of some girl on girl action and your dick's suddenly ready to gouge my eye out. Calm yourself, boy. I was just messing with you. Quinn and I have _never_ made out. Or danced around in our underwear or been involved in any other type of stupid male fantasy scenarios. Although we did kinda watch porn together in Hell….and run into Hitler…but that's another story entirely."

"Are we gonna do this, Lopez or you gonna wuss out?" Leah suddenly called out to Santana.

Santana retorted by calling her a few dirty names in Spanish before turning her attention back to Jacob. "Look, you've got my word. I'll protect Quinn while you're doing your thing with the pack. You don't have to worry. She'll be safe with me."

"Thanks, Santana." he said seriously though he nodded appreciatively. "And I truly do mean it."

Santana made a disgusted noise. "Jesus, Black. You're practically growing a vagina before my eyes. Save that sentimental crap for Quinn." She swiftly turned around and walked back over to Leah and Quinn.

He sighed and reluctantly followed her before gravitating to Quinn's side. She looked up at him curiously, one eyebrow slightly raised. "What was that all about?"

"Just making sure you have proper protection tomorrow." he replied before leaning down and placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

She nodded understandingly. "So do you want to go for a walk or something? I don't particularly want to watch Leah and Santana attempt to kill each other."

"Fine with me. I've been meaning to show you something anyways." He glanced back at Leah and Santana as he proceeded to lead Quinn toward the trees. "We'll catch up with you guys later."

"Try not to break her." Quinn called over to her shoulder.

"I won't." Santana and Leah both replied, thinking Quinn was addressing them specifically.

"Where do you think they're going?" Leah wondered when Jacob and Quinn disappeared into the forest.

"I totally aroused him." Santana replied casually. "So they're probably gonna go bone."

Leah wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "Gross."

"Most definitely."

* * *

"You are insane!"

Quinn shook her head at Jacob, then slightly shrieked when he tried to splash her with water. "Jerk."

He merely laughed and waded through the water until he was at the edge of the stream. He beckoned her to him. "C'mon, Quinn. Jump in."

"No way." She hopped onto a nearby rock and shook her head again, careful not to stand to close just in case he tried to grab her by the ankle and pull her in with him. "That water's like ice."

He scoffed. "No, it's not. It's perfect."

"Says you, Mr. 108.9 degrees!" she retorted, hands on her hips. His body temperature was so high that compared with the low one of the water, steam actually began to rise off him. "I jump in there and I'll become a human popsicle within seconds!"

"I wouldn't have brought you up here if that were the case." He walked through the water and up beside the rock she was standing on and beckoned to her again. "I'll keep you warm. But you have to get in first."

"This is a horrible idea, you know that?"

"Is not. It's a fun idea actually." He gestured to the wide open forest surrounding them. "No one's around, just you and me. Here I was thinking we could finally get some time to ourselves, you know relax before tomorrow?"

She pursed her lips together inwardly debating this. "But would it have killed you to give me a head's up? So I could bring an actual bathing suit?" She reluctantly plopped down on the rock she'd been standing on before she began removing her boots. "You can skinny dip all you want but I'm keeping my bra and underwear on."

"You're just going to ruin them." He pointed out.

"I don't care." She put her boots down next to his shorts and stood up again, "The last time I got naked in the forest, we were walked in on. Forgive me if I don't want a repeat."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll pay better attention to our surroundings this time. I'll give you the heads up if someone's even within a hundred feet of us, okay?"

"We are not doing anything more than going for a swim." She shimmied out of her skirt and then unbuttoned her cardigan.

"We'll see about that." He pushed himself out of the water and picked her up without warning, just as she had been folding her clothes into a neat pile.

She instantly latched onto him and swore when he brought her into the stream, the chill of the water sending goosebumps all over her body. "Has the fun started yet?" she said through gritted teeth, them almost on the verge of chattering.

"You'd warm up faster if you didn't have any clothes on." He smirked, turning her body around so that her chest was pressed up against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he hitched her legs around his waist before he brought them deeper into the water.

She curled into his body and once he felt her body relax, he smiled triumphantly. "Still cold?"

She shook her head, her cheek resting against his hot shoulder as she rubbed the back of his neck with her right hand. "No…feels nice. _Really_ nice."

"See? Told you so." He leaned down and kissed the top of her shoulder. He then turned her back around but kept her just as close so that her back was pressed up against his chest. "Isn't this relaxing?"

She nodded, softly sighing when he nuzzled the crook of her neck, his lips briefly brushing against the skin. She shivered again, but this time around it was much more pleasant. "I love you, Jacob."

"Mmm, I love you too." He breathed in her scent and then playfully nipped at the sensitive skin below her ear. He dropped his arms from their place wrapped around her waist and slid them down to her hips where he moved her body around to face him. His lips captured hers almost instantly, making her moan.

His chest rumbled appreciatively as she reached up and threaded her fingers into his short hair, simultaneously deepening their kiss. He grasped her hips with more force, probably enough to bruise her, before scooping her up and bringing her legs back to wrap around him. Her back arched away from him as his lips left hers and began making their way down her neck and to her chest, where he all but devoured every inch of skin not covered by her bra. She cupped his face and quickly brought his lips back to hers in a searing kiss that made him shudder, then pin her against a partially submerged rock.

"You still against getting naked?" He breathed into her ear while his hands did things to her underneath the water that made it impossible for her to think properly, let alone speak.

It took her a few seconds, but she finally managed to shake her head in reply. "N-nope. I'm all yours."

* * *

She all but stumbled out of Jacob's bathroom, her legs shaking like jello as she made her way toward his bed. Since she was still riding the high off of her latest climax, a _very_ pleased smile was plastered on her face. Jacob moved in front of her and quickly reorganized the bed before he sat down and pulled her with him. Somewhere along the line they'd made it back to his house where they (really, _he_) proceeded to dismantle his bedroom for the next couple of hours.

Her body instantly relaxed against his strong chest, the strength she once had in her muscles nearly completely gone. "Are you warm enough?" he asked, the hand that wasn't wrapped around her tugging the bed sheet up to cover their bodies.

"Practically boiling." she assured him breathlessly. "That was quite a workout you just put me through!"

"Several workouts." He corrected, a smug grin spreading out across his lips.

She used what energy she had left to laugh. "How could I forget! But next time warn me before you spring that decathlon on me! Remember, human Quinn doesn't have quite the stamina that angel Quinn did."

He laughed. "Could've fooled me." He leaned down and nibbled on her earlobe, making her entire body shiver. She turned her neck and kissed his lips. "Quinn?"

"Hmm?" Her head rested on his chest now, eyelids drooping with fatigue.

She felt his hand come up to her hair and begin to stroke the length of it in soothing motions. "You're happy with me, right?"

She opened her eyes and straightened up to meet his gaze, nearly chuckling at his silly question. "I'll always be happy with you, Jacob. I've been happy with you for the past sixteen years and I'll be even happier with you for the next sixty."

"Just when I think I can't love you more." he murmured before kissing her lovingly. When he pulled away, she watched with confusion as he reached underneath the bed. "I have something for you."

She waited patiently as he searched before coming back up with a small wooden box in his grasp. She settled herself on his lap as he opened the box away from her line of vision and quickly snatched something out of it. She arched his eyebrow at his secretiveness.

"It's nothing fancy, but uh…" He seemed to be doubting giving whatever it was in his hand to her. "I made it for you."

He opened up her palm and quickly placed the item in her grasp. She uncurled her hand and looked at it, her eyes instantly widening with awe. "Jacob….you made this?"

Her index finger traced the small wood carved wolf attached to a silver bracelet.

He nodded and took the bracelet from her in order to fasten it around her left wrist. "I made the wolf, but the bracelet was my mom's."

"You must really miss her." she observed quietly as his thumb brushed across the silver chain.

"Everyday." he muttered. "But there isn't anything I can do about it, so yeah….do you like it?"

Knowing better than to press him on the sensitive subject of his mother, she nodded her head and smiled. "I absolutely love it. No one's ever made me a gift before. When did you make this?"

Everything's been so hectic these past few weeks that she couldn't imagine when he would've had time to accomplish something so intricate as her wolf.

He swallowed hard before answering. "While you were…gone."

"Oh." Her smiled faded somewhat, as she knew how hard that particularly time had been on both of them. Thankfully that was all in the past.

He placed a tender kiss to her cheek, making her smile again. "Quinn?"

She met his gaze and nuzzled her nose against his. "Hmm?"

"Marry me?"

Her eyes widened before she gulped rather loudly. "_Now_?"

He shook his head, slightly chuckling. "No, not now. But sometime in the future? Marry me?"

"I thought that was a given, but yes." She kissed him passionately. "Sometime in the future, I will gladly marry you, Jacob Black."

He grinned broadly and suddenly flipped Quinn onto her back before straddling her legs. She instantly bolted upward, staring at him in disbelief. "Seriously, _again?_"

He silenced her with a consuming kiss, making her body melt back into the mattress beneath her. "Wait a second." She pushed at his chest with her hand. "What about your dad and Charlie? Shouldn't they be coming back from Old Quil's house soon?"

"If they know what's good for them, they'll stay far away from this house for another two to three hours."

"You're insane!" she exclaimed. "If that's the case I need to refuel first. Two to three hours, ta loco, two to three hours!"

He laughed loudly. "Okay, seriously you've been hanging around Santana for way too long."

Santana suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Someone say my name?"

She swore and quickly looked away after catching a glimpse of her friend's less-than-clothed appearances. "Jesus Christ, you two _still_ aren't done?"

"Get out of here, Santana!" Quinn exclaimed, one hand holding onto the sheet against her chest while she used the other to throw Jacob's pillow at her.

"Fine, fine but first I gotta ask exactly how many times have you two sex addicts done it? Cause I've got a bet going with Clearwater and if I lose-"

"GET OUT, SANTANA!" Jacob and Quinn both shouted.

Santana scoffed at them both. "WELL JUST FOR THAT, I HOPE YOU TWO GIVE EACH OTHER THE CLAP!"

* * *

Even though he wasn't quite ready to wake up yet, he knew that sleeping in until the middle of the afternoon was not an option today. He rolled out of bed, once again not surprised that Quinn no longer occupied it, and threw on the first pair of clothes he saw. He didn't really care if they were clean or not since he wouldn't be spending a lot of time in them anyways.

He walked out of his bedroom and headed down the small hallway. In the living room, his dad and Charlie were chatting animatedly over some sports event.

"Morning."

"Morning, Jake." Charlie and his dad both answered, halting their conversation. "Breakfast is on the stove. Still hot. Quinn just made it."

He nodded and picked up the plate off the stove before bringing it over to the table. He sat down and immediately dug into his food. He was about to ask about where Quinn was but in that same moment he picked up on her voice coming from outside, along with Santana's.

He finished his breakfast within minutes and after topping it off with a gallon of milk, he put his plate in the sink and walked back out to the living room.

"Okay, I'm gonna get going now."

"Where you off to, Jake?" Charlie wondered, taking his eyes off the screen.

"Oh, just gonna go hang out with the guys." he replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Nothing major."

Charlie nodded and focused his attention back on the television while Billy rolled up to him and beckoned him aside.

"You sure you boys are ready?" his dad asked him once they were out of earshot.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think we are."

"Be careful out there, Jacob." his dad said seriously. "Don't underestimate the enemy."

"Don't plan on it. But those newborns won't know what hit them." He could only image the looks on their faces. He couldn't wait.

"Just take care of yourself, okay?" He could tell by the look in his father's eyes that he was beyond worried for him. "Come here, Jake."

He knelt down beside his chair and wrapped his arm around his dad. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad." Billy patted him on the shoulder before he straightened up and walked out the front door.

He spotted Quinn and Santana talking by the garage, so he made his way over to them. Upon noticing him, Santana merely rolled her eyes, whereas Quinn all but jumped into his arms. She held onto him tighter than usual, but that was to be expected. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and deeply breathed in her scent.

"Don't tell me it's time already."

"I'll be back to you in no time." he assured as he set her back down on her feet.

He glanced over at Santana, who was slowly walking over to them. "You'll take care of her?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you ask me that one more time, Black-"

"Santana." Quinn threw her a warning look.

Santana exhaled deeply and nodded, her gaze back on him. "Yes. I'll take care of her. She'll be fine."

"Thanks." He looked back at Quinn and sighed. "Try not to worry too much, okay?"

"Can't guarantee that." She cupped his cheek and brought his face closer to hers. "Be safe, Jacob."

"I will." He captured her lips softly but the kiss quickly accelerated into something deeper. After a few moments he reluctantly pried his lips off of hers. He kissed the tip of her nose, then her forehead, and her mouth one last time before he turned around and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

He met up with pack out in the forest around Sam's house and once they were all gathered, they made their way over to clearing where the fight would take place. They ran in a V formation, Sam at the front with himself at his right, Paul at his left, followed by Jared, Leah, Quil and Embry. Everyone waited anxiously in the trees surrounding the clearing, hidden, as the Cullens stood around in the center. Almost everyone was pawing at the ground by the time they heard Alice relay her vision that it would only be a few minutes until the newborns came into the clearing.

The battle began for the Cullens first but they only had to wait a few more minutes before Sam gave them all the okay. They all dropped into ready crouches, snarls ripping from their muzzles.

_NOW!_ The mental roar set the pack free and in an instant they were in motion, four limbs powering each muscular body to catch up with the burst out of the trees at top speed, completely taking the young vampires by surprise. Their eyes widened with horror and immediately they tried to run away, but with the pack and the Cullens combined, there was no escape.

The pack began ripping apart newborn after newborn before dismantling the pieces before they could put themselves back together. Everything was going great for them until they were all shaken by Seth's thoughts and what he was going on up on the mountaintop with Bella and Edward. The redhead had found them and she wasn't alone. Leah wanted desperately to go help Seth but Sam ordered her to stay with the rest of the pack.

His blood boiled with hatred for the redheaded leech so naturally he took it out on every newborn he could get his paws on.

It wasn't until Seth showed them all the image of her decapitated body, that he was able to fully focus on his task at hand. Since their numbers were so great, the fight didn't last very long, the newborn numbers decreasing rapidly by the second. While he was glad that they'd destroyed them all, he was frustrated that, that was it. It was over. Just when he just was starting to really enjoy it.

He sighed heavily, his heart still pumping furiously due to the adrenaline rush as he regrouped with the others. A few of the pack members had a few close calls but with the help of the Cullens, they were able to avoid any serious injuries.

_We need to head out. _Sam stated firmly once all the newborn scrapes were burned in the multiple fires they'd created.

He was about to ask what was the rush, but then Seth answered his question by recalling his conversation with Edward up on the mountaintop.

Something about the Volturi.

Figuring it was nothing he had to worry about, he followed the others back into the trees. Seth rejoined them shortly after, where they then stopped and began congratulating him on taking on a vampire all by himself. They were all in the midst of celebrating with Santana popped out of nowhere….with Quinn.

The pack growled for a second at the sudden intrusion but instantly relaxed when they realized who it was.

While he was more than happy to see Quinn, he couldn't help but dislike the fact that Santana had poofed her out here.

But then again, there was no real threat anymore…

"Told Q the fight was over and she insisted I bring her to you." Santana explained, as if able to read his mind. "So don't bite my head off, Scooby."

He shook his head and trotted up to Quinn, a happy whine escaping him.

She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his fur. He sniffed and nuzzled at her hair while the others continued their trek back towards La Push. "I'm so glad you're okay, Jacob." she whispered softly, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, assuring her that he was. He then took a step back to phase but stopped when he heard it.

Screaming.

The entire pack froze at the sound of those screams - for they were not just anyone's screams. Those screams were coming from members of the Cullens. Horrified, he shared a quick look with Santana, who was equally as shocked, but who nodded her head understandingly when they made eye contact.

He didn't know what was happening, but he had to help them out. He lunged back into the trees at full speed, the pack following behind him.

"Jacob, wait!" Quinn's plea almost made him halt his actions but it was for her sake that he was doing this. They were her family. He couldn't let any harm come to them, not if he could stop it.

Without a second thought, Quinn pushed past Santana and her attempt to take her back to La Push before running after Jacob and the pack.

* * *

"Two minutes." Alice announced to the group, just as Edward and Bella finished making their way over to them. They stood in a staggered line as they awaited the Volturi.

"How many?" Jasper inquired from beside her.

"Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri." Edward answered, one hand wrapped around Bella's waist. "Not to mention the dozen flanking them."

"Why would they bring others?" Emmett frowned. "With Jane and Alec's powers alone they could've easily wiped out the newborns."

"We will just have to wait and find out why." Carlisle replied, moving forward to be in front, Esme a step behind him.

Everyone tensed as the Volturi's approach could be heard, slow and collected.

Jane stepped forward, mirroring Carlisle's position among her group as she surveyed the area. "Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

"We were lucky." he answered.

"I doubt that."

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Alec spoke up.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary." Jane agreed.

"If you'd arrived half an hour ago you would've fulfilled your purpose." Edward retorted, his grasp on Bella tightening.

"Pity." She quirked an eyebrow, noticing Bella for the first time. "Why, Bella, you're still human."

Edward pushed Bella behind his body, his gaze darkening drastically at Jane's thoughts. "The date is set."

Jane clicked her tongue together, then shook her head. "You all should know that the Volturi _doesn't_ give second chances."

"Jane." Felix warned from beside her, as if sensing her intentions. His voice dropped down to a whisper that even the Cullens had trouble hearing. "We must consult with Aro."

His gaze briefly flashed to Edward and Alice. He knew Aro would have their heads if they destroyed two of his most valuable prospects without his consent.

"Aro left me in charge, which means _I_ make the decisions." She turned her attention back on the Cullens. "This coven is a threat, Felix. You know what we do with threats."

"So what, you came here to destroy us?" Rosalie snapped.

A slow, poisonous smile slowly crept across Jane's face. "Precisely."

Before any of the Cullens could even process making a move of attack, all of their senses were cut off by the hands of Alec. Everything vanished before their eyes. They couldn't see. Couldn't hear. Couldn't smell. Completely defenseless.

Bella,being the only one unaffected by Alec's powers, watched in horror as the members of the Volturi guard advanced on her now vulnerable family. Only Edward and Alice were able to somewhat defend themselves thanks to their gifts, but even then they were no match for their opponents.

Jasper managed to get a crunching blow to Demetri's face, fracturing the skin on his cheek, though he was completely unaware that Jane was calmly stepping toward him. Edward, who was fending off two guards of his own, tried to warn Jasper after reading Jane's thoughts, but by then it was already too late.

Alice screamed.

Rosalie screamed as well, but only because Jane was now inflicting her power on her. She staggered back two steps before dropping to her knees, the pain unbearable. Felix saw this and smirked. He dodged once of Emmett's blind attacks and hauled Rosalie up to her feet while Demetri delievered the fatal blow.

One by one they fell, despite their attempts to fight back with every once of strength that they posessed. Edward was the last one standing, fighting off Demetri and Felix by himself. Frenzied sobs came from Bella as she tried to lunge forward, to help him like she had done earlier when he'd been double teamed by Victoria and Riley.

A female guard caught her in her grasp though, leaving her thrashing to free herself from the vampire's embrace. Jane stalked toward Edward, much like she had done with Jasper and Rosalie, and within seconds Edward's fighting faltered. His mind was too lost in the pain she was inflicting on him to focus on his opponents.

Maniacal laughter rang throughout Bella's ears as Felix and Demetri finished Edward off. Bile built up in her throat as the two Volturi guards began throwing what was left of him into the fire before her. Once they finished, Felix looked to Jane expectantly, his gaze briefly flashing to meet Bella's.

She understood what was going to happen next. She stopped fighting the female vampire's hold and accepted her fate. At least now, she would be reunited with Edward.

"Okay, Felix. You can kill her now."

The last thing Bella saw was the red of Jane's eyes before Felix snapped her neck.

* * *

Jane and Alec stood and watched, satisfied smirks on their face, as the others threw the remainders of the Cullen coven into the fire and let them burn.

"Aro will be very unpleased with you, Jane." Felix stated as he made his way over to them, Demetri following. Although he enjoyed destroying the Cullen coven immensly, he feared the wrath of Aro.

"You and I both know Edward and Alice would have never joined the Volturi, regardless of whether or not their family was alive. Aro's cause was lost. He would've killed the lot of them eventually anyways."

"Sister, look." Jane followed her brother's astounded gaze to across the clearing. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Werewolves? But that's impossible!" Felix exclaimed, eyes wide. "It's not the Full moon-"

"If that's so then they're obviously not werewolves, Felix." Demetri interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

Jane cocked her head to the side, intrigued - completely unbothered at the fact that the giant wolves were running full speed at them. "I've always wanted a pet dog." she mused quietly before scoffing, "….Not."

Alec looked to her, his lips already curling into a malicious smile. "What do you suggest we do, sister?"

"What we do best, of course."

* * *

**AN: Yes. I really just did that. What can I say? The latest BD film inspired me. If you hate me now, you'll probably hate me even more the next chapter, especially if you love the pack...but remember, I never said all this was permanent...Keep that in mind! So you all will have to wait and see how the rest of the story plays out...**

**Review please! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Big thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chap! Yeah, I know that ending was shocking and yes, there's more death to come, but just remember what I said on the last chapter's AN. Hopefully ya'll will stick with this story even after this chapter. The first part is kind of depressing and I'll probably give you another heart attack within the first couple paragraphs (It wasn't fun to write at all, but it had to be done for what I wanted to happen later). **

**But those two Glee characters I talked about in one of the previous AN's are being brought in toward the end of this chapter so hopefully that's a plus. (There will more of them in the next chapter especially).**

**Read. Enjoy. Review!**

* * *

The second she burst into the clearing, Quinn's eyes widened with terror at the scene playing out before her. The pack was advancing on the Volturi at inhuman speeds, intent on destruction. Her stomach dropped as one of the wolves collided with one of the members of the Volturi and was easily tossed aside. Her gaze darted across the clearing, panicked.

There wasn't a Cullen in sight.

She turned her attention back to the fight at hand and felt her legs buckle under her weight. However strong the wolves were, she knew they were no match for the Volturi and especially not for Alec and Jane.

And there was nothing she could do to help them.

A grey wolf yelped as it tousled with one of the members of the Volturi guard. She wasn't sure which one of the boys it was, either Embry or Paul, from this distance. Seth was the first one to spring to his pack member's defense, ripping wildly at the guard. A high pitched cry escaped him before he was suddenly knocked backwards, his body scrambling helplessly to get up.

She flinched painfully for him, seeing that Jane was the source of his pain.

Felix crushed one of the wolves he'd been sparring with and grabbed a hold of Seth from the neck. He unleashed all his barbaric strength on the young wolf as he squeezed until a sickening crunch could be heard.

He dropped to the ground, completely still.

Her body started to shake uncontrollably, her breath becoming more labored as she watched more of the wolves fall prey to the Volturi. And while the pack managed to destroy some of their opponents, Alec's power proved too detrimental for them to completely succeed. His power cut off all their senses and left them completely open to attack.

But Alec was knocked to the ground by Sam, breaking his concentration and therefore freeing the wolves from his power. Alec kicked Sam in the face before scrambling away from the black wolf. Leah sprang up behind him, completely catching him off guard and ripped his throat out before she and Sam dismantled him together.

She frantically scanned the chaos for her russet wolf. She found him almost instantly and while she was more than relieved that he was still alive, dread washed over her once she saw who he was fighting one on one. Felix.

The way the two of them danced around each other reminded her of Seth and Jacob's little training session just yesterday, only now the circumstances were entirely different. Her breath caught in her throat as Jacob lunged, his teeth wrapping around Felix's leg and almost ripping the limb from his body. Unfortunately Felix was quick enough to prevent that from happening. He delivered a forceful punch to Jacob's face, forcing him to release his grasp on his leg.

They were equally matched without interference from anyone, the two of them being the strongest fighters on their respected sides. The pair began to grapple for the upper hand and just when Jacob seemed to find his, Jane intervened.

Jacob was completely unaware of this though, his concentration focused on Felix as he launched himself at the burly vampire once again. As Jane's power racked through him, his body contorted in pain midair and fell to the ground. Felix had his advantage now and did not hesitate in using it.

She screamed at the top of her lungs when Felix wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and brutally twisted. She didn't even care that she was bringing the Volturi's attention onto her presence. The snap echoed in her ears, even above her screams. Time seemed still as she watched Felix drop Jacob's body onto the ground, his head at an awkward angle.

She waited. Waited for him to get up, to move. Werewolves were supposed to have accelerated healing. So why wasn't he moving?

Another agonized scream ripped through her before she made a move to go to Jacob's side, only to be held back by someone.

Fury swept through her as she fought against Santana's unyielding embrace. "Let go of me Santana!" she growled, thrashing around like a wild animal as she tried to pry herself away out of her arms. "I have to go to him. Jacob!" she screamed again, now paired with uncontrollable sobbing. "Jacob!"

No matter how many times she called his name, his body remained unmoving. "Jacob!"

"Unless you want to be the Volturi's next victim I suggest you stop fighting me, Q!" Santana bellowed, her teeth gritted together when Jane's attention snapped over to them.

She swore and crushed Quinn's body to hers before getting them the hell out of there.

* * *

The second they were out of Forks - out of harm's way - she felt Santana release her hold on her. Turns out her arms were the only thing keeping her upright, for the second she let go, she slumped to the floor, knees smacking against the asphalt and hands reaching out to brace her fall forward. Completely overwhelmed, she felt herself start to scream again, over and over until she was practically gasping for air. The more her mind flashed back to what she just witnessed, the more it felt like her lungs were collapsing in on her, intent on suffocating her.

Her vision grew blurrier and hazier by the second making her feel even more nauseated than she already was to begin with. She clenched her eyes shut as she fought herself to remember how to inhale properly. But even with them closed tight, she's still assaulted with images of Jacob being killed before her very eyes.

Santana's hand moved to her back in a supposed to be reassuring way but for her it only felt like a block of cement coming to push her down. Unable to control herself, or her body, she turned her head away from Santana and vomited. She instantly felt her hair being swept out of her face by Santana and held behind her.

"Quinn," Santana's voice came softly before she felt her arms attempt to wrap themselves around her again. She recoiled from Santana's touch and pushed her away with all her might (which wasn't much). "Why didn't you stop them?" she half-croaked, half-screamed at her, her body struggling to push itself upright.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, Quinn." Santana exclaimed, thought she did her best to keep her voice even and calm. "I'm under strict orders not to touch the Volturi under any circumstances."

"What?" Her voice dissolved in choked whimpers with the occasional sob.

Santana nodded, her face stoic. "Sue likes the Volturi. Besides, they're the ones who enforce the vamp law and shit. She kind of needs them around. Believe me I don't like it anymore than you do."

"She knew this would happen, didn't she?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Santana delicately put her hand on her shoulders and led her to sit down on a nearby bench. She reluctantly sat down and watched as Santana knelt down in front of her.

Santana rubbed her hands up and down her arms when she noticed the goosebumps on her forearms. Her body still shook like a leaf even though Santana's hands felt as though they came straight from the oven. "Just inhale and exhale…"

She took deep shuddering breaths and shut her eyes painfully tight as she attempted to calm herself down. It took forever, but she eventually got her breathing back to normal.

She still felt sick and her body was still trembling, but at least she could breathe properly again.

"Where are we?" she asked Santana meekly, for the first time taking notice of their surroundings. A brunette wearing obnoxiously bright clothes jogged past them, headphones in ear.

"New York. Specifically Central Park. It was the first place that came to mind."

"What am I supposed to do now, Santana?" Her eyes started to brim with tears again. "I can't go back now. I just can't."

"We'll figure something out." Santana assured, allowing her to rest her head against her shoulder. "For now, just focus on not having like, another panic attack again. Cause that shit is scary as fuck."

They sat together in silence until their shadows were no longer visible on the asphalt. As soon as Santana took notice of the fading sun, she suggested that they get going before the rapists and murderers came out of the woodwork.

With her hand firmly holding onto Santana's, she mindlessly followed her out of the park and then onto the street. She didn't know where they were going, nor did she really care, but it seemed Santana did. She tried to think back to her many conversations with Santana, to see if during one of them she mentioned ever being in New York at one point, but came up empty-handed. Her head was still experiencing severe discomfort from all the crying so she wasn't surprised that her memory was failing her at the moment.

Santana abruptly pulled into a building, one that was much brighter on the inside than it was on the outside. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the lighting change before she realized she was standing in a hotel lobby.

She immediately thought back to the one in Hell, which led her to wonder if Santana had transported them back there without her notice. With that in mind, she looked around for any sight of a Sue Sylvester portrait hanging around, unaware that Santana had left her side.

By the time she had registered it, Santana was already walking back over to her, a key card in hand. "C'mon."

She trailed behind Santana on the way to the elevator, speculating how she could've possible gotten a room in a New York hotel that was far from a Motel 6. But then she quietly reminded herself that Santana was a demon and the contemplation was dropped.

Her lips pursed together in a firm line when the elevator doors closed. Despite it being just the two of them, a bout of claustrophobia kicked in as the elevator started to move. Determined not to let it get the best of her, she bit down on her lip and slowly inhaled and exhaled through her nose.

_You're fine…you're fine…._

She made the mistake of looking up at the dial that traveled from left to right, the floor numbers lighting up as they passed each one. She inwardly swore at just how many floors there were. It would be a miracle if they made it to their destination before sunrise!

_Not fine… not fine…._

A cold sweat swept over her body before she felt her heart rate kicked up to an abnormally high pace. Santana must've caught sight of her internal dilemma, because she punched one of the buttons with her fist, where then the elevator doors immediately opened. Santana gently pulled her out of the elevator and they continued up the floors by way of the stairs.

* * *

Their room looked as though it belonged in Buckingham palace or maybe even the White House. It was extravagant to say the least and she could only imagine how much money a suite like this would cost, even for just one night. Well out of her price range for sure.

As Santana explored the other rooms, she stayed in the middle of the living area, awkwardly standing around like a guest in a stranger's home. Santana returned from one of the rooms with a satisfied smile on her face as she spoke, making it clear that she was pleased with the accommodations.

Despite the fact that they were standing only a few feet away from one another, Santana's voice couldn't sound more muffled to her ears. But she nodded her head along anyways, acting as though her mind was able to process her words when really it wasn't.

It wasn't until Santana repeatedly waved a hand in front of her face that her senses seemed to click back into place. "…earth to Quinn!"

"What?" She couldn't recognize her voice.

"Need me to hit up room service for you?" Santana asked, already walking over to the kitchen area as she spoke. "Or you want something to drink?" She opened up the mini fridge to inspect its contents before glancing back at her expectantly.

"Water's fine." she croaked out, her throat painfully raw.

Santana nodded and brought back a water bottle to her, handing it over when close enough.

The two of them then sat down on the couch, her on one side, Santana on the other. They found themselves not talking once again, with the muted sounds of the city being the only thing that kept the room from complete silence. She sipped her water from time to time, the chill of it soothing her throat while numbing the rest of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Santana crossed and uncrossed her arms every few seconds before alternating with her legs.

Signs that Santana was uncomfortable.

She wasn't surprised. But she was grateful that Santana didn't resort to her usual, yet mostly inappropriate, icebreakers that consisted of a joke or snide comment pertaining to the situation.

It wasn't long before Santana reached for the remote control and turned on the television, the silence proving too much for her.

Santana flickered through the channels, occasionally stopping when familiar faces appeared on the screen, only to resume her channel surfing. She tried to focus on the television as means of distracting herself, but with the picture changing every two seconds, it only made her head feel worse.

She directed her gaze away from the television and instead stared at an empty space of wall. It held her attention for quite some time until she lifted her hand to push her bangs out of her face and a dangling reddish brown spot caught her eye. She turned her head and a second later, she felt her stomach drop.

Her hand instantly fell back to her side, as if the small wolf suddenly weighed more than she could hold, but her gaze was still glued on the hand carved charm.

The only thing she had left of him.

In that moment she wanted nothing more than to look away, before the tidal wave of emotions came flooding back and swallowed her whole again. But she couldn't.

She just stared and stared at the charm until Santana's voice pulled her out of the water. "Are you hungry? Cause I'm starved."

She tore her gaze off her wrist and watched as Santana hopped off the couch and ventured to kitchen. On the counter lay the room service menu, which she picked up and brought back with her to the couch. "I'm thinking pizza. What about you?"

Santana handed her the laminated menu to look over while she grabbed the phone off the stand. "Or maybe lasagna…but then again a burger sounds really good too…"

She really had no appetite for food, but since she hadn't eaten since breakfast, she figured she might as well order something anyways. She handed the menu back to Santana and mumbled the name of the first item she saw.

* * *

Although the food looked like something out of a well-photographed magazine, the entrée she'd chosen had about as much flavor as air did. It didn't seem to be the case for Santana, who eagerly dug into the three entrées she'd ordered without hesitation.

She picked at her own food, occasionally eating some of it though she had no appetite. The only reason she made an effort was because she knew in the back of her mind her body needed sustenance.

As Santana finished the last of her fries, she asked her if it would be alright if she popped out to grab her some pajamas.

She didn't feel she needed pajamas, she would've been fine sleeping in the clothes she had on, but a small voice in the back of head brought up the possibility that maybe Santana wanted to get out for a second. Escape the despondent company she offered her.

So she said it was fine with her but declined Santana's offer to take her with her. She was in no mood to shop.

"Call me if you need me, Q. I won't be long."

Santana returned about half an hour later carrying a bag that contained a set of pajamas, a few toiletries, and even a complete new outfit for her to wear tomorrow. As she walked into the bathroom with pajamas in hand, she contemplated what would happen tomorrow. Would they stay in the hotel all day? Would they go out? What about the day after? Was New York her home now? Would she live in this hotel room for the rest of her life? She had planned to resume going to school in the September, but all her legal documents were back in Forks…She could _not _go to school, she could get a job instead. But what employer would hire a sixteen year old with no high school diploma?

The questions popped into her head one right after another, leaving her feeling more overwhelmed than she could possibly express. With her back against the wall, she allowed herself to slide down to the floor, where she curled her body into as small a ball as she could get.

She kept her forehead pressed against her knees as she recited Bible verses in her head in hope it would keep her from completely breaking down again.

"You plan on sleeping there?" She reluctantly lifted her head, Santana's voice once again pulling her out of her reverie.

She shook her head at her comment and pushed her body upright, taking sight of Santana standing in the doorway - hand still on the doorknob - for the first time. She had changed into her own pair of pajamas too: a red tank top and matching shorts adorned with red chili peppers.

Nothing screamed _Santana_ more than a red chili pepper.

"Here." Her brow furrowed as Santana held out a closed hand to her. She hesitantly held out her open palm where Santana dropped two gel capsules in. "It'll help with the headache you no doubt have."

"Thanks." She swallowed them dry before walking over to the faucet and scooping up some water to wash them down. "Those weren't like, anything illegal, right?" she couldn't help but ask as she turned around. With Santana you could never be too sure.

Santana rolled her eyes. "It was fuckin' _Advil_, Q. Relax. I wouldn't give you anything illegal." She followed her out of the bathroom, forgetting she had failed to put her sleepwear on.

"If you need more, I've got the bottle in my room. I'd give it to you but…"

"You don't trust me." She finished for her, though her tone was even. Suicide hadn't even crossed her mind, but she for some reason she wasn't surprised that for Santana it did.

Santana shrugged. "Better safe than sorry, right?"

"I guess." Though she knew that, never in a million years, would she resort to killing herself. A second chance at being human is all she'd ever wanted. She wasn't going to throw that all away, even if it did sound disgustingly tempting.

After murmuring a faint goodnight to Santana and exchanging a hug with her, she disappeared into her room and closed the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and slipped out of her skirt and top, replacing them with the pink shorts and matching cotton t-shirt Santana had bought her.

She pushed back the comforter and slid in between the cool bed sheets before settling herself in. She hadn't even closed her eyes before a pang of irritation filtered through her. The dozen or so pillows surrounding her were seconds away from suffocating her. She quickly sat up and threw most of them over the side of the bed until she was left with only two.

Once that was taken care of, she shimmied back under the covers and resettled herself in a comfortable position. Or at least tried.

The bed was too damn big, she realized. She moved her legs back and forth, like one did when making a snow angel, and when she found that her feet weren't anywhere close to skimming the edge, she huffed.

Knowing it was a stupid thing to get upset over, she rolled onto her side and curled up against one of her pillows.

After waiting a few minutes for her mind to shut down and drift into unconsciousness, her eyes flew back open. She shook her head and tried again, buried her face into her pillow and imagined that it wasn't soft, but firm. And instead of it being cold, it was hot. Like _him_.

She bit down on her bottom lip to contain any type of agonized sound from escaping her. She couldn't help but think back to this time yesterday, when everything was perfect - when she still had him to keep her warm and safe at night.

Now she would never know that feeling again.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought, her chest constricting with heartache. She put a hand over her mouth as she released a sob. She sobbed into her pillow, sometimes even going as far as to screaming into it, holding onto it for dear life and exhausting her already tired body even more. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A bloodcurdling scream pierced her ears, instantly rousing her from her sleep and nearly causing her to fall off the bed. She staggered out of bed, muttering a string of tired Spanish swears, as she headed for the door. It took a few seconds, but by the time she reached Quinn's bedroom door, her body reverted back to its alert self and was now aware of the situation at hand. She burst into the room without hesitation and grimaced at the sight of Quinn drenched in her own sweat, sobbing and screaming uncontrollably as she tossed and turned. She instantly moved to Quinn's side and gently shook the girl's shoulders. "Quinn. Quinn, I'm here. It's me."

After a few good shakes, the blonde's bolted upright, her breath coming out in uneven gasps. She proceeded to rub Quinn's back up and down as the girl tried not to suffocate herself. "You're okay, you're-" _Not anywhere near okay. _

Shaking her head of that thought, she turned on the bedside lamp with a flick of her wrist. "You just had a nightmare."

Once Quinn stopped sounding as if she was being water boarded, she broke down into tears again and started sobbing heavier than she'd been when she originally walked into the room. She moved onto the bed with her and pulled Quinn into her arms as she did her best to calm the poor girl. She soon realized that nothing she did worked on Quinn, but despite that, she didn't give up. "Just breathe, Quinn. Just try to breathe."

Anguish and despair bubbled up in her own chest as Quinn began her attempt to try and tell her what it was that had made her so inconsolable but she only sputtered her words, unable to form a sentence, and as a result nothing coherent came out.

But she didn't need an explanation on why her best friend was so distressed. She figured it was the same thing that had herself flinching in her dreams, that horrifying moment still fresh in her mind and just replaying like a broken film projector. She could only imagine how much worse it was for Quinn. Actually, scratch that, she _couldn't_ imagine how much worse it was for Quinn.

She started to hum the tune of an old song that her Abuela used to sing to her whenever she couldn't sleep, hoping it would help. It took a while, but eventually Quinn exhausted herself to sleep, her breathing finally steady and her body limp. She kept Quinn in her arms even after the blonde fell asleep, silently wondering to herself if the reason Quinn was holding onto her still was because her heat reminded her of _him_. Either way, she was just glad that demons don't need much sleep cause she had a feeling it would be a long night.

And boy was it ever. A few hours after her first episode, Quinn began writhing and screaming in her arms in a way that was unlike anything she'd ever heard or saw before. The screaming led to crying which led to sobbing and in between Quinn kept sputtering out _his_ name whenever she had enough oxygen to. Then once again her body shut itself down from exhaustion and she returned to her peaceful state of sleep. That is, until she woke up screaming again a few hours later.

Like an endless cycle. An unbearable endless cycle.

In the back of her mind, she was so uncomfortable and at a loss of what to do that she couldn't help but want to bolt. No doubt that made her an awful person, but hell, she already knew that.

Though that didn't mean she was actually gonna go through with it. Quinn was her best friend. And she needed someone, now more than ever. She wasn't gonna abandon her just because people and their goddamn emotions made her squirm.

It were times like this where she wished she still had Brittany in her life. Brittany always knew how to comfort her when she was distressed. She most definitely would've been a way better candidate to calm down Quinn than she herself was.

Once she could a glimpse of the morning sun peeking out from under the window curtains, she gently set the blonde back onto the bed and quietly left the room. _If this ends up being a nightly thing, I'm gonna have to get that girl some heavy duty Nyquil or some shit. Cause there's no way I can go through that again. _Last night really drained her. Mentally, anyways.

She closed Quinn's door behind her and headed into the living room, stretching out her back and cracking her neck as she walked. She plopped herself down on the couch and picked up the room service menu, particularly looking the breakfast section. She hit the speed dial on the phone and then proceeded on ordering a butt load of food for her and Quinn.

While she waited, she figured she'd get herself cleaned up. Her tank top was grossly decorated with Quinn's snot and the fabric was stiff from her dried tears in certain places. So she jumped in the shower and did her thing before hopping out and snapping her fingers. In a second her entire hair and body was completely dried and she had her usual demon attire back on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out her dress. She really didn't mind wearing the same thing every day, it gave her security, much like her Cheerio's uniform used to.

And damn did it make her look hot.

She strutted out of her room and headed toward the door, already sensing the bellhop behind it before he even had a chance to knock. She swiftly opened the door, nearly giving the poor kid a heart attack. He fumbled for a moment, murmuring a polite good morning before pushing a cart full of their food into the middle of the living room by the table. Once she checked that everything was there, she turned around and found him staring at her expectantly. She scoffed and immediately sent him on his way, sans tip.

Like she was going to give money him just for doing his job. Yeah right.

As she sat down at the table, she debated whether or not to wake Quinn. But after a second, she decided against it. The girl was gonna need all the sleep she could get.

While _Friends_ played on the television, she dug into her plate of a loaded omelet with hash browns on the side. She had only taken a few bites before she heard Quinn's door open and looked up to see the girl herself practically dragging herself across the living room over to her.

She took a sip of her coffee and watched as Quinn sat down opposite her, clad in the outfit she'd gotten for her yesterday. While the clothes were cute, the girl wearing them seriously lacked her usual Fabray….ness. Though it was expected, given everything, she still didn't like it. "You look like shit."

"I definitely feel like it." Quinn replied, her voice coming out as grated as sandpaper.

"Here." She picked up the bottle of Advil she'd set on the table and shook out two pills before handing them over to her. Quinn took them and swallowed them immediately.

She pointed over to the cup on Quinn's right. "Drink that. It's tea. Supposed to help soothe your throat." Quinn nodded and brought the cup up to her lips, taking a long sip.

"I got you the works." She lifted the lid off Quinn's plate, which revealed pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns, and pushed it in front of her. "And of course…" she reached over and pushed a smaller plate filled solely with bacon over her way. "Your extra bacon. Exactly how you like it. Extra crispy and slightly burnt."

"Thanks." Her smile faded into a worried glance as Quinn just stared at her food, not even lifting a hand to touch the plate of bacon in front of her.

Talk about disturbing.

She seriously began contemplating telling Quinn to snap out of it, just because she was so freaked out by the way she was acting, but then she reminded herself that her girl's whole fuckin' world just like, collapsed from right under her.

She was literally the only one Quinn had left.

That thought left her a little nauseous and it took her a few minutes before she could start eating again. They drifted off into silence much like they'd done yesterday, leaving her to uncomfortably push her food around with her fork while the commentary coming from the television filled the void. She looked up at Quinn from time to time, watching as she sipped her tea but didn't touch her food. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Thankfully Quinn set her cup down and took the reins on that one.

"So what's going to happen now?" The question surprised her, mainly because she hadn't allowed herself to think that far ahead. What was going to happen now? She really wished she knew. "Am I just going to stay here for the rest of my life?"

She hated the fact that she was just as lost as Quinn sounded. "Well, uh…we can stay here if you want." It wouldn't be a problem, being a demon on Earth pretty much means you can get away with almost anything. "Or we could go somewhere else. Anywhere you want. And if you want to go back to school in a few months, I can whip up some fake documents for you like that." she smiled weakly, even though Quinn had her face buried in her hand.

"Or if you don't want to go that route, I can help you get a job….but whatever happens," she reached out and squeezed Quinn's hand. "Whatever you wanna do, just know that I'll always have your back, alright?"

Quinn nodded slowly and dropped her hand from her face before giving her a small, appreciative smile. "Thanks, Santana."

She just shrugged and scooped up a forkful of hash browns. She looked at her. "Now please eat something. You look like you're gonna pass out at any second and I will not be wiping butter off your face when face plant into your pancakes."

Quinn managed another smile as she unfolded her napkin and set it across her lap. "I'm really sorry about last night."

She scoffed and took another bite of her food. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, Q. This is all my fault."

Quinn put her fork down and looked at her, brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you're all traumatized and shit! I mean…fuck…I should've never listened to you!" Her grip on her fork tightened as she fought the urge to chuck it at the wall or something. She was just so pissed with herself. "I should have kept you in La Push until they all came home! But no! I stupidly brought you out there and I stupidly did nothing to stop you from seeing…you know. And now, look at you! You're a fuckin' wreck!"

"I would be a wreck regardless of whether or not I saw what happened because _he_ would still be dead."

She angrily stabbed the rest of her omelet with her fork. "Still, I fucked up."

"You didn't fuck up. You were in shock. Just like I was You can't blame yourself for something you have no control over." Quinn picked up her fork again and cut into her pancakes. "And besides, if anyone's at fault, it's me."

She scoffed. "You're insane."

Quinn met her gaze again, eyebrow arched. "Am I? Cause the way I see it is that this is just God's way of ensuring that I get the ultimate punishment for what I did."

"You didn't do anything wrong!" she exclaimed, nearly scoffing a second a time.

"I broke the Council's rules and then got into serious trouble…only to get out of it by means of making a deal with the Devil!"

She swallowed the bit of food she was eating and shook her head. "Hey, you didn't make the deal, I did."

"Still, I was apart of it. I'm human because of _her_. But you know what?" Her brow furrowed as Quinn stood up and threw her napkin on the table. "I'm going to get them back with _her_ help."

She leaned her hands against the edge of the table and stared at the blonde, mouth slightly agape. "Hold on a second, are you nuts?"

Quinn shook her head, that Fabray fire suddenly flashing in her green eyes. "You can't expect me to just take this lying down."

"You of all people should know that death is apart of life, Q." She tried to reason. Woah, since when was she ever the reasonable one? Talk about your warped reality...

"This isn't death, Santana. It's murder. So, unless you have the power to turn back time, which I'm pretty sure you don't otherwise you would've told me, you are going to take me back to Hell to talk to Sue."

"The fuck I am!" Was that even possible? A non-dead human going down to Hell? Damn, she probably should've read that manual Becky gave her after all…

"She's the only one I can go to who might have the power to bring them back." Quinn continued, looking more like her old, determined self with every second.

"Yeah, _might_." She stood up as well and let her napkin fall off her lap. "And besides, even if she did have that kind of power, you think she's just going to give you what you want without something in return?"

"I don't care what she wants." Quinn spat out, clearly not hearing her words completely. "I'll do whatever it takes to get them back. Whatever. It. Takes."

"Quinn." She walked around the table and firmly grasped her by the shoulders. If she was going to have to slap the blonde to see reason, she would. "You are hurting and you have every right to be, but honey, you're not thinking straight. You know deep down that Sue isn't an option. You just have to accept things the way they-"

She hadn't even finished her sentence before the two of them were suddenly transported out of the room without warning and reappeared in what looked like a demonic waiting room. She swore loudly, instantly recognizing the place.

"Thanks, Santana." Quinn spoke up, brushing herself off. "But you couldn't have given me a little warning? Your little trips can be on the nauseating side for this human."

"I didn't do this." she snapped, her jaw tightening. She wasn't even aware that Quinn's voice no longer sounded like sandpaper. "We were summoned here."

Sue must've overheard Quinn running her mouth.

God dammit.

Shaking her head, she exhaled deeply and walked past the receptionist's desk (I.e. Becky's desk) toward the two double doors. Said Ewok appeared before her in an instant, blocking her way to the corridor leading to Sue's office. Becky looked up from her clipboard and arched her eyebrow. "Do you have an appointment, sandbags?"

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Sue summoned me here out of the blue. Now move, Jackson."

Becky stayed where she was, her gaze drifting suspiciously over to Quinn and then back at her. "Do you have any proof?"

"I wouldn't be standing here otherwise, you demented little Care Bear."

"Hold on a second." Becky turned to the side and began talking into her headset. After a second, she turned back around and nodded. "Go ahead."

"Yeah, thought so." She proceeded forward only to have Becky stop her. Her brow furrowed immediately. "I wasn't talking to you, Lopez. The Boss only said Fabray."

She scoffed. "Well, you can tell her that I'm not letting Quinn go in there alone."

"Santana, it's fine. I'm a big girl." Quinn spoke up, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. The blonde frowned at the skeptical expression she no doubt had on her face. "What, you don't trust me?"

"Damn straight." came her instant reply. She didn't care if Quinn suddenly had her tough girl front on, she knew the girl was still as susceptible as a baby bird with a broken wing on the inside.

"Jee, thanks, Santana." Quinn muttered sarcastically. Her jaw tightened as Quinn thanked Becky, who was holding the door open for her and then turned to her. "I won't be long."

"If she kills you, don't come crying to me!" She called back before Becky could close the door on her.

* * *

With her head held high and back straight, she walked down the corridor at a leisurely pace, with her game face on. Even though her body was beyond exhausted and she'd never felt more emotionally shattered in her life, she couldn't let any of that show when she walked into Sue's office. The woman would no doubt pick up on it and try to use it to her advantage.

And she couldn't have that.

Once she reached Sue's door, she lifted her fist to knock, only to have the door open before that could happen. Exhaling deeply, she relaxed her shoulders and stepped inside. The office looked exactly the same compared to the last time she was here.

She moved forward, unsurprised at the sight of Sue leaning back in her chair, waiting for her. "Long time no see, Q." Sue flicked her wrist, and the door behind her closed, before gesturing to the seat in front of her desk. "Take a seat."

She gave a curt nod and let her hands move to her hips. "Thanks, but I think I'll stand."

"So I take it you know why I brought you here." Sue removed her glasses and tapped them against her lips.

"Yes, and just let me say-"

"This is my turf, Fabray." Sue quickly interrupted, eyes dangerously narrowed. "I'll do the talking. Now first I want to give my condolences on your losses."

"Yeah, right." The bitter response had escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

"That sentence alone really tested my gag reflexes." Sue coughed into her hand before redirecting her attention back onto her. "But you're right. I could care less about your losses. Now a little birdie, and by birdie I mean myself, tells me that you want to bring back your beloved Adams Family posse and your little hunky wolf love from the dead."

"Precisely. Now can you help me or not?"

Sue set her glasses down on her desk. "I can't resurrect those that have died, Q. Only Death can do that and even then it would take a mighty lot of persuasion on my part since I would be tampering the whole natural order thing, although even I don't see how vampires and werewolves are even categorized as _natural_ but whatever. Anyhow that kind of thing is not something the old geezer takes lightly."

She pursed her lips together and nodded, though part of her was on the skeptical side. "Okay…what about reversing time?"

Sue snorted. "I didn't turn back the clock to stop the Holocaust from happening and I sure as hell am not gonna do it to save your pathetic friends."

"Family." She corrected. "They're my family."

Ignoring that comment, Sue continued: "Although I would be willing to make an exception if you reconsidered my previous offer."

Her brow furrowed. "Wait, you said you didn't want me as one of your demons. You said that I was 'a green banana'."

Sue nodded, a dark smirk playing across her lips. "Ah, but you _were_ a green banana, Q. Now…well now you're like a banana with brown spots and getting browner by the second."

_Okay…._ She stared at her unsurely. "And that means?"

Sue straightened up in her seat and closed the journal on her desk. "I told you once before, Quinn. I see a young me within you. And anyone with eyes can see that she's _dying _to get out. Problem is you won't let her."

Her jaw tightened before she managed out through gritted teeth: "I am nothing like you."

"On the contrary." Sue replied casually. "You see, I once lost someone I loved deeply just as you did. My sister Jean. She was my best friend. My everything. But when I fell, she did not follow. Said she could not betray Him."

She crossed her arms in front of her and nodded. "And with good reason."

"You're really not one to talk Ms. Ex-banished angel turned pathetic human." Sue quickly retorted with a glare. "Anyways in order to further punish me for what I'd done, He destroyed her."

Her eyes narrowed doubtfully, a scoff escaping her lips. "You're lying. He would never do a thing like that. He would never hurt an angel just to spite you."

"Tell me, Quinn, have you ever met God?"

As she shook her head, Sue quickly snapped, "Then I think you should shut your mouth until that changes."

She reluctantly did so and let Sue continue. "After that I was devastated beyond belief and scared of having to exist without her by my side. But that fear was quickly replaced with anger, no - _fury_. So I got my revenge."

She nodded, but when she found Sue looking at her expectantly, she sighed and reluctantly asked: "How?"

"I get my revenge every time a human soul loses its humanity and becomes a demon. Nothing causes Him more anguish than that. And nothing causes me more pleasure. Although poking fat kids with a stick comes in a close second."

"Can I leave now?" She asked rather sharply, having heard enough of her nonsense. "Because this conversation is going nowhere." When Sue didn't say anything otherwise, she turned on her heel without another word and headed toward the door.

"You know I can help you get your revenge, Q." She stopped and turned around, brow furrowed with confusion.

Sue smiled. "Two words: The Volturi."

_This woman would just not quit. _She found herself shaking her head once again at her. "I don't want revenge."

"Don't you?" Sue didn't sound convinced. "Cause there was an awful amount of uncertainty in your voice just then, Q."

She bit back the remark on the tip of her tongue and swallowed it, instead replying with: "An eye for an eye would make the whole world blind."

"Think of how much better you'll feel afterward." Sue tried to sway, completely ignoring her comment. "You won't be hurting as much."

"I highly doubt that." She swiftly pulled open the door and walked out of it.

"Think it over Fabray!"

Sue watched her go and once the door closed, she pressed the button of her intercom system linked to Becky's headset. She leaned forward and spoke into the speaker. "Becky, we've got ourselves a code 666. You know what to do."

"_Roger that, Coach."_

* * *

Bouncing her left leg impatiently over her right knee, Santana was about seconds from ramming the doors down and seeing what the hell Sue was talking to Quinn about. Sure old bat was her boss but that didn't mean she trusted her, especially when her very vulnerable best friend was involved. But surely Quinn was smart enough, even in her state, not to do anything rash, right?

Okay, now she was just buggin'. Quinn was anything but rash. But still, if that girl came out of Sue's office and told her she made some kind of a deal with Coach Sylvester, she was gonna punch the blonde's teeth out.

After all she had not become a demon just so her best friend could turn around and sign up to become one too.

That girl was gonna stay human until she croaked at a respectable old lady age. Whether she liked it or not (Besides she was already looking forward to seeing an old lady Quinn with like, wrinkles and grey hair and saggy boobs n' stuff. No way the blonde was gonna take that away from her).

She snickered to herself as a bunch of genius Old lady insults started to flood her brain. Man she couldn't wait to use them…

Her inner musings were halted when the sound of footsteps grew nearer. She turned her head and all but jumped out of her seat when she noticed Quinn walking over to her. _Okay, she doesn't look like she just did something she regretted. That's good._

"What the hell took you so long?" she instantly demanded, her feet closing the distance between the two of them before her hand latched onto Quinn's arm. "I want details, Fabray. _Now_."

"Chill out, Santana." Quinn unlatched her fingers from her arm and scowled at the nail impressions left in her skin. "Nothing happened. We just talked."

They just talked, her mind repeated. She scoffed, nearly yelling 'BULLSHIT'. _What the hell could they have just talked about? The weather? Global warming? The fact that penguins can't fly and yet they're still considered birds? _"What did Sue have to say to you?"

"She clearly tried, and _failed_, to mess with my head." Quinn explained, a smug smile briefly adorning her lips before it disappeared. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, don't I? What happened to Little Miss _I don't care what Sue wants from me. I'll do whatever it takes to get them back._" She mimicked Quinn's voice on the latter part, earning a an amused eyebrow arch from the blonde.

"You honestly believe that's what I sound like?"

"No, but I'd have to smoke a hell of a lot of cigarettes to get your raspy ass voice down and frankly I don't have that kind of commitment."

Quinn smiled for a moment longer before it slowly faded from her face. She loathed to watch it go, just because she had a dreaded feeling that Quinn was about to revert to that depressing zombie-like state from this morning. "But you were right earlier."

"Of course I was right, I'm always right."

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Seriously. The longer I listened to Sue's….absurdity, the more I realized that going to her for help was a stupid idea. I just have to accept that what's done is done and try to move on, instead of trying to get the Devil to do the impossible."

"If it helps, I don't think that Jacob would've wanted you to do anything to you know, jeopardize you living a happy and full life." She slightly winced at the end, realizing she'd said his name and instantly hoped that wouldn't trigger another Quinn breakdown.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She smiled sympathetically as Quinn traced the bracelet she wore on her left wrist with her thumb, seemingly unbothered by her use of his name. "It'll be hard, Q, but I promise you'll get through this. I've got your back, remember?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sha-Queer-A."

_Son of a mother fuckin' bitchlet! _

That annoying voice prompted her to spin around so fast, her hair whipped Quinn in the face. She turned to glare into those stupidly obnoxious green eyes of her fellow demon, in hopes the skin would melt off his face just as it did to the Nazis in that one Indiana Jones movie.

Her teeth ground together when she saw that the stupid manwhore wasn't alone.

As if her day couldn't get any worse.

She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at the two people she wanted nothing more than to go all Lima Heights on…all day, every day for the rest of eternity until they were nothing but a pile of demon dust. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Okay, even she has to admit that's a stupid question since they all have the same boss. But unfortunately for her, the looks on their faces indicate that they feel the same way.

Fuckin' bastards.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Santana?" The stupid Andrew McCarthy look-a-like asked as he sauntered up to them, her shorter, blonder, and female-r nemesis following suit.

"Fine." She briefly looked at Quinn, pleased to see that the girl was eyeing her nemeses warily, (as she should) before turning her attention forward again. "Quinn, meet Sebastian Smythe aka King of Gay Meerkats and Kitty Wilde aka The Porn Star Pussycat. Fellow demons and MAJOR pains in my ass."

"We're also roomies." Sebastian added with a stupid playboy grin, knowing that she hated the arrangement more than she hated Hitler and his Nazi bitches. He just loved to rub it in.

"Yeah, we share the same apartment complex." Kitty explained, taking notice of Quinn's furrowed brow.

"And you wonder why I was always buggin' you back on Earth." She muttered to Quinn, her head turned. "You see what I have to put up here?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Quinn." Sebastian spoke up again, now directly in front of them and totally invading both of their bubbles. She wanted nothing more than to kick him in the balls.

"Uh, likewise, Sebastian?" Quinn replied rather unsurely, though she still tried to manage a polite smile.

Her face contorted with horror, and disgust, as she watched Sebastian pick up Quinn's hand and kiss the back of it.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" She instantly yanked Quinn backward and stepped in between the two of them, though she loathed to have to stand any closer to the ugly gaybie than she had to. "You fuck boys, remember?"

If looks could kill, she would've killed him three times over just because of that annoying little amused smirk he gave her. She glanced back at Quinn and sighed heavily. "Now we gotta go disinfect your hand. Who knows where his mouth's been. He might've just infected you with rabies or some shit."

She grabbed a hold of Quinn's hand (the one Smythe didn't touch) with the intent on getting them back to Earth before her alter ego Snix made an appearance. As much as she wanted to let her run free reign, the last thing she needed was Sue berating her for attempting to go all Battle Royale on her 'co-workers'.

"Hold on a second, Santana. Sue has a new assignment for you." Kitty informed her, her cat eyes glinting deviously like the crazy evil bitch that she was.

"Now?" She all but complained before letting out a small huff of frustration. "Can't it wait?"

Sebastian shook his head and exhaled heavily. "Unfortunately it can't."

She glared at the two of them. Together they practically screamed, _We know something you don't know_. And that annoyed the fuck out of her (And not to mention worried).

"Fine." she reluctantly conceded. "Just let me drop Quinn off and then I'll-"

"Actually Sue wants her to stay here until you finish." Kitty interrupted, smiling sweetly at her. "But don't worry, San," She scowled, Kitty only used that nickname cause she knew how it ticked her off. "We'll take good care of her."

_Ha! You'll take good care of her like lions will take care of a injured zebra. Over my dead body! _"Yeah, so not gonna happen."

"Well, that's not your call to make, Santana. Sue's order. " Sebastian replied evenly, his hands sliding into the pocket of his slacks as he spoke.

"Besides, while you're gone, we can take her to the apartment and you know, show her around."

"She's been to Hell before, you insane little leprechaun, she doesn't need a fuckin' tour." She growled.

Becky got up from her desk and walked over to them, well specifically _her_. "Lopez, the Boss wants you in her office. _Now_."

"I'll be right there." she snapped, still glaring daggers at Sebastian and Kitty.

"Santana, relax. I can handle myself." She turned her attention onto Quinn and scoffed at her. "Q, you do remember that, 1. You're in Hell. 2. Those two are _demons_. And 3. You're just a puny human who has no power whatsoever?"

"Quinn's right, Santana." Sebastian stated. "You really have nothing to worry about. We aren't going to hurt your lover." He held up his right hand and flashed a boyish smile. "Scout's honor."

"She's not my lover, you twink." This boy was seriously working her last nerve. In a second she was going to fillet his penis and force feed it to Kitty.

"Honestly Santana, relax." Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight onto her other leg. "We're under strict orders not to any damage to your bestie."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at Kitty words and immediately she stepped forward, grabbed the little hobbit by her arm and dragged her out of earshot (well at least for Quinn anyways).

"What's your game, Willow? Tell me now." Kitty's gaze darkened as her nails sunk further into her arm. "You're really not in any position to be making demands, Santana." Kitty effortlessly pried her fingers from her forearm and bent them back until they snapped.

She hissed in pain and immediately took her hand back, holding it with her other while the bones repaired themselves. "Because I am older and therefore stronger than you are. How long is it going to take you before you wrap that concept around your skull?"

"I am warning you, Wilde. You leave Quinn the fuck alone. Whatever it is you have planned with little bitchlet, you need to drop. Your little mind games aren't going to work on her anyways. She's strong as fuck and don't think for a second she'll buy into any of the crap you'll know doubt spew from your mouth the second you get her alone."

Kitty just laughed. "Oh, Santana. You're cute. But you know as well as I that your bestie is as fragile as a leaf in autumn. She's not fooling anyone. And she most certainly isn't fooling Sue."

"You don't know a damn thing about me or about Quinn." she sharply interrupted, eyes blazing, "So shut your mouth, you little twat."

"Quinn's reached her breaking point, Santana." Kitty continued on, unfazed by her remark. "And if the situation isn't handled properly, the repercussions could be disastrous for her. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Stay away from her." She couldn't seem to emphasize that enough. _And what the fuck was this chick even talking about?_

"Santana, you don't get it." Her body tensed when Kitty had the gall to put a hand on her shoulder. "We're all on the same side. I want to help Quinn just as you do. Sebastian as well. We all see her potential, she just needs a few helping hands in the right direction."

_What the hell is she talking about, potential? What potential? _

Then it hit her. "Save your breath, Wilde. This place has a better chance of freezing over than Quinn becoming a demon."

Kitty gave small knowing smile and moved her hands behind her back as she walked past her, reminding her: "Even the Devil started out as an angel, Santana."

* * *

**AN: So Kitty's last name is Wilde? I didn't know that prior to searching on the Glee Wiki. Was that ever mentioned on the show? Anywho when I found that out, I laughed because it really does sound like porn star name. But yes, there will more of her to come in the next chapter, Sebastian as well. **

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: As always, big thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to update, I wasn't happy with my first attempt at this chapter so I had to redo it. Borrowed a few Supernatural concepts, so those aren't mine.**

**Anyways, please, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

_So far, so good_. Though she hadn't been with Sebastian and Kitty for long, she figured the second they all left Sue's waiting room would be the second the two demons brought on the torture. But since that didn't happen, (and didn't look to be happening anytime soon) she deduced that maybe Sue really had ordered them not to touch her.

Ironic how it seemed that the person most concerned for her well-being (aside from Santana) was _the Devil_. And if not ironic, then unsettling.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and wordlessly followed Sebastian and Kitty out of the elevator and into the penthouse apartment (Apparently demons got their own housing) they shared with Santana. As she glanced around, she found it to be just as stylish as the hotel Sue put her and Santana up in (Kitty described the interior as 'Upper East Side meets Hell', which she decided was an apt description).

"You drink, Fabray?" Sebastian inquired, his form retreating away from her as he walked over to the bar stationed in living room corner.

"No." Her mother had been a completely different story, which was pretty much why she stayed away from alcohol of any kind. Besides, like she would take a drink from him anyways. It could be poisoned with Kerosene for all she knew.

After lingering unsurely for a moment, she reluctantly took a seat on the sofa and folded her hands in her lap. Hopefully whatever it was that Sue had Santana out doing wouldn't take long.

She wasn't exactly keen on being left with two demonic babysitters.

"Well you should start." Sebastian came around the bar, three different drinks in hand. She watched him pass a martini over to Kitty and took in his attire. He wore all black (slacks, blazer, shirt, and even shoes) with the exception of the blood red tie around his neck. The ensemble really brought out his green eyes but didn't make him look any less like a snake.

"Here." He extended a glass of white wine toward her, that ever-present smirk plastered on his face. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, but I don't drink." She forced a polite smile even though he kept the glass extended to her, his gaze unwavering.

"Wasting your time, Sebastian." Kitty breathed knowingly, her lips ghosting over the rim of her glass as she eyed her. "You aren't gonna get a girl like her drunk unless you strap her down and stick a funnel in her mouth."

"And why would you even want to get me drunk?" She couldn't help but ask, her gaze falling back onto Sebastian, eyebrow arched. "Aren't you gay?"

"Gayer than a rainbow." Kitty quipped, taking a seat on the armrest of the chair opposite her. "He just likes to prove he has the power to seduce _both_ sexes."

"Obviously he doesn't have much power if he has to resort to alcohol right off the bat." She speculated, causing Sebastian's upper lip to twitch. She waited for the clever comeback or something along those lines but instead he just smiled at her over the rim of his glass and nodded his head like he approved.

"No wonder Santana likes hanging around you." She stiffened when he reached out and wrapped his finger around one of her curls. "There's more to you than just a pretty face." At the exact moment she was going to swat his hand away, he removed his finger from her hair, robbing her of the pleasure she had no doubt would've gotten from hitting him.

_What a creep. _She shifted in her seat, thankful the slimy demon known as Sebastian Smythe (who really did look like a meerkat now that she thought about it) had the good sense to back off.

She turned her body a little and settled her gaze on Kitty, as looking at Sebastian merely brought up a deep urge to slap that condescending smirk right off his face. "So how long have you two been demons?"

She couldn't believe she was trying to make small talk with demons, but alas, here she was.

"Couple centuries." Kitty replied casually, crossing one leg over the other. "And yes, we started out human."

She eyed the hem of Kitty's Cheerios skirt, in the back of her mind thinking how much shorter it was than Santana's (And Santana's dress was pretty frickin' short. It still amazed her how she could get away with wearing something so provocative without showing off _certain_ body parts).

"So you wear the Cheerio's uniform…why?" If Kitty really was a couple centuries old like she claimed she was, she couldn't quite understand why the girl would choose, of all things, to wear a cheerleading uniform.

"Every so often we demons get bored here so we come up to Earth and play human for a while. Couple years back I joined Sue in Ohio, played her Head Cheerio for awhile but then I decided to just wear the uniform full time." Kitty explained. "Humans have come to associate the uniform with fear and terror over the years thanks to Sue. Believe it or not, even outside of Ohio, I come across people who literally defecate themselves right then and there upon seeing this uniform and that's before I even reveal myself as one of Satan's minions. It's _hilarious_."

And she and Santana weren't friends…why? It sounded like the two of them would get along like two peas in a pod.

"Being human is so overrated." Sebastian drawled out, breaking her attention from Kitty. He leaned against the wall, one hand languidly in his pocket while the other held his glass to his lips. "They're so weak and…doomed." He let out a short laugh before polishing off his drink.

"Agreed." Kitty handed her empty drink off to Sebastian, who was on his way back to the bar, and turned her attention back onto her. "Which leads us to wonder why on earth you would give up all that angel power to become a pathetic human _again_? We may be demons but even we know that angels can pack on the heat…_when they want to_, that is."

"Which is pretty much never." Sebastian muttered under his breath, taking another sip. "Those pansies."

Ignoring Sebastian's comment, she proceeded to answer Kitty's question. "My time as a human got cut short the first time around and I just, well I wanted to experience life as it should be, filled with love, happiness, family, friends…" Her gaze fleeted down to her bracelet and felt her stomach lurch at the sight of the small wolf dangling from it. This morning she'd nearly taken it off just because it now served as a reminder that she had none of those things.

And it was all her own fault.

"Was it all worth it?" She lifted her head at the sound of Sebastian's voice and found an amused smile on his face. "Cause you know your wanting to be human cost you the lives of everyone you've ever come to care about."

"I'm well aware of that, Sebastian." she murmured softly, the guilt she felt slowly rising up from that deep dark place where she kept all those crippling emotions buried. Or at least tried to.

After handing Kitty her refilled glass, he unbuttoned his blazer and took to the sofa across from her. He leaned back casually, his arm draped over the back. "You sure did fuck up big time, Fabray. I mean you went from being a powerful angel, someone special, to a weak and pathetic, not to mention completely _alone_, little human."

_He just loved to rub it in, didn't he?_

"And for what? For _love_." He shook his head in complete contempt and sipped his drink.

"Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." she merely quoted, though she had to admit there was a small bitter voice in the back of her head disagreeing.

"And look where it's gotten you." he continued. "You love your parents and how did they repay you? By piling on the abuse and isolation. You love that delicious wolf boy and now you have nothing left."

_Well aware of that, Smythe. Well aware._

"The reason humans are so damn weak is because they have all those stupid emotions. If they just learned to shut it all off they'd be slightly more tolerable. Love's the worst one of them all. It ruins you. You're living proof of that."

Her brow furrowed. "You make it sound as though feeling is as easy as flipping a light switch. And it's just not that simple. Maybe it is for your demons, but for humans…" _Not so much_.

"Have you ever tried?" Sebastian stared at her, eyebrow raised. When she didn't answer, he nodded his head. "Thought so. That's your problem. You haven't tried."

_Like hell I haven't. _"You just don't get it. Humans and demons work differently."

Sebastian merely shrugged at that statement. "Maybe. But if you were a demon, you would have no problem with caring. Shutting off your emotions would be as easy as blinking."

_I bet it is. _And while the very idea of escaping her inner turmoil without effort was incredibly tempting, she knew deep down it wasn't right.

Or was it?

_No, no, no! Fabray, you gotta remember that you're dealing with __**demons**__! They're __**bad**__ and they just want to screw with your head. You __**can't**__ let them. Stay strong._

Strong? Ha. She was anything but strong. Especially now.

She glanced over at Kitty, just to see if she had any opinion on the matter since she'd been keeping unusually quiet this entire time. She merely watched her and Sebastian like one watched a tennis match, eyes darting back and forth.

Her gaze flickered back to Sebastian when Kitty showed no signs of joining the conversation.

"Grieving is a natural and _healthy_ response to loss."

That small bitter voice from earlier came back, only louder this time. _Healthy? You really think this emotional instability you're going through is…__**healthy**__? You think this excruciating pain is __**healthy**__? Carrots are healthy, Fabray. This fucked up place you're in is anything __**but**__ healthy. You're even more deluded than I thought! _

Holy crap.

It finally happened. She, Quinn Fabray, had voices running through her head.

She was pretty sure that meant she was one step closer to insanity. Great. Just Great.

Next stop: a mental institution.

"So happens once you've stopped your so-called 'grieving'?" Sebastian stood up and rebuttoned his blazer, looking at her expectantly. "Are you going to go back to Earth, return to school, join the cheerleading squad? Get that quarterback boyfriend?" he taunted, making his way closer to her. "You gonna go after all the things you didn't get the first time around? Be Little Miss Popularity?"

She scoffed. "Being popular has to be _the_ last thing on my mind." Hello, she was losing her sanity as they spoke! "And like I would care about something as trivial as that."

"Well at least we've found one thing you don't care about. That's a start toward demon hood, albeit a miniscule one, but a start nevertheless."

"Do yourself a favor and just leave me alone, Smythe. I will _never_ become a demon."

_Even if it means escaping the pain? Come on, Fabray. You know better than to make hasty generalizations. You've got to completely consider all the pros and cons._

_There is nothing to consider! _Another voice exclaimed.

Shaking her head at her own inner ludicrously (and insanity), she quickly realized Sebastian was talking to her. "Too good for the demon life, Fabray? Is that it? The good girl still has to take the high road even though it's gotten her absolutely nowhere."

"And like becoming a demon would get me anywhere?" she countered, even though deep down she felt like he had a point.

"Yeah, actually it would." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she watched Sebastian pick up the television remote off the coffee table. _What, he's so bored he's gonna resort to watching cartoons? _

He used it to turn on the flat screen television mounted on the wall above the fireplace and instantly began flipping through the channels. "Human television differs from demon television." He brought up casually, his gaze locked on the screen. "We have hundreds of channels that show us exactly all unfortunate events currently happening on Earth. Oh look, there's a robbery in Madrid." She looked up at the screen just as he changed the channel and grimaced at what was showing. "A gang shootout in Detroit." He changed the channel again. "Oh, awesome. I just love suicides. They're so pathetic, yet _so_ funny." She watched in horror as some poor man jumped off a freeway bridge and shut her eyes before she could see him hit the ground.

Unfortunately she'd certainly heard it.

"That had to of been Hunter's doing." Sebastian observed before he turned to her and explained with a grin: "He's a master at manipulating people into suicide."

_And he wonders why I don't want to become a demon._

"Wonderful." she intoned without looking at him.

"But anyways, there was a specific event that happened just recently and it's become an instant favorite amongst us demons. It's constantly on replay."

He changed the channel again and when she realized what exactly he was showing her, her stomach dropped (and if she hadn't already been sitting, she was pretty sure her legs would've given out on her right then and there).

"It's not everyday we get a Volturi annihilation of this magnitude. I tell you the demons who weren't working when this happened were practically _glued_ to their televisions. It was like our version of the Super Bowl. Only way more fun."

"Shut it off." she said roughly, fighting back the tears that pricked the corners of her eyes. She tried to keep them at bay but as she took in those familiar faces of the Cullen's on screen, she couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes.

She hadn't seen exactly what happened to them originally but that didn't mean she had any desire to find out for herself. They were gone, that was all that mattered.

"Not happening…well, at least not until after the good part's over." Her gaze dropped down to the floor as he spoke, knowing she wouldn't be able to handle having to relive all this again. Which is exactly what Sebastian wanted no doubt.

She shut her eyes painfully tight and even clasped her hands over her ears in attempt to block it all out. But then the sadistic bastard had the nerve to turn the volume all the way up so she was forced to listen to it. Listen to their screams.

"Watch what they're doing, Quinn." She gasped when Sebastian appeared behind her, his fingers suddenly threaded in her hair and yanked her head back until she stared at the television screen. So that he was forcing her to watch. "Look, they don't care. It's sport to them. See the smile on Jane's face? She's fucking enjoying every second of it."

The second he untangled his fingers from her hair, she moved to stand up and leave the room.

She knew she shouldn't have been surprised when Sebastian's hand flew out and pressed down on her shoulder, forcing her to stay, but she was. "Where do you think you're going?"

She violently shrugged off his hand, the heat of his skin like an open flame. "Don't touch me."

"Play nice, Sebastian." Kitty finally spoke up, casually reminding him: "Sue wants her in one piece."

"I've never played nicer in my existence, Kitty." Sebastian retorted coolly, taking a step back from the couch. "If I wasn't, she would've have her eyelids stapled to her forehead and her body chained to a chair already."

Kitty chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. "Don't I know it."

A fresh wave of tears flooded down her cheeks as her own screams of _his _name echoed from out of the television. She wasn't watching what was happening on the screen but the scene played out in her head - after all she had been there for _that_ particular moment.

Her chest constricted painfully, as if a fifty pound anvil rested on it or something, squeezing her lungs and cutting off her air supply. She tried to keep herself composed and keep her breathing regulated but she knew she was failing miserably. As she gasped for air like an out of water fish, spots appeared before her very eyes, making her feel even more disoriented than before.

_Here comes another breakdown. _Honestly she felt as she though she held the world record for the most in a short span of time.

"Quinn. Calm down, kiddo, before you make yourself pass out." Warm hands touched her shoulders, instantly reminding her of Santana, but as a blonde figure kneeling in front of her came into focus, she realized it was just Kitty. "Sebastian? You mind giving us a minute? I think it's time for a little girl talk."

Though she had no desire to have any _girl talk _whatsoever, she was grateful to Kitty for sending Sebastian on his way.

"And turn off the television before you go." She heard Sebastian sigh heavily before the commotion coming from the television finally stopped. _Thank you, Kitty_.

Once Sebastian was gone, her body started to calm down and, along with the help of Kitty's soothing words, in a matter of minutes she was back to normal. Well, in a manner of speaking.

"I'm sorry about him." Kitty started to apologize, pushing herself upright. "Sebastian can be a real jackass when he wants to be. Unfortunately for everyone around him, that's all the time."

The anxiety that filled her just seconds ago was quickly replaced with severe irritation as she thought about that sadistic son-of-a-bitch. Sure she knew she shouldn't expect any less from a demon but he really hit a nerve (to say the least) by doing that to her. And now she just wanted nothing more than to punch him in the throat or kick him in the balls.

Maybe she could ask Santana to do it for her when she returned.

_If you were a demon, you could easily do it yourself._

She shook her head of the thought and mentally told that stupid voice to shut the fuck up and go away.

She ran her hands over her face and exhaled deeply, trying to suppress her frustration and anger. Not to mention her confusion.

Why the hell couldn't she keep it together? These stupid panic attacks were ridiculous. One right after another, it seemed. At this rate they were going to drive her to a mental hospital for sure. And if not them, then the voices in her head sure were.

"I can't even imagine what you're going through, after seeing something horrendous like that play out before your very eyes." Came Kitty's voice again, causing her to drop her hands from her face. She found the small blonde now sitting next to her, with her hand rubbing soothing circles across her back, much like Santana was accustom to doing.

"Unlike Sebastian, I don't you should repress your feelings, Quinn." Kitty informed her. "You should do the opposite. Let it all out. I hear it's very cathartic. Maybe it will help you cope better."

_I don't want to cope. I just want this all to be over._

She leaned her head back against her hand, her arm propped up by the armrest and softly murmured, "Every time I think about it, it feels as though there's this dam inside me and it just _crumbles_. All the conflicting emotions: the anxiety, the anger, the hurt, the despair, the loneliness, the grief. They swallow me whole and it's just so overwhelming that I start to drown, suffocate." She felt like a prisoner. A prisoner in her own body, and mind, and there was no way out. No escape.

_That 'no emotion' thing probably sounds pretty good right now, huh?_

She pushed herself off the sofa and started to pace around the room, once again ignoring _that_ stupid voice. "The fact is that whenever I get overwhelmed, I have to push all those feelings down, deep down, and store them away so I can probably function again. Problem is they always rise back up to consume me once more and it only takes a single thought of _him_, of _them_ and then before I know I'm an uncontrollable mess that has poor Santana at her wit's end and I'm just sick and tired of having the emotional stability of a…." Without thinking, she kicked over the coffee table in front of her, knocking over the untouched glass of wine and causing it to spill on the carpet. She walked over to the fallen glass and smashed it under her boot instantly, partially imaging it was Sebastian's head she was crushing.

Not knowing what else to do or feel, she decided to just let herself give into her rage. She picked up a picture frame off another table and threw it against the wall, where it made a satisfying crash on impact. She then proceeded to destroy every vase, every little knickknack, every little thing she could get her hands on, swearing and cursing everything and everyone in a manner that would even surprise Santana.

She was just so mad. Mad at herself. Mad at the universe. Just when had everything finally working in her favor, for the first time in her life, it all got taken away from her and shot to Hell. Literally.

"Here." She sharply spun around and looked to Kitty, who held out a metal baseball bat her. "Don't be afraid to hold back."

She took it without hesitation and walked back over to the glass coffee table she knocked over. She set it back upright only to take a step back and smash down on the surface with the bat, cracking the table in half.

"Pretend it's the Council." Kitty suggested, now sitting on the edge of the bar counter, watching her intently. She rested her hand in her chin, a devious Cheshire cat grin spread out across her lips. "After all, they're the ones who started all this."

The mere mention of the Council sparked another outburst of rage within her. She slammed the bat down onto the table repeatedly, breaking it down into tinier pieces with every swing. Fury swept through as she thought back how they caused Jacob to imprint on her and how they tried to punish her for _their_ own mistake. Corrupt bastards.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, then started sobbing uncontrollably as she continued to take her anger out on the what was left of the coffee table. "He didn't deserve any of this! Why didn't they leave him alone? Why couldn't they have made him imprint on someone who wouldn't end up sending him to his grave?" She couldn't stop the screaming, the sobbing, the swearing, or the yelling. She was completely out of control and she couldn't have cared less.

"Don't forget the Volturi. They're the ones who brutally murdered him. Snapped his neck like a twig."

At that reminder she saw nothing but red. She stepped over the glass shards and roared until her throat was raw as she attacked the marble fireplace. She would probably be unsuccessful in even making a dent, but that didn't stop her from trying. She swung the bat into the mantel over and over, imaging that it was Jane's skull she was taking aim at. "They took him away from me. They took _everyone_ away from me! Left me all alone!"

Kitty nodded her head understandingly, "Don't you just wish you could really do that to them?"

"Yes." She swung her bat into the television and stepped out of the way as it came crashing to the ground before she continued to destroy it. "I want nothing more than to bash their heads into the ground and rip them apart." If only she could.

"Then do it." Kitty hopped off the counter and slowly sauntered over to her. "You owe it to Jacob to get revenge."

She straightened up and rested the bat on her left shoulder, pondering Kitty's words.

_Wait a second, there should be no pondering! Revenge doesn't get people anywhere, you know that!_

_Not much it doesn't. _The other voice countered. _Kitty's right. You owe it to him to get back at those sick bastards. You know he would do the same for you. He would burn Volterra to the ground…_

"You know you want them dead, Quinn." Kitty paused for a second, then added, "Well, deader than they already are."

Having mentally exhausted herself from her little meltdown, she now found herself with a throbbing headache. She reluctantly relaxed her ironclad grip on the bat until it slid from her grasp, her hand then flying to her temple as she slumped back down on the sofa.

She put her face in her hands again and shut her eyes tightly. While destroying the room had helped to cleanse herself of her anger and frustration (at least for the time being), it unfortunately didn't lessen the pain she felt.

"I just want him back." she admitted, her voice partially muffled by her hands. "That's all I want."

She wanted nothing more than to be able to hear his voice, his laugh again. She wanted to be able to tell him just how much she loved and adored him, how much he meant to her. She wanted to be able to hold him again, feel his warmth surrounding her. She wanted to be able to hold his hand again, laugh at his jokes, and melt from his kisses.

She wanted to rewind the clock so that everything would be back to normal.

She needed him back by her side. She wasn't a whole person without him, but merely a broken, fractured, and scarred half of a person who literally couldn't function properly.

A fact she absolutely hated.

"I should've at least tried to do something." Her bottom lip started to tremble uncontrollably, a choked back sob escaping her. "But did I? No. I just stood there."

Kitty sat down beside her again. "The reason you didn't do anything is because you couldn't. At least, not unless you wanted to get killed too. I'm just surprised Santana, your _best_ friend, didn't do anything to stop it."

"She said she couldn't." She sniffled and took the tissue Kitty conjured with a snap of her fingers. "She said that Sue had her on strict orders not to harm the Volturi."

Kitty arched her eyebrow and scoffed. "And when have you ever known _Santana_ to follow the rules?"

_Well, her boss is the __**Devil**__._ She almost said this aloud, but then Kitty continued with: "It sounds to me like she did it on purpose."

She stared at Kitty, frowning. "What do you mean?"

Kitty stood up and moved in front of her, hands on hips. "I mean, come on, Quinn. Look at yourself. You're smarter than she is, obviously way more prettier than she is. The better person. You're the one who got to be with the one you loved. She didn't. You got a second chance at a human life. She didn't."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, brow still furrowed. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't be surprised if deep down, Santana resents you."

"Resents me?" _Santana? Resent __**me**__? That's ridiculous. _

Kitty nodded her head. "The way I see it? She chose not to act against the Volturi because she secretly wants you to be as miserable as she is."

She pushed herself off the couch, shaking her head as she walked past Kitty. "Santana's not like that."

…_Right?_

"Not like what?" She spun around, surprised to see Santana standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised. Warily, Santana stepped toward them with her arms crossed as she waited for one of them to respond. "Just some good, old fashioned chit-chat." Kitty answered. "Right, Quinn?"

She nodded her head in agreement when Kitty glanced over at her, ignoring the suspicious look on Santana's face. She knew that Santana knew something was up. "Yeah."

Santana didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but let it drop as her gaze drifted behind her and took notice of the wreckage. "So what the hell happened to the living room?"

Santana refocused her attention onto her, as if she already knew that the destruction done to the living room was her doing and not Kitty's.

After taking a quick glance back at the damage she'd done, she gave an innocent shrug. "I didn't like the décor."

She couldn't help but join in when Kitty chuckled beside her, much to Santana's disbelief and partial disgust. Though Santana didn't say anything, her facial expression clearly read, _And you're chuckling with my sworn enemy….why?_

"Okay, I've think you've had enough fun for today." Santana walked over to her, shards of glass crunching under the weight of her boots, and wrapped a warm hand around her forearm. "Let's go home."

_Home? Last time I checked, I have no home. _Knowing what Santana really meant, she just sighed and allowed her to pull her away. She was just about to turn around and say goodbye to Kitty when the small blonde spoke up. "Actually, Santana, Quinn's going to be staying here."

Santana came to a halt and sharply spun around, eyes ablaze. "What the hell are you talking about, you psychotic Oompa Loompa?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, unimpressed by Santana's insult. "Don't shoot the messenger, Lopez. I'm merely relaying Sue's order. Quinn's to stay here until further notice." She flashed an enthused smile to her at that last part.

"Until further notice?" Santana spat out, completely outraged. "What the fuck? She's _human_. She doesn't belong here."

Kitty merely shrugged. "If you've got a problem with it, Santana, you know who to talk to."

"Damn right I do." Santana took a second to let out an exasperated sigh before addressing her. "I'll be right back, Q. I gotta talk to Sue."

Within the blink of an eye, Santana was gone, leaving her with Kitty once more. Not that she minded. Kitty was actually starting to grow on her. Part of her couldn't understand why Santana hated her so much.

"I don't know what she's so up in arms about." Kitty's hands moved to her hips as she shook her head. "I mean, Hell may be a little on the warm side, but besides that it's pretty okay. Clearly she hasn't take our slogan to heart."

An amused smile played on her lips as she inquired, "Slogan?"

Kitty nodded, returning the smile. "_When you're here, you're family_. Like Olive Garden."

* * *

She hissed in pain and quickly leaned her head down closer to the sink, scooping up water into her mouth. After a few seconds, she straightened back up and wiped her mouth dry with a hand towel. She snatched the tube of Santana's toothpaste and glared at it, the intense cinnamon flavor having practically burned her gums.

With her tongue still tingling, she set the tube down and walked out of the bathroom, hitting the lights on her way out. She came to an abrupt halt when she found Santana sitting on the edge of the bed, arms and leg crossed. She took a step back as Santana bounded upright.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

Her brow knitted together in confusion. "What are you talking about? What do you think we've been doing for the last couple of hours?" She walked around Santana and stopped at the left side of the bed, then proceeded to pull back the covers.

Needless to say, Santana's attempt to change Sue's mind had proved futile and so until Sue said otherwise, she was stuck as a resident of Hell.

And since there were no extra rooms in the apartment, she had to share Santana's room (not that either of them really minded). Though, Kitty had offered to share her room, but Santana had quickly shot that idea down with a 'Hell no'.

Sebastian had also offered to share his room, to which _she_ said 'Hell no'.

"You know what I mean, Quinn." Santana grabbed onto her arm and turned her around, forcing her to make eye contact. "Why won't you tell me what happened while I was gone?"

She tiredly pitched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. "I already told you what happened, Santana. The three of us talked. Sebastian pissed me off. Kitty told him to leave. I had a little meltdown. Kitty and I continued to talk and then you showed up. End of story. Now can I go to sleep now?"

"What exactly did those two goons say to you?" Santana demanded, eyes flashing. "And if you give me another vague answer, Fabray, I will slap you."

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes as she sat down on the edge of the mattress. "It's nothing, Santana. Please, just drop it."

"Why are you keeping secrets all of a sudden?" Santana inquired, her tone less harsh. "We're best friends, remember? We tell each other _everything_."

That bitter voice in the back of her head scoffed at that. _Hardly. That is such BULLSHIT. __**You're**__ the one who tells Santana everything, while she shuts you out most of the time. Getting her to open up is like pulling teeth!_

She mentally swore. Just when she thought she'd gotten rid of those damn voices, they pop up again. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you."

Santana smiled satisfactorily and plopped down on the bed next to her. "You know how you guys have television channels that show all the bad events going on in the world?" Santana nodded. "Yeah, well, Sebastian tried to force me to watch the footage of the Volturi-"

"That little shit face ass fuck!" Santana exclaimed furiously, back on her feet. "He is so dead!"

She reached out and grabbed a hold of Santana before she dragged her away from the door. "Santana, forget about him. He's not worth your time or energy. Now can we please go to sleep? I'm tired and we can talk tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Santana muttered, walking around the bed before climbing onto the right side. She turned off the lights with a snap of her fingers and settled herself in. "Night, Q."

"Goodnight, Santana."

"No groping, Fabray. Remember that."

She snorted. "As if. I can already feel you invading my personal space. If anyone should be worried about groping it's me."

"Whatever you know you like it."

Wanting the conversation to end, she didn't bother with a retort. She instead rolled onto her side, so that her back was to Santana, and curled up against her pillow.

She waited to be swept up into unconsciousness but it didn't seem like it was going to happen right away, no matter how exhausted she was. So she waited. Stared into the darkness and patiently waited for her mind to shut down. It didn't take long for her to realize what it was that was keeping her from going to sleep.

"You awake?"

She was surprised to hear Santana's voice. "Yeah."

"Why?" She let go of her pillow and turned around so that she faced Santana, who was also on her side. "Kind of afraid to go to sleep, I guess. I don't want a repeat of last night." _Both for my sake and yours._

"I could knock you out if you want." Even though the room was pitch black, she could clearly see the smirk on Santana's face.

"Be my guest." she murmured, figuring it would be the easiest way to getting a dreamless (or should she say a _nightmare_less) sleep.

"Talk to me, Q." She vaguely watched Santana wave her hand slowly, causing the room to be filled with a very dim light, enough that they could make out each other's faces without it being too bright.

She moved her arm under her head and sighed. "What about?"

"What's going through that head of yours?" She met Santana's gaze and found her brown eyes studying her carefully, as if trying to figure that out for herself.

She shook her head. "You don't want to know, Santana. Trust me."

"Don't tell me what I do and do not want to know, Q."

She exhaled heavily and rolled onto her back, so that she stared up at the ceiling. _What was she supposed to say? Okay, Santana, you want to know what's going through my head? Well, I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy. I've got voices running through my head that sound like me but at the same time don't and it feels like they're trying to pull me in two different directions and now I'm practically questioning everything I've ever said, done, believed, or thought. Right doesn't seem so right anymore and wrong doesn't seem so wrong and I think I may want to become a demon._

She bit down on her lip as hard as she could, not wanting herself to get overwhelmed again. She pushed herself upright and brought her knees to her chest. "I know it's only been two days…" Two days? Had it only just been two days? She honestly felt like she'd been suffering through this Hell for at least a couple months, years even. Sure felt like it.

"Go on." she heard Santana gently press.

"It's only been two measly days and yet I feel like I'm already losing my mind." She wrapped her arms around her knees, silently letting her eyes fill up with water. When her bottom lip began to tremble, she leaned her head down and pressed her forehead against her knee so that Santana wouldn't see. "I just can't stand feeling this way, Santana. I want it to be over."

_I need it to be over._

"And it will, Quinn." She felt Santana sit up and scoot over to her, her warm hand lightly touching her back. "I promise. But it's gonna take time."

Her head snapped up to meet Santana's gaze. "Well, that's not good enough."

"I know it sucks." Santana nodded her head understandingly. "But that's just how it is. You have to go through the pain in order to get better."

"You don't understand, Santana." She hastily wiped at her eyes, even though the tears continued to fall. "This pain is too much for me. It's tearing me apart."

"You can get through this, Quinn. I know you can. You're the strongest girl I know. If anyone can make it through this, it's you." Santana gently reached out and brushed away the tears sliding down her cheeks.

_She just doesn't get it. This pain is never going to go away unless you do something about it. The solution to all this not only lets you escape the pain, but it can help you to get revenge on the Volturi! It's a win-win._

_All you've ever wanted was to be human again. And you are! Don't ruin it. _Another voice pleaded.

_But what's the point of being alive if Jacob isn't? _The resentful voice countered. _There's not point to it. Besides, being a demon means you get to spend the rest of the eternity with the only person you have left: Santana._

_Santana doesn't want you to become a demon! You know that!_

_But she doesn't want to be alone even more. She would love it if you became a demon. It would be like old times. _

The two voices continued back and forth, making her oblivious to the fact that Santana was trying to get her attention.

"Earth to Quinn!" She scowled when Santana slapped her bare arm, leaving a painful stinging sensation. She mumbled an apology when she saw the red handprint she'd left.

They fell into silence for a few minutes as she mentally debated whether or not telling Santana what it was she was thinking about. After all it was what the girl wanted, but she knew it wouldn't be what Santana wanted to hear.

She began fiddling with her bracelet so she wouldn't have to make eye contact. She exhaled deeply before speaking. "Sebastian told me that demons don't have a problem feeling. That shutting off your emotions is as easy as blinking." She paused, thinking Santana would interject and start ranting. But she didn't. She stayed quite.

She traced the details of her wolf, her fingers a little shaky. "I can't continue living like this, Santana. I need a way out…" She reluctantly lifted her head just to see what Santana's expression was like and if she understood where she was going with this.

She looked like she was trying to keep her cool. Which was something very unlike Santana. She usually just let it rip.

She watched as Santana moved around so that she sat directly in front of her. Santana took her hands in hers. "I know you're in dark place right now and I probably won't understand the extent of it, but you have to listen to me, Quinn. If you become a demon, there's no going back. Once Sue has you, she's never going to let you go."

"I understand that, Santana."

"Sue, Kitty, Sebastian - they all want you to become a demon. That's why they've been planting the idea in your head. They know you're vulnerable and they're using it to their advantage. Don't let them get to you, Quinn. You know deep down that this _isn't_ what you want."

She shut her eyes and shook her head again. "I need the pain to go away, Santana. And it's not going away by itself. I've tried and I've tried and I haven't gotten anywhere-"

"What Sebastian told you isn't even the whole story. The reason demons don't feel is because their humanity's been burned away. Demons, excluding the ones that fell from Heaven like Sue, are the result of human souls going to Hell and being corrupted and warped and tortured until no humanity was left in them. You lose your humanity, you lose your ability to feel, to relate, everything. Sebastian and Kitty, they're hundreds of years old so their humanity burnt out a long time ago."

She pursed her lips together before asking, "You still seem like the same Santana that I've always known. Does that mean you still have yours?"

Santana nodded her head. "I didn't die and get sent here like they did. With regular human souls, once your humanity burns out, you're considered a demon. With me, I became a demon and still had, well _have_, my humanity. But that's gonna change. The longer I'm here, the more souls I torment, the more tasks Sue throws at me, the faster my humanity will burn out. The only reason I'm still me is because I haven't been a demon for very long. But believe me, I can already feel a difference. And it's just going to get worse. "

Santana actually looked scared.

"And I know you're probably thinking how I could possibly get any worse. I'm already super harsh as it is and a bitch and all these other horrible things. But compared to Kitty and Sebastian? I'm like a puppy and they're like, Cerberus. I have seen them do things that I honestly wish I could unsee. However they acted with you today, probably only showed you about a tenth of how evil they actually are. They're sick and twisted and malicious…" She was surprised to see Santana actually shudder.

Santana shut her eyes and ran a hand through her hair before dropping it. She stared at her seriously. "Look, Quinn. I am not going to lie to you anymore. Being a demon sucks. I wouldn't wish this life on anyone and especially not _you_. You may lose the ability to feel, the pain might go away, but trust me when I say that none of that is worth the price of losing your soul." She took her hand in hers again, squeezing them tightly. "I swear to God that I will do everything in my power to help you get through this, Quinn. You and me, together we can work through this. We can fight this. I _won't_ give up on you."

By the time she finished, Santana's eyes were brimming with tears. She swallowed hard when Santana pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly, murmuring words of reassurance through her sniffles.

She squeezed Santana back and let the tears run freely down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

She wanted to believe she could get through this.

She wanted to believe that Santana could help her.

She wanted to believe that becoming a demon would be a mistake.

But she didn't.

* * *

**AN: So I was super excited when I found out Quinn and Santana were coming back on last week's Glee, but was super disappointed when I watched the actual episode. While I loved their song with Rachel, I just wished they'd shown more of them. It was like they were there and then they were gone and I just left wanting more! Gah, the writers make me so mad some times. Anyways, review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Big thanks to those who reviewed! So without further ado, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Santana flinched in her sleep (the dream she was having not exactly pleasant) and started grumbling incoherently in Spanish. She jerked around in her place, inadvertently tangling her legs around the sheets, before she finally managed to rouse herself awake. She opened her eyes and scowled up at the ceiling. _Damn you flying monkeys and cannibalistic munchkins! _(And people wondered why she hated short people so much.)

She reluctantly pushed herself upright, her body still a little on edge from its rude awakening, and yawned. She stretched out her arms while her gaze drifted over to her right. It took her a second before her bugged out of their sockets, seeing that there was an empty space of bed where her best friend should've been. She scrambled to get out of bed, nearly falling flat on her face with her legs tangled in the sheets and all, and ran over to the bathroom. She peered inside to find it empty. _Shit. _

Swiftly turning back around, she headed for the door, nearly ripped it off its hinges in her haste, and ran out into the hallway. "For own sake, Fabray, you better still be human." she muttered under her breath as she hurriedly moved down the stairs. She was just about to check the kitchen when she spotted a familiar blonde blur out of the corner of her eye. She stopped her movements and turned on her heel, arching her eyebrow in confusion as she made her way over to the sleeping Fabray on the couch.

Her first instinct was to go off on the blonde for nearly giving her a damn heart attack (and maybe even throw her off the couch) but she sighed instead, knowing Quinn hadn't meant to scare her on purpose. Though she had no idea what the girl was doing out on the living room couch.

Was she seriously afraid she might get groped during the night? She mentally scoffed. She would've thought Quinn knew her better than that by now.

Her hands fell to her hips as she stared down at Quinn, unsure of what to do. After a few seconds of contemplating, she figured it best to first take a step back (after all she was kind of standing over Quinn in that creepy Edward Cullen of a way) and then leave the girl to continue sleeping.

She was actually surprised to see that Quinn was sleeping peacefully, with like none of that screaming and sobbing shit going on.

Maybe that was a sign she was getting better.

She sighed wistfully at the very thought, since after last night she was really starting to doubt her effectiveness in reassuring Quinn.

Part of her was shocked that she even got sleep last night because Quinn had left her feeling more worried than she'd ever felt in her entire existence.

Even after she'd explained to Quinn how things really worked in Hell, how bad demon life really was, and how she would help her out of her dark place and never give up on her, the blonde had just stared at her in a way that let her know that she could've given her all the reassurance in the world and none of it would've made any difference.

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, then slumped into one of the chairs at the table. As much as she loathed to admit it, if Quinn really wanted to become a demon, there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop her.

And wasn't like she could go to anyone for help. Sue wanted Quinn to become a demon more than anything. She knew this because she'd overheard Sue talking to Becky about it before she left Sue's office. Apparently Sue planned on making Quinn her protégée or something, which didn't make any sense to her cause Sue had literally hundreds of thousands of demons at her beck and call. She didn't see what made Quinn so damn special.

And even if she somehow got through to Quinn and she miraculously decided that she didn't want to become a demon after all, she knew deep down that there was no chance in Hell that Sue was going to let her return to Earth anyways. Whether she liked it or not, Sue owned her best friend. She owned her the second she had made that fuckin' deal on Quinn's behalf.

It didn't take her long to figure out that Sue most likely planned on keeping Quinn in Hell for as long as it took to demonize her, basically making it so that either way the girl was doomed.

Groaning at that fact, she pushed her coffee cup aside and banged her forehead against the table. She was so infuriated she could scream. She was pissed off that Quinn was even considering being a demon. She was pissed off at Sue. Pissed off at Kitty and Sebastian. But most of all, she was pissed off with herself. Because of her, Quinn was trapped in a no-win situation.

Because of her, everyone Quinn cared about was dead.

If only she had helped them. If only she'd just gotten rid of the Volturi and then none of this would've happened. Sure she probably would've had to face Sue's wrath, but hell, she'd gladly face Sue's wrath for the next millennium if it meant saving Quinn from all this shit.

"Santana?" She lifted her head to find Quinn standing in the doorway, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Her voice held its annoyance even though she hadn't meant it to. "What?"

"You were muttering in Spanish." Quinn replied, frowning at her hostility. "I just wanted to see if you're alright."

"Define 'alright'." She pushed her chair back, the legs scraping against the hardwood floor, and stood up, taking her untouched cup with her.

"You seem tense." Quinn commented, stepping forward and sliding onto one of the counter stools as she dumped her coffee down the sink.

"And you wonder why." She slammed her coffee cup down against the bottom sink, breaking it into three large pieces.

"Look, Santana, I know you're mad at me-"

"I'm not mad at you, Q." She quickly interjected, her annoyance slowly subsiding. She met Quinn's gaze, finding the blonde raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at her. "You're not?"

"I'm more mad at myself than anything." she admitted. She snapped her fingers together and in that instant her coffee cup was back in one piece. "I'm the one who put you in this sucky situation."

Quinn shook her head and sighed. "Don't blame yourself, Santana. It's not your fault. It's mine."

Realizing that they've both been playing this 'blame game' for way too long, she decided to just shrug it off and save them both some time. "Either way, you're going to become a demon."

She glanced down at her own attire, saw that she was still in her pajamas and quickly changed that. She smoothed out her dress and her hair before she turned to the cupboards behind her and began picking out the things she would need to make breakfast.

"So you are mad at me."

"Maybe…just a little." she conceded with another raise of her shoulders, turning back around toward Quinn. "But even if you didn't want to become a demon, you'd still be stuck becoming one anyways. Sue's never gonna let you leave this place until you're as demonic as the rest of us."

"I figured as much." Quinn slid off her stool and walked around the counter to help her. "Though I'm a little surprised at how calm you are. You usually start ranting and yelling by now."

"No point to it, I guess. I mean as much as I _don't_ want this to happen, there is absolutely _nothing_ I can do about it. After all, what the Devil wants, the Devil gets." She passed Quinn the carton of eggs. "And unfortunately what she wants is _you_."

"Lucky me."

Santana let the silence stretch on for a minute before speaking up again. "So, you're like, not scared of becoming a demon? Like at all?"

Quinn shook her head. "Not really. No."

She turned her face to look at Quinn, eyes narrowed. "So you're really gonna be able to handle torturing all those human souls on a _daily_ basis?"

"Probably not in the beginning, but my humanity will eventually burn out and when it does, then I won't feel a damn thing." Quinn walked around her and cracked two eggs into the pan. "Which is what I want." The fact that Quinn was so calm about the situation irked her a bit, but she tried not to dwell on it.

She nodded understandingly, though she couldn't help but add a scoff to it. "No wonder we didn't cut it out as angels."

"Why do you say that?"

She let out a hollow laugh as she met Quinn's curious gaze. "Cause we're _so_ fucked up."

A small, sad smile extended across Quinn's features. "Yeah, won't argue with you on that."

"So why were you sleeping on the couch anyways? Don't tell me you've taken up sleepwalking."

Quinn shook her head. "No. I just didn't want to wake you up in case I had a nightmare or something. I practically kept you up the entire night the other day and I didn't want to put you through that again."

She smiled at Quinn's concern, though she didn't let the blonde see it. "Good, cause I was about _this_ close to strangling you that night and then doping you up with Nyquil."

"Good morning!" Her teeth clenched together as Kitty sauntered into the kitchen with that stupid face of hers. "Morning, Quinn. Buenos dias, Santana."

"Fuck off, you little twat." she retorted with a scowl, earning a disapproving look from Quinn. Honestly, she couldn't understand how her _best_ friend could even stomach looking at that crazy little bitch.

"Sue asked me to give this to you." Her brow furrowed as Kitty slipped into the stool across the counter and handed her a manila envelope.

She snatched the envelope from Kitty. "What is it?"

"Your work schedule for today." Kitty replied, her eyelashes batting obnoxiously.

She glanced over the long ass list enclosed in the envelope and scoffed loudly. "Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Her eyes lifted over the paper to meet Kitty's smug expression. "This is going to take forever."

Kitty gave a careless shrug. "Sue wants it all done by the end of _today_."

She took another glance at her to-do list and mentally started swearing. She knew exactly why Sue was suddenly giving her all this work. She wanted her out of the way so that Sebastian and Kitty could continue influencing Quinn to their side. Sighing heavily, she slid the paper back in it's envelope. "I gotta go talk to Sue. This is getting ridiculous."

Kitty rolled her eyes, then focused her attention back on her nails. "You're not going to get out of doing your job, Santana."

"The only reason Sue's giving me all this crap to do is because she knows I'll stand in the way of you and the Twink from doing your job."

Kitty feigned innocence. "Whatever are you talking abut Santana?"

"You and I both know Sue assigned you and Sebastian to manipulate Quinn into wanting to become a demon. Well, guess what? You succeeded, so congratulations." She murmured a quick _see you later _to Quinn before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

"Interesting." Kitty mused once Santana had left. She reluctantly glanced up at Kitty once she'd flipped her omelet over. "What?"

"Santana." Kitty responded, turning her head so that her gaze was fixated on her. "You want to become a demon, no doubt thanks to me, and she doesn't seem to have any desire to want to go all _Lima Heights _on my ass."

"That's simply because she knows that Sue plans on keeping me down here for however long it takes to demonize me. Whether it's something I want or not." She picked up a spatula and scooped her omelet out of the pan before setting it on a plate. "There's no point in fighting a lost cause."

"I never pegged Santana as the _giving up _type." Though Kitty quickly shrugged it off. "But whatever, I guess now this means I'll have to send you guys like a fruit basket or something to show my appreciation."

Her brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You just made my job a whole lot easier." Kitty explained after dismissing her offer to make an omelet for her as well. "I mean, when Sue first told us about you, I figured we'd be stuck working your case for at least a couple years. And then with Santana _always_ at your side," Kitty gave a dramatic eye roll that really resembled Santana's. "I figured it might even take twice that. But no. One day with you and already my job's done. Though I will admit I am kind of disappointed. I thought you would be much harder to break and I was so looking forward to the challenge."

"Sorry to disappoint you." she murmured, picking up her plate and walking it over to the kitchen table. Kitty turned around in her seat and hopped down from the stool to join her at the table.

She was just about to cut into her omelet when she felt Kitty's gaze on her, prompting her to stop and look up. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Once you're done with breakfast, I'll take you over to Sue, we'll have you sign over your soul and then get you started on your training." Kitty clasped her hands together and rested her chin on top of them.

"Training?"

Kitty nodded. "Even Sue's soon-to-be top dog needs training."

"Huh?"

"You, Quinn. I'm talking about _you_." Kitty said in exasperation. "Sue wants you to be her Head Bitch In Charge. You know, HBIC?"

Her eyebrow arched, partially intrigued yet confused at the very idea. "But what about Santana and Becky? I thought they were Sue's head demons."

"Becky, yes. But Santana?" Kitty snorted. "Don't make me laugh."

"But that's what Sue promised her when Santana agreed to become a demon." she replied, still frowning. "Sue said she would make her the most powerful demon, aside from herself and Becky." As she listened to herself speak, she realized that believing in the words of the Devil was probably a naïve thing for her to do.

And judging by the look on Kitty's face, the smaller blonde was thinking the exact same thing. "She only told Santana what she wanted to hear in order to seal the deal. Just cause Sue may have favored the girl in her human life doesn't guarantee her that kind of a position. You have to work for it. Earn it."

She chewed for a few seconds, then swallowed. "If that's so they why did you just call me Sue's soon-to-be top dog?"

"Sue saw your potential from the second she laid eyes on you." Kitty explained as if stating the obvious. "Sebastian and I noticed it too. You radiated off this…energy that we've only experienced from one other person: _Sue_. That's how we knew that you were special."

Still skeptical, she pushed the conversation back onto her best friend. "And Santana?"

"Let's just say that I can't wait for the day when that girl's humanity burns out. Cause she may have been a bad ass human but she makes for a really pathetic demon. Can't even torture a human soul without cringing. Talk about pitiful."

"So how old are you anyways?" she asked curiously, wanting to bypass anymore disparaging remarks Kitty no doubt had about Santana.

"Like three hundred and sixty." Kitty answered casually, her attention fixated back onto her cuticles. "I was around during the Salem witch trials."

"Really?" Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "So were you one of the accused?"

Kitty looked up from her nails and scoffed. "Hardly. No, I was the girl who went around telling the town that all my classmates were witches. Dozens of innocent girls were prosecuted and hanged because of me." She sighed longingly. "I miss those days."

She grimaced slightly at that and took another bite of her food. "So how'd you become a demon?"

"Sue approached me shortly after the trials went down, told me she liked my style and asked if I wanted eternal power." Kitty twirled the ends of her hair around her finger aimlessly as she spoke. "Naturally I said yes. Figured I was gonna go to Hell anyways, so I might as well get something out of it. And the rest is history. Now are you done yet?"

She quickly wiped her mouth with her napkin and nodded before standing up with her plate in hand. "No need." Kitty stated, snapping her fingers and causing her plate to disappear. "Just go get out of your pajamas so we can get going. We've got a lot to do today and no time for dillydallying."

She nodded understandingly and ducked out of the kitchen. She jogged up the stairs and walked into Santana's room, closing the door behind her. Since she had no other clothes to wear, she was stuck putting back on the clothes she wore yesterday. After brushing her teeth, washing her face, and running a hairbrush through her hair, she made her way back downstairs. She covered her mouth and yawned halfway down, her eyes filling with water.

Though she didn't spend the night screaming and sobbing from nightmares, she could've done with a couple more hours of rest.

Last night, instead of the nightmares, she simply dreamt of the brief time she had with Jacob, reliving all the wonderful moments they'd shared together, only to wake up and become once again overwhelmed by the crushing weight of his loss. Stuck feeling as though her heart and soul had been torn out all over again.

"Ready to go?" Kitty asked when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She nodded and slid her hand in Kitty's extended one.

They reappeared in the waiting room where she had first met Kitty and Sebastian. She removed her hand from Kitty's and followed the smaller blonde through the double doors. They walked down the dreary corridor in silence before Kitty stopped at Sue's door. The door automatically opened and the two of them slipped inside.

"You better have good news for me, Kitty." Sue warned, her attention never wavering from the papers in her grasp as they walked forward.

"We've got a new recruit. Good enough news for you?" Sue looked up and removed her reading glasses. "Well, Q, what a surprise. Didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

"Can we just get this over with?" she asked rather impatiently, stopping in front of Sue's desk.

Sue smirked. "Afraid you'll change your mind, Q?"

"No. I'm just not one for small talk at the moment." she replied coolly.

"Good." Sue set the papers she'd been reading down on her desk and straightened up. "You know I once said it would take centuries to break a person like you, but now you've broken and I didn't even have to lift a finger. I just love when things work out like that." Sue glanced over at Kitty and gave a curt nod. "Good work, Kitty."

Kitty beamed, nodding her head graciously. "Thanks, coach."

"Now, Q, I do believe you know how to finalize the deal." Sue conjured up a contract out of thin air and placed it on her desk before pushing it toward her. "Just sign your name in blood, thereby giving me your soul and turning you into a demon for eternity. Once you sign, it's a done deal. No negotiating out of it, no going back on your word, none of that crap. Got it?"

She nodded and didn't hesitate in picking up the knife next to the contract, pricking her index finger with the tip of the blade. She winced slightly and as blood started to ooze out of her wound, she leaned forward and signed her name at the bottom of the page in one fluid motion. She found it funny that something so crucial could be taken care of just like that. Sue owned her soul now, yet she didn't feel any different.

She straightened up and took a step back. Part of her felt relieved, like things could only get better from here (in terms of escaping her pain) while the other part of her felt horrified and disgusted at what she'd just done. _I can't believe you just sold your soul to the Devil. _A small voice within her cried.

_I had to do it. _She countered to the voice. _It was the only way out. Besides, I was doomed from the very beginning. There was no escaping this. It was inevitable. _

_You keep telling yourself that._

"Now give me your hand, Q." She pulled herself out of her thoughts at the sound of Sue's voice and warily offered her right hand.

"No, the other one." She dropped her right hand and extended her left, still confused. "Now this might hurt, so suck it up now cause I won't have any crying in my office. Tears are like acid. If they fall, they'll corrode my desk and I can't have that."

She inhaled sharply before grasping Sue's left hand. As soon as her hand made contact, she hissed in pain and automatically tried to retract her hand, but Sue had her in an iron clad hold. Touching Sue's hand was like putting her hand into an open flame or touching the inside of an oven. The burning sensation felt as though it was seeping through her skin, traveling throughout her body and burning her from the inside out. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from making any unfavorable noises, though she couldn't keep her eyes from brimming with tears.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but after a certain amount of time, the pain got so excruciating that it actually brought her down to her knees.

Santana could've at least warned her about this part.

Finally Sue let go of her hand to which she sighed in relief. It took a second before she could muster up the strength to get back on her feet. Her body no longer burned, but she was left with a warm sensation similar to the sensation one got after drinking a mug of hot chocolate or coffee.

She glanced down at her hand, expecting to see at least a third degree burn of some kind only to find it completely normal. Her fingers brushed over her palm, the intense heat still there. She looked up from her hand to meet Sue's gaze. "And what was that?"

It felt like she had an electric current coursing through her body, leaving her with a tingling sensation that she could only assume was her newfound power.

Sue ignored her question. "You'll feel a little off for the first hour or so, but other than that you should be good to go." Sue looked over her shoulders to Kitty, who stood off to the side. "Kitty, you know what to do." Kitty nodded and turned on her heel, heading for the door.

"Before you go, Q." Sue snapped her fingers and handed her a book entitled, _Demonhood for Dummies_. "If you've got questions ask Santana, Kitty or Sebastian. Now get out of my office."

"Uh, thanks." She took the book and turned around, then followed Kitty out the door.

She looked to Kitty as they continued down the corridor. "So what happens now?"

Kitty turned her head and smiled, a devious glint in her hazel eyes. "What I like to call _Demon Boot camp_."

* * *

She cursed under her breath as her back hit the ground once more, the force of impact enough to make the branches on the trees surrounding her shake. She pushed herself upright and exhaled a frustrated sigh geared toward Kitty.

"Seriously, Quinn, didn't those loser angels teach you _anything_ about self defense?" Kitty inquired, standing a few feet away from her with both hands resting on her hips. "You've got some talent, I'll give you that, but you completely lack that killer instinct necessary to win a fight. It's really pathetic, you know that?"

She pushed herself off the ground and hastily brushed off her skirt before meeting Kitty's gaze. "Need I remind you that I was a _guardian _angel? Sure they taught us how to defend ourselves if necessary but fighting goes against our nature. Angels like to sort out things _peacefully_."

"Exactly my point. Those days are long behind you, Fabray. You're a demon now so start acting like one." Kitty crossed the field they were practicing in and moved closer to her. "Now there are three things that demons do better than anyone in existence. These three things are essential in making it as a demon: Exploit, attack, destroy. Then repeat. Got that?" She nodded.

"Now you've got the whole teleportation thing down, but it's exactly how angels get around so I knew that would be cake for you." Again she nodded her head.

"Aside from the superhuman strength and heightened senses we can pretty much manipulate any physical matter through the power of will." She briefly recalled how Kitty had repaired the living room with a simple flick of her wrist. "Like angels."

Kitty glanced at her and gave a quick scoff. "Yeah, but the only difference is that we actually get to _use_ our powers."

She nodded understandingly. Guardian angels had always been taught to _only_ use their powers in an emergency situation, where as demons seemed to have free reign with all their powers.

A fact she kind of liked.

"We can cause humans all kinds of discomfort with just the brush of our fingers. We can make them susceptible to an unwanted pregnancy, we can give them any disease we like, hell if they're dying we can even speed up the process or slow it down if we feel like it." Kitty explained, the two of them walked around the empty field as she spoke. "I myself specialize in natural disasters. Hurricane Katrina? All me. And if I do say so myself, I did a damn fine job. Though I hope to top myself with a few killer earthquakes I've got in the works. Haiti and Japan best be looking out cause Kitty Wilde is on the prowl." She chuckled, just because Kitty put on her best lioness face in that moment.

"Anyways we also can manipulate all the elements but we have the strongest control over fire. Obviously." Kitty snapped her fingers and a flame appeared out of the tip of her thumb, then with another snap, the flame was gone. "Now you try."

She mimicked Kitty's actions and smiled satisfactorily when she was met with the same results.

Kitty nodded her head approvingly. "Needless to say, the more you use your powers, the stronger you'll become. And the more powerful you are, the more resistant you are to harm."

"Now what else? Oh, so aside from torturing the human souls condemned to Hell, another main part of our job is manipulating humans here on earth into committing crimes that will eventually get them sent to Hell. We get them to lie, cheat, steal, you know all that good stuff. All this info is in that manual Sue gave you but no one bothers to read it anyways." Kitty waved offhandedly before abruptly spinning around and stopping right in front of her. She came to a grinding halt, nearly running into the smaller blonde, before taking a step back.

"But enough of the jibber-jabber. It's time to get back to work."

She inwardly groaned, hoping they'd moved past the whole combat training. Why did she even need to learn how to fight anyways? If anyone gave her trouble she'd just vaporize their sorry ass. End of story.

"Only this time, if you hold back again, I will cut you like a bitch." Kitty stated with all seriousness. "I will make Baby Jane look like a sex goddess compared to you when we're done. And don't think that I won't or that I can't. Cause if I can do it to Shirley Temple, I can do it to you. So quit acting like the wimp that I know you aren't, Fabray, and give into all those hostile feelings you're bottling up."

"Kitty-" The rest of her thought was forgotten as Kitty's fist suddenly collided with her nose, resulting in a sharp crack.

She staggered back a step and a half, both her hands clasped over her newly broken nose. Wincing in pain, she set the bone back into place and dropped her hands when she felt it start to heal. She glared at Kitty. "Thanks for that. Thanks a lot."

Kitty merely shrugged her shoulders as she inspected her knuckles. "Like I said earlier, Q, _expect the unexpected_." As soon as the words left her mouth, Kitty tried to hit her once more but thankfully she caught the girl's fist before it came in contact with her face again.

She smiled triumphantly…though that quickly faded when Kitty's other fist collided with her cheek.

Huffing in frustration, she delivered a right hook aimed at Kitty, only to have the small blonde move her head out of the way at the last second. She tried again with her left, only Kitty caught her fist and twisted her arm around until something popped.

"Seriously, Quinn. Grow a pair, would you?" Kitty snapped with exasperation as her arm healed. "I'm not your friend right now. I'm your enemy. What you're throwing at me is a bunch of dog crap. You can do better. I know it. You know it. So stop holding back." When she didn't respond or make any kind of advance, Kitty dramatically rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Be that way."

Her eyes widened when, within the blink of an eye, Kitty no longer stood before her. Instead, in her place, stood a certain small, blonde Volturi guard member.

Jane.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, though her jaw tightened when Jane's lips curled into a malicious smile. "Hello, Quinn. How's Jacob? Oh wait…" Her smile faded into a sympathetic, yet incredibly fake, grimace.

A feral snarled ripped through her body as the memory of Jacob's death flashed before her eyes, igniting the hatred that had remained buried under the surface until now.

"C'mon, Quinn." Jane sauntered up to her and pushed at her shoulders. "Fight me." She pushed again, harder this time, provoking her even more. "I killed the love of your life or have you already forgotten? C'mon now." Another push, though this one was accompanied with musical laughter. "You know if I could, I would do it _over_ and _over_ again. But each time I'd kill him in a completely different way."

Her hand shot out to Jane's neck, seizing her around the throat before the girl could breathe another word.

Jane's own hand flew out to wrap around her wrist, putting as much force on it as she could. The corner of her mouth twitched from the pain but didn't relent her grasp. The pent-up emotions she'd been trying to suppress came bubbling to the surface fueling her adrenaline.

She executed a powerful kick to Jane's kneecap, bringing the vampire to her knees. But the girl's knees had no sooner hit the ground that she lunged forward and effectively tackled her to the ground. The collision shook the earth, prompting the birds in the trees to seek new refuge. It was a good thing they were in deep in the Appalachian Mountains, far from civilization.

They rolled over several times but the moment she had Jane on top of her, she pushed at the girl's stomach with all her weight, sending her flying backward through the air. To her dismay the vampire landed gracefully on her feet and flashed her a look that basically read, _Is that the best you got?_

She swept her hair out of her face and exhaled deeply before taking a running start toward Jane.

Sharp kicks and powerful hits were exchanged, the sounds of fists meeting skin and limbs colliding defensively resonating in the air.

The second she got the opportunity, she delivered a solid kick to Jane's head, then spun the girl around and put both hands around her head before violently slamming her skull into the earth. With that, her neck snapped and the rest of her body fell limp. She conjured up a handful of flames, intent on finishing her off properly, but then Jane rolled onto her back, morphing back into Kitty. "Okay, okay. You win."

For a few minutes she'd actually forgotten that it had really been Kitty she was fighting. Disappointment set in. She reluctantly took a step back and closed her fist, extinguishing the flames. She held out her hand to Kitty and once Kitty's hand met hers, she hoisted the girl upward…only to slam her fist back into Kitty's face, sending her back to the ground with a thud. Kitty looked up at her incredulously.

"That's for breaking my nose earlier."

Kitty just stared at her for a split second before bursting into laughter. She plopped down next to her on the grass, her body shaking with laughter of her own. The laughter eventually died down, leaving the two of them in a content silence.

"So how'd it feel?" Kitty asked curiously, leaning back on her elbows. "Getting to beat the shit out of me er - _Jane_."

"Exhilarating." she replied automatically, leaning back on her elbows as well. She tilted her head back and admired the purplish-orange Tennessee sky above them. "Though it would've been way more gratifying if I'd really been fighting Jane."

"So I take it you're gonna go after the Volturi the first chance you get."

She nodded her head, her gaze still fixated on the clouds. Now that she was a demon, destroying the Volturi was all she had left to look forward to. "Basically."

"Even if Sue tells you not to?"

"Yep." she answered, her lips popped on the 'p'. She laid down on her back completely, resting her hands behind her head. "So, what's next on the agenda? More training?" She turned her head and smirked at Kitty. "Or have you had enough ass kicking for today?"

"You get the upper hand on _one_ round and suddenly you think you're Muhammad Ali." After rolling her eyes, Kitty moved onto her side, facing toward her. "I've been around for a _long _time, Fabray, and what I showed you today is only a _quarter_ of the damage I can do to you. I didn't even use my powers for Christ's sake."

"Are you saying that you held back?" She arched her eyebrow, amused. "What happened to cutting me like a bitch? Don't tell me you're all talk and no-"

"Quit while you're ahead, Fabray." Kitty advised, eyes narrowed. "Before you say something you'll regret."

She held up her hands in mock surrender and sighed dramatically, though a smile played across her lips. "Calm down Kitty cat and retract your claws, I'm only joking with you. Last thing I need is to look like Baby Jane."

"Got that right." Kitty pushed herself forward and got back on her feet before smoothing out her Cheerio's skirt. "Anyways, c'mon. Let's get going."

She reluctantly pushed herself upright and began dusting the blades of grass and dirt off her clothes. "Where to?"

"Someplace were we can get you new clothes." Kitty replied, giving her the once-over. "Cause as cute as your clothes are they're not exactly demon material."

"Oh and a cheerleading uniform is?" she countered, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You're _this_ close to having your breasts reduced to nothing but ash, Fabray. But not like it would make any difference to you. You've got the chest of a prepubescent Asian."

Choosing to ignore that comment, she reverted back to their previous topic. "So if I need clothes then I guess that means we're going shopping."

* * *

"So is there a demonic dress code that I should know about?" she murmured wryly as she and Kitty rifled through clothing racks of a clothing boutique in Pittsburgh (why Pittsburgh she didn't know, and really didn't care). She lifted up a cute teal dress that looked to be her size, only to have Kitty snatch it out of her hands and put it back on the rack. "Colors aside from black are a big no-no. Except for red, but even then it's gotta be a deep red, not like that obnoxiously bright Valentine's day red."

"Right." She turned to another rack of dresses and continued thumbing through them, only stopping to look at the items that fit Kitty's description.

"How about this one?" She lifted her head at the sound of Kitty's voice and found the girl holding up what she assumed was a dress, though to her it could pass off as a tube top of some kind. She scrunched her nose up unfavorably. "That thing has about half the fabric a dress should have. While that may suffice for someone like Santana, I'd prefer something a little more modest."

Kitty took another look at the dress before holding it back out to her. "You'd look super hot in it."

"I'm a demon, Kitty." she said, lowering her voice but keeping it firm. "Not a hooker."

"Sometimes they're one in the same." Kitty reluctantly put the dress back and joined her in the aisle she was currently walking in. "So what'd you find?"

"Nothing." She scanned the last aisle of clothing one last time just to be sure, only to nod her head, agreeing with her earlier sentiment. "Yeah, nothing."

"Okay, then let's go somewhere else." She followed Kitty out of the store and balked at the harsh sunlight that greeted her. Her hand automatically moved over her eyes in attempts to keep herself from being permanently blinded. Having spent the past two days in the dark, dreary pit known as Hell, her eyes still hadn't fully adjusted to the change in light. "Here."

She turned her head and gratefully took the pair of sunglasses that appeared in Kitty's outstretched palm. Kitty was already wearing a pair herself. "Thanks." Her eyes instantly relaxed from their squinting once she put the glasses on.

"The more you come up here, the easier it will be to deal with the daylight." Kitty explained, the two of them continuing down the sidewalk of the outdoor shopping center they were at.

Behind her the protection of her sunglasses, she rolled her eyes as peppy teenage girls passed them by, chatting animatedly and laughing excessively. She didn't know why but she found their behavior incredibly irritating. "Let's have some fun with them." Kitty suggested, taking her arm and stopping.

She glanced back at the girls retreating forms and then with a snap of Kitty's fingers, one of the girl's purse suddenly split open at the bottom, depositing all its contents on the pavement. The girl cried out indignantly before dropping to her knees. Her friends did the same, scrambling to help her pick up her things. As this played out, Kitty walked past her and sauntered up to the group of girls. Since they were currently invisible to the human eye, the girls were completely oblivious to Kitty's presence.

She looked on with intrigue as Kitty brushed a hand over the lower back of one of the girls. The girl released the container of lip gloss she'd had in her grasp and used it to discreetly grab at her abdomen. As Kitty walked away from the group, the girl she'd touched suddenly threw up all over friends, much to their horror. The contents of the purse lay forgotten on the ground as the girls jumped back onto their feet and started squealing and squirming in disgust.

Once Kitty was back at her side, the smaller blonde spun back around to take in her work. She smiled approvingly at the scene she'd caused, snickering when a few bystanders started taking pictures and filming the chaos.

She and Kitty stood off to the side, reveling in the teenagers' misfortune and getting a few good laughs out of it.

* * *

After searching through a few more vintage clothing stores, she eventually came across a 50's black cocktail party dress. It was her era, her style. Modest, yet sexy, and did absolute wonders for her figure (not that she needed any help in that department).

With the dress draped over her left forearm, she leaned over the jewelry counter she was currently at and scanned the inventory for suitable accessories. They had long ditched Pittsburgh, Kitty deciding that the next leg of their little spree should continue somewhere more sophisticated. And nothing screamed sophistication more than _Barney's_ in New York.

"Found your shoes." Kitty announced triumphantly, prompting her to take her eyes off the necklace she'd been mulling over. Kitty placed a pair of killer heels (and she did mean _killer_ by the looks of those ridiculous heels. A girl could easily gouge out an eye with those things) on top of the jewelry display case in front of her. "Louboutins. They'll go perfectly with your dress and no, this is not up for discussion. You're wearing them."

"They are pretty fabulous." She admitted, picking the heels up and smiling at the deep red soles. "Though they're are a little higher than what I'm used to."

"Whatever. You'll get used to them. Now to find something to complete your outfit." Kitty pursed her lips together as she glanced around the store. Without another word, she dove into the women's clothing department, leaving her standing at the counter. She merely shrugged it off and focused her attention back on the bracelets, rings, and necklaces before her.

As she took a closer look at some silver bracelets, her gaze automatically turned back to the one she wore around her left wrist. Her heart panged at the sight of the wolf dangling from the chain.

She was never going to be able to move on with the constant reminder, so she unclasped the chain (after fumbling with it for a few seconds) and slid the bracelet into her cardigan pocket.

Since she was having no luck with the accessories, she picked up the heels off the counter and set out to find Kitty.

To her dismay, the bracelet, even though it weighed practically nothing, felt as though it had turned into a cement block in her pocket. Part of her wanted to dispose of it right then and there but deep down she couldn't allow herself to do such a thing. She continued down the main aisle of the store, her head looking from side to side for any sight of the small hazel-eyed demon.

As she approached the men's department, she came to a grinding halt at the sight before her.

A sick feeling washed over her as she stared at the man who could've passed for her father's doppelganger. Same build, same height, same blonde hair. And as the man turned around, the same blue eyes. Though the man wasn't her father (that would be impossible) the resemblance was uncanny.

But then things took a disturbing turn when a small blonde little girl popped out from the men's coat racks and screamed, "BOO!" to her father. The man gave an exaggerated jump back, his eyes widening in mock surprise to the little girl's delight.

Partially sickened by the father/daughter fun playing out before her, she looked away, only to find a blonde woman chatting away to the sales rep at the perfume counter across the way. When the man began chasing the little girl around, she sought her mother's protection and hid behind the woman's legs.

She would've found this sight endearing had it not been for the fact that it was like looking at the 21st century version of her family.

She looked back at the man, who became preoccupied with texting a message on his cell phone.

To his secret girlfriend no doubt.

At that thought, her gaze changed to a harsh glare, the memories of what her father did to her, of what he did to her mother for all those years, flashing through her mind.

Consumed with her own hurt and anger, she approached the man vehemently and placed her right hand over his heart, with one thought in mind. She took a step back and watched as the man clutched at his chest and sank to his knees, gasping before his eyes rolled back in his head.

She stepped over him and continued on her way, the woman's screams echoing in her ears as well as the little girl's cries.

As far as she was concerned, she had just done them both a favor.

* * *

As security and a team of employees ran past her, she turned the corner and all but ran into Kitty. "There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Her brow furrowed at the Cheshire cat grin Kitty was sporting, her smile downright wicked. "What?"

Kitty, who had one hand behind her back, brought it forward, showing her the item in her grasp. "I've found the missing piece to your outfit. It'll give you that demonic edge." She eyed the black leather blazer jacket unsurely, prompting Kitty to throw her head back and groan.

"Oh come on, Quinn. Leather is hot. And if you won't wear leather pants, you can at least wear this. It won't kill you." While the jacket was stylish, she just couldn't picture herself wearing something like it.

"For the love of God. I guess you'll just have to see it on to believe me." Kitty gruffly grabbed onto her forearm and dragged her to the nearest dressing rooms before pushing her into one of the stalls, thrusting the jacket into her arms and closing the door behind them.

A second later she pushed Kitty out of the small compartment and locked the door behind her. First she shrugged off her shoes and then proceeded in removing each item of clothing she had on. Once she was down to her bra and underwear, she slipped on her new dress, smiling smugly to herself in the mirror at how damn good it felt. And looked.

Using one of the walls for balance, she put her shoes on, one heel at a time. She straightened up once she had both of them on and placed both hands on her hips, her gaze on her reflection. The heels gave her a couple more inches in height and while she'd felt unsteady in them at first, she quickly found her footing and walked around the room with ease.

Though her outfit looked fine the way it was, she knew Kitty would badger her to no end if she didn't put on the leather jacket. She reluctantly removed the item off its hanger and slipped it over her arms in on fluid movement. She flipped her hair from out under the form fitting jacket before taking a look at herself in the mirror.

"So am I a genius or what?" Kitty called out from the other side of the door.

"It looks good. I'll give you that." she retorted, smoothing out the jacket before looking at herself in it from all sides. The outfit was still girly but like Kitty said, the jacket gave her that edge.

The dressing room door swiftly opened, even though it was still technically locked (but to a demon that was no problem), and Kitty stepped inside despite her protests.

"Damn, it looks even better on you than I originally imagined it to be. But wait…" Kitty grabbed the hem of the jacket and pulled the zipper up. She then stepped back to admire her work. "You can start thanking me now."

"Thanks, Kitty." She turned around and bent down to pick her old clothes off the floor. Kitty exited the dressing room after she did. "You can just burn those. You're never gonna wear them again."

She thought about doing just that but then remembered that her bracelet still remained in her cardigan pocket. "I think I'll keep them the way they are…just in case." She conjured up a shopping bag and placed her clothes and shoes in it. She looked to Kitty expectantly as they walked out of the fitting area. "Now what's next?"

"Well, we can either go back home or we can continue screwing with the lives of humans up here. Take your pick."

"The latter, definitely." she answered without missing a beat, her heels clicking as she walked. "I can't think of anything better to do than ruin someone's life."

Kitty looked over at her and smirked. "Now you're talking like a demon."

* * *

**AN: So we'll be seeing the Volturi again soon as well as Sam (Glee one) who'll make his return, also a Quinn/Santana smackdown. Only a few more chapters (hopefully I don't go past twenty) but remember what I said before, there will be a happy ending. And not just for Quinn, but for Santana too. :)**

**Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Big thanks to those who reviewed! Still means alot! So, anyways, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

A strong gust of wind swept her hair from its place and sent her tresses dancing across her face, so that they partially obstructed her view. She calmly brushed the strands away, her gaze still fixated on the city before her. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the moist air just as the sky above her exhaled a low rumble. She lifted her eyes and watched as dark, heavy clouds slowly rolled in from the coast, intent on shrouding Tinseltown in additional darkness.

The weather seemed to mirror her mood, though this fact was purely coincidental and no way correlated to her own doing. She figured it was just a heavy bout of June Gloom.

"Are you done admiring the view?" Came Kitty's mildly impatient voice. "Cause Kitty doesn't do rain." In the distance a bolt of lightning struck the sky, signaling the next leg of the storm.

She wordlessly nodded her head in response before hopping down from her perch and landing effortlessly on her feet.

"I don't even know why you wanted to come here." Kitty stated, her tone biting as she smoothed out her skirt.

She glanced back at the giant white letter she'd just jumped off of, as well as the other eight, before turning to Kitty and shrugging. "Never saw the Hollywood sign in person before."

"I never got what people's fascination with this place was about." Kitty stared out at the city in the distance, downtown Los Angeles still somewhat visible despite the early morning mist. "The city's an absolute dump."

She had to agree with Kitty's sentiments, much to the disappointment of her younger self, the one who had always wished her parents would take her to see the star-studded, magical land known as Hollywood. "Yeah, not gonna argue with you on that."

"Good. So we can go now?" When she nodded her head, Kitty added, "But this time I'm picking the place."

"Fine with me as long as the place is Italy." While she'd enjoyed the fun they'd been partaking in for the past twenty-four hours, her mood had sourly declined ever since that run in with a pair of guardian angels back in Rio (A bunch of killjoys those two were. It was no fun making humans suffer if their guardians were there, ready to soothe their pain once she and Kitty were done with their torment) and by now the only thing that would cheer her up would be digging her heels into the cornea of each and every member of the Volturi.

"Are you going to let me in on a piece of the action?" Kitty inquired. She pondered this for a moment, seeing as how she personally wanted to be the one to end the Volturi, but then again…

"You can have the entire guard." she decided. "With the exception of Jane, Felix, and Demetri, of course."

Kitty frowned. "That's not a lot."

She shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Take it or leave it."

"Fine. So what's the game plan?"

"First the wives, then Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and finally the guard." she paused for a moment, then added, "Though I'm not particularly picky with the order."

"Sue's gonna throw a fit when she finds out what we did." Kitty reminded, though her words did nothing to make her want to reconsider her decision. She'd made up her mind a long time ago and nothing anyone said or did was going to stop her.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." she responded coolly. Another call in the sky resonated around them, like the slow build of a lion's roar.

Kitty nodded understandingly. "Let's not waste anytime then." The two of them shared a smirk before promptly vanishing into thin air.

* * *

"For the love of God."

A smile played on her lips at Kitty's unrestrained display of exasperation. The humans surrounding them would not stop with their moronic questions and it was no surprise to her that it was beginning to get on Kitty's nerves. And while she found them equally irritating, she managed to keep her nonchalance as they walked down the dimly lit underground tunnel together.

"Relax, Kitty." Her voice was barely above a whisper, with her words completely indiscernible to the human ears around them. Not that it really mattered. The humans were far too busy soaking up the information given by their tour guide to pay the pair of them any attention.

Kitty exhaled sharply. "If there's one thing I hate more than angels, it's fuckin' tourists."

"It'll be more fun this way." she assured, though she was relieved to see that the seemingly endless tunnel Heidi had been leading them through for the past twenty minutes finally came to an end. "The Volturi gets their last meal and we get a little show before we have our fun."

Kitty's lips curled into a malicious grin at that, her hazel eyes suddenly sparkling with anticipation.

As Heidi led the group through the antechamber, they hummed the tune of Beethoven's 5th symphony under their breath before they were herded into the Volturi turret. Neither one of them flinched when the massive double doors slammed shut behind them, unlike a few of the tourists.

Questioning murmurs broke out among the humans at the sight of the three figures sitting in the massive throne-like chairs in the center of the room. "Is this the end of the tour?" someone questioned.

"Welcome, my curious guests!" Aro greeted with unnerving enthusiasm, his hands clasping together as he approached them. "Welcome to Volterra!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Felix and Demetri enter the room by slipping through one of the side doors.

"Just in time for lunch!" Aro exclaimed after both Felix and Demetri gave their acknowledgements to their master. They both bowed their heads just as Jane walked into the room.

"Nice fishing, Heidi." she heard Demetri compliment to Heidi, who stood off to the side.

"What's going on?" Another member from the group demanded, clearly not liking this turn of events.

It only took one look from Jane to bring the man to his knees as he writhed in pain, screaming bloody murder. The rest of the humans flew into a state of panic, several trying for the door while others whipped out their phones for help. None of them seemed to realize that all their attempts were futile.

As the vampires advanced on their prey, she and Kitty side-stepped out of the way and leaned against one of the walls while the Volturi enjoyed their feast. They both smiled in satisfaction as the room came alive with screams of terror.

The humans quickly became incapacitated at the lost of their limbs or broken bones, leaving them open for the kill. The hunters ripped into their victim's necks or wrists and sank their teeth deep into the skin as they drained them of every ounce of blood in their systems. By the time they all finished, the only blood that remained were the splatters that decorated the stone walls.

The Volturi straightened up and smoothed out their clothes before stepping over the humans' dry, broken bodies.

"Master. You missed two." She wasn't surprised that Jane was the first to spot them. But she was surprised that none of the vampires had noticed them just standing there sooner.

Aro turned his attention onto them and nodded his head, "Ah, so it seems."

She glanced back at Kitty to which she nodded understandingly. Before she left to dispose of the rest of the guard, Kitty waved her fingers tauntingly at Jane.

When Kitty disappeared into thin air, she caught sight of the wide-eyed looks adorning some of the Volturi members.

Jane's brow furrowed as she cocked her head to the side. "I know you from somewhere, don't I?"

She merely shrugged in response, even as she felt the Volturi's gazes zero in on her. After all she didn't come here to talk.

Just as she stepped forward, agonized screams resonated through the corridors all throughout the castle. She suspected that Kitty was already halfway done.

"Who are you my dear?" Aro questioned gently, his gaze flickering with excitement as if he stumbled upon his newest piece for his collection. He extended his hand to her while the others looked on with both intrigue and distrust.

She couldn't help but smile at the frustration etched across Jane's face, the girl evidently trying and _failing_ to use her power on her. She turned her attention back onto Aro and with a gracious smile, slid her hand over the cool marble and clasped her hand around his.

It only took a single touch from her to set the Volturi leader aflame.

Demetri and Felix roared in fury before advancing onto her. But by the time they had even reached her, she had already dismembered the rest of Aro's body, leaving him to burn in pieces on the ground.

She ducked under Felix's arm when it came toward her and sidestepped out of the way when Demetri lunged for her. While she could have easily set them ablaze as she had done Aro, it was more fun this way. She lithely danced around the two guards, laughing to herself as their crimson eyes burned with rage.

She delivered a vicious kick to Felix's chest, sending the burly vampire crashing into the opposing wall. Demetri, thinking he finally caught her off-guard, aimed to punch her, only to have her grasp his wrist, twist it around, and yank his entire arm out its socket. He snarled furiously and swiped at her twice with his other arm.

She evaded his attacks easily and the second she found her window, she wrapped her arm around his neck, held him there, and then effortlessly tossed the rest of his body over her shoulder, thereby detaching his head. His body fell to the floor with a thud. With his head still tucked under her arm, she set it down at her feet and smashed her heel into his skull, shattering it like a piece of glass.

She looked up in time to see Felix charging for her. She straightened up and smoothed out her jacket before setting him on fire just as she had done his master. Screams escaped him until the heat completely took over and incinerated his entire body.

She turned her head to the three remaining Volturi members in the room and waited for a moment to see if any of them planned to make the first move. When no one shifted, she pushed the sleeves of her jacket up and set out to finish them off.

Marcus had been no fun. He merely held out his arms in readiness and prepared to embrace what was to come. After ripping him limb from limb, she went for Caius, who at least put up a fight (Though in the end he still wound up getting his face ripped in two).

As his remains burned in the pile where she had thrown Marcus' scraps, she turned on her heel to face Jane.

And then there was one.

It pleased her to see Jane still frozen in her place, looking downright terrified. _Just as she should be._

Without hesitation, she made her way over to the small blonde vampire while the girl braced herself and tried, in vain, to once again unleash her power against her. And when that didn't work, Jane actually turned and _bolted_. She shook her head at Jane's own stupidity, scoffing in amusement. As if the girl was really going to escape her fate by running.

She vanished into nothingness, leaving the turret and reappearing right in front of Jane, causing the horrified vampire to pull up short to avoid a collision. She immediately seized Jane around the throat, applying direct pressure until the skin began to fracture. But since she didn't want to kill the girl just yet, she swung Jane around, with her hand still wrapped Jane's neck, and sent her flying across the corridor.

Jane's body slammed into the stone ground and slid backward, uprooting the solid surface on impact. The sound of her heels clicking against the floor resonated off the walls as she strolled over to Jane's side. Using her foot, she nudged Jane's right shoulder, the minor movement slamming the vampire back into the ground, halting the girl's attempts at scrambling back up to her feet.

No more than a second later did she snap her fingers and set Jane's limbs on fire. Taking a step back, she stood and watched Jane scream and writhe as the flames slowly descended up both arms and both legs. Jane rolled over back and forth, trying to extinguish the flames herself but she made it so that wouldn't work. But once the flames got to a certain point, she snapped her fingers once more, this time taking the fire away (after all she didn't want to kill the girl so soon).

She continued with this little round of torture for who knows how long, incessantly snapping her fingers on and off so that it seemed as though she doing it to the beat of some invisible music. For others this would have grown tiresome fast but for her it was quite the contrary. In fact she almost couldn't get enough.

"Why are you doing this?" Jane all but wailed as she halted her torment for a few seconds.

She lowered her hand and slowly dropped down to one knee beside Jane's body. She placed a scalding hand to Jane's forearm, prompting the girl to whimper at the contact.

"You know exactly why, Jane." She pressed a finger to the vampire's lips when she shook her head and started to protest otherwise. "You know you've seen my face before. Take a second to think about it and it'll come to you."

She waited until Jane's eyes sparked with recognition, her lips parting to murmur one word. "Forks."

"Mmm-hmm. Forks. You destroyed my family so naturally…." She moved her finger away from Jane's lips and gestured around them, exhaling a sinister chuckle. "Here I am."

Jane's eyes rounded with fear as she conjured up a handful of flames. "Please…"

"The Volturi doesn't give second chances, right?" When Jane didn't respond, she nodded her head accordingly. "Yes, well neither do I."

And with that in mind, she slammed her fire filled palm over Jane's face, smashing her entire face down while simultaneously incinerating her skin.

Using her free hand, she swept her arm over the length of Jane's body to stretch out the flames. A deep feeling of satisfaction washed over her as she removed her other hand from Jane's head and took in the sight of her disintegrated face.

"Nice work, Q." She looked over her shoulder to find Kitty standing near Jane's feet, looking impressed.

"Thanks." She pushed herself off her knee and brushed off her hands before taking a moment to admire her work. "Now for the wives."

Kitty nodded in agreement and together they left to finish off the last of the Volturi.

"That was amusing." Kitty smoothed out her Cheerios' skirt as she and Quinn walked down one of the corridors together, the two of them just having finished off Aro and Caius' wives as well as their handmaidens. "Like smashing ice sculptures, don't you think?"

"Or china dolls." she supplied as she sensed around for any stragglers they might have missed still hiding in the castle. "It was so easy, it was hardly fun. They could've at least entertained us by putting up a fight."

Kitty nodded, then sighed. "It's a shame that vampires don't bleed. That would have made this whole experience so much more enjoyable."

"Not to mention messier." She glanced down at her own outfit and snapped her fingers to remove the dried human blood that had splattered on her clothes earlier.

Kitty turned her head and looked at her expectantly. "Now what?"

"We burn this place to the ground."

* * *

The second she had completed Sue's lists of chores, Santana transported herself back to the apartment for some much needed R&R. Her so-called work schedule had taken more than a day to complete (much to Sue's dissatisfaction) and to combine that with the fact that she had one of the most unpleasant jobs in existence…to say the least she wasn't in the greatest of moods.

"Hey, Q!" She walked toward the staircase, peering into the living room on her way. "Where you at?" She climbed up the stairs two at a time, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement. "Quinn?"

When no answer came to her, she decided to sense around for the girl's presence. When she came up empty-handed, she stopped and scratched the back of her head, wondering where Quinn disappeared to. _Maybe Sue decided she didn't want her anymore and sent her back to Earth. _

Ha. One could only hope.

Figuring Quinn was just somewhere with Kitty, she continued up the rest of the staircase with the intent of taking a hot, relaxing shower…that is until she heard said blondes come home. She stopped just as she was about to round the corner and revisited the stairs at the sound of their voices. She turned her head and came to an abrupt halt halfway down, nearly losing her balance and prompting her to seek the banister rail for support. "Quinn?"

She had to blink several times to ensure what she was seeing was real, but even then she wasn't so sure. Cause there was no way she was seeing Quinn Fabray wearing leather. _Black _leather.

_Seriously? What look couldn't that girl rock? God damn her! _

Shaking all thoughts of her best friend's new level of hotness out of her head, she quickly continued down the rest of the stairs, no doubt still gawking at the sight before her.

Kitty smirked at the expression on her face. "Like the new look, Santana?"

"Uh…yeah." She was too much in shock to bother with some snide comment to wipe that smirk off Kitty's face. "But what's the deal with all the black? Not really your signature color, Q."

Kitty chuckled over Quinn's shoulder. "Well now it is."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked to Quinn for an explanation. "What's the hobbit talking about?"

"Really, Santana?" She scowled when Quinn feigned exasperation, but her expression quickly changed when the blonde conjured up a handful of fire out of nowhere. She dropped her arms, her widened gaze snapping back up to meet Quinn's face.

"Don't tell me you're surprised." Quinn closed her hand to extinguish the flames before lifting her eyebrow.

"I'm not." she hastily retorted, adding a scoff to hide the fact that she'd stuttered a bit. "I just didn't think you'd do it so soon." _And I would've at least thought you would want me to go with you. _

Quinn nodded, then shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, well, I figured I might as well get it over and done with now. Save us all some time."

"Yeah." She nodded her head noncommittally as she took another moment to size up her newly demonized best friend. To be honest it was like looking at her worst nightmare come alive, which was exactly what it was. The only person she had left in this world had become the very thing she'd never wanted for her. This new Quinn carried herself differently that was for sure (and no, it wasn't just because of the four inch heels), but that wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her was Quinn's eyes.

Yeah, they were still green, but they had darkened a shade (maybe not as much so that a human would notice, but she could definitely spot the difference). Her eyes no longer held that Fabray sparkle, that warmth. Now they were nothing but cold. Just like the eyes of every other demon in this place. As if her humanity had already burned out.

But that was impossible. It had to be. Just had to. It couldn't have happened so soon…maybe she was just seeing things…maybe inhaling all this sulfur was starting to fuck with her head.

Boy did she hope it was just the sulfur.

"So, uh, where have you two been all this time?" she asked, her arms sliding back into place across her chest. Part of her _really_ didn't want to know what exactly the two of them had been doing since Quinn became a demon (she had a sinking feeling there was more to it than just getting new clothes), but then there was the other part of her that just _had_ to know.

Quinn opened her mouth to answer her, but at the last second flinched instead, her left hand suddenly flying to her temple. "Christ." She dropped her hand, exhaled deeply and elaborated before either her or Kitty could question what was wrong. "Sue's calling me. I'll be right back."

Quinn promptly vanished into thin air, unfortunately leaving her alone with Kitty.

"Okay, you psychotic munchkin," she turned her body to fully face Kitty. "fill me in on what I missed."

"Quinn's one of us. Obviously." Kitty flashed her signature smirk before striding past her and walking into the living room.

"I know that." she snapped, following the small blonde while fighting the urge to shove the girl forward. "I want the specifics. Details."

"I've been showing her the ropes." Kitty replied over her shoulder, slipping behind the bar counter to fix herself a drink. "She's a fast learner. Brutality really suits her."

"Details, Wilde." she practically growled out as she slammed her hands down on the counter. "I want details. Where'd you go. What'd you do-"

"God, Santana." Kitty whined, rolling her eyes dramatically. "What are you, her mother? Relax. All we did was partake in the usual demon fun. I took her up to Earth, we practiced a little hand-to-hand combat for a while, I gave her the lowdown on the rules, we went shopping, and then we traveled around the world inflicting pain and misery on unsuspecting pathetic humans. It's too bad you couldn't have come with us."

She snorted at that comment, automatically sensing the insincerity in Kitty's voice on that last part. "I find that very unlikely."

Not wanting to wait for Quinn to return with Kitty, she turned around and walked out of the living room. She headed upstairs and once in her room, closed the door behind her and plopped down on the bed.

* * *

Literally _hours_ went by before she finally heard the clicking of Quinn's heels as she walked up the stairs and down the hall. Her door opened shortly after she initially heard Quinn, prompting her to sit up on her bed. Her eyes rounded with horror when she took in the blonde's _bloody_ appearance. She quickly pushed herself off the bed, mouth agape. "What the hell happened to you? You look like you just came out of a horror movie."

"Sebastian Smythe is what happened." Quinn growled out, hastily swiping at the red-stained locks of hair that were plastered to her cheek. Blood continued trickled down the side of her face from the deep gashes on her forehead.

Quinn sported many more deep cuts throughout the rest of her body, from her neck, to her arms, to her legs, to her torso. It looked as though someone had grabbed a knife and decided to slice her up like a piece of sushi.

"What the fuck were you doing with Sebastian? I thought you were with Sue." She moved forward to help Quinn take off her jacket and grimaced when she realized the leather was sticking to her open wounds.

"I _was_ with Sue." Quinn emphasized. Frustrated, she side stepped away from her to dispose of her jacket with one swift, yet painful, movement. "Once she confronted me about the whole Volturi thing, she-"

She held up her hand to interrupt the blonde. "Hold up, _what _Volturi thing?"

Quinn sighed heavily before explaining: "I went against orders and got rid of the Volturi. Naturally Sue was pissed when she found out, which was why she summoned me earlier, and then decided to hand me over to Sebastian for a few hours to serve as my punishment for disobeying her." She gestured to the length of her body. "Hence all the blood."

"What did he do to you?" she instantly demanded, already thinking of ways to castrate the obnoxious Twink.

"I think the better question would be _what didn't he do_."

"Well, it serves you right for disobeying your boss, the DEVIL." She couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief as Quinn used her powers to clean her clothes of the blood stains and tears.

"You know, you've got some serious cajones, Fabray. I just hope for your sake you don't make the same mistake twice. Cause you look fuckin' awful. Like Carrie, but instead of pig's blood, it's your own." She wrinkled her nose in distaste, the scent of blood so strong she could practically taste it in the air.

"This is nothing." Quinn replied casually before disappearing into the bathroom to get a better look at herself. Naturally she followed. She leaned against the doorway while Quinn leaned forward toward the mirror, inspecting the state of the large gash across her jugular. "You should've seen me earlier, I practically had my intestines hanging out. And that was before Sebastian flayed my skin off inch by inch and then turned me into a human pincushion."

Quinn met her gaze through the mirror reflection and chuckled at the disgusted expression adorning her face. "You alright, Santana? You look a little pale."

She merely grumbled an incoherent response, feeling her cheeks flare up.

"But it was worth it." Quinn continued, resting one hand against the counter while she pulled off her heels. "I got my revenge and I couldn't be less sorry about it."

Once her shoes were off, Quinn's hand moved to the back of her dress. She grabbed a hold of the zipper and instead of pulling it down, she stopped and turned around, eyebrow arched. "You mind? I'm gonna rinse off and I'm not exactly keen on having an audience."

Nodding understandingly, she pushed herself away from the door and walked back into the room, Quinn sharply closing the door behind her. She scoffed at that. "Like I'd want to see your naked ass anyways."

* * *

While Quinn showered, she laid down on the bed, listening to her Ipod. Her fingers tapped against her thigh as she softly sang along to some R&B classics. From over her Ipod, she noticed Quinn _finally_ walk out of the bathroom (Cause seriously what had she been doing in there for so long? Using the showerhead to masturbate?). She balked at the image she'd created in her head and shuddered. _Nasty. Just nasty. _

Taking one of the earphone out of her ear, she arched her eyebrow at the sight of Quinn slipping her shoes back on. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah." Quinn picked up her jacket and shrugged it back on. She smoothed it out then glanced around to ensure she had mended every rip and tear. "I'm going to go with Kitty to torture some souls down below." She lifted her head and looked at her expectantly. "Wanna come?"

"Nah." She'd been forced to do nothing but torture human souls for the past day and a half. (Like she was going to go out and do her job, something she hated more than anything in the world, during her downtime). "I've had enough of torturing souls for now. But thanks anyways. Maybe next time."

"Your loss." Quinn walked over to the dresser and looked at her reflection in the mirror above it, where she began smoothing away any flyaway hairs that she had.

"Why are you even going down there anyways?" She sat up and pulled the other earphone out of her ear, frowning questionably. "You just got yourself sliced and diced by Sebastian and now you're gonna go out and do the same thing to those poor souls?"

"Poor souls?" Quinn scoffed, turned back around and looked at her incredulously. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for those people, Santana. It's their own faults for ending up where they are. If they didn't want to end up here, they should've tried harder when they were alive."

"But yes, that's precisely what I plan on doing. Sebastian really ticked me off and the only way I'm going to feel better is if I harness it and put it to good use by unleashing it on those damned souls." Quinn turned on her heel, away from the mirror, once she was satisfied with her appearance.

"And for the record I'm not going do the _same_ thing to them, Santana. I plan on doing much _much_ worse." With an enthused smile plastered across her face, Quinn nodded before heading toward the door. "See you later." She called out over her shoulder, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway before casting a quick glance at her. "And don't wait up."

* * *

She wasn't surprised that from then on things only got worse. Or should she say that _Quinn_ got worse. Months have passed and now the two of them couldn't have been farther apart. And while technically she still considered the blonde her best friend (after all she had _no_ alternatives), that didn't mean she still liked the girl. Old Quinn she liked, but this new power hungry demon version of Quinn was someone she was really beginning to truly loathe.

Just because she was Sue's coveted protégé and right hand man, er - _wo_man, Quinn suddenly began walking around like she owned the damn place. (Sure she now had more power than about all the demons in Hell combined but that was no excuse for acting like a raging bitch.)

In the few short months she'd been a demon, Quinn managed to surpass _everyone's _sense of brutality_,_ with the exception of Sue of course. So much that she literally had demons _hundreds_ of years her senior _cowering_ when she walked by. (Hell even Sebastian began a daily routine of sucking up to her just so he wouldn't get on her bad side and get smited…or worse).

And it just kept on getting worse with every passing day. By now she could no longer see the girl that her best friend once had been. Now all she saw when she looked into those cold green eyes was a sadistic monster. And she was going to stay like that for the rest of time.

Talk about the ultimate punishment.

Tired from completing another long day of work, she surfaced to Earth rather than returning to the apartment. She'd spent most of the time torturing nothing but child abusers and rapists. It was days like this where she really didn't mind her job. When she reached her destination, she took a minute to stop and breathe in the fresh air. She continued down the concrete sidewalk pleased to see that the place hadn't changed much.

The same couldn't be said for her home down below. In fact she used to think that Hell couldn't ever possibly get any worse than what it already was. Of course that changed when Quinn and her reign of terror kicked in. Now Hell was even more of a Hell than it had been before, which was exactly why she'd become more accustom to hanging out on Earth these days (even if it meant doing it alone).

It was a particularly warm day in Lima even though it was the middle of October. She walked along the center of town, passing by all her old hangouts. The Lima Bean, the Lima Freeze, her beloved Breadstix. She passed by the 7-Eleven in time to see a group of McKinley jocks fresh from football practice heading inside.

Her feet eventually led her to McKinley High School, a place she'd absolutely despised for the three years she spent there. If she'd lived for another year more it would have been four.

She crossed the student parking lot and made her way over to the stadium. She then stepped out onto the field, partly surprised that the Cheerios were still at practice (She figured that since Sue was no longer masking as their coach, the group would've caught some slack from their successive coaches).

Apparently that wasn't the case. Turning her body away from the field, she began climbing up the bleachers until she reached the very top. She sat down - first making sure there was no gum on the surface - before resting her chin in her hand. She watched the Cheerios practice with longing, silently wishing that she could go back to the days when she ruled that squad with Brittany.

Her heart panged uncomfortably at the mere thought of the tall blonde who would forever have her heart. God did she miss her.

"If you lazy underachievers thought that routine was even remotely close to perfection then you all be CRAY CRAY!" She shook herself out of her Brittany longing thoughts and narrowed her gaze to find the source of the loud voice blaring out of a megaphone. Almost immediately did she spot who she assumed to be the Cheerio's coach. Some black woman with short blonde hair and large gold hoop earrings that she could use as hula-hoops if she wanted to. As she looked closer, she noticed the woman had what looked to be an Olympic medal hanging from around her neck.

She snorted when she realized it was just a bronze. Loser.

She watched the woman scream at the group of girls, snickering to herself when the girls suddenly had to run around the track for not performing to their coach's standard. It was like watching a Black Sue at work.

"You three can take a water break but the rest of you start doing push ups until I say stop!" She watched as three cheerios, presumably best friends by the way they interacted, walked over to their duffel bags to retrieve their water bottles.

Seeing those three girls reminded her of the days when she would wonder what it would be like had Quinn lived in the same era that she and Brittany did. She always imagined that if she did, the three of them would be the most popular girls in school acting as co-captains on the Cheerios and ruling over McKinley like fuckin' queens. Some years back she'd even coined up the term _The Unholy Trinity _cause as far as names go, they don't get any more badass than that.

Yeah, in that world, Quinn would join glee club with her and Britt (cause even though the blonde wasn't nearly as talented as she was in the singing dept., Quinn still had a nice voice) and then-

"Hey."

She jumped in surprise, not expecting company, and swiftly turned her head to find Quinn standing on the same bleacher she was sitting on.

Speak of the Devil wannabe and she doth appear.

"Hey." she reluctantly greeted back. After all this chick was considered to be her _boss_ now. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn dropped down one level before taking a seat next to her. "Sensed you were here and figured I'd stop by too."

"Why?" She couldn't help but scoot over an extra inch or two for some much needed extra space.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders casually, leaning her back against the chain fence behind them. "I haven't been back here in ages. Figured it was time I finally paid my beloved hometown a visit."

In that precise moment the ground began to move, rattling the infrastructure they were both sitting on. The Cheerios had the misfortune of executing pyramids so when the earth below them began to shake, girls lost their balance and caused their pyramids to come tumbling down. The girls continued to scream as the shaking worsened while their coach ordered them to stop, drop, and roll.

Huffing in frustration, she turned and pushed Quinn's hand down. "C'mon, Quinn. Cut it out."

Hell had not been the only place affected by her reign of terror. Because of Quinn, this year alone has seen more deaths, more natural disasters, more epidemics, and more overall chaos. She had people (mostly the crazy ones) thinking that these were all signs that an apocalypse was on its way.

Quinn rolled her eyes before reluctantly flicking her wrist to bring the earthquake to a standstill. "You used to be fun."

"You used to be sane."

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Quinn turn her head toward her. "You know for a demon, you're like the least demonic person I've met."

She shrugged that comment off though she knew it was true. "Just leave this place alone, Quinn. If you're itching to destroy some small town try Kentucky."

"Just doing my job, Santana." Quinn replied, turning on her with a daring quirk to her brow. "It wouldn't kill you to try and do the same."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed back at her. "There's doing your job and then there's being completely out of control. And _you_ are out of control."

"Seriously, Santana, you _really_ don't seem to understand the whole demon concept."

"Whatever." Shaking her head, she stood up and evaporated into thin air. If she stayed in Quinn's presence for another second she might be liable to do something or say something that she would later regret.

She reappeared in the middle of one of McKinley's deserted hallways and continued down the corridor, the silence leaving her to her own thoughts.

"What's your problem?" She came to a grinding halt at the sudden voice before spinning around to glare into Quinn's eyes. "You want to know what my problem is?"

She could just feel her alter ego Snixx getting ready to go all Lima Heights when Quinn nodded.

"My problem is that I WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK." Her voice resonated off the metal lockers and echoed down the hallway but since the school was empty she didn't worry about anyone hearing it.

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU!" She gestured wildly to Quinn. "Ever since you became a demon, you've turned into a complete PSYCHOPATH!"

Quinn scoffed indignantly. "I resent that remark. If anyone's a psychopath, it's _you_. You're the one yelling and acting all bat shit crazy if you haven't already noticed."

"For the past couple of months you've done nothing but kill hundreds of thousands of _innocent _humans for sport and you're calling me the psychopath? Quinn, this person you've become isn't you!" she cried out, her hand itching to slap. She'd heard that phantom limb syndrome has been known to cause slapping sprees.

"Oh is that right?" Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe you just can't handle the fact that maybe this is the person I'm meant to be. The girl I'm _supposed_ to be."

"This princess of darkness shit isn't you and you know it!" she yelled back, her temper rising and her patience waning.

"For the love of God, Santana!" Quinn exclaimed, her temper rising also. "Get a fuckin' grip! This person that I am, the one you so hate, is the person I'm going to be for the rest of time. I don't have an ounce of humanity left in me. The Quinn you knew is _gone_ and she's _never _coming back. So suck it up and deal with it before I decide to get rid of you all together!"

She glowered at her for a moment before reaching into her small jacket pocket. "You know you stopped wearing this." She held up Quinn's charm bracelet, the one she had found at the bottom of one of the trashcans at the apartment. The blonde hadn't had the nerve to get rid of it completely.

Quinn looked at the bracelet before raising her shoulders in a careless shrug. "It didn't go with my outfit."

She stared at Quinn incredulously, shaking her head. "What do you think Jacob would say if you saw you like this? Huh, Q?"

"He wouldn't say anything." Quinn replied, the _obviously_ at the end totally implied. "He's dead."

"Do you even remember who you used to be, Quinn? Do you remember what you two were to each other? Or has all that been forgotten since you've been hopped up on all bloodlust?"

Exhaling deeply, Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes yet again. "All of that is in the past, Santana. Do yourself a favor and move on. I have." She turned on her heel and began walking away from her.

"We've been through way too much shit to have our friendship go out like this, Fabray."

"You're the one who can't deal, remember?" she retorted over her shoulder.

She reappeared in front of Quinn, prompting the blonde the come to an abrupt halt. "What I can't deal with is the fact that a psychopathic BITCH is standing where my best friend should be."

"Once a demon's humanity is gone, there's no getting it back, Santana. So things are _never _going to go back to the way they were. How hard is that to get that through your skull?" Quinn then took a step forward so that they were practically nose to nose. "But let's just be clear on one more thing, Lopez. If you ever call me a psychopath or a bitch again, I _will_ make you regret it."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared directly into Quinn's eyes. "You don't scare me, _bitch_. I come from Lima Heights Adjacent. I've met toddlers scarier than you."

Not exactly true but she wasn't about to showcase her fear in front of her new nemesis. That was like the number one no-no in the Art of War…or maybe just common sense. Either way Santana Lopez was not going to be pushed around by Quinn Fabray.

"You're really going to wish you'd held your tongue."

"Do your worse." she challenged, holding out her arms. "Whatever you wanna do to me, I can take it."

"I never said anything about hurting _you_, Santana. But Brittany, on the other hand, is a whole different story…"

Hell no. She did _not_ just go there.

Her fists shaking with anger at her sides, she exhaled slowly and painfully to keep herself calm long enough to get out these last words. "You know I always told you I would return the smack down you gave me all those years ago. I think you're smart enough to know that the time has finally come."

Quinn gave an amused chuckle. "Fine with me. I look forward to turning you into nothing but a pile of ash."

Instead of responding with a clever remark, she gave her alter ego free reign and lunged for the bitch who dare threaten _her_ Britt.

* * *

**AN: Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed! Read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Attacking the second most powerful demon in Hell had to have been the stupidest thing she'd ever done. She came to this realization shortly after tackling her ex-best friend like a linebacker would. The force of the hit had sent them both crashing to the floor and landing with a powerful thud. Her gaze immediately locked with Quinn's and for a moment she could see a faint red glow flash across the green of her eyes.

That's when she had known she'd stepped in it. Big time.

She mentally groaned when Quinn flipped them over and slammed _her_ onto her back, the tiles beneath her giving way under the impact. The second her head hit the ground, all doubt she had held in the past couple seconds was completely knocked out of her body.

With rage, among many other heated emotions, burning in the pit of her stomach, she flipped them over and did the same thing to Quinn that she had done to her. A tiny part of her, the part that still believed Quinn to be her best friend, winced at the sound of her head smacking against the floor.

Like the doubt, her brief lapse of sympathy evaporated entirely when Quinn clocked her in the face. A long string of swears ran through her mind as she wound her fist back to return the favor. But Quinn was too quick to act and caught her fist before her knuckles met her cheek. She used this leverage to push her away and tackle her. The two of them then began rolling over one another down the length of the hallway, each grappling for the upper hand.

They each had their hands clasped around the other's forearms, nails digging deep into the skin. They struggled with one another for a few moments before the same idea came to them both, prompting both their hands to burn with heat. She had no intention of lighting Quinn on fire (not that the blonde would let that happen anyways) but instead emitted enough heat from her hands to burn her skin.

She ground her teeth together as Quinn continued to sear her flesh. It was incredibly painful but she would be damned if she caved first and relented her hold. A sharp hiss escaped her when she started to feel Quinn breaking the bones in her forearms thanks to the crushing grip she had on her. Her own grasp on the blonde started to weaken as a result. It slipped only a fraction but that was all Quinn needed to execute her next move.

A second later she was forcefully thrown into a row of lockers (she was pretty damn surprised she didn't go all the way through to the other side). After struggling to get out of the indentation her body had made in the metal, she stumbled out of it just in time for Quinn's fist to slam into her right cheek. God dammit. The force of it practically spun her entire body around like a damn cartoon character.

She staggered under the force of impact before quickly recomposing herself and aiming to smack that smug expression off the blonde's face. Which she did by ramming Quinn through the guidance counselor's office glass wall causing the entire thing to shatter and Quinn to flip over the desk.

Unfortunately Quinn recovered almost instantly and stepped through the area where the wall had once been, prompting her to take a few steps back. She stood with her feet shoulder width apart and braced herself for what was to come next. Whatever that was.

Her hands flew out to her sides as the ground began to tremble much like it had done earlier. She moved toward one of the walls and used her hand to keep her balance. As the earthquake's magnitude increased, her mind ran rapid trying to come up with some kind of strategic move. Dust streamed down from the ceiling above her head, which was noticeably starting to crack (the ceiling, not her head).When an idea finally came to her, she started backing away from the blonde and continued down one of the adjacent halls.

"Getting tired, Santana?"

She waited until Quinn rounded the corner to join her in the new corridor to reply with a scoff: "You wish."

"Good cause I'm just getting started." Quinn smiled and continued to make her way over to her, the shaking worse than ever. She didn't know how old this school exactly was but at this rate it couldn't be long before the entire place came crashing down. Despite knowing that, a smirk played across her lips. "So am I."

Cause if Quinn wanted to up the ante by using her powers, then she would gladly do the same. Without a second glance, she lifted her hands up and pushed them toward each other, sending the lockers from either side of Quinn crashing toward her.

She expected the blonde to be squished like a bug or at least knocked over by one of them, but of course Quinn stopped the chaos at the last second before any damage could come to her. She huffed in frustration and glared at her as she hopped up and walked over the rows of fallen lockers. "Nice try, Santana." Quinn stated, her tone mocking. "But you're going to have to think outside of the box if you want to try and catch me off guard. Though even then it would be a long shot."

"Talk with your fists, not with your mouth." She snapped, prompting an amused glint to pass through Quinn's eyes.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and reappeared right in front of her, smiling deviously. "Fine by me."

And like the crazed bitches they were, they lunged for one another once more.

* * *

The two of them continued down another corridor, attacking each other with every ounce of strength that they had while simultaneously defending themselves from said attacks. They transported themselves all over the school grounds, the adrenaline coursing through their veins driving their bodies to do more than they were even consciously aware of.

When they neared a staircase, she rammed Quinn's body with full force, intent on sending her over the railing. Which she succeeded in doing though the blonde ended up latching onto her jacket at the last second so that they _both_ went over the side.

Lucky for her, Quinn was the one who broke her fall and kept her spine from being slammed into the edges of the stairs. But Quinn quickly changed that when she grabbed onto her and rolled them down the rest of the stairs until they were back on the ground floor.

They both pushed at the other in order to get to their feet and once that happened, the nails came out. Scratching, clawing, bitch slapping, and even hair pulling was added to the mix, the two of them swiping at one another like rabid jungle cats, destroying the school all the while.

Pure animal rage continued flood through her body, pushing and motivating her, despite the fact that Quinn was really kicking her ass. And she meant _really_. The blonde's reflexes were viper fast.

The girl could slam her fist into her face, knee her in the stomach, and kick the back of her shins before she could process what was happening and even manage a hit of her own. She guessed that in Quinn's previous experiences, she knew what made people work (no doubt thanks to Sue's teachings). Quinn knew that if she hit her somewhere, her reaction would momentarily let another place be exposed due to its shock.

"Fuck!" Her right hand immediately flew to her jaw after Quinn delivered a powerful kick and successfully dislocated it. Though she was still hissing in pain, she lurched forward and grabbed the base of Quinn's arm before hauling herself underneath it so that she was behind her, then twisting it and pulling it up to her back. She continued to twist and pull until she successfully dislocated her arm. Quinn bellowed loudly and spun around, using her free hand to slam her fist into her temple. She released the blonde's arm at that move and staggered backward, swearing in pain. "You twat."

Quinn replied with her own four letter insult before shoving her foot into her stomach with such force that it sent her flying through an adjacent row of lockers _and_ through the wall behind it. It took her a moment before she could open her eyes and lift her head. It was then that she realized what room Quinn had thrown her into. The choir room.

Figures.

Still slightly breathless, she managed to push herself up onto her feet with the help of the piano. She had just straightened up when Quinn stepped through the hole in the wall she had created. While her body felt as though she had just been butt-raped by a moose, she had no intention of waving a white flag any time soon. Call her stubborn.

She picked up the piano she had been resting her hands against and launched it at Quinn like she would a Frisbee (it definitely was light like one) only to have the blonde catch it and ignite the piano on fire before throwing it back to her. "Try again, Santana."

She huffed in frustration and tossed the piano off to the side, leaving it to burn in the corner. The last thing she wanted was to start a game of hot potato with a burning piano.

"You know all this just proves that I was right."

After rolling her eyes, Quinn reluctantly drawled out, "Right about what?"

"That the old Quinn is still there." she replied, pointing her index finger toward the blonde's chest. "Why else would I still be standing here? If you had really wanted to kill me, you would have simply just snapped your fingers and been done with me. Deep down you know you can't do it which means you've still got a piece of humanity residing inside you."

Quinn shook her head and scoffed. "Hardly the case, Santana. Hurting someone isn't nearly as fun or gratifying when they _don't_ put up a fight. You know that."

"But now that you mention it, I am getting pretty bored. You're hardly what I'd call an equal adversary and even throwing you around on your ass starts to lose its enjoyment."

"Fine. Vaporize me and go back to continuing misery on Earth. I don't even care anymore." As of right now she would rather be nothing but ash than stuck being a demon for the rest of time.

Quinn chuckled prompting her brows to furrow in confusion. "I'm not going to destroy you, Santana. At least not yet. Not before the real fun's even begun."

Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Destroying humanity." she replied casually, briefly glancing around the room before settling her gaze back onto her. "_Completely_."

"You mean the Apocalypse?" She scoffed at the very idea, but at the same time found herself trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "Yeah, good luck with getting that past Sue."

"She's the one who advocated for it in the first place. She thinks it's time to finally rid the world of all humanity." Quinn turned her head and lifted her hand to spread out the flames that had engulfed the piano in the corner and half of one of the walls already.

"The old bat is crazier than I thought." she mused, still shaking her head in disbelief. "Doesn't she even realize what the bringing of the apocalypse entails? It's her getting her ass vaporized by _Michael._"

Quinn nodded her head understandingly. "An unfortunate loss that will result in the destruction of all mankind. Which is all that Sue has ever wanted-"

"Yeah, but it'll cost her own life." she retorted, still frowning. This shit was seriously not making any sense to her.

"In order to get what you want, sacrifices sometimes have to be made."

"But you have to realize that once Sue's gone, there will be no one separating us from the archangels. They won't hesitate in incinerating us all."

"No, they won't."

"And why the fuck not?" She crossed her arms over her chest. She just _had_ to Blondie's explanation for that one.

"Because Hell will not be left without a leader." Quinn explained through another eye roll. "I'll take over." After catching notice of the look on her face, she added, "Oh, don't look so surprised, Santana. Sue didn't make me her protégée just for kicks."

"You…the leader of _Hell_?" God this was all so wrong on so many levels she just had to laugh.

"It's not like I don't have the power." Quinn continued, dismissing her laughter all together. "I could overthrow Sue now if I wanted. But then _I_ would have to fight Michael and that is one fight that isn't exactly appealing to me…."

She held up her own hand, unable to take anymore of this absurdity. "Okay, I'm _pretty_ sure I've just taken one too many hits to the head because every word that comes out of your mouth is completely ridiculous! YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE. She's the DEVIL. She created all demons, including _you_. You can't just overthrow her-"

"Quinn? Santana?"

The two of them turned their heads at the sound of a third voice. Mixed expressions crossed both their faces as they took in their unexpected visitor. She arched her eyebrow in surprise and cleared her throat before speaking up. "What are you doing here, trouty mouth?"

"I'm here on business and sensed both of you here and I just…" Sam drifted off at the sight of Quinn, who stood with her arms crossed as if waiting for him to leave.

"Quinn?" She shifted uncomfortably watching Sam take in the warped version of the girl he had loved. She almost felt sorry for the freakishly large mouthed angel when the dejection flashed across his baby blues. "So the rumors are true."

"Go fuck yourself." Served as Quinn's heartfelt response to the blonde angel.

"As you can see our Quinny hasn't changed a bit since she became demon." she retorted bitterly, sharing a sympathetic look with Sam.

"And you're still here, why, Evans?" Quinn asked impatiently, arching her eyebrow in inquiry.

This prompted Santana to shot her a disapproving look, though the blonde took no notice of it. "Cause if you stopped by to see if I'd really become a demon, well…" she gestured to herself. "I have. So _leave_."

"If you know what's good for you, trouty, I suggest you to get out now before Quinn here does something you'll later regret." She stated softly, hoping that he would do as she advised.

"She can't harm an angel." Sam stated matter-of-factly with his gaze holding Quinn's as he extended his hand to his right and extinguished the fire that had been raging on this entire time. "It's against the rules."

_Like that's going to stop her. _She thought dismally. She almost said this aloud but Quinn swooped in with her own response before she had the chance to. "I don't follow the rules. I _make_ them."

"My how your ego has swelled." She would have snickered at Sam's comment had she not been afraid of what that remark meant for his well-being.

"I don't take kindly to angels, Evans." Quinn stated with dangerous composure, her fingers twitching at her sides before they ignited. "Especially those who betray me."

Knowing damn well what Quinn had in mind for Sam, the second the blonde made her move, she made hers also.

Though everything that happened afterward was a complete and utter blur to her.

* * *

Black and blue spots. That was the first thing she was aware of. Black and blue spots varying in size dancing across her vision. Oh God. Now they're smiling at her. That can't be good.

Seeing spots was one thing, but seeing _smiling_ spots were a whole nother level of bat shit crazy.

"Santana?"

She could have sworn she had just heard some kind of sound or voice but then again maybe she was just mumbling incoherently to herself or maybe it was just the deafening throbbing her head was doing. She felt as though she had just taken a titanium bat to the skull. Oy.

Aching, she leisurely blinked open her eyes only to have them offended by an onslaught of ridiculously bright light. Fuck. Her eyes instantly closed though the spots in her vision didn't disappear. In fact they were changing to bizarre colors and shapes.

At least she wasn't seeing any pink elephants yet. That would be trippy.

"Santana?"

That time she was conscious enough to recognize the sound as someone speaking her name.

"Santana?"

There it was again. God, why do they have to be so loud? They don't need to scream at her god dammit. "Mmphf."

That time it was her own voice. Or at least she was pretty sure it was. As she debated this, her eyes dared to flutter open again in hope of putting a face to the voice she was hearing. Thankfully the light this time around wasn't as harsh. As her vision tried to focus, she realized it was because something was eclipsing most of it.

Or _someone_.

She mumbled something ineligible prompting soft laughter to ring out to her ears. "Sorry, what was that?"

She could feel her eyes narrow despite the fact that had closed again. Her head started to burn with annoyance as she struggled to snap out of this state of semi-consciousness. It took her awhile before she mustered up enough strength to try and speak again. To her dismay her words ended up coming out in one big slur. "_Whathappenedtome_?"

"I think the better question is what _didn't_ happen to you." She opened her eyes again, only this time her entire body recoiled when she realized it was none other than Sammy 'Salamander Lips' Evans' face hovering over her.

"OW!"

She pushed herself upright just as Sam fell back, his right hand holding his (now red) cheek. "Serves you right! I saw you leaning over me, Trouty Mouth! You were trying to swallow me whole with that mouth of yours like a damn anaconda!"

"You're ridiculous." Sam continued to rub the side of his face. He then scowled. "Dang you slap _hard_."

Her own hand fell to her forehead as the vertigo from sitting up to quickly fully hit her. "Damn right I do. Now what the hell happened and where are we?" She abruptly turned her neck to investigate her surroundings only to let out a sharp hiss. Her other hand flew to the crook of her neck as she slowly turned her head back to face Sam. "Ow."

"To answer your questions: A. you got the shit beaten out of you and B. we are currently in Lima's community park."

"What are you rambling about grouper mouth?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember what happened. You sure took a beating. For a while I thought you'd gone into like, a demon coma or something. Though I'm pretty sure that kind of a think couldn't happen…"

"Shut up Evans before I shut you up myself." she griped.

Sam scoffed. "I'll like to see you try." He poked at her arm nearly causing her to fall over. She quickly swatted his hand away and grumbled Spanish obscenities under her breath.

Sam pushed himself back onto his feet and held out his hand to her. "Thank you by the way."

She reluctantly lifted her head and furrowed her brow at that comment. "For what?" She shoved his hand away and set out to stand without any of his help. Unfortunately she failed miserably and almost fell back on her ass had it not been for Sam catching her at the last second.

"Maybe you should sit down for a while longer." he suggested, slowly easing her body back into a sitting position. She leaned her back against the tree trunk behind her for some much needed support. "Why did you just thank me now?"

"Cause you saved my life." He sat back down next to her and smiled gratefully. "I probably wouldn't be sitting here if it hadn't have been for you."

"Say what?"

"You saved my life, Santana." he repeated with a soft chuckle. "Back at the school, remember? Quinn basically went for the kill but you stepped in and stopped her."

She scoffed at the very idea of doing something like that. "Now why would I do a stupid thing like that to save your pasty angel ass?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, at as much of a loss as she was. "I don't know. You tell me."

"So what else happened?"

Sam inclined his chin behind her, nodding his head. "That's what happened."

She followed his gaze and immediately set her sights on the heap of black smoke disrupting what would otherwise be another clear blue sky. In the distance she could hear multiple fire engines and ambulance sirens going off like crazy. "We set the school on fire?"

Now that was ironic. In her sophomore year her classmates voted her _Most likely to burn the school down_.

Sam nodded his head once more, exhaling deeply. "Yeah. You two literally burned that place to the ground. Nothing but rubble now."

Her expression softened as he spoke. After all it wasn't like she came to Lima with the intention of burning the school down. That was like the last thing she wanted to happen.

Oh well. At least it wasn't Breadstix.

"So me and Quinn fought?" Her gaze drifted downward and in that moment she realized she had scorch marks all over her clothes. She scowled.

"Yeah that would be an understatement." He elaborated more clearly when she lifted her gaze to meet his. "You guys basically engaged in World War III. Never in all my years have I seen demons fighting each other to that magnitude. It was intense…but kind of awesome at the same time."

"Glad you enjoyed the show." she snapped derisively, rolling her eyes as she pushed herself onto her feet. Though she was still incredibly sore, she felt much better than she had before. "What else?"

"Well, uh…." She watched with narrowed eyes as Sam reached behind and began rubbing at his neck uncomfortably. "Quinn you know, well she uh…she had you beat and she was just about to go for the kill…but a pair of demons materialized out of nowhere and took her away."

"So much for her not wanting to kill me." she murmured wryly, her voice barely audible.

"And I…uh…well I didn't know what to do with you. You were really out of it so I just brought you here. And yeah, here we are." He finished with a sheepish smile.

She shook her head incredulously and sneered, "A bazillion years old and you still have about as much eloquence as a Neanderthal. Nice."

Choosing to ignore that comment, he just looked at her with pursed lips. "This is bizarre."

"Yeah. You are."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No. I mean that this whole thing is surprising. Actually _you're_ surprising. You've become a demon and yet you're….still _you_."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why because you expected me to turn into a flying monkey or something?"

"No. I just meant that you're still you. You haven't really changed whereas-"

"Quinn has done a complete 360º." she finished bitterly, nodding in agreement. "Yeah that's cause I still have my humanity. Hell I'm holding onto it like a black person holds onto their grape Kool-aid."

"That's incredibly racist."

"The less a demon resists, the faster the demon's humanity goes." she explained, dismissing his comment altogether. "As you witnessed our little Quinny doesn't have a drop of humanity left in her."

"Why would you let her become a demon anyways? Why didn't you stop her?"

"There was nothing I could do!" she exclaimed, suddenly infuriated that he would even assume that she would just _stand by _and _let_ her best friend become a fuckin' demon. "Sue had summoned us down to Hell and then planned on keeping her there until she got Quinn as a demon. Quinn was already screwed up in the head after the whole Volturi debacle and losing everyone one she cared about…Believe me there was nothing I could have done to stop her. And if there had, you bet your stupidly large mouth that I would have done it. I was the _last_ person on this fuckin' planet who wanted her to become a demon."

"You could have contacted me. I-"

"And what the fuck good would that have done? We're on opposite sides, you moron! Angels _don't_ help demons. Besides what could you have possibly done to help us? Huh? Cause I highly doubt you would be able to go head to head with the Devil."

"Of course not me, but the Council-"

"The Council? HA! Need I remind you that _they_ are the ones who sent me and Quinn to Hell in the first place? They don't give a damn about us!" If anything they were the ones to blame for this entire shit-faced situation.

"The last thing Heaven wants is the creation of more demons. The Council could have helped Quinn, protected her from Sue." She glowered at him.

"You are seriously delusional, Evans. The Council is even more corrupt than Sue."

He scoffed indignantly. "Of course a demon would say that. The Council does nothing but _good_."

"BULLSHIT." she screamed out loud. If they were visible to the humans around by the playground all of them would have turned their heads. "Quinn got thrown down to Hell for a mistake _they_ made. They are nothing but old unfair-"

"She chose to disobey their rules." he firmly reminded. "She could have fought her ties to that dog."

"There is no fighting an imprint, you twat." She smacked his bicep as hard as she could repeatedly until he had enough sense to move away. "That's like trying to fight breathing or trying to fight insulting people when they say something stupid."

"Quinn is completely out of control, Santana."

She huffed in frustration and hastily swiped at the strand of hair that had been blown in her face. "I am well fuckin' aware!"

"Things are getting _way_ out of hand. She needs to be stopped."

God damn she was talking to the King of stating the Obvious. "No shit, Sherlock. But if you wanna go ahead and give it a go. Be my guest. But I warn you, you'd probably have better luck controlling the Four Horsemen or like, a Gremlin you just got wet."

Sam rolled his eyes impatiently. "This is serious, Santana!"

"I know that! Nothing gets more serious than the fuckin' Apocalypse!" She angrily kicked up a patch of grass before turning on him. "Do you and all the other angels know that's what Sue and Quinn are planning?"

He paused for a moment then nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah, but the Council won't let that happen. It's not time yet. Nowhere _near_ time."

"So what? You're saying that this whole thing won't end up happening? At least not now?" A small weight of anxiety seemed to lift from her shoulders at the very thought. Thank goodness. She liked Earth the way it was.

"Good always triumphs over Evil in the end, Santana. Always."

She snorted dryly and crossed her arms back over her chest as she leaned against the tree. She stared out across the large field. "Good to know I picked the right side."

"You're a good person, Santana…."

Her attention snapped away from the rest of the park. She held up her hand before Sam could utter another word. "Imma stop you right there, trouty mouth. Cause while I am flattered you've got the hots for me, you ought to know that the only straight I am is straight-up bitch and nothing you or any other penis wielding dudes can say or do anything to make that otherwise." She took a second to inspect her nails.

"Besides, even if I were straight, you would _not_ be my type. If we dated I would be in a constant state of fear because I know deep down that one day you would go for a kiss and end up swallowing my whole face on accident."

He rolled his eyes at her absurdity. "What I was trying to say is that despite the fact that you're a demon, you are still a good person."

Avoiding his gaze, she instead focused her attention on mending her outfit. "I was never a good person to begin with, froggy lips." _Sorry to disappoint_.

"You keep telling yourself that." He stepped closer to her prompting her to take a few steps back. She did not like people invading her bubble. And she especially didn't like angel boy breath forcing its way into her lungs. "But I know that deep down you're just a good person who bad things have happened to." he continued delicately. "Just like Quinn."

"Yeah and look where that's both gotten us today." She smoothed out her dress when she finished ridding it of scorch marks and lifted her head. She looked at him expectantly.

"Things are going to get better, Santana." Sam stated, his tone serious yet filled with assurance. "I promise. Things are going to right themselves in the end."

She rolled her eyes and sighed tiredly. She had stopped believing in _that_ a long time ago. "Yeah, right."

"You saved an angel's life, Santana." To her dismay Sam followed her when she started walking away from him. He quickly caught up to her and walked along side her. "That's a pretty big deal."

"So what are you trying to say, Evans? That the Council will give me some kind of medal of honor for saving your angel butt?" She found that _highly_ unlikely.

"No, but this kind of a thing won't go unnoticed by the higher powers."

She reluctantly slowed her pace and glanced over at him curiously. "The higher powers? You mean like, Tom Cruise?"

"No." Sam laughed. "More like…the Big Guy Upstairs."

She stopped completely only burst into laughter a second later. She clasped him on the shoulder and squeezed. "Ha. Good one, trouty mouth. Good one."

His brow furrowed in confusion as continued on walking with her, the two of them heading more towards town. "What's so funny about God?"

"He's well…He's _God_! He's got more important things to deal with than thanking a demon for saving one of his angel babies from another demon. In fact, right now I bet He's busy playing a round of golf with Jesus and Elvis."

"You know for an ex-angel you sure don't know that much about the Heavenly Father."

"Isn't that the point?" Though she quickly dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "But anyways, this conversation's getting boring. I'm hungry and I wants some sticks. You coming or not?" She looked at him expectantly.

"You're welcome to watch me eat as long as you keep your mouth shut ninety-nine percent of the time. Can't have you accidentally inhaling the other customers with that gaping black hole you call a mouth."

"I'll pass but thanks anyways."

She shrugged and turned on her heel. Over her shoulder, she waved good-bye to him. "See ya later, trouty!" When he called out her name, she stopped and spun back around. She continued to back away though she kept her eyes on him. "What?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase, _God works in mysterious ways_?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She could tell by that smile plastered on his face that he was keeping something from her. When he merely shrugged in response, her brow furrowed. "Just keep that in mind for later."

She stopped moving all together and placed her hands on her hips before reappearing right in front of him. "Okay, spill it angel-boy. What are you babbling about? Why should I…hey, don't walk away from me!" She glowered at the blonde angel as he continued to back track away from her, that stupid smile still playing across his freakishly large lips.

"By the way, my name's not really Sam."

She arched her eyebrow. "Oh no?" She shot him a disbelieving look but went along with it anyways. "Then what is it? Lisa Rinna? Grouper Mouth? Lipsy McChapStick?"

"Nope." His smile spread out into a full blown grin. "Try _Michael_."

"Yeah, uh-huh. Whatever." She had already checked out of the conversation some time ago so she did nothing more than wave him off and evaporate into thin air. Had she not stayed and listened to Trouty Mouth's mindless garble, she would have already been chowing on Breadstix' garlic-y goodness.

Damn him!

* * *

The second she walked into the restaurant, the scent of freshly baked breadsticks wafted across the room. She inhaled deeply and side-stepped to the right, momentarily losing her balance. Back in high school on the days where she had used up all her allowance, she would come down to Breadstix and just inhale the heavenly aroma of breadsticks (It was just as good a narcotic as crack was but this way she didn't have to deal with the powdered nose). Ah, yes. Before her, the phrase _high off of breadsticks _was nonexistent.

She doesn't wait more than a couple seconds before the hostess returned to her podium to greet her (and a good thing too because back in the day she had been known to just join a random table and start munching on their breadsticks if the waiters were too slow to give her service).

The middle-age woman then picked up a menu from the stack and marched her over to a booth near the bakery window. She slid into her seat and before the hostess can finish handing her a menu, she held up her hand and shook her head. "Just breadsticks and a Diet Coke. And keep them coming. If not I will go all Lima Heights on this place."

Though she was sure the woman had no idea what her threat truly meant, she seemed to get the message anyways. She quickly tucked the menu back under her arm and scurried away, disappearing behind the green double doors exclusively meant for employees only.

She waited no more than sixty seconds before the hostess rushed out from the double doors and scurried back over to her table carrying a glass of Diet Coke and a large basket filled with golden, fluffy breadsticks.

She smiled gratefully as the woman set the items down in front of her. "Nice timing." she commented. This woman gave her the fastest service she'd ever had. If she actually intended on paying, she would give the lady a big tip.

Leisurely, she munched on her breadsticks and sipped at her soda, all the while listening in on the other customer's conversations. Unfortunately none of them were worth listening in on so she tuned them out shortly thereafter, leaving her to her own thoughts.

Part of her was still reeling over the day's events. Getting beat up, not only once but _twice_, in a single day by her ex-best friend and current nemesis was just downright humiliating. Not to mention fuckin' painful. Her body still hurt like hell and it didn't feel as though it was going to get better anytime soon.

But the more she thought about it, the more she started to wonder if her pain was less physical and more psychological. After all demons healed rather quickly. Maybe it hurt physically more because it had been Quinn who had done all this. _Quinn_. Her best friend. The girl she once thought to be her sister.

Oh fuck. She hastily swiped at her eyes when she felt them fill with water, blurring her vision.

Stupid Quinn. Stupid tears. If only she had lost her humanity first, then she wouldn't be stuck sitting here feeling these stupid sappy emotions.

She thought she could handle being a demon. She thought she could handle watching Quinn being one. How wrong she was. No. She couldn't handle _any_ of it. She'd only been kidding herself, just as she had been doing all her life.

"Are you alright dearie? Do you need a tissue?"

She lifted her head to find the hostess standing at the edge of the table with breadsticks in hand and a worry expression fixated across her face. "Just drop off the breadsticks and walk away, lady." she growled out venomously, unaware she had been silently crying up until this point. The hostess did as she asked, gently setting the fresh batch of breadsticks on the table before walking away.

She instantly scolded herself the second the waitress was gone. _Get a fuckin' grip, Santana_. She once again swiped at her eyes until they were free of moisture. _Think of something else. Anything else_.

Sam.

Now there's a topic that doesn't make her even want to remotely cry. He's such a dork. A complete and utter dork. And by the sounds of their last conversation, a dork who was suffering through some kind of weird identity crisis. Maybe after all these years, angel-boy was finally going cuckoo and believed himself to be Michael Jackson. She scoffed to herself as her mind conjured up an image of Sam in Michael Jackson-esque clothing moon walking across the aisle.

Honestly Blondie doesn't even look a Michael. (And here she was thinking she still knew people who had their sanity. Guess not.)

She reached for her soda and brought the glass up to her lips, still shaking her head at the fact that Sam's so called _real_ name was Michael.

Ha. Yeah right. Who did he think he was? The Arch-

With wide eyes, she pulled her glass away from her mouth and sprayed the entire table with Diet Coke. A few people turned their heads and stared at her but she took them no notice. She didn't even notice that she had gotten her breadsticks all soggy.

Sam's words from earlier were all she was aware of. _"Try __**Michael**__." _

There. Was. No. Way. No fuckin' way that Trouty Mouth Evans was actually _the_ archangel Michael.

Fuck. She threw her head back and groaned. Just when she thought things could absolutely not get any worse for her, she finds out that all these years that she had been calling an archangel of the Lord _trouty mouth. _

Shit. Shit. Shit. Huffing in frustration, she slid out of her booth and stood up, then walked out of Breadstix. Once she was out of human sight, she transported herself back to the park. She wasn't surprised to see that he was nowhere in sight but still she had hoped.

"Okay." she drew in a deep breath before tilting her head back to the sky. She squinted her eyes seeing as how it was an insanely clear day and the sun was fuckin' bright. "Sam, I mean- _Michael_. Whatever your name is. Just wanted to say that _I'm sorry _for making fun of your mouth. It's really not _that_ big and your lips don't really look like they've been injected with some kind of animal filler. They're soft looking and kind of cute if a person has a thing for lips…." She hoped she didn't sound too insincere cause.

"Anyways if you can hear me, which I know you can, just know that I, Santana Lopez, am standing here, apologizing to you. Which is a _pretty _big deal. Though if I find out that you're just screwing with me, Evans, I will break both your nuts. Guaranteed. Cause I'm pretty sure it's illegal up on them clouds to impersonate an archangel. Though what do I care, I'm just a demon. Anyways….yeah, whatever. Just don't incinerate me for just poking fun at your guppy lips. I did save your life after all."

Damn did she feel like such an idiot. Granted no one could see what she was doing but still! She lingered around the area for a few minutes waiting for a response only to come up empty-handed. Figures.

Shaking her head, she turned away and with the intent on walking down the rest of the park pathway.

But that was before a sudden blinding white light consumed her.

* * *

"Santana."

.

..

…

"Santana!"

She jerked into consciousness when a hand abruptly collided with the left side of the face. Her eyes flew open to glare daggers at the person who dared to slap her. "What the fu-"

Her words came to a grinding halt at the sight of Quinn hovering over her. Instinctively she pushed her blonde nemesis as far away from her as she could muster.

"Hey!"

She ignored the girl's indignant cry and straightened herself up. "Jesus, Quinn. Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" She propped herself up using her elbows and continued to give her nemesis a brutal scowl. "Just cause you beat me in a couple rounds doesn't mean I'm suddenly your little bitchlet. You can't just straddle me whenever you want."

Quinn swept her hair back and shook her head at her. "What on earth are you talking about, Santana?" When she didn't respond to the blonde's question, she rolled her eyes and leaned forward, holding up three fingers. "Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." She hastily pushed her fingers out of her face as her brow furrowed. "What happened to your clothes?"

Quinn glanced back at her outfit before lifting her gaze to meets hers. "What do you mean?"

"They're not at all demonic." she replied. She moved upright into a sitting position. It was then that she took in her surroundings. Immediately she was freaked.

"Demonic? Santana, what are you talking about?" Quinn asked, deeply frowning. "Why on earth would I wear demonic clothing? Do I look like I'm apart of a cult or something? Did you hit your head or something? Is that what this is all about?" Quinn's cool hand clasped over her forehead. "Hmm. You don't feel like you have a temperature. Maybe you should lie back down…"

"What the hell has gotten into you?" She slapped Quinn's hand away, incredibly disturbed. "One minute you're beating me into a bloody pulp and now you're mothering me? Who knew demons could be so bi-polar."

"Santana! I'm not a demon!" Quinn exclaimed loudly. "Where would you get such a ludicrous idea?"

"If you're not a demon then what am I?" she demanded, rolling her eyes all the while.

Quinn looked at her with a seriously worried yet confused expression. "Santana, you're not a demon. You're human. Just like I am."

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be the last but rest assured any questions you have from this chapter will be answered in the next.**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Big thanks to those who reviewed! So like I said before, this is the last chapter! Hopefully I did a good enough job for you all since I'm horrible at endings. It's much more lighthearted than the previous ones! Anyways, read. !**

* * *

"_Santana, you're not a demon. You're human. Just like I am."_

_**You're human**_. Those were the only two words her mind managed to process. With a blank stare no doubt spread across her face, she continued to shake her head though more to herself than at Quinn. What. The. Hell. Was. Going. On? Was this some kind of a dream? Yes, of course it was. There was no way this was real. Maybe she was still unconscious and now this was a hallucination. She wasn't _really_ here in Jacob Black's house. She wasn't _really_ here with her best friend. She wasn't _really_ human.

No. This was had to be just a _really_ fucked up dream she was having.

"Okay. I get it." She pushed herself up onto her feet, declining Quinn's offer to help her up. "This is just a figment of my imagination. None of this is real."

Quinn stood up as well, brow deeply furrowed. "Santana, you're seriously scaring me. What is going on with you? Of course this is real!" She let out a sharp gasp when the blonde suddenly pinched her forearm. "See?"

"What the fuck!" She cried out indignantly, her hand flying to the red spot of skin on her forearm. She scowled. "Damn you Fabray."

"You must have hit your head pretty darn hard." Quinn commented. "Cause it completely knocked the good sense right out of you."

"Say whatever you want cause I don't care. This is all just a stupid freaky dream anyways."

"Santana!" Quinn rolled her eyes before exclaiming once more, "This is _real life_. If this had been a dream wouldn't you have awoken when I pinched you? Or slapped you?"

"If this isn't a dream then how the hell did I end up here?" She arched her brow expectantly as her hands flew to her hips. "Huh?"

"This morning we came over here and had breakfast with Billy while Jacob was still asleep." Quinn started, her arms folding over her chest. "Once he left to find the pack, you and I washed dishes before we came in here. Up until a few minutes ago you were rifling through his things absurdly talking about how he had a stash of porn hidden somewhere and how you were going to find it and use it to embarrass him. I left to use the restroom and when I came back out I found you spread eagled on the floor completely unconscious. Is that explanation enough for you or should I go back further?"

Okay. Maybe this wasn't a dream after all. Maybe she just stepped into some freaky parallel universe. Like Star Trek. But everything looked so damn normal…

"So, wait, here Jacob's _alive_?"

"Of course he's alive, Santana. Why wouldn't he be?" Quinn looked absolutely appalled that she would even suggest something implying the contrary.

"Relax, Quinn. It was just a question " She held up her hands in her defense. "Forget I said anything."

Quinn abruptly took her by the arm and led her out of Jacob's room. "Okay. I really think we need to take you outside for some fresh air."

The two of them crossed the living room where Billy and Charlie Swan were sitting watching some sports game on the television. "We'll be outside, Mr. Black." Quinn announced just before they slipped out the front door.

She dragged her fingers through her hair and continued to shake her head. As she followed Quinn down the front porch, she murmured to herself, "I am so confused."

"You and me both." Quinn responded, evidently overhearing her words. "When the family gets back I'm going to have Carlisle examine you. Maybe he can get you a CAT scan or something. Hopefully you don't have anything serious like internal bleeding going on in that head of yours… "

"Wait." She came to an abrupt halt which Quinn caught out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and looked at her expectantly. "So Carlisle's okay too? And the others? They're all alive?"

Though Quinn nodded her head, the concern on face grew. "Yes, Santana. We're all _fine_."

"Don't start talking to me like I'm fuckin' crazy, Fabray. Cause I'm not. I'm just…" she drifted off as her eyes raked in the blonde's outfit. She then pointed accusatorily at her chest. "I've seen you in those clothes before. That outfit…" She snapped her fingers as her eyes lit up with recognition. "You were wearing those _exact_ clothes the day that the Vol-" She stopped mid sentence and swallowed the rest of that thought. "Quinn, when you said Jacob left with the pack…"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the expression on her face.

"Yeah, he left with the pack because today's the day the newborns are coming? _Remember?_ The battle is supposed to happen today."

"SHIT!" It all made sense now. This wasn't some alternative universe. She had somehow been transported back in time. She was here because she was supposed to stop the Volturi from massacring everyone! "We gotta go, Q!" She hastily latched onto Quinn's hand and began dragging the blonde toward the trees. "We have to stop the Volturi!"

"The Volturi? What are you talking about?" Quinn came to a grinding halt and yanked her arm out of her grasp. "Santana, they aren't involved in this! And even if they were, how do you expect _us_ to stop them? We're _human_, remember?"

"How did that _even_ happen?" she exclaimed with utmost irritation. Her hands flew to either side of her head. Now things were _not_ making sense again. Why would she be sent back in time if she was rendered completely powerless to stop the Volturi?

"This isn't right. I should be a demon right now!" She swore with frustration as she snapped her fingers over and over only to fail in producing even the smallest spark. For once she wanted nothing more than to have her powers back.

"Santana, calm down and breathe!" Her concentration was broken as Quinn clasped both her shoulders and forced her to look into her green eyes. "You're not making _any_ sense. You're not a demon. I'm not a demon. Neither one of us are or have ever been demons. Okay?"

"Quinn you may not be a demon now but I am. Don't you remember when we got sent down to Hell-"

"Santana we never got sent down to Hell." Quinn sharply interrupted, frowning.

"Yes we did!" she yelled. "The Council sent both our sorry ass's down there when they found out about you and Jacob! How could you have forgotten? You were there for Christ's sake, Q!"

Quinn, with her hands still resting on her shoulders, gave her a firm shake. "Santana, that's not even what happened! The Council never sent us to Hell!"

"What are you talking about, Fabray?" Quinn sighed heavily and dropped her hands from her shoulders. "We didn't get sent to Hell." she repeated in a much calmer tone.

"Since I kind of compromised all angel's existence, they decided they couldn't keep me as guardian because of my tie to Jacob. They couldn't very well punish me for something they themselves had set in motion so they made me human again. They wanted me to live a long and happy life, the one I should have had all those years ago."

Maybe this was an alternative universe after all because that did not sound like the something the Council would do. _At all_.

"That still doesn't explain how the fuck _I'm_ human."

"Honestly, Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes. "You said it yourself that you weren't cut out to be a guardian. The Council knew that better than anyone. They knew you weren't really happy with this new life so they decided to make you human too."

Now that _really _didn't sound like the Council. But still…"You're serious?"

Quinn relaxed her stance and nodded, chuckling lightly. "The Council was more than willing to make you human if it meant _finally_ getting you out of their hair. You've kind of been giving them a headache all these years."

She pursed her lips together as her eyes darted over Quinn's shoulders. Since this all sounded _way_ too good to be true, she made sure not to get any of her hopes up. For all she knew Kitty and Sebastian could be out hiding somewhere with a hidden camera with the intent on making an idiot out of her. God did she hate those two.

"Santana, I'm not lying to you." Quinn must have sensed her suspicion. "Everything that I have said is the truth. If you could remember, you would realize that."

She crossed her arms and scoffed. "You say that but meanwhile I know you've got your goons out here somewhere. I don't know where exactly but I do know that this little prank you cooked up has just blown up in your faces cause I am not buying a cent of the shit spewing from your mouth."

"When have you ever known me to have _goons_, Santana? Do I look like some kind of a mobster?"

"Kitty and Sebastian." She enunciated the words clearly and slowly. "Your little bitches."

Quinn raised her eyebrows as she breathed out an amused scoff. "Okay you really are losing it, Santana. I do not know any people named Kitty or Sebastian and I certainly do not have any one acting as my 'little bitches'."

Her B.S detector should have been going off like crazy by now at Quinn's words. But it wasn't. Not even a little. That only happened if she knew someone was telling the truth.

But there was no way Quinn could be telling the truth…right? There was no way all of this could actually be real. No way.

"So you're telling me that you have no idea who they are?" Quinn earnestly nodded her head as her own eyes narrowed. "And you have absolutely _no _idea who the Devil really is?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"So this is a hundred percent real life." She wanted to clarify, completely dismissing the blonde's question. "This is not a dream."

"Santana I thought we already went through this." Quinn threw her head back and exhaled heavily. Her annoyance was clearly growing. "Yes. This is real life. And no. This is _not_ a dream. Or a prank. Or some parallel universe. I'll swear it on a stack of Bible's if you want."

Despite having a deep set resolve _not_ to get her hopes up in any way, shape or form, what ended up happening next was completely involuntarily and completely out of character for her.

She screamed.

Of course it wasn't a 'I'm in a horror movie and I've come face to face with the killer' kind of a scream but more like an 'I'm human again and I've finally got my best friend back' one.

She then threw herself forward sending Quinn toppling backwards with a shriek.

"Santana!" The blonde tried to sound indignant but was too amused by her sudden outburst to pull it off.

"C'mere you!" She wrapped her arms around her best friend and squeezed with all her might, all while chanting, "You're back! You're back! You're back!"

Quinn laughed beneath her and squirmed against her hold. "I never left you weirdo. Now get off me."

"Nothing doing. I've just begun to get my hugs on." _I got my best friend back, I've got my best friend back, woo-hoo! _She mentally sang that little ditty over and over while kissing every inch of Quinn's face - minus the lips of course- and laughing.

Quinn groaned with disgust. "AGH! Santana! Gross! You're worse than Jacob!"

"Someone say my name?"

She turned her head, just as Quinn did, in time for them both to see Jacob make his way from out of the forest. He came to a grinding halt the second he lifted his head. His eyebrows immediately raised at the sight before him. She figured it had something to do with the fact that she was currently straddling his girlfriend. "Uh…what's going on?"

"Santana's being _beyond _weird." Quinn replied as she pushed Santana back and straightened herself upright. She quickly dusted her skirt off before she walked over to Jacob and properly greeted him. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Of course I am." He pulled Quinn to him and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I told you this thing would be a piece of cake. Hell it was hardly even fun."

"What about the others?" Quinn asked, concerned. "No one got hurt did they?"

His nose skimmed across hers as he shook her head. "Nope. Everyone's fine."

As the two embraced once more, she realized that there were tears forming at the corners of her eyes. God damn she almost forgot how damn cute they were together.

She quickly turned her head to the side in hope of discreetly wiping away the evidence that she had been shedding any tears. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by the wolf boy. "Santana…are you _crying_?"

She swore under her breath and turned her head back just as Quinn did. She scoffed loudly, angrily swiping at her eyes. "What? _No_. Of course not. What the…No. Shut the fuck up, dog."

Quinn and Jacob shared a knowing look (which she clearly saw) prompting herself to scowl even more.

She folded her arms across her chest and watched with disinterest as Quinn disentangled herself from Jacob's arms before she made her way over to her. The blonde then pulled her into a hug.

She waited a few seconds before dropping her arms and sliding them around Quinn's back. She rested her chin against her shoulder and returned the hug, squeezing tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt another wave of tears coming on. She knew that Quinn probably didn't understand what this is all about but she was grateful it didn't keep the blonde from trying to comfort her.

Jacob, who had been standing off to the side watching, looked a little confused. "Am I missing something?"

She reluctantly pulled back from Quinn's embrace and smirked at the teen wolf. "Aside from a shirt, no." She wiped her eyes using the back of her hand and shared a smile with Quinn.

"So the pack's planning on throwing a celebratory party tonight." Jacob stepped forward, gravitating to Quinn's side as he spoke but addressing them both. "You guys in?"

"I'm in." Quinn replied immediately before she turned her head to meet her gaze. "Santana?"

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Great." Jacob answered. "Just let me grab a shirt and make sure my dad's okay, then we can all over to Emily's to help out."

She reached out and grabbed Jacob's forearm just before he started back to the house. "Slow your roll, Frankenwolf." Quinn's brow furrowed as she dragged Jacob off to the side and out of earshot.

"What's wrong?" he wondered as she released his arm.

"Let's just be clear on one thing, Sasquatch." She paused for dramatic effect while her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "You are not allowed to die, Jacob Black. EVER. Got that?"

"What-"

"EVER." She repeated one final time before dismissing him. "Now get out here. Your dog breath stanks like my abuela's feet. No me gusta."

With a shake of his head, he rolled his eyes and left her side. He headed back up to the house and while Quinn moved to follow, she stopped instead and looked over at her expectantly. "Coming, Santana?"

"I'll be there in a second." she reassured, waving the blonde forward. "But you go on inside."

Quinn lingered unsurely for a minute before eventually turning around and following Jacob inside the small house.

The second she was sure they were both inside and completely out of sight, she broke out into a quick animated happy dance. She didn't know how all this came to be and frankly she didn't care. Everything was back to way it was supposed to be. Fuck yeah!

"Santana."

_Oh shit. _She frantically spun around ready to deny any kind of dancing or dorkiness Quinn or Jacob might have seen taking place. She froze in her place when she saw that it was neither of them standing across from her but instead…

"Trouty mouth?"

Sam chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Hey, Santana. Mind if we talk a little somewhere more…_private_?" He looked around warily before extending his hand out to her.

She slid her hand into his without really thinking much about it and smirked. "I thought you didn't like me _like that, _Evans."

"I don't. Trust me." He clasped his hand over hers and the next thing she knew their surroundings had completely changed. She almost instantly recognized where they were as the place she and Quinn used to hang out in when they were both guardian angels.

"So, uh why are we up here?" She peered over the edge of the mountain top and felt her stomach drop. She really didn't remember it being so high up before… "You don't plan on like, pushing me over the edge or something, right?" She turned back around and fixated her gaze. "Cause last time I checked I'm not exactly demonic anymore."

"I'm not here to kill you, Santana." he assured, shaking her head all the while. "Just to talk."

"Okay, then I'll start first. Are you _really_ the Archangel Michael? And if so do I have to like, start calling you Michael now? Cause no offense but you don't look _anything _like a Michael."

"Kind of what I was going for." When she frowned, he nodded and elaborated with, "You see this isn't my true form. That one is much more…complicated."

She scoffed, staring at him in disbelief. "So out of all the forms you could have chosen, you picked a big mouthed blondie? _Really? _You do realize that says _a lot _about you, right?"

He merely shrugged in response prompting her to continue. "So like, an archangel can just disguise yourself to be whoever you want?" He nodded. "But why would you want to everyone to think you were just some dorky death angel rather than the badass archangel that you actually are? That doesn't make any sense."

Her eyes followed his form as he walked around in front of her. "Because after all these years it's kind of impossible not to grow tired of doing the same thing, being confined to spend your time with the same people -though don't get me wrong I love hanging out with my brothers but even they can get on my nerves at time. Anyways I like to get away from time to time and I can only do that when I'm _not me_."

She arched her eyebrow. "But isn't it like, a sin to lie?"

"I wasn't really lying. I was just…withholding the truth."

"Same difference." she retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Now back to serious business. Is this-" She outstretched her arms, gesturing to the Pacific Northwest territory surrounding them. "All your doing?"

Sam smiled slyly and raised his shoulders. "Maybe."

"Don't play with me, archy." she warned, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Because this had all better be real and not just some cruel joke of yours."

"It's not a joke, Santana. And it's not dream, hallucination, or a temporary thing. It is very real and permanent."

She crossed her arms and nodded, satisfied with that response. "Okay, but I talked to Quinn. When I brought up when we went to Hell she looked at me like I crazy and told me that wasn't what happened. So everything with me and her being demons and Sue…did that never happen?"

Sam shook his head. "As far as everyone else is concerned: no. Everything up until your and Quinn's meeting with the Council remains the same. But everything that happened thereafter has changed. Obviously."

"So Quinn and I never went to Hell." she clarified. "I never became a demon. The Volturi never killed the pack and the Cullens…."

"And Quinn never became a demon."

"So what did you do?" she inquired. "Alter time? Cause I thought angels couldn't do that."

"The Council can't but I can. Though only under dire circumstances." he explained. "I figured avoiding the Apocalypse was a pretty dire situation."

She uncrossed her arms and then moved them back to her hips. "But couldn't you have just gotten rid of Quinn yourself? And then Sue? Why would you go through all this trouble-"

"Because you deserve _this_ life, Santana You've been nothing but selfless this entire journey-"

Her eyebrows shot up at that comment. "_Me? Selfless?_" Okay. Angel boy was definitely smokin' something.

"Think about it, Santana." he pressed, moving closer to her. "You literally went to Hell for your best friend. You sacrificed yourself so that Quinn could be human, even if meant you yourself becoming a demon. You continued to do good even though you technically worked for the other side. You held onto your humanity. You saved my life-"

"About that. Couldn't you have just kicked Quinn's ass when she tried to kill you? I mean you are _Michael_."

He nodded. "I know. I would have defended myself as necessary but then you intervened and I figured…"

"Dude!" she cried out indignantly before nearly swatting his arm. "You could have stopped me! Saved my ass from getting the butt-whooping of a lifetime!" Now she was pissed.

Sam just laughed. "That just proves my point! You are a good person, Santana. Despite everything you've gone through you still remained good. Though you've made mistakes here and there…"

"Hey, hey, no one's perfect." Her face flared up as all her past mistakes flashed through her head. Most of them she didn't _really _regret but she wasn't about to disclose that info with angel boy. "Hell, you're the biggest dork I've ever met and you're like, the most powerful angel there is."

He playfully glared at her for that remark. "You know this is usually the part where you're supposed to be thanking me. Not _insulting_ me."

"Insulting. Thanking. Same difference." She shivered slightly when the wind picked up and made the hairs on her arms stand on edge. She scowled at the sight of goosebumps adorning the length of her arms. Great. Now her body was constantly going to be affected by Forks' damn weather. Being human again was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"So let me just make sure we're on the same page. This whole thing is like, a done deal. There isn't some weird time limit where I've got only twenty-four hours before I get transported back to my demon-filled existence?"

"This is completely permanent. You and Quinn are now free to live your lives without any intervention from us or demons whatsoever."

Deep down a small part of her still held her reservations about this whole thing but after being told otherwise so many times already, she decided not to think twice about it and instead embrace this bad ass miracle as truth.

"So can I ask another question? It's kind of on the personal side but if you don't want-"

"It's about Quinn, isn't it?" He cut off finishing her thought for her.

She nodded her head, her brief moment of apprehension at his reaction gone. "Yeah, did you really like her or was that just like, an act?"

Her expression softened slightly as she spotted the flash of pain dart across Sam's baby blues. She pursed her lips together kind of wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"No. I really liked her." he murmured, looking away from her now. "Loved her even."

"Then why did you sell her out to the Council in the first place?" Cause while she wasn't an expert on love, she was _pretty_ sure people don't sell out the people they care about.

"Because I was hurting." he stated plainly. "Stupid explanation I know but…She made her choice and it wasn't me. And I just…lashed out because of it." He turned his head and fixated his gaze back onto hers. "Believe me I have never regretted anything more."

"But couldn't you have just intervened when the Council sent us to Hell? If you loved her so damn much why didn't you try and save her?"

"I wasn't allowed to." he said flatly. "Despite being an archangel even we have rules we have to follow. I was in enough trouble for falling in love with her as it was, there wasn't really anything I could do about it. Even if I wanted to. Which I did."

Though Sam did his best to keep an even tone, she could clearly hear the underlying resentment in his voice. She would have made a snide comment about it but decided it best to drop the subject all together. The last thing she needed was trouty mouth lashing out at _her_.

"So, yeah, thanks for all this by the way." she said casually, shaking the blonde from this thoughts. "It's uh…really cool of you." That was the closest to a _thank you _she could get so the boy was just gonna have to take it or leave it.

"It's the least I could do." She involuntarily jerked away slightly when he moved forward for an attempted hug. "Sorry." she replied sheepishly before giving him a quick side hug. "If there's ever anything I can do for you…"

"Yeah actually there is." She inwardly groaned. She had only said that because it was like, customary to say when a person did something for you. At least that was what she heard. "Please tell me it's not anything sexual. Cause like I've been trying to tell you, I like _boobs_."

"Just try going to church more often." he suggested, still chuckling at her initial reaction. "Read the Bible once in a while. Stay away from drugs this time around. Maybe be a little bit nicer-"

"Woah there angel-boy, slow your roll and calm yourself. You're asking for a fuckin' lot-"

"And it wouldn't hurt you if you eased up on the swearing."

Scoffing, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd have better luck easing up on the breathing." Sam gave her _that _look prompting her to roll her eyes and begrudgingly concede. "Fine. I'll _try_. But I can't make any promises."

His gaze drifted up to the sky above them before settling back onto her. "I've got to be going."

"Wait, is there anything else I should know?" The last thing she wanted was any more surprises. She didn't do well with surprises.

Sam thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. Don't think that just because Quinn gets her happily ever after, it means that you won't. Cause you will."

"Uh….okay?"

Sam smiled knowingly and began backing away from her just as he had done before he left the last time. "You'll see what I mean soon enough."

"What are you talking about, trouty mouth?" She moved closer to him, frowning. "What do you mean-"

She blinked and the next thing she knew she was back in Jacob's front yard.

Damn trouty mouth.

"Santana!"

She spun around to find Quinn standing in the doorway of the house, staring at her curiously. "Are you just going to stand there all day or…?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Fabray." she sharply interrupted, already trekking toward the blonde waiting on the porch. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Wake up, Santana!"

Having been sleeping peacefully up until the sudden disruption, she scowled and buried herself deeper in her warm cocoon of blankets and pillows. "Go away." Her voice was no doubt muffled by the all the covers but she figured the vampire harassing her had heard it clearly.

"Santana Lopez!" The persistent voice huffed. "You lazy bum! Get up! It's nearly noon!"

Her eyes involuntarily flew open when she felt a slap on her ass punctuating the chant of _"up, up, up!"_

"I would do as she says Santana." A second voice advised from out of nowhere. Though she immediately recognized the voice, it did nothing to suede her from getting out of bed. It was Saturday for Christ's sake! It was practically _illegal _for a teenager to wake up before noon on a Saturday. "Do you want her to throw you out of bed like last time?"

She grumbled Spanish obscenities as snickering took place on the other side of her cocoon. Though still against leaving the warmth of her bed, she reluctantly does so anyways because she does not a repeat of _that_ particular wake up call. She slowly slithered out from under the duvet, rubbing her eyes, and balking at the brightness of her new room.

She really needed to invest in some heavy duty curtains.

Exactly two months had gone by since she had been transported to this demon-free existence and while she found that living with a bunch of vampires was, surprisingly, kind of awesome, it was moments like this where she wished she lived alone. Or with people who actually respected her sleeping preferences (though it was only Alice and her enthusiastic short person self who brought up these feelings). When her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the room, she found Quinn leaning against her doorway, eating a bowl of cereal. The blonde smiled cheekily and greeted her with: "Morning sunshine."

She wasn't surprised to see her best friend already dressed for the day. Quinn was as much of an early riser as she was a late one. "What's got the pixie wired today?" she asked through a yawn as she pushed herself upright. In the corner Alice was vehemently thumbing through her closet (no doubt to pick out her outfit for the day).

"Shopping." Quinn replied casually before bringing up another spoonful of cereal to her mouth.

She rubbed her head and frowned, stifling another yawn. "Didn't we _just_ go shopping?"

"That was casual shopping." Alice responded over her shoulder, still preoccupied with the contents of her closet. "This is back-to-school shopping. _Big_ difference."

"But school is like a bazillion days away." she all but whined as she slid out of bed. Though she knew it was only a few weeks away, she had no desire spending what was left of her summer thinking about it. She hadn't been enthusiastic about high school the first time around and she still wasn't enthusiastic about it now.

The only upside this time around was having Quinn by her side. The two of them would be attending school on the La Push Reservation with Jacob and the rest of the wolf boys who were still attending. "Ugh. I love shopping as much of the next girl but I hate when it cuts into my sleep time." She slipped into her bathroom and closed the door behind her. Once she had brushed her teeth, washed her face, (and of course peed) she reemerged.

Quinn was now sitting on the corner of her bed, her _newly made _bed, with clothes laid out next to her. "So how was your first night in your own room?"

"Okay, I guess." She shrugged in response as she headed over to her closet. "It was nice not sleeping next a buzz saw for a change." She smirked back at Quinn to which the blonde countered with a scoff. "I do _not _snore."

Up until yesterday, she had been sharing a room with Quinn since the Cullens had no other room to offer her. She hadn't wanted Carlisle to give up his office or Esme hers so she just bunked with Quinn. Neither one of them really cared so it wasn't a problem.

But since Edward and Bella just got married, that meant that an open room would become available since Edward would be moving into the cottage Esme had built him and Bella.

Quinn and her had spent all day yesterday moving her things into Edward's room, which was partly why she had slept in so long today.

"Remind me to pick up some curtains at the mall." She stated to Quinn as she picked out her own outfit from her closet (She did not need the pixie's help in dressing herself).

Quinn swallowed her mouthful and nodded. "Okay."

"Is teen wolf going with us or is it just us and tinkerbell?" she inquired as she stripped out of her pajamas and put on the outfit she had picked out.

"Just us and Alice." Quinn assured, turning her head in the other direction when she started to undress. "Jacob's going cliff diving with the guys."

She had just slipped on her boots when Quinn turned her head back around and exclaimed, "Hey, are those my boots?"

"No…"

Quinn saw right through that and frowned. "If you want to borrow them, the least you could do is ask."

"Okay…then can I borrow them? Thanks." She ducked into the bathroom to do her hair while Quinn rolled her eyes, then walked out of the room to rinse her empty bowl.

After taking about ten minutes to do her hair and makeup (her hotness came naturally and didn't take long to touch up), she headed downstairs and sauntered toward the kitchen. "Hola, Mama C." she greeted Esme as she passed the motherly vampire in the living room.

"Afternoon, Santana." Esme greeted back, smiling warmly. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, up until your pixie daughter ruined it." She turned into the kitchen to find Quinn sitting at the counter, texting furiously. "Sexting your wolf boy, Q?"

"No, Santana."

"Well then you're no fun." She walked over to the pantry and pulled out the box of Coco-Puffs. She poured the cereal into a bowl and then added some milk to it. "The only reason cell phones were created is so people could send dirty text messages to each other and nude photos."

"If that's so then I have no problem with using this thing incorrectly."

"That's what she said." she snickered through a mouthful of food. Quinn raised her gaze from her phone screen only to roll her eyes at her. She merely stuck out her tongue in response and swallowed another spoonful of cereal.

"So how much you wanna bet that Bella's gonna come back from her honeymoon knocked up?" she asked casually. As she slid into the seat next to Quinn, she yanked the latest issue of Cosmo from under the blonde's elbow and started to browse through it with her free hand.

"I don't even think male vampires can reproduce, Santana."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Nancy boy's sperm is probably nothing more than like, a bunch of itty bitty diamonds."

Quinn shook her head, laughing mildly, and looked at her. "Honestly where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Beats me." She swallowed another mouthful and as she chewed, tapped a page of the magazine in front of her. "Hey, let's test your Sex IQ."

"Let's not."

Choosing to dismiss Quinn's refusal, she continued without missing a beat. "Q, true or false: the clitoris has twice as many nerve endings as the penis."

"Santana just eat your cereal, would you, please?"

"You're not the boss of me. How about we ask Jacob if he knows. Or maybe I'll just sext him instead. " She abruptly snatched Quinn's phone out of her hands and hopped out of her chair. "Santana!" The blonde lunged for her phone but she had ducked around the other side of the counter, already halfway through with the text (she was really getting the hang of this texting thing).

"Santana give me back my phone!"

"Fine." She promptly tossed Quinn's phone back to her and smiled wickedly. "I already sent the message. You're too late."

Quinn opened up her sent box and groaned at vulgar message she had sent Jacob. "Why do you have be so disgusting, Santana?"

"I'm not disgusting." she defended, taking empty cereal bowl to the sink. "You're just too much of a prude. Get with the times, Fabray. Be wild. Get your slut on while you still can."

Quinn scoffed. "You're one to talk."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She turned around once she had finished washing her bowl. She leaned back against the sink with her arms crossed.

"Your sex life is non-existent."

She snorted and turned her head, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. "What's non-existent is your chest."

"C'mon, Santana." Quinn said with a long sigh. "Be serious. You have to move on eventually. You can't spend the rest of your life pining for Brittany."

"I am _not_ pining for Brittany." She scowled at the look on Quinn's face, the blonde making it evident that she completely saw through those words.

Damn Quinn for knowing her like the back of her hand.

"Santana," She turned her nose up and avoided eye contact when Quinn walked around the counter and stood shoulder to shoulder with her. "Ever since we became human, you have been constantly hit on, flirted with, and asked out whenever we go somewhere. But every time you flat out reject people's advances. For _no_ reason."

"That's not true. I just have super high standards. It takes more than a pretty face and a smokin' bod to keep up with me."

"I know you're lonely, Santana." Her body involuntarily tensed at Quinn's words. "You think you've got everyone fooled but you don't. I saw how miserable you looked at Edward and Bella's wedding."

"You'd be miserable too if you had been stuck spending the whole night with baby-faced Clearwater." Not to mention constantly being surrounded by nothing but paired mates. But while it sucked being the only single person in the household, she knew better than to complain about her life considering what it had been a few months ago.

"You'll find your special someone soon enough." Quinn gave her an assuring smile. "But if that doesn't end up happening…we'll just get you a bunch of cats instead."

She rolled her eyes and laughed despite herself. "Yeah, thanks."

In that moment Alice skipped into the kitchen and sighed impatiently. "Are you two ready _yet_? Honestly you humans take _forever_."

"Take a chill pill, vamp midget. We're coming." She pushed away from the sink and nudged Quinn out of the way as she followed Alice out of the kitchen. The blonde scoffed and returned the favor when they were out in the living room.

"Esme, your granddaughter's being mean to me."

Quinn threw on her jacket with a glare before turning her head. "Don't pay any attention to her, Esme. She's lying."

She flipped her hair out from underneath her jacket collar and scoffed. "The bruise on my arm says otherwise."

Esme just shook her head and smiled at them both. "Have fun you two and Alice, sweetie, try not to overdo it with the extravagant purchases."

"Can't make any promises." Alice replied over her shoulder as she headed toward the door. She spun around as she pulled open the door. She beckoned Quinn and Santana forward. "C'mon you two. We've wasted enough time already."

"Fine. Bye Esme." They both waved goodbye to Esme as they trailed after the petite vampire.

Once they were outside, she announced, "I call shot gun!" and brought the front door along with her until it closed with a 'click'. She followed Quinn down the front steps and once the blonde reached the last step, she spontaneously pounced on the girl's back. "Oomph!"

Quinn nearly fell forward from the sudden weight that attacked her but stepped forward to keep her balance. "Santana, what on earth?"

She snapped her fingers promptly in front of the Quinn's face and pointed to the yellow Porsche awaiting them in the driveway. "Giddy up, Fabray. You be taking me to the little pixie's car. Come on, chop chop."

"I am doing no such thing!" She shrieked when the blonde bucked her off and threw her into the bushes.

"JERK!"

"Love you too!" Quinn chuckled before slipping into the backseat of Alice's car. Emerging from the bushes, she grumbled Spanish obscenities while removing the leaves from her hair. She took a second to readjust her dress before sliding into the passenger seat with a scowl on her face. She turned her head to warn the blonde behind her. "Fabray, you better sleep with one eye open tonight cause I will get my revenge. Don't think I won't hesitate in cutting off them golden locks."

"Touch me and see what happens."

"Whatever." She turned back around in her seat and pulled her sunglasses out of her purse and slipped them on. She kicked up her feet on the dashboard and relaxed in her seat. Just then Quinn leaned forward and snatched the Ray Bans off her face with a huff. "What is it with you and taking _my_ things?"

"Ay, man!" She straightened back up and glared at Quinn. "Those are _so_ mine!"

She lunged to retrieve them only to have Quinn swat her hand away. "No they're not! You lost yours, remember? These are _mine_."

"Are not!" She lunged again only to be held back by the confines of her seatbelt. She growled when Quinn smiled smugly.

"Behave you two." Alice chided, her gaze never wavering from the road.

Santana turned to the pixie and glared. "Bite me sparkles."

"Don't tempt me or I will."

* * *

They arrived at the mall in half the time it would have taken a normal person thanks to Alice's crazy-ass Cullen way of driving. As they walked through the parking lot toward the entrance, she spotted a pair of guys gawking at Alice's car and scowled.

_Stupid Quinn_. If it hadn't have been for her, she would've had her own badass car for people to drool over. She had been so damn close too! But no. Quinn had to step in crush her dream entirely, claiming that the two of them could share her Mustang and that the Cullens shouldn't burden themselves with purchasing another vehicle.

Burden themselves her ass! They were _loaded_. It wouldn't have hurt their pocketbooks if they sprung for a Ferrari or a Bentley. Hell she would have even settled for an Escalade.

Once she crossed the threshold leading into the mall alongside Quinn, she immediately scrunched up her nose. It being a Saturday and the middle of August, practically everyone and their mother was at the mall. Now she loved shopping as much as the next girl (and spending money that wasn't hers), but hated the weekend chaos that came with it. Psychotic little children running around like animals, distressed parents trying to keep tabs on their children's whereabouts while getting their own shopping done…ugh. It was all so damn annoying. She had just wanted to shop in peace.

Stupid families…why couldn't they just stay home?

A few hours later (yes, _hours_. With Alice you shopped for no less than an hour and a half), she found herself tiredly dragging around the many shoppings bags she had acquired. She had no doubt she would be the hottest girl to have walked the halls of La Push's resident high school come September regardless if she had new clothes or not, so at the moment she was seriously considering just dropping her things and bailing (she could easily hot wire shorty's car).

"Quinn carry these for me." She lifted her arms, which had about six bags hanging off each one, toward the blonde. "Please."

"I've got my own hands full if you haven't already noticed." Quinn gestured to the dozen shopping bags hanging off her own arms.

"C'mon, Q." she whined, stamping her foot slightly. "You'll be my bestest best friend in the whole world if you do."

Quinn smiled smugly and neatly folded the pair of sweatpants she had been eyeing before draping them over her arm. "I already am your bestest best friend in the whole world, Santana."

"Fine. Carry my bags and I won't make any cracks about your sex life with Jacob."

Quinn turned and arched her eyebrow. "Ever?"

She scoffed. "Do I look like I have that kind of willpower? _No_. I meant like, for a couple days or something."

Dismissing her comment, Quinn looked around, her brow slowly furrowing. "Where's Alice?"

"Beats me." she shrugged, briefly glancing around the section of Victoria's Secret they were in. "She's probably hitting up three or four different stores as we speak. The girl's like Speedy Gonzalez when it comes to clothes."

The two of them continued browsing around the store, neither one too concerned with Alice's whereabouts. Of course, being in a lingerie store, they both piled up on the bras and underwear. She picked out items on the sexier side, choosing things that were vibrant red, leopard printed, or black lace. While Quinn opted for items with more modestly designed styles and colors. (Though she did spy a few naughty negligees hidden in between the blonde's pile).

After the incident in the perfume department (She'd nearly gone all Lima Heights on the salesgirl who had sprayed her with some shitty-ass perfume. Thankfully Quinn intervened and dragged her away before things got ugly), they made their way toward the check-outs to pay. She groaned loudly when she saw the length of the line. "_Quinn_, do something."

Quinn turned and looked at her with an amused expression. "_Like?_"

"I don't know. Anything to make this line go faster. I be hungry. And you know how I get when I'm hungry."

"Yes, I'm well aware." Quinn replied, slightly shuddering at the memory of the last time Santana was starving and her alter ego Snix made an appearance. It resulted in their banishment from _La Bella Italia_ for a whole year.

"But you'll just have to suffer through it. There's nothing I can do."

"Some friend you are." She turned and sighed. "I guess if I want something done, I gotta do it myself." Quinn watched with a furrowed brow as she hightailed it to the front register. The blonde was quick to follow, her cheeks burning red at the annoyed looks they were receiving from the other customers as she pleaded to her, "Santana, please, _don't_ make a scene."

She scoffed indignantly. Like she would _ever_ make a scene.

* * *

"I don't see what you're complaining about, Q." she started as they made their way over to the food court. "We got out of there in half the time, got an extra 20% off discount and two thirty dollar gift cards. And because of my awesomeness, I think you should buy me lunch."

"What you call awesomeness, I call morally wrong. You probably got that poor salesgirl fired." Quinn shook her head disapprovingly.

"Serves her right for spraying me with nasty perfume without my consent."

Quinn arched her eyebrow. "But threatening a lawsuit against the store for a so-called eye injury? And then claiming you were sexually assaulted by one of the other salesgirls?"

"She totally groped me!" she retorted, to which Quinn exclaimed, "She _bumped_ into you!"

She shrugged dismissively, heading toward _Sbarro_. She could totally go for some pizza right about now. "Tomato, potato. Either way I'm awesome."

Lucky for the employees, the line at Sbarro was only three customers long. She strutted up to the counter and ordered a slice of pepperoni and one with the works while Quinn settled for a salad (for some reason the girl had this weird aversion to fast food).

"Do you want to share a lemonade?" Quinn offered, pulling out her wallet as they neared the cash registers.

She picked up her two slices of pizza off the counter and placed them on her tray. "Yeah, _right_. Like I'd want to put my mouth on a straw where your Jacob penis blowing lips have touched."

The couple in front of them with two young kids turned around at her words and gave them both offended looks. "What are you two looking at?" she snapped. "Don't you have children to watch?" The woman scowled and swiftly turned back around.

She glanced back at Quinn to find the blonde glaring daggers at her with cheeks flushed a deep red. She rolled her eyes, stifling a chuckle. "Oh don't act so innocent, Fabray. I know you be deep throating that boy. Don't deny."

Quinn huffed in exasperation. "You are absolutely disgusting, Santana."

"Says the girl banging _a wolf _- OW!" She abruptly sidestepped away from the blonde, hissing in pain as she rubbed the spot where Quinn's nails had pierced her skin. "Bitch."

"Honestly Santana! You can't just say things like that out in public!" Quinn hissed. "What if someone were to overhear you?"

"Chillax, Fabray. No one's even paying attention to what I'm saying. No one suspects that you have a werewolf boyfriend- OW! Stop smacking me woman!"

"Then keep your voice down." Quinn huffed before swiftly turning around and holding out her money to the cashier.

"Fuckin' psycho." she grumbled, reluctantly taking the drink Quinn handed her (with two straws) and following the blonde through the throngs of busy people.

Quinn shook her head disbelievingly. "I pay for your food and you call me a psycho. Thanks, Santana. Thanks a lot."

As they sat down at the first available table they spotted, she watched as Quinn immediately pulled out wet naps to wipe the surface clean. "Hey you can be a real psychopath when you want to be." she replied, lifting her tray so that Quinn could get the surface underneath.

Quinn crumpled up the wet nap and set it down on the corner of her tray before lifting her gaze. "Tell me when have I _ever_ exhibited psychopathic behavior?"

Flashbacks of the demonized blonde beating the shit out of her at McKinley popped into her head. "Uh…you know…that one time…"

She had been keeping her mouth shut about the whole becoming demons thing with an archangel Sam altering time to fix everything. Quinn didn't need to know about any of the gruesome events that had taken place or what a crazy nut job she had become.

Keeping it all to herself was for the best.

Though since she had been living in a household with a mind reader up until recently, keeping everything completely to herself wasn't exactly possible. She had a feeling by now that Edward knew about all the craziness that had happened, even though the tousled hair freak never let on that he knew anything. For that she was grateful.

"Could you be any more vague, Santana?"

"Okay. How about the other day when we were down at the down at the beach?" She smirked as Quinn shifted uncomfortably. "You practically went all lion status on that native girl for flirting with Jacob."

"Well, can you blame me? I mean, she was _all _over him like an animal in heat! It was disgusting and not to mention utterly embarrassing for her."

"Just goes to show how much I'm rubbing off on you." she smiled, taking a bite out of her pizza and chewing. "Angry!Quinn really is the most awesome Quinn. Well, that is, when your wrath isn't directed at me."

Quinn poured her dressing over her salad with a frown. "What are you talking about? You make it sound like I have multiple personalities or something."

She snickered. "Those are your words, not mine."

"Santana!"

"You've got like, a bunch of different sides to you, that's all." she explained casually before taking another bite out of her pizza.

Quinn quirked her eyebrow, stopping mid-bite. "Are you calling me bipolar?"

She chewed for a couple seconds before replying with a smile, "Again your words, not mine."

Quinn huffed in exasperation. "Santana, please explain to me what on earth your are going on about!"

"There's more to you than your sweet-as-apple pie exterior, Fabray. Aside from Angry!Quinn, there's Serial killer!Quinn, also known as scary Quinn…"

"That's preposterous."

She snorted. "Obviously you have not seen yourself get into an argument with Rosalie." She wiped her mouth with her napkin before continuing, "Anyways there's Punk Quinn…"

Quinn stared at her disbelievingly. "I have _one_ Sex Pistols album in my collection and automatically that makes me a punk?"

"Nerdy Quinn…"

"Just because I enjoy reading doesn't make me a nerd."

"Uh…_yeah_ it does." she said through a mouthful of pizza. "Nerds and books go together like fat people and fast food."

Quinn chewed and stabbed her salad with her fork again. "Well, if I'm a nerd then you're a nerd too."

"Santana Lopez is many things but nerd is _not_ one of them." she stated matter-of-factly, already digging into her second slice.

"Says the girl who is addicted to that stupid _Call of Duty _game."

"I am not _addicted_. It's fun, educational, and _awesome_. And definitely beats those _Pac Man _games I had back in my day. And besides you're just jealous that you suck at it and Jacob prefers playing it with _me_." She smiled triumphantly.

"If there was ever anything more nerdy than books, it's video games."

"Ha!" She put down her slice of pizza and pointed at Quinn. "So you admit books are nerdy!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I only said that to try and make a point-"

"Too late you already said it. It's out in the universe now. " she interrupted, grinning. "End of story. I win."

After unwrapping the straw, she jabbed the plastic stick into their cup and took a long sip. As she drank, her gaze drifted around the food court. A corn dog sounded damn good right now so she glanced over at the red, blue, and yellow establishment known as _Hot Dog on a Stick _to see if there was much of a line.

A second later she was sputtering out her lemonade and coughing. "Santana, are you okay?" Quinn instantly handed her a handful of napkins to clean herself off. "You look like you just saw a ghost." The blonde must have noticed that she was paying no attention to her whatsoever because she turned her head to try and find what she was looking at. She turned back around and frowned. "What are you looking at?"

She jumped out of her seat, eyes wide, and pointed behind her. Quinn stood up as well and followed her finger. She continued to frown as she scanned through the masses. "Uh…what am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Forget it!" She hastily moved her chair out of her way and all but pushed past the crowds to get to the _Hot Dog on a Stick_.

There was no way it could be her…

After narrowly escaping a collision with a grubby a grubby five year old with chocolate ice cream smeared all over his face, she sauntered up to girl at the front of the line.

"Don't you guys know that a hot dog on a stick is just called a corn dog?" The girl was in the process of awaiting a response from the confused cashier behind the counter when she arrived.

"Brittany?"

The blonde spun around, her big blue eyes growing with excitement much as her own eyes grew with shock. "Santana!"

She stumbled back half a step when the blonde abruptly launched herself into her arms. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

She automatically hugged Brittany back, squeezing tightly though she was completely and utterly freaked out. With her heart palpitating like crazy and her mind reeling, she found herself totally at a loss. There was no way this was really happening. There was no way she was really hugging Brittany…_her_ Brittany.

Oh God…what if she was just having a heart attack and was hallucinating now? Quinn always said that eating fast food would lead to an increased risk of heart attack. Damn her for being right!

Eventually Brittany pulled back from their hug and cocked her head to the side, looking at her expectantly. "San, is this Heaven? Is that why you're here?"

_Why the fuck does she look like she's seventeen? _"Uh, no, Britt. This isn't Heaven." she replied softly, shaking her head. "This is just a mall in Seattle."

"So I'm still alive?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And so am I." She took Brittany's hand and led her away from the crowded area. "Britt, as happy as I am to see you, how exactly did you get here? And why do you look so…" She gestured to the fact that Brittany didn't look anything like a thirty-six year old should.

Brittany briefly glanced down at herself and shrugged. "I don't really know. A blonde boy with a _huge_ mouth approached me and asked me if I wanted to see you again. I said yes and suddenly there was this blinding light. It really hurt my eyes. For a second I thought I went color blind. But then next thing I know I'm here and I look like this. I think it was the alien's doing. E.T. finally found me but for some reason decided to approach me in the shape of a big lipped blondie."

"Santana!"

She reluctantly tore her gaze off of Brittany and glanced behind her in time to find an unamused looking Quinn making her way through the crowd with _all_ their bags in tow. "What the hell is your problem?"

She immediately went to Quinn's side and grabbed her forgotten shopping bags out of her grasp. "Sorry, Q, but look!" She gestured enthusiastically to the other blonde standing off to the side. "It's BRITTANY!"

When Quinn looked at her with confusion, she elaborated with an eye roll, "_My_ Brittany, Quinn!" Honestly the girl could be so slow sometimes!

Brittany looked between them both before frowning at Santana. "Is she your girlfriend, San?"

"God no!"

She crossed her arms with a snort. "She wishes she were awesome enough to be my girl. She's straight, Britt. Well, _for now_."

Quinn glared at her for that comment before turning to Brittany and smiling. "Hi, Brittany. My name's Quinn. I've heard _a lot _about you."

She watched proudly as her two favorite blondes shook hands and exchanged greetings. When they finished Quinn glanced at her before reverting back to Brittany. "Brittany, you mind if I borrow Santana for a second?"

She was about to protest because she knew better than anyone that leaving Brittany alone _anywhere_ would be a rookie mistake but Quinn dragged her off to the side before that could happen.

"Santana, you mind explaining to me what's going on?"

"Hell if I know." she retorted in the same hushed voice Quinn used while yanking her arm out of the blonde's grasp.

Quinn stared at her, unconvinced. "So you have _no idea _how your best friend slash girlfriend from the 1980's appeared here in Seattle magically looking like her seventeen year-old self?"

"Does this look like the face of a person who knows what's going on?"

But in that moment, she flashed back to the last time she had seen Sam - er, Michael- and his final words to her.

"_Don't think that just because Quinn gets her happily ever after, it means that you won't. Cause you will….You'll see what I mean soon enough."_

She glanced back at Brittany, who was currently fixated by glow of the golden McDonald's arch across the way, and realized that this was all Sam's doing.

For the first time in her existence she wanted nothing more than to kiss trouty mouth right then and there. If she ever saw him again, boy was he going to get some Lopez lovin'….

"Santana?"

Shaking her head out of her trouty kissing thoughts, she blinked and took a step back when she found Quinn waving her hand back and forth in front of her face. "Earth to Santana!"

"Were the aliens talking to you, San?"

"No, Britt." she replied, shaking her head with a soft smile. "Just lost in thought."

Brittany nodded understandingly. "That happens to me _all_ the time."

"There you two are!" The three of them turned her heads as Alice walked up to them, her heels clicking with every step. "I don't know about you two but I've filled my shopping needs for today. So are ready to go?"

"Yep." she responded, her lips popping on the 'p'. She bent down and picked up all her shopping bags before taking Brittany's hand in hers. "By the way, Brittany meet Alice. Alice meet Brittany. She's coming home with us."

Alice's confused golden eyes flickered to Quinn at Santana's declaration. As Santana led Brittany toward the exit, the vampire stared at her expectantly. "You mind explaining to me why we are taking a _stranger_ home?"

Quinn shook her head and sighed. "It's a long story."

* * *

A few days later…

"Jacob…" Quinn's grasp on her boyfriend tightened as she moaned out his name, nails pressing deeper into the taut muscles of his bare back. He lifted his head from the crook of her neck and roughly captured her lips with his own. They were currently tangled up in the living room couch, lost in another one of their passionate frenzies. Billy was out somewhere with Charlie Swan so that meant they would have the house to themselves for the day. Naturally they planned on taking full advantage of this since they hadn't been able to get in any proper alone time for the past few days.

One would think it would be the opposite since Santana now her girlfriend back to preoccupy herself with but sadly it wasn't the case since Brittany just loved hanging out with herself and Jacob. Not that she didn't love Brittany because she totally did (she found her innocence endearing and the fact that Brittany made Santana a nicer person would always be a plus). The Cullens had taken Brittany in, per Santana's request, so the blonde now shared a room with girlfriend. Of course Santana spilled the beans about the family and the pack making Brittany yet another human in on secret of Forks' supernatural world (much to the dismay of a few of the Cullens).

Though Santana claimed to have no idea how Brittany came to be in Seattle (and as her seventeen year-old self no less), she had a feeling that the girl wasn't exactly being entirely truthful about the matter. She debated confronting Santana about this but she knew the Latina would just deny knowing anything.

"Ah, Jacob!" Her thoughts of Santana and Brittany were quickly forgotten when she felt Jacob's lips brush against her belly button, one of her more ticklish spots. "That tickles!"

He merely grunted in response and continued his descent down to her inner thighs where he teased her mercilessly.

"LUCY, WE'RE HOME!"

She bounded upright just in time to hear a disgusted groan come from Santana. "Ugh, God you two! We sit on that couch, you know!"

She hopped off the couch as did Jacob, the two of them clamoring to put their clothes back on. As she zipped up her dress, she vaguely overheard Brittany say softly to Santana, "I told you we should have knocked."

Once she and Jacob were no longer in their underwear, Santana settled herself into Billy's favorite chair while Brittany sat on the arm rest. "Anyways, we came here because we were wondering if we could chill here for awhile?"

She shared a brief look with Jacob, the two of them no doubt thinking the same thing. "Uh…"

"Cause we wants to get our mack on and that's kind of hard to do with a house full of vamps who can hear everything you do." Santana continued.

Jacob's brow furrowed. "But I can hear everything you do too-"

"Which leads me to ask if you'll beat it for a few hours."

While Jacob raised his eyebrows, she arched hers. "You want to kick me out of my own house?"

Santana rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. "Oh, come on Frankenwolf. Don't be so damn overdramatic. It's only for a few hours."

"Can't you find somewhere else to get your mack on? Jacob and I were kind of planning on being alone today."

"You can still be alone. Just like, do it somewhere else." When Brittany gave Santana a disapproving look, the Latina rolled her eyes and added, "Please."

"Fine." She whipped her head around and stared at Jacob in disbelief. He quickly explained, "We were planning on going to the movies anyways, let's just go now and by the time it's over with, they'll be gone." He glanced over her shoulder to stare at their two unwelcome guests. "Right?"

"Ooh, movies!" Brittany turned to Santana expectantly. "San, we should go to the movies! You promised me we could go see that one about the dancing."

"But Britt…" It was evident that Santana would rather get her mack on with Brittany than go see some movie.

"Great. You two can go to the movies and we'll just stay here." She shared a triumphant smile with Jacob that basically read, _Problem solved_.

"Or you and Jacob could come with us!" Brittany suggested, flashing them both a hopeful smile. "It'll be like, a double date. No - a double _rainbow_!" She must have sensed their hesitation because right off the bat she added, "Please? You guys are like, so awesome and I love when we all hang out together."

And of course they couldn't refuse her after that.

* * *

The four of them piled into her Mustang soon after and with Jacob behind the wheel, took off to Fork's only movie theater. Once they arrived and parked, they headed over to the box office.

"Because we had to see you two and your practically naked selves today, you will be buying our tickets for us." Santana informed Jacob and Quinn once they were in line.

She scoffed indignantly, her hand holding Jacob's. "We will be doing no such thing. It was your own fault for letting yourselves in without an invitation."

"If you promise to never do that again, then I'll buy your tickets." Jacob offered, already reaching for his wallet as they neared the front.

Santana exhaled deeply, begrudgingly agreeing because she knew Quinn wouldn't allow Jacob to buy their tickets if she didn't. "Fine."

"So what movie are we seeing?" Jacob lifted his gaze to the marquee and scanned the selections.

"This one, Jacob." Brittany skipped over to the movie posters aligning the building's wall and pointed to the one with the two young people dancing.

"It's called _Step Up_." Santana clarifed as Brittany skipped back over to them and took her place at the Latina's side.

Jacob eyed the movie poster warily before sighing and moving up in the line. "It better be good."

"Oh suck it up, boy scout." Santana snapped, glaring at him. "We could have picked something _way_ girlier."

As soon as the tickets were purchased, the four of them headed inside where Santana immediately made a beeline for the concession stand. Quinn stood at Jacob's side and watched in amusement as he and Santana each ordered enough food to satisfy a small army. They practically emptied out the theater of their entire stock. "Theater's this way." she chuckled, pointing Jacob and Santana in the right direction. They had food up to their chins and were balancing all their items strategically.

Brittany chose the seats once they reached the surprisingly empty theater. "Awesome. No one's here." Santana shuffled through one of the rows before taking a seat in the very middle.

"Maybe that's because everyone knows this movie sucks." Jacob commented as he sat down, prompting Santana to throw her Red Vines at his head. "Hey!"

Quinn, since she was sitting next to Santana, turned and whacked the girl with her box of Sour Patch Kids. "Don't throw Red Vines at my boyfriend's head!"

Santana scowled. "Control your woman, dog boy!"

"Not when she's defending my honor I won't." he smirked. "And thanks for the Red Vines by the way." He tauntingly waved the box so she could see.

"Give them back!" Santana lunged forward, pushing Quinn's face out of the way to get to him. "Oye, perro!"

"Guys, behave." Brittany chided, wagging her finger back and forth while she shook her head. Jacob reluctantly handed Santana her Red Vines back to which she smiled triumphantly.

Despite having a half hour before the previews started, they all dug into their food anyways while they chatted amongst themselves.

"By the way, we's be going on a road trip." Santana commented casually as she ripped into her Red Vines.

Quinn and Jacob both shared a look before settling their gaze on her. Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Oh we are, are we?"

Santana nodded, biting into a red vine. "I'm suffering from withdrawals. We need to pay Lima a visit stat so I can get me some sticks."

Jacob's brow furrowed as he looked to Quinn for clarification. "_Sticks?"_

"She means breadsticks." she explained before turning her head back to Santana. "And how do you expect us to get to Lima, huh?"

"Hello what do you call the thing we came here in?" Santana rolled her eyes. "Via car dumbass. Gas up your 'stang and go. Road trip baby!" She turned and high-fived Brittany.

"But we start school in less than two weeks." Quinn reminded.

Santana scoffed. "So? We'll just drive Cullen speed all the way through. We'll be back in no time."

Quinn shook her head, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "Even if we could, you really think it's wise for the three of us to go back to our hometown? You and me are supposed to be dead and Brittany…well she's supposed to be thirty-six and missing! We go and we risk exposing ourselves and raising a bunch of questions if anyone were to recognize any of us."

"We would not." Santana said through a mouthful of popcorn.

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. "The rest of the family would back me up on this. Carlisle and Esme would _not_ let us go."

Santana waited to swallow before replying, "What do I care? They're not my parents. They can't tell me what to do."

"Yes, but they are letting you and Brittany stay at their house completely _free of charge._"

"But I wants my sticks!" Santana whined, sliding down further in her seat with a pout, her feet resting on the back of the seat in front of her.

Jacob chuckled, clearly amused. "Are these breadsticks really _that_ good?"

Quinn looked over at him and shook her head. "No. They fly them in frozen from the Dominican Republic."

"Are not!" Santana exclaimed, straightening up in her seat. "You be trippin'."

"Either way you're not going to get away with going to Lima and you certainly aren't going to do it with _my_ car."

Santana scowled. "You are seriously _no fun_, Fabray. Whatsoever."

"Santana." Brittany tugged on her arm, bringing her attention back toward her. "If we were vampires we could just run there."

"You two are _not_ becoming vampires." Quinn firmly stated, Jacob nodding his head with the same sentiments. "Over my dead body."

"You're not the boss of us." Santana snapped. "We can do whatever the hell we want."

"No one in the family is going to change you." Quinn pointed out, finally relaxing in her seat when the lights started to dim.

Brittany turned to Santana, eyes alite with excitement. "San, if we become vampires, we'll sparkle like unicorns!"

Santana chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, and I'll have super strength. I'll be able to throw Q around whenever she gets uber annoying!"

Quinn glared at her briefly before shaking her head. "If you become a vampire, you'll have no desire for your precious breadsticks, Santana. So turning into a vampire just so you'll be able to go to Breadstix would be pointless."

Santana pondered this for a moment before looking to Brittany sympathetically. "Fabray's got a point. And as much as I'd love to spend eternity with you in this rockin' bod, babe, I love my breadsticks way too much."

Brittany nodded her head understandingly and kissed her cheek. "That's okay. We can always just roll around in glitter to sparkle."

Santana beamed and pecked her lips. "Damn straight."

They all fell into a content silence as the previews played. Quinn rested her head against Jacob's arm and leaned into his body, well as much as she could with the armrest between them. "Are you okay?" She had noticed him looking a bit spacey out of the corner of her eye and wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"Just thinking about that awkward movie date I had here with Bella and Mike Newton." he replied, slightly chuckling at the memory.

Santana turned her gaze away from the screen, clearly overhearing him and was quick to criticize. "Thinking about your date with your ex-crush while on a date with your current soul mate? Nice going, Black."

"Watch the screen, Santana." Quinn hissed before turning back to her boyfriend. "Yeah, what about it?"

"That was the night I first phased and the night I first saw you." She tilted her head up to meet his gaze and blushed at the absolute love and tenderness showing in his eyes. Her breath caught for a second as he leaned down and closed the gap between their mouths. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed across hers, ever so softly. She practically melted against him as she cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss.

"Gross!" The next thing she knew Santana was throwing popcorn at them, breaking their kiss. "Save that for when we're not here!"

They reluctantly parted just so that they could glare at Santana. Once the girl refocused her attention back onto the screen, they turned back to one another. Jacob pressed his lips to Quinn's temple and murmured a soft "I love you."

"Forever." she breathed, kissing the corner of his mouth, then the other corner, and then the middle, and then his strong chin before gently kissing his lips, sealing the promise of her infinite love.

"Seriously get a room!"

"Santana being nice, they're just getting their lady kisses on."

"Babe, you do realize Jacob's a boy, right?"

"Really? Huh…I thought she was just really butch..."

Quinn chuckled at that comment and slowly pulled away from Jacob's lips, savoring him for a few more seconds before resettling in her seat. His arm wrapped around her shoulders. She lifted her hand and intertwined her fingers with the his.

"Hey, Quinn." She turned away from the screen at his voice. "Do you ever wonder what would've happened if the Council hadn't make you human again?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah." she whispered softly, her fingers gripping his a little tighter. She had on occasion thought about all the possible outcomes that could have taken place with the Council but really didn't like to think about it much. "I figure that if they hadn't, it probably wouldn't have been good for either one of us."

She just thanked God every day that they did.

Jacob said something along to the same lines to which she squeezed his hand and shared a knowing look with him. They both turned their attention back onto the screen as the opening credits started.

The four of them watched the movie in silence for about fifteen minutes before Santana leaned over and nudged Quinn. Quinn scooted away from Jacob and leaned into her, gaze still on the screen. "What?"

"Now that we're human again, you don't think that we…." Santana pursed her lips for a moment before continuing. "You don't think that we've got like, our own guardian angels, do you?"

Both of their gazes drifted behind them, up to the deserted balcony seating. They eyed the empty space suspiciously before turning back around.

"I don't know…I kind of hope not. That would be weird, don't you think?"

Santana nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah and I totally wants to get my grind on with Britts and I don't wanna think about being watched by our guardian angels while we do it. That's a little too kinky for my taste."

Quinn chuckled and nodded, reaching into Santana's jumbo popcorn bucket and taking a handful. Santana scowled for a second, holding her popcorn closer to her chest before throwing some kernals in her mouth.

Quinn smiled at the screen before turning back to her. "You happy you can finally eat popcorn again?"

Santana looked at her and grinned. "You have no idea."

* * *

**AN: So yeah, I really do suck at endings but oh well, what's done is done! The end! It started in a movie theater and ended in one lol! Hope you all enjoyed _Halo_! Just want to say thanks again to all those who read, enjoyed, and reviewed this story and favorited and alerted this story and what not. All the support was amazing, thank you so much!**

**Any who I'm working on another Jacob/Quinn story for those who are interested (The plot based off one of my favorite 80's movies) so the first chapter of that should be out soon and we'll see how that goes over...**

**Anyways, please review! Thanks!**


End file.
